The Bastard of RWBY REBOOT
by ArcofUA
Summary: Jaune Arc was never an actual Arc, he was the bastard of Jonathan Arc and a nameless woman. now Jaune reenters the world, but now its on the Brink of war, Can Jaune and his friends stop it or is it already to late?
1. chapter 1 The Bastard Jaune Black

Jaune was left on his fathers door step, his older sister Joan found him, his father knew that the boy was his but it wasn't his wifes, Jonathan Arc was a noble knight and huntsmen, but he cheated on his wife a year ago, he didn't remember a damn thing about what the woman looked like, or even her name, but this was his bastard son. He told his family that he was going to leave it out in the woods for the Beowolvs to take him, but Jonathan's wife, Elizabeth Arc said that he would do no such thing, and that they would raise the boy.

Jaune was twelve years old now. He played in the fields, with Joan, and his other 3 sisters, Jasmin, Jamie, and Kate. The four older sisters loved Jaune like their own full blooded brother. It was time for dinner and the Arcs were having guest's over for dinner but jaune was not allowed to sit with the family, he father didn't want his bastard in front of his friends and other family, Jaune grabbed the wooden sword that Joan made for him and he began to hit a dummy, he hit it over and over again, just like Joan had teached him. Jaune wanted to be like his father, so Joan taught him how to fight while Jamie taught him how to block and defend against other and different types of weapons, and Kate taught him about the history of the world. As he was fighting the dummy he was stopped when a voice interrupted his fight

"is he dead yet kid?" Asked a woman in a White slim dress, she had white hair and blue eyes,

"who are you?" Asked Jaune

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I'm Willow Schnee" she held out her hand and jaune shook it

"I'm Jaune Black" jaune told Willow

"Jaune black? But aren't you Jonathan's son?" Asked willow,

"I am, but Mrs. Arc is not my mother...Im a bastard" jaune told Willow, she looked at him with sadness

"so was it Elizabeth's idea for you not to join the family table?" Willow asked Jaune

"no, it was my Father's, he thought it be rude for a bastard like me to around noble huntsmen and huntresses" Jaune told Willow, Willow looked at the boy, "well your doing a find job swinging that sword, how old are you?" Willow asked Jaune "12, why do you ask?" "Well at the rate your going you'll be a fine huntsman" Willow said as she walked away, "I hope to see you one day Jaune Black, and I hope you become a great fighter and I hope your family gives you their last name" she said entering the house.

Jaune continued to swing his sword until he heard a girl walk out if the house, she sat down on a tree stump and looked at the sky, Jaune looked at her, she had blonde hair but brighter then his, she had them in pigtails, Jaune walked to her and put his sword down.

"are you ok?" He asked the girl, she looked at him and she nodded

"I'm ok, just a bit lonely, there's no other kids my age to hangout with" she said "I'm Jaune, Jaune Black, and I get where your coming from, there's not a lot of kids here my age that I can be around with, there's just my sisters" "why aren't in their with then?" The girl asked, "I'm their half brother, my father is their father but I have a different mother, I'm what you call a bastard" jaune told her "that's just stupid! Your father should love you no matter what! Even if you are not part of his family" she told Jaune, "yeah, but Mrs. Arc and my sisters love me, so that's nice" "yeah I guess it is" "I never got your name by the way?" Jaune asked her

"oh! sorry! I'm-" but before she could say anything Jaune was thrown away from the girl by his father

"what did I say about talking to the guest bastard!" Jaune's father yelled "i-i'm sorry da-" but jaune was punched in the stomach and he fell and barfed, "Jaune!" Yelled the girl and she ran back inside to get help "get up! Get up you damn bastard!" Jonathan arc kept yelling, soon every one from the party ran outside to stop Jonathan from hurting Jaune, "Jonathan stop!" Cried Elizabeth as the tried to hold back her husband but he pushed her away, then two men tackled Jonathan "don't let him go James!" Cried a blonde haired woman "I'm trying!" James said "stay on him port!" Cried a green haired man "Jonathan stop this at once!" Cried the man known as port "I'll kill you! You here me bastard! I'll kill you!" Yelled Jonathan as he looked at Jaune.

Jaune was so scared he ran into the forest, "Jaune! Stop!" Cried Joan, but jaune didn't. He ran faster, and faster he looked back to see if he was being chased by his father but he then tripped and fell down a small cliff and into a river. Jaune blacked out and floated down the river.

Jaune woke up in a small room, on a bed. He looked around and saw that he appeared to be in some type of tent, he also noticed that the blanket and pillow were made out of animal fur. He looked around and saw a small girl with short hair, next to a woman who wore a Grimm like mask. Jaune jumped away and the woman looked at the boy, "easy their kid, we're not going to hurt you" said the woman "vernal get the boy a drink and some food" she told the little girl and she nodded and left the tent, "I'm Raven Brawnwen, that little girl was vernal" said Raven "I'm Jaune black" Jaune told her "so your the bastard of that Jonathan Arc, right?" Raven asked, Jaune just nodded and raven looked at the boy, "well kid, you have nothing to worry about here. In this tribe, there are some other bastards" Raven said and jaune just looked at her.

Jaune was now 17, and he was on his way to beacon, he had spent two years with Raven and Vernal, he promised vernal that he would come back, since the two became close friends and trained with each other, vernal even had a little crush on Jaune. Jaune then spent a year in Mistral, where he learned how to steal and pickpocket from a girl named Emerald, who fell in love with Jaune because he protected her, he then spent the rest of his years working in a bar, working with a man named junior and the twins known as Miltia and Melanie Malachite, they as well fell in love with Jaune, but jaune was now in his way to beacon. He always pictured himself being a hero.

**At Beacon the next day...**

Jaune was making his way off the bullhead, jaune noticed a couple of really cool people with some really awesome weapons. As he got off he noticed some of the girls at Beacon were really beautiful, mostly the Faunas girls. However Jaune had made a promise to Vernal. Jaune had gone back to visit Raven and Vernal a month before coming to beacon, at a certain point Vernal had confessed to Jaune, and jaune having the same feelings for her, both made a promise to one another, one night they wanted to give themselves to each other. Jaune loved Vernal. Even if jaune wanted to see the blonde girl again, he just wanted to thank her for being kind to him, for helping him. Jaune also wanted to thank Willow for telling him he could become a great huntsman, but sadly she had passed away some time ago. Jaune was making his way to the main hall but then there was a tiny explosion, as the smoke cleared there stood a girl in a red hood and a girl in a white skirt with white hair. "You idiot! You could have blown us off the campus!" Yelled the girl in white "i-i didn't mean to-" the red hooded girl said but the white haired girl just turned her back and walked away, the hooded girl looked away in embarrassment and sadness. Jaune walked up to the girl, "hello" Jaune said to the girl, she sqeaked and then turned around "o-oh! Hello!" She said back to him, "I'm Jaune Black, nice to meet you miss...?" "Oh! Nice to meet you Jaune! I'm Ruby Rose!" She said happily "well ruby, you don't look like you have a lot of friends, so would you like to be mine?" Jaune asked "sure! I would like that!" Ruby yelled, "good, well let's get to the ceremony ruby" "yeah!" And the two went for the great hall.

Yang was waiting for ruby in a crowd of other students that were waiting for the headmasters speech. She heard the doors open to see her sister walking with a blonde haired guy, "hey Ruby! Over here!" Yang yelled and motioned her hand for her to come over, Ruby did but then stopped and grabbed the blonde haired boy and dragged him with her. "So sis, who's this hottie?" Yang said in a flirtatious way "Yang!! Don't start flirting with my friend!" Ruby complained "sorry sis! The names yang Xiao-Long! Ruby's big sister, and you are?" Yang asked "well im-" jaune then had a good look at her face, but what caught his attention was her eyes...they are lavender, "your eyes...Their lavender..." Jaune said without thinking, "you look familiar? Have we met?" Yang asked, for some reason Jaune was discouraged at the fact she didn't know him, "the names...Jaune Black" Jaune told Yang. Yang looked at him with a surprised look, but she quickly composed herself, "well it was Nice meeting you Jaune but we gotta go!" She said with a smile as she then grabbed Ruby's hand and ran off. "Yang! What was that for!?" Yang then stopped and looked at Ruby, "Ruby...that boy he's... he's the one that dads and I have been looking for all these years" Yang told ruby, and Ruby knew what she was talking about "you mean the boy that ran off in Arc Town?" Ruby asked and yang nodded

Jaune was hurt that Yang ran off, '_that was Odd? maybe she doesn't remeber me?' _Jaune thought, he walked around and then stopped when he saw the girl in a white skirt and the white hair, the girl had looked like Willow, Jaune saw that Willow and that girl were way to similar to nit be related, so he walked up to the girl to find out for himself "excuse me?" he asked and she turned around "Are you the daughter of Willow Schnee?" Jaune asked her, she looked at him with a hint of disgust, "what does it matter to you?" She asked "I knew your mother... She was a ln amazing woman, and she was the first person who told me that I could become a great huntsman. She may have never mentioned me ever but my name is-" "Jaune Black" the girl said, Jaune was shocked at the girl saying his name "my mother spoke about you sometimes, she talked about how you could and would be the greatest huntsman who would walk this earth. But she regretted the fact that she never saved you from your father. My mother spoke highly of you...I don't see why" and she walked away in disgust.

Yep. Jaune's first day at beacon was going terrible.


	2. chapter 2 lovless bastard

entrance test was going to begin for first year students. Jaune woke up and headed to the bathrooms and changed. He whore a long dark red jacket, with a two metal braces on both hands and a metal shoulder pad on his right shoulder, he also had a grey T-shirt with dark blue pants and long grey boots. On his jacket was bullet holsters and a belt that had the arc Crest on it, but the two crescent moons were facing down and were black. To his side was his sword which he gave the name of "Fils bâtard" which in frenchmeans "bastard son", and in his coat were two guns, one white and one black, he gave them names as well and even have the names written on them. The white one was called "White Raven" and the black one was called "Black Falcon" both were special to him.

Jaune went to the locker rooms and there he saw, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, a girl with a bow in her head, a girl with red hair and bronze armor and a man with black hair and a pink highlight and with him was a girl that had orange hair and was very hyper. "Jaune!" Ruby yelled as she went up and hugged him to which he hugged back "hey ruby" he said, "well I must say you look like your ready to kick some butt!" She cheered "yep! Hey that's a pretty cool syth you got there" he said, ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and held it in her hand "its also a gun!" She said proudly "well what weapons do you gave Jaune?" Ruby asked, "well here's my sword, it name is Fils bâtard" he said pulling out the sword, ruby looked at it with fascination and then Jaune sheathed the sword and the pulled out his guns "and these two guns are called White Raven and Black Falcon" he said twirling them like a cowboy and he then holstered the guns. "Wow! Jaune you have awesome guns!" Ruby said "thanks Ruby" he said. He walked away from ruby while she was getting her gun aummunition, Jaune then walked around a noticed Weiss talking to the red haired girl in bronze armor, as he got closer to her he recognized the red headed girl as Pyrrha Nikos. He walked up to her and then stopped, "hello Weiss, hello Pyrrha" he said as he walked by the two, "hey! That's no way to talk to Pyrrha Nikos!" Weiss yelled at Jaune "why can't I talk to her like that?" Jaune asked "she is the mistral champion four times in a row! Known as the Invincible girl!" Weiss yelled at him with anger, Jaune then walked back to both of them and stopped, "tell me Weiss...Would Grimm or bandits or even the white fang care about Pyrrha's trophies?" Jaune asked "w-well of course not you dolt!" "Then they mean nothing to me. And neither does her title. Plus an old friend said to me that no one is invincible, if you tear down the petistle, take away the lien, remove their armor and weapons...then all that remains is a human" Jaune said and walked away, Pyrrha turned to him "I never caught your name" she told Jaune "the names Jaune Black" he said walking away.

Jaune was now in the emerald forest, he had landed safely. "Thank god Raven mentioned the whole getting chucked off a cliff thing" he told himself and walked on. He killed all of the Grimm that got in his way with ease, he looked around and knew he was heading in the right direction to the relics. On his way he was attacked by an Alpha Beowolf but he just cut it's head off with a strike so fast that no human eye could see. He finally made it to the relics and picked up a white Knight chess piece, there he saw Pyrrha, "well it looks like were partners" she said, Jaune then pulled out White Raven and shoots the big Ursa in the chest leaving a hole in the Grimm, "thank you for that" Pyrrha said "don't thank me yet champion" he said turning to the forest where a Weiss was being chased by a Deathstalker and ruby running after them, and then above them was a Nevermore, then both yang and the black haired girl were running out of the forest with the ninja boy and the hyperactive girl. All of them first attacked the Deathstalker, ruby cut off the tail and the Weiss froze the legs as Pyrrha then threw her spear in the head, killing the beast, and then everyone grouped together, "Well looks like everyone's here" Jaune said and then the Nevermore fired its wings, but Jaune used his aura and protected himself from the feathers, "we all need to work together!" Cried ruby but Jaune put his hand up and stopped them "no, I'll take care if it" he said he then activated his semblance, everyone felt this wave of immense power. Jaune was surrounded by white and black aura he jumped and then cut the Nevermore in a thousand pieces. He dropped down and everyone was amazed.

"Jaune Black, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, from this day you will be known as team JNPR, lead by Jaune Black. Congratulations" Ozpin said and then Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake got on stage and got there team name, which Ruby would lead the team. Jaune walked to his room with his team, they also were across the room of team RWBY. "Well welcome to team JNPR's room" Jaune said "yeah! Go team!" Nora yelled with joy "well team get your weapons! Were training!" Jaune said and his three team members looked at him confused "um? Why?" Ren asked "well my trainer always told me you find your true friends on the battlefield. So were gonna fight!" He said and then grabbed his sword and guns and made everyone grab theirs. As they left the room they saw ruby look out the door, "oh! Hey Jaune! You guys gonna go train?" Ruby asked "yep! You wanna join us?" Asked Jaune "yeah sure! Well be there, let's just waiting for Yang" Ruby said.

[Ring. Ring. Ring]

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Elizabeth Arc?"

"Yes this is her. May I ask who's calling?"

"My name is Yang Xiao-Long, I don't know if you remember me?"

"Ah yes! Your tai's daughter right?"

"Yes, that's me"

"Well what did you call for if I may ask?"

"I found your son...He's with me at beacon"

[Silence]

"Hello? Are you still there?"

" is...is he ok? How is he?"

"He's fine, but please...Come and see him, in sure you would want to see him again, right?"

"Yes...yes I would I'll be on my way there soon. And yang..."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Don't tell him I'm coming. There's certain things I must tell him myself"

"I won't say a word"

And with that the call ended. "Yang! Hurry up in there! Were gonna spar with team JNPR!" Cried Ruby, "coming sis!" And Yang pocketed her scroll and left the bathroom to join her team and Jaune's for a sparing match...

Jaune was putting on a great fight for each team members, he did have ties with, Pyrrha, Yang and Nora. Jaune was tired as was everyone else, they got drinks and took showers and then headed for the lunchroom. They sat down together and began to eat. "So Jaune what did you do before coming to beacon? Like what kind of combat school did you go to? Any cool jobs that you worked at?" Asked ruby, Jaune froze and stopped eating, "let's just say I had my fair share of killing" jaune said looking down "w-what does that mean?" Asked Pyrrha "it means what it means" said Jaune. They all were done eating and got up and left the lunchroom.

Jaune made it to his teams room first and grabbed his blade and he began to sharpen it, Jaune watched as his team entered the room and they started getting ready for bed, but Pyrrha went to Jaune's bed.

"Jaune what did you mean when you told ruby "I had my fair share of killing". What did that mean?" Pyrrha asked "and like I said before. It means what it means" jaune said, Pyrrha looked worried, "jaune have you...killed people?" Pyrrha asked, jaune didn't answer Pyrrha he just kept sharping Fils bâtard, "get some sleep Pyrrha, we're going to need it tomorrow" Jaune said sheathing Fils bâtard and putting it away, and Pyrrha walked to her bed. Jaune turned over to go to bed. Jaune stared at the wall, just staring at it, wondering if he should tell them, tell them everything about his sins, but he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Vernal was on watch duty for the tribe, she looked out to the night sky and thought about Jaune and wondered if he made it or if he got in to beacon, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around quick and saw raven in front of her, "hello Vernal, its a fine night right?" Raven said "yes it is" vernal replied "you miss him don't you?" "I do, I wish I could have gone with him..." "Well then go see him" "what?" "Go see him. Be with him. Vernal if you love him, you need be with him" "but I'll be abandoning the tribe! I-" "Vernal I left the love of my life and I left my own daughter, because I thought I didn't have a choice, I thought I needed to to lead the tribe...but I didn't need to, and now I'm stuck here, watching my daughter grow up without me..." "I...I'll go to Jaune and I'll be happy with him" "good. Now your things are packed so get going" "thank yo- wait! You packed my things already!?" Vernal yelled "I was going to make you go anyway" Raven said. Both shared a laugh and Vernal went to her tent grabbed her things and left.

Jaune was in class. He was fighting against Cardin Winchester, and Jaune was having a hard time, Cardin was a good fighter but no where near as good as ruby and his teams. The match ended as a tie, both fighters changed back in school uniforms and sat with their teams, "Jaune! What was that!? You cut a Nevermore in to pancake pieces! But you ended getting tied with Cardin!?" Yelled Nora, Jaune looked down in embarrassment "Nora does bring up a good point, what happened?" Asked Weiss "well...I can only use my semblance...once a month" Jaune said, and everyone looked at him "what!?" They yelled "Jaune, why is that?" Ruby asked him, "well, when I used it in the entrance Exam, it was saved up aura energy of just four months, my semblance is a weird one but hey it does a good job, and if I try to use it any other time let's say its the strength of Yang's semblance" Jaune said "so if you store up aura for a certain amount of time, its strength could be stronger then it was if you used day after day?" And Jaune nodded "That makes sense...I guess?" Weiss said "yeah..." The bell rang and they headed to lunch. Jaune and Ruby got the standard school lunch, Blake, Pyrrha, Yang and Ren cooked for themselves while Nora some how got pancakes, near them Cardin was picking on a faunas student named Velvet. Jaune got up and walked to Cardin, "let her go Winchester" Jaune demanded "or what jauney boy? You gonna beat me up?" Cardin said with a chuckle, "no I'll just do this" Jaune said and before Cardin could react Jaune pointed both guns at Cardin's crotch "at this close of range your aura won't protect you. Now let her go" Jaune said cocking the gun, and Cardin looked at his team and told them to move away from Velvet and they let her go. Jaune uncocked his gun and walked away from Cardin and his team, "you'll pay for that Arc!" Cardin yelled and Jaune just nodded and sat back with his friends. "Jaune you weren't gonna shoot him were you?" Asked Pyrrha which also brought concern to his other friends "guys don't worry! look" Jaune pulls out the guns and removes the clip and inside it was empty "see, not loaded" Jaune said which brought laughter to Yang and Nora. The teams walked back to classrooms and sat down for another fast talking lecture from Prof. Obbleck, jaune was trying to keep up with the man but it was in vain. "Boy this year is gonna be rough" Jaune mumbled and continued to watch the teacher run around the room.

Jaune and friends were walking back to their dorm rooms but jaune stopped when he saw a woman standing there in front of their door, she had blonde hair and green eyes with light pale skin, she looked to be in her mid 40's or 50's, this woman was none other then Elizabeth Arc. "Excuse me who are you?" Ren asked "forgive me, I'm waiting here for my son" Elizabeth told him "she's looking for me ren" Jaune said "hello Elizabeth" Jaune said "Jaune is that anyway to talk to your mother?" She said with a smile and raising her arms to hug Jaune, but he just pushed her away "let's go inside and talk" Jaune told her "yes of course and please bring all if your friends with you" Elizabeth said and everyone walked into the room._

**1\. heres the image link for what Jaune looks like now:****https/goo.gl/images/GUzez7****2\. Jauns guns will look like Alucards from Hellsing Ultimate**


	3. chapter 3 the bastard and the falcon

Everyone from both teams RWBY and JNPR and Elizabeth took a seat and looked at the Lady in the room. "This is a lovely room you have Jaune and definitely surrounded by some lovely girls to" Elizabeth giggled, but Jaune was unfazed by this, "well all of you are Jaune's friends, it's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Elizabeth Arc. I'm Jaune's mother" this made everyone freeze, Jaune's mom was standing in the room, "don't get the wrong idea guys, she's not my real mother. Never was and never will be" Jaune told his friends, "Jaune that's not very nice to-" began Pyrrha but was cut off by Jaune "no, I have every right to say that, after all she didn't love me. I am after all a whores bastard" Jaune said getting up and ready to walk out of the door but Elizabeth put her hand on Jaune's shoulder, "Jaune...please give Joan a call she could use it now more then ever after all that has happened..." Elizabeth told Jaune who just shrugged her off and left the room. "I'm sorry about that dolt! He should never speak to his mother like that!" Weiss cried "agreed" said Pyrrha, "no he did have ever right, and I mean every single right to say that" Elizabeth told them, "but why?" Asked Ruby, "it makes sense to me" Blake said "what do you mean Blake?" Ruby asked her "Jaune's a bastard. That's the reason his last name his black even though his mothers name is arc" Blake told them, "yes it is true. Your friend Yang knows this as well" Elizabeth said "she also told me that Jaune was here" Elizabeth told the group, "but why is he mad at you? You raised him even if your not his mom?" Asked Pyrrha, "that is because of what I did..." Elizabeth said with regret in her voice "what did you do?" Asked Yang "the day Jaune ran away, before the party, I prayed to the gods" "that's not ba-" "to kill him, to take him away" "oh" the whole room was silent, "why..." Elizabeth looked at yang "because I tried to look at him as my own, but all I saw no matter how I looked at him, was some whore's baby...So on the same day I prayed to the gods, I begged them to take him away, to make him die" Elizabeth said with two tears streaming down her face, "when I was done praying I opened my bedroom door to see Jaune standing there...and I knew he had heard what I said. I tried to tell him but he ran outside and avoided me the whole day" Elizabeth looked up at all of them "then when I saw Jaune ran away and when everyone said they didn't find him I...I prayed again, I prayed to them I begged them to bring him back, bring him back and I'll love him, ill give him the Arc name...I'll be a mother to him...But as you guessed he never came back, and all of the terrible things that has happened to my family! Was because I couldn't love a loveless child!" Elizabeth said as she began to cry "what do you mean by "the terrible things that has happened to my family" did something happen to Jaune's sisters?" Asked Blake and Elizabeth looked at them...

Jaune walked around the school and then decided to head to the roof. Jaune walked to railings of the roof, there he saw the scene before him, the roaring ocean and the sun shining in the bright blue sky, everything was great about it. Jaune couldn't stop thinking about Joan, he loved his older sister after all, she taught him how to fight, how to be kind to those in need, to help out others, but Jaune knew something bad happened to Joan, it was the way his mother told him, the way her voice sounded. Jaune pulled out his scroll and looked at his contacts, he hoped Joan's number didn't change, he pressed on the call button and it began to ring.

"Jaune! Is this you!?"

"Yeah...its me Joan"

"Oh thank God! I missed you so much! Where have you been!? Are you OK!? Where are you now!?"

Jaune smiled as his sister asked question after question.

"Yeah I'm fine. Mom told me to give you a call. I'm at Beacon, training to become a huntsman. As for what I've been doing...I'll tell you later ok?"

"That's fine. Jaune...I'm living in vale now. I live in the green district. I want you to come and visit, soon, and please I want to meet your friends"

"I'll come and visit alone first. If I'm ready I'll bring my friends along as well"

"Thank you Jaune. I want to know what you've been doing for these past years"

"Well I'll tell you some big news Joan, but promise not to freak out ok?"

"OK, OK, tell me Jaune what's this big news?"

Jaune took in a big breath if air, readied himself for what ye was about to say and preparing for Joan's reaction.

"I'm engaged!"

There was silence...

"WHAT!?"

Vernal was entering the gates of Beacon, she looked around and saw that the place was really fancy, she knew she was gonna have to get use to this. She walked in and as she entered the school inside was a woman with blonde hair and a tattered cape with a clipboard in her hands. "You must be Vernal, I am Prof. Goodwitch. Headmaster Ozpin is waiting for you in his office" she said motioning for Vernal to follow her, Vernal was a little freaked out that Ozpin was waiting for her but she decided to see what was coming. Goodwitch and Vernal walked into the office and there sitting was Ozpin. "Hello Ms. Vernal, Raven told me to be expecting you to arrive here" ozpin told her "you know Raven?" Vernal asked "yes, she was an old friend of mine" "OK..." "Ms. Vernal I understand the reasons behind you wanting to join my school and I have also heard great things from Raven about you...skill set" "Alright, I just want to know if you'll have me in this school and if I can see my-" "your husband to be? Yes you can see him soon but I will not put you on the same team as him for...obvious reasons" this brought a mad blush to Vernal "t-thats understandable" Vernal replied "good now you'll be with team RWBY, but now its team RWBBY with two B's" Ozpin told her "why two B's?" Vernal asked him "because your name will soon be Vernal Black. Glynda please show Ms. Black to her team's room" Ozpin asked the Glynda and she nodded and told Vernal to follow her.

Jaune made it back to the his room where his mother was still there talking to his friends. She had a saddened look on her face as did Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren. "Jaune...We have to tell you something..." Ruby began but then they were cut off as a knock cane to their door, Jaune opened it to see Prof. Goodwitch, "ah! I see your all in here, good. Now I'd like to tell team RWBY that they have a new teammate" "a new teammate?" Weiss asked "yes. Team RWBY, I like to introduce to you your new teammate" Glynda said stepping to the side and showing Vernal, Jaune looked dumbfounded and quickly ran to her and hugged her tightly, she did as well. "Its so good to see you! I missed you!" Jaune said "I missed you to!" She said, everyone in the room was wondering how they know each other, "excuse me?" Elizabeth said and Vernal looked at her "how do you know my so-...how do you know Jaune?" Elizabeth asked "well I think jaune should tell you Mrs. Arc" Vernal said and nudged Jaune "oh! Right! Um...Guys...Elizabeth... Vernal is my...Wife to be! Were engaged!" And everyone was frozen stiff and Elizabeth fainted...

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'll be writing chapters that will show some of Jaune's ties with both Roman, Neo and Junior, and a little bit of what he did while working with the White Fang for a short period of time. Any way next chapter will be coming soon.


	4. chapter 4 the bastards past pt1

Team RWBBY and JNPR were walking the streets of Vale and looking around. Jaune walked with Vernal and looked at the beautiful shops, Weiss and Ruby were discussing how battle skirts were cool to Nora and Yang, Blake was walking around quietly as did Pyrrha and Ren. "So what do you think of your new team?" Jaune asked Vernal, "there cool, I like Blake more, she knows the meaning of quite" Vernal giggled, "yeah, Ren is pretty much the same" Jaune chuckled. Its been three days since Elizabeth showed up and found out about Jaune's engagement. Vernal and Elizabeth got along but Jaune was still staying away from her, but pretty much everyone got along with Elizabeth, yang was hesitant a little when she heard of what Elizabeth told them. Jaune had heard what happened to all of his older sisters, Joan had became a huntress and got pregnat and had a son named Marshal, she was a huntress for three years but her back was broken by a gangster group, so she retired and now worked for the Vale PD as a informant, Jasmin lost her life to a Grimm attack in their town, Jamie had got addicted to drugs and had two kids two girls named Laney and Haylee, who we're staying with Joan, Jamie is currently in prison for 15 years, Kate ran off to look for Jaune, no one has heard from her since she left, she had told their dad was a coward and rather not be an Arc. Jaune was planning on visiting Joan with vernal the next time they would be in Vale, he also wanted to see his nephew and nieces. "Stop!" Yelled a man from behind them, they all turned around and saw two men running after a blonde kid with a monkeys tail, he ran pass them and so did the two men "damn stowaway!" Cried one man, "uggh! Faunas are such animals and Criminals!" Cried Weiss, "what's your problem with Faunas!?" Cried Blake "there a bunch a criminal's and Terrorist! They are such a terrible people" "so your saying all of them are like that!?" "Of course! The White Fang are proof of this! They killed and robbed from my family! They act out like a snot nosed child!" "Maybe because we were tired of being mistreated!" Cried Blake and everyone went silent "what do you mean we?" Asked Weiss, Blake was frozen stiff, she had a scared look on her face "I-I...W-We were..." She then ran off yang tried to stop her but to no avail.

Its been two days since Blake ran off, everyone looked for her but there was still no trace of her. Yang was looking for her the most, Ruby was helping and Weiss was still being Weiss, she didn't care at all of Blake was OK, Jaune kept looking as a favour for Yang. Vernal was helping as well since she and Blake were close to friends and she hated how Weiss was acting. Jaune and Vernal were now in Vale looking for Blake, "where could she be?" Asked Vernal "damn this is getting tiring!" Jaune said "let's look for another hour and then let's head back to the Bullhead's" Vernal said and Jaune agreed. Jaune and Vernal were looking for 20 minutes til they were in a place that Jaune recognized, then it hit Jaune! There was only one person he could go to. He and Venal walked to the building and saw two men in black suits and red sun glasses, "hey guys! I'm back!" Jaune yelled to the two and they looked at him "Jaune! Its good to see you man!" Said one "yeah! How have you been?" Asked the other man "I've been good, is Junior here?" Jaune asked "yeah, but the twins are out. What are you here for?" Asked the first man "I'm looking for a certain someone, and Junior might know where they are" Jaune told him "go ahead, Junior actually has something to tell you as well" said the man and Jaune wondered what Junior wanted to tell him, but for now he needed to focus on finding Blake. He and Vernal walked in and saw that the club was empty but Jaune knew where to go, he walked up to the stairs and to the a door that was labeled 'Hei's Office' and jaune knocked on the door and some one on the other side told them to come in. Jaune and Vernal walked in to see a man sitting in a chair and looking at papers that looked to be important, the man looked up to see the two of them, "holy shit! Jaune my boy!" Said the man "Junior! Its good to see you" Jaune said "the same can be said here" Junior said, he then looked at Vernal "hey Jaune is this the girl I heard you were getting married to?" Junior asked "yeah this is Vernal" Jaune introduce her, "hello" Vernal said "its good to see the girl that stole his heart. Jaune the twins will want to meet her" junior said "I'm sure she could handle them" Jaune chuckled nervously. "So what brings you here Jaune? This can't just be a random visit" Junior said "guilty as charged!" Jaune said with a smile on his face "so what are you here for?" Junior asked "I'm looking for a friend of ours, her names is Blake, she's a faunas and she ran two days ago. She also could be an ex memeber of the White Fang" Jaune told Junior "well I've had some news that a cat faunas and a monkey faunas have been attacking a certain someone's shipments and been jumping his guys to" Junior told Jaune, Jaune remembered that there was a monkey faunas that appeared the day Blake ran off, "who have they been attacking?" Jaune asked "your not gonna like who it is kid..." Junior told him "just tell me who Junior" Jaune asked, Junior looked at Jaune and then looked at the ground "your gonna need a cigarette kid" Junior said pulling out a pack and handing one to Jaune and pulled out one for him, he lit both cigarette's and each took a puff. "Who is it Junior?" Jaune asked again Junior took another puff and blew out the smoke, "it Roman Torchwick's gang kid" Junior told him, Jaune looked down and had a dark expression on his face...

Jaune was gritting his teeth in anger, Vernal looked at him with concern, this was the second time she had ever seen Jaune this pissed, she had only ever seen him like this when...That happened. "Vernal...Wait for me outside" "but jaune-!" "Please!" And Vernal looked at him, she knew not to be around when he was angry. Vernal still was worried but she left and waited outside. Jaune looked at Junior and Junior looked back at him, "kid, you know he still has that scar on his back because of you and you have that scare on your ribs because of him" Junior told him "yeah...I know, Junior...You know the day will come when he kills you" Jaune told Junior "yeah I know kid...he'll most likely do it in the worst way possible" Junior chuckled "like make you hang by a rope or burn you alive" Jaune said "or worse make Neo stuff my face full of ice cream till I pop! Hahahaha!" Junior laughed as did Jaune. "Junior can I get the info I need for now?" Jaune asked junior Junior nodded and put out the cigarette "one of my guys said that they over heard a couple of Romans men talking about getting a shipment of weapons and dust from an organization, and that's all I know for now" Junior said "if anything else comes up will you give me a call?" Jaune asked "sure thing kid" Junior replied, "one of the guys said you had something to tell me. Will you still tell it to me?" Jaune asked Junior "of course" he said and Junior pulled out another cigarette and lit it, Jaune was fine with just one cigarette, "we found the name of your mother but I looked threw the birth records if every country and no one showed up, so we guessed it was a fake name, and the worse part is that we don't have a picture to ID her as well" Junior said taking a puff out of the cigarette "so can you at least tell me her name?" Jaune asked "yeah but there's just the first name, that ok?" And Jaune nodded his head "her name is Shae, and I that's all I know" Junior told Jaune, Jaune was looking down, he now had the name of his birth mother, but still no face identification "thanks Junior, I owe you one" Jaune thanked Junior and then walked back outside to Vernal. Vernal saw Jaune walk outside of the office "did you get what we need?" Asked Vernal "yeah and I might know where Blake could be staying" Jaune said and the two walked out of the club.

Blake was sitting in a local hotel room with her new companion Sun Wu Kong. "So what's are next move? We did stop some of Roman's men from getting some more dust but still no sign of the White Fang" Sun told Blake "I know! But I just have a feeling they're involved" Blake replied "well we could snoop around again and see where Roman is gonna hit next?" "We could but we don't know anyone. We just got lucky the first two times" "true" "so were at a dead end! Damn it!" Blake yelled, then there was a knock at the door. The two froze and then pulled out there weapons and slowly moved to the door, "who is it?" Sun asked "hey? Is Blake there? Its Vernal and Jaune, were here to help" Vernal said through the door, Sun looked at Blake "do you know that voice?" Sun asked "yeah, that's one of my teammates Vernal, and the other one is a friend as well" Blake told Sun, so he opened the door and the two walked in. "What are you two doing here?" Blake asked "were here looking for our friend" Vernal said "but I'm a faunas, an animal" Blake replied "oh for fucks sake Blake stop being like that!" Vernal yelled and Blake froze "look I don't care! Jaune doesn't care! Ruby doesn't care! Yang doesn't care!" Blake looked at Vernal and looked down "Blake if Weiss has a problem with it then just ignore her! It tells me that she doesn't care if a teammate of hers is ok or not! Weiss is a little brat!" Vernal yelled "I'm sorry...I made you guys worried and I'm sorry" Blake told the two "Blake..." Vernal said and sat down next to Blake "your the only person that I can like on the team, you know the definition of being quite!" And the two laughed at this "so will you come back? Please" Vernal asked "not yet. Not until I know if the White Fang are Involved or not" Blake said "ok, we'll help you out" Vernal said "but how?" Blake asked "yeah, we've been trying to track those guys down and so far we got nothing" Sun said "yeah well you guys don't have a Jaune" Vernal said "what does that mean?" Sun questioned "it means I have certain information that you guys don't" Jaune replied "how did you get it?" Blake asked "from a friend...let just say he and Roman don't have good history" Jaune told Blake "so what do you have?" Blake asked "we know Roman Torchwick will be at the docks tomorrow night getting a shipment from a certain group of people that we believe could be the White Fang" Jaune replied "well, now we know where we need to go to find out if the White Fang are involved" Sun said "yep" Jaune said.

Jaune and Vernal stayed with Blake and Sun, both the girls took the beds while the guys would sleep in the small living room on couch or on the floor. Jaune however knew not to let your guard down, he looked out the window that faced the street, if he knew Roman, which he did, he would already have their location. Jaune had both Black Falcon and White Raven in his hands ready to shoot on the first sight of Roman or his men, he heard a creak from behind him and he turned around quickly and pointed his guns at the first person he saw, there he saw Blake with Gambol Shroud at her side, he put the guns down as he saw her, "sorry I startled you" Blake told Jaune "no its fine just gotta make sure none of us die tonight" Jaune said bluntly "Jaune, you know Roman don't you?" Blake asked "yeah...I worked with him for awhile..." "If you don't mind me asking, what did you do before coming to beacon?" "Well... I did a lot of horrible things, things I'm not proud of, but things I had to do to survive in Vale" Jaune said "I also worked with the White Fang for about a year, specifically with your old Partner Adam Taurus" Jaune finished "wait you worked with A-Adam!? When was this!?" Blake cried "it was when you left. All Adam talked about was killing you for betraying his trust" "so you knew who I was from the beginning?" "No, it took me awhile to figure it out but when I repeated your last name in my head, I made the connection the day after you ran off" jaune said "Jaune, why do you want to help me?" "Because, Yang is worried about you, and I owe her...a lot and because my fiancé has taken a liking to you" Jaune chuckled as did Blake "yeah, Vernal is great and a good fighter" Blake said "yeah, and I love her" Blake looked at him "Jaune, The things that you regret, what did you do?" Blake asked "do you mean the things I did with Roman or all of the horrible things that I've done in my life?" Jaune asked back "for now tell me the things you did with Roman. I think that if you want to tell everything that you've done bad it should be told to everyone...even Vernal should know" Blake said "yeah I know" Jaune said "I must admit to you that I admired him I still do a little, he's cunning, and an amazing planner and trust me he's a good leader. But the things he's made me do...I knew they were wrong but I had to if I wanted food, money and a place to live...but one day he and I crossed the line, and I will never forgive myself or him" Jaune said as he looked back out of the window, and he saw two black vans pull up and inside were both Romans gang members and White Fang members. "Shit! Blake get everyone up now! They're here!" Jaune told Blake and she looked out the window and saw them and went to wake up Sun and Vernal, Jaune broke the window open and began to shoot at them. The men fired back and then busted threw the front doors of the building, Jaune kept firing and managed to kill two of them and wound four, Jaune was angry at himself, even if it was self-defense and he was use to killing he still didn't like the thought of killing the men, but he had to if he wanted to live. Blake, Vernal and Sun grabbed their weapons and ran to Jaune. "Dude! let's get out of here! They already busted threw the front doors and are on their way up here!" Sun yelled to Jaune, Jaune nodded and fired a couple of shots before heading with the rest of them.

The four of them ran down the building and ran into a couple of them, but it was easy for them to handle them. They escaped and ran away from their attackers. "So now we know that the Fang are definitely Involved" Sun said "damn! I knew it was true but I just didn't want to believe it!" Blake cried and kicking a trash can over, "easy Blake, I know it sucks but for now we need to come up with a plan" Jaune told them "a plan for what!?" Blake yelled "were gonna stop Roman and the White Fang tomorrow at the docks, but were gonna need a little bit of help" Jaune said Blake calmed down and looked at Jaune "from who?" Blake asked "I know a couple of peole who will be willing to help us out" Jaune said and all of them looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

**The Next Day**Jaune, Vernal, Blake, and Sun were getting ready to attack Roman at the docks. "So what's are plan of action Jaune?" Asked Blake "its simple actually. Roman doesn't know that we know he'll be at the docks, if we can surprise attack him with the help of our friends then let say we will have a fighting chance. But for now it'll be us four till backup arrives" Jaune said "seems like a pretty good plan" sun replied "yeah but if were livky and Oum is on our side then we might even catch Roman" Jaune said "why would we need luck and Oum on our side? We could totally beat Roman dude!" Sun cheered "its not easy, Roman is a huntsman, a damn good one to. In fact let's just say that he could beat even Pyrrha" and everyone was stunned at this, but not at the fact he could beat Pyrrha but how Jaune spoke highly of Roman, "dude, you sound like you know the know the guy? As well as admire him" Sun told Jaune "it because I do, as a matter of fact he taught me how to be smart and cunning, he taught me a lot which is why I'm such a good leader today" Jaune said, both Blake and Vernal had to agree. Blake saw that he was smart and a good man to lead a team, she even some times wish Jaune was her leader, but ruby was pretty good to, but what scared her was she couldn't read Jaune, he was a person shrouded in a dark and terrible past with even darker secerets. Vernal knew jaune was a good leader, while he was with the tribe he lead most of the fighter to defend off Grimm and other tribes, he's plans were great and he was a leader a damn good one to follow. "Is everyone ready to go?" Jaune asked the three and they nodded "good and let's try not to kill anyone" Jaune said as they walked out of the room. "Jaune?" "Yeah Vernal?" "Who did you call exactly?" "You'll just have to wait and see" Jaune told her with a big smile on her face, and the two continued to walk.

The four friends were hiding on a roof of a building that was a storage for the goods that would arrive in Vale. They watched as a couple of Bullheads appeared and they landed. Out walked men and women from the white fang, "how many of 'em do you count?" Jaune asked "the first ship has 15, the second ship has 20" Vernal Replied "so 35 enemies in total" Jaune told them "make that 36, guess who just showed up" Sun told then pointing at a man with a Cane in his hands and a bowler hat, this man was none other then Roman TorchWick himself. "Guys...Leave Roman to me. I have a score to settle" Jaune said gripping his sword. Roman walked out and saw two White Fang members walk to him, "hello there! I hope you have everything your boss gave me?" Roman asked one "yeah we got it. Boss said to tell you that there will be another shipment later this month" said one of them "good and pleasure doing business with you, load them up in the van and then I'll be on my way" Roman said, just then Roman got a call, he grabbed his scroll and answered the call "hello? Yeah it here, what? Wait you have a boss!? What's happening!?!?" And then Roman froze, Jaune saw this, and he knew whatever the person on the other end just told Roman, scared him to the core, because Roman was sweating bullets, but who could scare Roman? Jaune wondered, but then Sun put his hand on Jaune's arm "dude least do attack now, he's distracted and those guys are to busy carrying the dust" Sun told Jaune, Jaune nodded in approval and both him and Sun snuck down one way while Blake and Vernal sneaked another way. As they reached the ground they walked down and closer to Roman and the men of the White Fang. Roman hung up the call and pocked the scroll, he wippes away the sweat on his face, he now knew that woman was now just a pawn as well as he, he couldn't believe what was gonna happeb, what his new bosses boss had planned, but it shook him to the core, he looked at the sky and for once he quickly prayed to whatever gods and hoped that this wouldn't destroy the world, "ROMAN!!!" he head a loud yell from the side of him, he looked to see a blond haired boy with a sharp silver sword, Roman knew exactly who it was "hello Jaune" Roman said with a smile "still mad at me kid?" Roman asked Jaune "not just you Roman..." Jaune told roman, who sighed "still blaming yourself kid? I told you it was never your fault" Roman said "I won't stop blaming myself" Jaune said, he then charged a Roman with what seemed like lightning speed, and swung his sword at Roman who blocked the attack with his cane, "who called you Roman!?" Jaune demanded as their weapons pressed against each other "my boss. Well my old boss at least I'm now working for her boss now" Roman said as he pushed back Jaune's sword and backed up "who are they? What ate they planning!?" Jaune asked "now you know as well as I do, that we criminal's have codes" Roman said lifting up his cane and shooting at Jaune, but Jaune rolled out of the way and charged back at Roman, swiping at roman who stepped aside and then shot at Jaune's feet blowing him away, jaune landed and was then surrounded by some of the White Fang, "move I don't have time for you!" Jaune yelled at them but they didn't move, "we'll take it from here Lover Boy!" Said a voice from above and they looked to see two girls standing on atop a shipment crate, one in a blue dress and one in a red dress, "well its about time you guys showed up" Jaune chuckled, the two girls jumped off and landed on the ground, these two lovely lady's were Junior's adopted daughters and Jaune's old coworkers, these two girls were the Malachite twins, but jaune knew them as Melanie and Miltiades "Miltia" Malachite. "ha ha ha" said Melilanie as she moved to help Jaune "Jaune Junior told us that your fiancé is here...we would like to meet her" said Miltia "yeah, you will, but for now take care of these guys" Jaune said running back to Roman. Roman looked at Jaune coming back to him "of course you got the Malachite's to help you" Roman said shooting at Jaune again but Jaune dodged the shot and moved closer to Roman and began to swing his sword at Roman, Roman blocked and attacked with his cane. The two fought hard, Jaune managed to get a couple of cut on Roman but Roman also managed to get a couple of hits in as well, Jaune then tripped over Roman and and was about to pin him but then he felt a sharp pain in his arm, he turned around to see a white fang member had shot him, Roman took the opportunity to grab his cane and flee, Jaune tried to chase after him but was shot again in the leg, bringing him to his knees. The White Fang member walked to Jaune and put the gun up to his head "any last words human?" They asked "yeah, gun" "gun?" Then Jaune leaped back bulled out White Raven and shot the member in the chest and they fell to the ground bleeding "gun" Jaune said and he got up but it hurt like hell, getting shot always did, but he walked back to where the others were fighting.

The fight was over. The left over White Fang members were captured and taken to jail, Roman of course managed to escape, Sun got a cut here and there but nothing serious, Blake got a two deep cuts on her arm and had to get them cleaned and bandaged, Vernal got a 1st degree burn and cuts on her knees and a small few on her left arm, Jaune had to get both wounds cleaned and bandaged. Then without warning both RWY and NPR ran to their teammate's and cheaked on them, "Blake! Vernal! Your OK! I was so worried when I heard you guys were here and fighting!" Ruby cried "you had us scared kitty cat, you two lil bird" Yang said teasingly to the two, Jauney! Are you OK!? Did you break their legs?" Nora asked "Nora please, Jaune's is wounded, take it easy" Ren said "sorry!" Nora cried "are you ok Jaune?" Pyrrha asked him "no...I'm not ok Pyr..." Jaune said looking at her, then an officer walked up to the group of them "may I ask which one of you killed a White Fang member?" he asked them, "that was me, I killed them" Jaune said "are they the one who shot you son?" The officer asked "yes, they were the person" Jaune told him "well then it was self-defense, after all you were just trying to protect yourself, right kid?" "Yeah..." "Well then all of you are free to go" said the officer and they all got up and left for Beacon.

They arrived to their dorms, as they did Weiss walked out of her room and looked at them, she walked up to Blake "Weiss... I'm sorry I lied to you but I do-" "I don't care" "w-what?" "Blake I don't care about your past. As long as you regret what you and want to change then I'm fine with it" Weiss finished and Blake nodded "good now I think we should all sit down and drink some tea" they all nodded "guys..." Jaune said and they all looked back, Jaune had this dark and saddened expression on his, they were worried, even Vernal was worried "I...Can I tell you guys what I've done... All the terrible things I've done...would you still look at me the same way?" Jaune asked them "jaune...Your our friend no matter what were in it together" ruby said "Jaune, your my husband to be, your the one I love, and I'll be by your side, now and always" Vernal told him "yeah it can't be that bad!" Cried Nora "agreed" Ren said,

"I had to watch as I let a little girl be slaughterd" Jaune told them...


	5. chapter 5 the bastards past pt2

They looked at Jaune, all stunned by what he said, their hearts sank, "J-Jaune what do you mean?" Ruby asked in a frightened tone, "please let's go into your room to talk" Jaune said as they all entered the room of team RWBBY. They sat down on one side while Jaune just sat alone in a swirling chair. "Jaune tell us what happened. Please" Vernal said looking at him in the eye, "it was two years ago, when I was still looking for Roman. Roman was looking for a certain married couple that had been robbing on Romans turf, he found where they lived and decided to bring me, and his sidekick Neo with him, along with a couple of his men" Jaune said "what happened next?" Asked Blake, Jaune let out a deep breath, "we found them and we killed them, we thought they were just like a Bonnie and Clyde couple. But after we were done and were heading on are way out we heard her, "mommy! Daddy! I'm awake!" She yelled, she walked out and saw her parents laying there, Lifeless...she...she then looked out the front door and then walked outside and saw us, "are you mommy and Daddy's friends" she asked us, Roman looked at her "yeah kid, were friends of your parents" Roman told her as I watched him approach her. He looked at me "kill her" he told me I told him I couldn't do it, that this is not what I was paid or brought up to do! But he looked at me called me a coward, told neo to do it! I begged her! I begged her not to kill her, but neo looked at me and just smiled...She took the the little girls hand and walked her into her house...The last thing I heard the little girl say was "why is mommy and daddy not breathing?" Those words...Those last words haunt me to thus day. Neo closed the door behind her, I tried to stop her but Roman's men held me back and pinned me to the ground, I screamed for Neo not to kill her! But...She did...She walked out and with her little rapier covered in blood...Roman burned the house down and and I watched in horror, I watched as I did nothing about it...Then I fought with Roman, gave him a scar on his back, he gave me a scar on my ribs...Its a reminder of what I did...And I then left Vale, but a week later I was approached by a man with a huge sword,he wore a red tattered cape, smelled of booz, but he walked up to me and judged me with his eyes "so your the kid who let that family die, who killed some other people" he said I asked him if he had done the same "yeah I've done my fair share of killing" he told me" jaune then got up and he was angry "but he still judged me...Him! Another killer judge me! By what right! By what right does a killer judge a killer! By what right does scum judge other scum! BY WHAT RIGHT!?!?" Jaune yelled and then fainted, Vernal and Blake caught him, "Jaune!" Vernal yelled, all the stress had reopened his wounds...

Jaune woke up in the school hospital, he looked around and sure enough there sleeping in his room was, Vernal, Ruby, Nora, And Ren. "Thank you he told them and fell back asleep.

Ozpin was in his office drinking coffee with Glynda by his side, they were discussing things when WBY and Pyrrha walked in his office "we want you to kick out Jaune black!" Weiss demanded "Weiss! Stop this! You know he regretted it! All of it!" Blake cried "does it matter!? He let a child die!" Pyrrha screamed, "children!" Glynda yelled and all of them froze like deer in headlights "Explain why you want the headmaster to Expel Mr. Black this instant!" Glynda said "he had admitted to killing a Husband and Wife, and letting there daughter be killed! That's why!" Weiss screamed "yes, I'm quite aware of the fact" Ozpin told them, and they were all dumbfounded, "headmaster you knew!?" Weiss cried "yes, so does Professor Goodwitch as well as port and Obbleck" Ozpin told her "we are also aware if Ms. Belladonna's past" Ozpin finished, "if you knew headmaster, why did you accept them into Beacon?" Pyrrha asked "well I could tell that Ms. Belladonna wanted to change, not to mention I have a certain birdie telling me all about certain students I should look out for" Ozpin said "but with Mr. Black...Well let's just say he is a special case" Ozpin told them "what's so special about him that you would accept a thief and murderer and a lier in to Beacon?" Weiss asked with distaste in her voice "easy really, because he is the sword in the darkness" Ozpin said Blake looked up in awe, "sir, that line it from the book of Oum, isn't it?" Blake asked "yes...yes it is, now run along children, and do give yourselves time to think about Mr. Black's situation" Ozpin said and they left the office.

As the four girls walked down the hall, yang noticed that Blake was thinking, thinking real hard "Blake? What ya thinking about?" Yang asked "its what Ozpin said, about Jaune being the sword in the darkness" Blake replied "you mean that line from that book? Why does it bother you?" Yang asked "because it has to do with Oum's final prophecy" "which is about what if I may ask?" "In his final days Oum gave a prophecy that he said would bring the one era to an end a begin another one, but at a cost" "what's the full prophecy?" "Oum told it to his followers, which he said this "a child will be born loveless and they will be born under two black cresants, and they will have a shining sword, they will then die then be reborn again under tears, Grimm and ash a day after their death. They will then lead a fight against the wicked black queen and will win, but not without hardships, they will be a true blooded relative of the Royal family, they will be...The sword in the darkness"" Blake finished "and what bothers you about that? And what does it have to do with Jaune?" "Jaune was a child who was not loved by his father and his adopted mother, the symbol he wears on his shirts and his belt is literally two black Cresant moons" Blake said "but the prophecy also said that they would die and be reborn again a day after, under Tears, Grimm and ash, it also said they would be a full blooded king of the royal family, and Vale doesn't have a king anymore" "only because the bloodline was lost after the massacre of Mr. Glenn! The council of vale has to swear that should any blood that came from the royal family appear that vale would be giving back and vale would be back under the control of a king or queen" Blake said "true but, don't forget that it also said that they would fight a wicked black queen, and news flash there are no wicked black queens Blake!" Yang chuckled "true, but I just don't know why it bothers me?" "If you want to see if Jaune is really this so called "sword in the darkness" why not look for his real mother, hell she could be a part of the royal family" yang chuckled, Blake just rolled her eyes, but Blake knew even that the impossible was always possible...

OK so this will end the story of the first volume of the show. So what do you guys think? Was it good? Also I must tell you that while many if you do think it's Jaune the prophecy is talking about, there are some other charters that i think also go well with the story, such as Mercury, Emerald, Neo, Cinder, and Ren.

Blake also didn't remember the full prophecy, just the parts she remembered. The full prophecy is this:

a child will be born loveless and they will be born under two black cresants, and they will have a shining sword, they will then die then be reborn again under tears, Grimm and ash a day after their death. They will then lead a fight against the wicked black queen and other countries and will win, but not without hardships, they will lose their spouse to be, they will lose two more lovers. they will be a true blooded relative of the Royal family, they will be...The sword in the darkness"


	6. history of Remnats Bastard names

OK so this won't be a chapter but an FYI kinda thing and I will also be explaining what I have planned for this story. But I will also be focussing on the different different types of last names for bastards and female bastards.

Remnant has 8 different countries that all have many different Nobel families, but what is common among each country is Bastard children. There are many of them all around the globe. There laws that are about Bastard children. But there are a couple of bastards that are giving their royal family last names, such as James Ironwood. He was a bastard of Maria Ironwood who was from the great Ironwood family, he was originally born as "James Snow" but after proving himself to his mother, she had given him her last name was now an official part of the Ironwood family. Each country has bastard last names. The law about a bastard child is like this: they will be given a normal first name and then given a Bastard last name to label them as a Bastard.

Here are the Bastard last names for bastard children for each country:

Vale's last name for bastard children it "BLACK"

Atlas's last name for bastard children is "SNOW"

Mistral's last name for Bastard children is "FALL"

Vacuo's last name for Bastard Children is "SAND"

Menagerie's last name for Bastard children is "MIST"

Vert's last name for bastard children is "KOBOLT"

Mimar's last name for bastard children is "CERBERUS"

Lantis's last name for bastard children is "CALLOWS"

So these are the bastard last names for children who are bastards.

Ok its time to tell you what I have planned for the story. So what I am going to do is make this its own AU. Volumes, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 will be totally different with different events and different outcomes. I must also tell you that certain charters won't die but certain charters will die. And there will be a war between countries and against Salem and her followers. I will also have a certain amount of charters follow the prophecy.

And I will tell you the same thing George R.R. Martin told Game Of Thrones fans. The ending will bittersweet.


	7. chapter 1 V2 the Grey Bastard

OK so this begins in volume 2 so i hope you all enjoy!

Mercury Black, The Bastard son of Charles Grey, who was a Nobel assassin. Hired by both the Vale Council and Criminals. At home however he was abusive to his bastard son, Mercury. Mercury was taken by his father from his mother who Charles later killed in an attempt to keep Mercury. Charles trained Mercury to be a better killer then him, but when Mercury messed up, his father would beat him. Eventually Mercury had enough of his Father, filled with hatred and knowing he could kill his father he did. Mercury killed his father out in the front yard, there he was approached by two women, a girl with short dark black hair, and a girl with two gun with green hair, "were looking for Charles Grey" the woman asked looking at Mercury and then at his dead father "I suppose that's him laying in his own blood" she asked and Mercury nodded "may I ask you you are?" Cinder asked "the names Mercury Black, I'm Charles's bastard son" Mercury said "I see, your a bastard like me" the black haired woman said "I'm Cinder Fall, a Bastard child from Mistral" Cinder told him "how would you like to join us? We may have something you want" Cinder said and Mercury raised an eyebrow in question.

"Mercury! Hey dumb ass stop day dreaming!" Emerald yelled at him, Mercury opened his eyes to see Emerald standing in front of him, "you ready? We gotta go kill that tukson guy" Emerald told him "yeah, yeah, let's go..." Mercury said getting off if the wall he was leaning on and following Emerald. "So what were you day dreaming about this time?" Emerald asked him "none of your business" "oh but it is if it slows down are job" "I was just remembering some old memeorys that's all..." "I see, anything in particular?" "No. But if you tell Cinder about this I'll tell where all those "annoying sounds" are coming from" Mercury threatened, Emerald froze stiff, "y-you wouldn't dare!" She said "oh but I would" Mercury said "fine! We have a deal!" She said and Mercury smiled and they continued to walk.

They arrived back at their little hideout, as they walked in they saw Roman Torchwick ordering his men around. He turned around to see the two if them walk in "it's you two, your boss is looking for you" Roman told them "Roman, is that anyway to treat my associate's?" Said a voice, the three looked to the right side to see a woman walking out of a hallway, this woman was none other then Cinder Fall, another bastard child like Mercury, "did you two take care of our little Rat?" Cinder asked both Mercury and Emerald, "yeah fell right into the trap" Mercury said, it was at this moment Cinder saw what was strapped to his belt, "Mercury, what's that?" Cinder asked, Mercury looked at her and then looked to the new weapon to his side "oh this?" He said pulling out the new weapon, which was a blade. The blade had a smooth wooden handle, it looked more like a machete then a sword. But the best part about the blade was that I was made of pure silver. It shined so bright.

"That is a nice lookin sword you got there kid. Where did you get it?" Roman asked "I found it behind Tuksons desk, for some reason it felt like I should take it" Mercury said, "well then you can keep it Mercury, but every great blade should have a name" Cinder said as she walked away with Roman to discus business, Emerald looked back at Mercury, "do you even know how to use a sword?" She asked him, "a duh! Of course I know how to use one, I was I trained assassin remember?" "Yeah true, but does that mean you'll be giving up kicking?" "No, I'm sure I could find away to incorporate the blade into my style but for now I'll just fight with it until a I get to meet a real good fighter at Beacon" Mercury said and Emerald nodded in approval, "you two come here" Cinder yelled to them while still in Romans office. The walked in and sat down, "Roman was going to inform us about a certain group of people to look out for" Cinder said as she eyed Roman "alright, here are a couple of People that my informant said to be cautious about" Roman told them as he grabbed a couple of files out and put them on his desk. "These are the people. The first person I want you all to worry about is this kid" Roman told them and handed the file to Cinder, "Jaune Black? Father is Jonathan Arc but his mothers name is not in here? And the last name, is he a bastard child?" Cinder asked but Emerald perked up when she heard the name, she new exactly who he was, it was the man she loved, "yeah, just like you and Mercury" Roman said, he knew both Cinder and Mercury were Bastard children "why would we care about him?" "Don't underestimated the boy. He's smarter then me and you combined and he's a hell of a good fighter to, he was the only one to leave a scar on me" Roman told Cinder, which did catch her interest, "so which one if you will be tasked with looking into him?" Roman asked "I'll do it" Emerald said, she tried to hold back the happiness in her voice, she also wanted to see Jaune again, "very well Emerald you get him" Cinder said "cool" Emerald said nonchalantly but on the inside she was screaming. The meeting then continued.

In Beacon both team RWBBY and JNPR were enjoying lunch, "so you guys excited about the combat test tomorrow!!" Nora cried "hell yeah! Its gonna be lit!" Yang cried "yeah I can't wait to see our team kick your butts!" Ruby cried "what makes you think you'll win?" Ren said with a small grin "cuz! We're all badass on our team!" Yang said "oh yeah! Well we got Jauney! And he's been saving up his aura!" Nora cried "I must admit even I don't wanna fight Jaune, and I'm his fiancé! And I knew him longer then any of you" Vernal said with a smile "yeah but I'm sure I could beat Jaune!" Yang cried "oh you wanna bet Xiao-Long?" Jaune asked "sure thing! Anywhere anytime, lover boy!" Yang said and then out of no where a bean flicked Yang on the forehead, Yang looked at Jaune and threw her brownie at him, Jaune then threw his bread at him but yang slapped it away and it hit Weiss right in the face, Weiss looked at Yang and threw her spoon at yang, then everyone at the table got involved, "FOOD FIGHT!!!!" Nora yelled.

Outside Sun was walking with his good friend Neptune, "dude are you sure about this?" Neptune asked "yeah man! Look you'll like them there so cool!" Sun said, then the doors to the lunchroom busted open and a wave of kids ran away, both Sun and Neptune were puzzled but then Ruby flew out if the window and landed in front if them "guys! Not cool!" She said getting up and using her Semblance to race back in there, both Sun and Neptune walked in and saw what was going on. Calling it a food fight was a shameful thing to say, this was a food WAR! Team RWBBY and JNPR were on opposite sides of the lunchroom, Nora was on top of a group of stacked tables laughing "your food Queen Nora is here! Bow before my might!" She yelled "never! Revenge will be bitter! It will be Sweet!" Ruby cried "then this means war! Sir Ren! Sir Jaune! Attack them!" Nora ordered and Ren picked up two small metal poles while Jaune grabbed a long loaf of bread, both charged at RWBBY "attack now!" Ruby cried and they charged at them as well. Jaune took on both Yang and Vernal, and he was doing a good job, Yang's weapon of choice was two turkeys, Vernal's choice was two round trays attached to her arm using them to defend and attack. Ren was fighting off Blake, who was using a rope of sausages, it seemed like both Blake and Ren were equal in fighting capabilities. Nora was using a pole with a watermelon stabbed in the other and as a hammer to fight with ruby, who was using a half of a broken table as a scythe. Pyrrha was using two loafs of bread to fight Weiss, who was using a sword fish as a rapier. Pyrrha then activated her semblance and made the soda machines shoot the can's, "ahh! Take cover!" Ruby yelled at her team, they all hid behind a two tables as they were being shot at, "your orders captain!" Vernal yelled to Ruby "initiate code fiery Dragon!" Ruby said and Vernal nodded and plucked a hair from Yang's head "Yang! They just cut off a strand of your hair!" Ruby faked cried, then it happened, Yang's eyes turned red her semblance flared "you assholes!" Yang cried and she charged a punch at them and JNPR knew thus was the end of the mighty food war "its been an honor fellow companions!" Nora cried "it was an honor serving with you all" Ren said "as it was for me" Pyrrha said "damn thus is gonna suck..." Jaune said and they were all blasted to the back of the lunch room. Both Sun and Neptune cowering in fear, they might have PTSD. Ozpin and Glynda walked in to the lunchroom "those kids! They'll have detention for a whole month!" Glynda said ready to punish them "now now Glynda, let them have there fun, after all...They won't be kids forever" Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee and told Glynda to tell them to clean the mess and head back to there dorms. So far it was a great day for Jaune and Co.

They were done meeting with Roman and got their targets. Mercury and Emerald had decide to work on Jaune together, but Emerald had to investigate, Ruby, Weiss and Yang, while Mercury had to look in on Vernal, Ren , Nora and Pyrrha, Cinder looked into Blake and team CFVY. Cinder walked to talk to a certain someone on her scroll, both Mercury and Emerald walked to their rooms "so why did you agree to look into the guy you've been moaning his name?" Mercury asked with a sly grin, "you wouldn't understand if I told you Merc" Emerald said "fair enough" Mercury said, as much as he would hate to admit it, he grown soft on Emerald, he saw her as the sister he never had. "So you decided on a name for that sword yet?" Emerald asked "yeah I do kinda got one" "what is it?" Emerald asked, Mercury looked at the blade and smiled "the name's Black Crescent" Mercury told her and they walked off.

What Mercury failed to realize was the symbol on the bottom if the handle, the symbol of Vale, but it was also the symbol of the royal family...

**The next chapter will be a two or three parter. Plus after that things will go down hill, I won't end the volume 2 story line till the breach of Vale, which I will personally make more bloody and let's just say this time the volume 2 storyline won't leave on a happy ending...**


	8. chapter 2 V2 the torch snuffed out pt1

Roman sat in his desk while cinder was sitting on the other side. Roman lit a cigar and took a puff out of it, cinder was looking over the files of potential pawns she could use, "so when do you think your boss wants this war to start?" Roman asked Cinder "very soon actually...the breach will be the first act of war, then my Mistress will show herself to the world" "what makes you think that all the Grimm will be enough to stop the other country's from attacking and killing us in one blow?" "Easy...We have two countries ready at our beck and call" Cinder said slyly "so this really is gonna be another Great War..." Roman said "no this will be the greatest war anyone has ever seen" "let's just hope we'll be alive to see the end of it" Roman said "what makes you think we'll die?" "Cause...in war nobody wins...Both sides have lost something important to them. The only ones who say they've won... are the living" Roman told Cinder, and she looked down, Cinder didn't want to lose more...She already lost the one thing that mattered to her. "Well everything should be in order. You are ready to infiltrate Beacon" Roman said getting up out of the chair "oh and you'll be having a new addition to your party" Roman told Cinder "so Neo will be coming with us" and Roman nodded his head, Cinder got up and out of the chair and left the office "do make sure everything goes according to plan tonight" Cinder said "yeah don't worry, it will, I'll get the message out before I could be stopped" Roman said and Cinder nodded and left the room. Roman sat down in his chair and took his fourth puff from the cigar, "you can come out Neo" Roman said and glass shattered and a pink and brown haired girl with two different color eyes which were also the same color as her hair, she was short and had an umbrella in her hands, this was Neopolitan, Romans partner. "Neo, I want you to stay here tonight while I'm working" Roman told her, Neo looked at him with a questioned look "I have a feeling Jaune will come for me tonight, I just have a feeling, and I know he'll defiantly be coming for me" Roman told her, then Neo began type on her scroll and then sent a text to Roman, he looked at it and it puzzled him "I know he couldn't kill you, but what's this about an Ace up your sleeve?" Roman asked Neo, but she just looked at him with a smile on her face and disappeared. Roman was now curious.

Back at Beacon, Ozpin and Glynda were waiting by the port, they saw many huge ships approach Beacon, these were ships from the Atlas military and atlas academy. One bullhead docked first and inside was the leader of the Atlas military and the headmaster of the academy, James Ironwood. James walked out with four guards behind him, "hello Oz, and its always good to see you as well Glynda" James greeted "its good to see you as well James" Glynda said with a smile "James, can we have a word in private. Now." Ozpin told him and James looked at his guards "at ease gentlemen, stay here and tell the other captains to unload what we have brought" James told them and the three teachers walked to Ozpins office.

As they entered the office, Ozpin sits in his chair, "why did you bring so many ships James?" Ozpin asked Ironwood, "what are you talking about? This is my normal fleet" James told Ozpin "yes but I noticed the ships do have some extra weaponry, what is the meaning of this?" "Its something the council of Atlas decide to put on our ships, they said it was to be ready for a potential attack" this caught Ozpin's attention, "what do you mean potential attack?" Ozpin asked, even Glynda was looking with question, James looked down and sighed then looked back at Ozpin, "a month ago, the Atlas council received a message from an unknown person, they somehow managed to breach two city's and filled them with Grimm" Glynda looked horrified as did Ozpin, "there's only one person who could do that..." Glynda said with fear in her voice, "yes, its her...and she's making her presence known...what did you do with the do city's?" Ozpin asked James "I evacuated as many people as I could, but...it was Mt. Glenn all over again..." James told him with sorrow in his voice, they all looked down in sorrow. "But that's not all she specifically called out you Oz" James said pulling out a paper and handing it to Ozpin. He took the paper and looked at it and read it out loud, "Eight brothers, but two are plotting to overthrow the other six, there will be no sword in the darkness...Sincerely Salem" Ozpin finished the letter "what does that mean? Eight brothers and two plotting to overthrow the other six?" Glynda asked "I don't know. What do you think Ozpin?" James asked looking at Ozpin, and Ozpin just sat there with a dark expression on his face "it means that she has two countries on her side...She preparing for a war..." Ozpin told them "but what countries!?" Glynda cried "I don't know... But we should all be ready for this..." "You should bring back Qrow and I'll bring Winter, call Tai as well he's involved as much as we are" James told them "yes we will but Qrow is on a mission in Vacuo while Tai is in Lantis working on a small job, so it will take awhile them awhile to get here. How fast can winter get here?" Ozpin asked James "she's still in Atlas so I could call her and shell come quickly" "good" "Oz, we should inform Leonardo as well!" Glynda told Ozpin "no. One of my spies told me that he's been acting strange, not to mention a certain mad scientist has been seen with him in his office" "so its possible that he has betrayed us..." Ozpin said with a sigh. "Oz, I heard that you found another person to take over Ambers place...May I ask who?" "I'll tell you later but I found something better then the next fall maiden" "and what's that?" James asked "I found our sword in the darkness" Ozpin said, James looked bewildered and was shocked as well, "you found one of the kings great great grandchildren!? Who!?" James asked "Jaune Black" "you mean Jonathan's bastard son? But Jonathan can't be related to to the kings line!? He's an Arc, unless- " "unless his mother is not just some women, but the princess" Ozpin said. "So what do we do now?" Glynda asked, "let's work on a plan to defend both vale and Beacon from a large scale attack from Salem's new army" Ozpin said and they agreed and decide to work on a plan.

Blake and her team were in their room getting ready to head out to vale, "so everyone got the plan?" Ruby asked "me and you will investigate to see any current robberies that the white fang could be involved in" Weiss said "I'll go see if Junior or the twins know where Roman is holding up" Vernal said "me and Yang will look to see is any of the white fang are staying some where for recruitments" Blake said, "good plan but also not a good idea" said a voice they were all startled and looked at door to see Jaune standing there "jaune what are you doing here?" Ruby asked "I overhead you guys about finding info about Roman and the white fang, I'll help and so will they" Jaune said pointing at the window, everyone looked to see both Sun and Neptune hanging off a tree branch "hey guys!" Sun said "great...More people to join our hunt" Yang said rolling her eyes "looks like were all going to be doing some hero stuff!" Sun chuckled, "so let's rework this plan" Jaune said and they all walked in the room and closed the door.

Alright! It was actually hard writing this chapter because I had to figure out how to add the threats of war and how it would be hinted at by Ozpin and Co. Pluse I needed to think about two certain charters death as well, so yeah...


	9. chapter 3 V2 the torch snuffed out pt2

Jaune and vernal went to get information from Junior, Yang and Neptune will loon for White fang recruitment hideouts that Blake told them where the hideouts might be, Ruby and Weiss with Blake and Sun are looking into dust robberies that might be both Roman or White Fang related. Jaune and Vernal entered the club, as they did it was quite, then out of nowhere both Vernal and Jaune were hit it the back of the head and they fell to there knees, then two gangsters picked them up and dragged then to the middle of the bar, "what the hells going on?!" Jaune yelled as he tried to free himself but to no avail, in the middle of the room were Junior and the twins, they were gaged and beaten, "hello Jaune" Roman said stepping out of the shadows, "Roman! You fucking bastard! Let them go! It me you want!" Jaune yelled "that it us kid, but what better way to get back at you then to kill a beloved friend" Roman said with a twisted grin "let them go! You fuck!" Jaune yelled "maybe I should start with your little girl toy?" Roman said pointing the end of his cane at Vernal head "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!!!!" Jaune cried and Roman put his cane down "yeah that's to easy...Hmm" Roman said thinking "oh I know who I can kill!" Roman said pointing his cane at the closest person "NOOOOO!" Jaune cried but the shot was already fired...

Yang and Neptune engaged the building where there was suppose to be a White fang recruitment rally. They put on the mask, and walked in and there they saw many people wearing Grimm masks, they were all facing a stage, on the stage was a tall man with a Grimm mask covering his face, and a tattoo on his left arm, next to the stage was something huge and covers by a cloak, Neither Yang or Neptune could tell what it was, the people murmerd amongst themselves wondering when the rally would begin, "every one settle down! Settle down, the rally will now begin" the white fang member on the stage said, then out walked the last person they wanted to see at the rally. Roman stepped out and showed himself to the crowd. "He's not even one of us!" Cried a woman "he's human!" Cried a man "we can't trust him! He'll rat us out!" Cried a teenage boy, Roman banged his cane on the stage to get their attention, "it is true that I am human and that I am also not a part of your little club. But we both have a common enemy, society" roman said and began to slowly walk to the side of the stage that held the huge cloak, "society, wants to hold us back! They wanna keep us in cages! To that I say, fuck no!" Roman said earning a few applause "society sees you as animals! As terrorist! For what?! For going against there rules!?!? Let me tell you something! Rules were meant to be broken!" Roman shouted, this earned the whole place to roar with approval "we may be on different sides of the law but to show that we are on the same side in this war! I give you this!" And Roman pulled of the cloak to reveal a Atlas military Paladin! "Oh no" Yang said "if they use that there's no telling how many people they could hurt!" Cried Neptune "but that's not the only gift I give you!" Roman yelled to the crowd "bring them out!" He yelled to the side of the stage and then four people were brought on stage, and both Yang and Neptune heart sunk. On stage were Jaune, Vernal, Militia and Junior, but there was one person missing...Melanie, "these four are trying to hunt us down and bring us to their so called Justice! And this one!" Roman said holding up Jaune's face to the crowd "he's already killed some of your brothers and sisters in arms! What should we do with this man!?!" Roman yelled at the crowd "KILL HIM!! KILL HIM!!" The crowd cheered "very well" Roman said with a twisted grin and pulled out a knife and about to put it up to Jaune's throat but a blue flash of light shot it out if his hands "put it down Roman or I'll kill you right here!" Neptune cried with anger "kid your surrounded, you really think you could kill me?" "No, I'm just the distraction" "distraction?" And then Roman was punched and he flew across the stage to the Paladin, Yang was on stage and broke Jaune's and the others cuffs, "Jaune are you ok?" Yanga asked "I...I let her die..." Jaune said and Hand immediately knew what happen to Melanie. Yang was mad, she ran to Roman but a couple of white fang members charged back at her, Roman walked to the full masked white fang man "tell Cinder we had a little problem" Roman told him and he nodded and left, Roman got into the Paladin and controlled it and began to flee the building, Yang saw this and tried to go after him but she was hit by a white fang member but then he was shot by Neptune and fell to the ground knocked out, "Neptune! Get them out of here! I'm going after Torchwick!" Yang turned around but her hand was grabbed, she saw that it was Vernal "I'm coming with" she told yang and she nodded and helped Vernal up and they headed to Yang's motorcycle bumblebee, and they drove off to catch up to Roman.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Sun were running to help Yang and Vernal, Neptune had called them to let them know that they found Roman and that they were going after him, he also told them what happened when they got to the rally. "Do you guys think Jaunes ok?" Ruby asked them "I don't know Ruby...I don't know" Blake said with worry in her voice. They were running when they heard fighting coming from under a freeway, they saw yang and Vernal fighting Roman still in the paladin. They jumped down and began to help their friends, Roman was to busy focusing on Yang and Vernal that when he heard shots hitting the back of the Paladin he jumped a little, but he turned around and saw the the same two peole who helped Jaune attack him at the docks and he saw little red as well, "of course Jaune's friends with then!" Roman shouted to himself, he used every button to attack the huntsmen in training. Sun tried to pry open the paladin's hatch but Roman backed up into a piller and knocked him out, Blake threw her ribbon of Gambol Shroud at Yang who caught it and Blake threw her at Roman, Roman saw the attack coming and punched her away, Blake swung around on the pillers and kept shooting at Roman roman tried to hit her but couldn't, eventually Blake landed back on the ground, Roman took the opportunity to rush Blake and he slapped her away, Blake skited and rolled away unconscious. Weiss and ruby and Vernal attacked at the same time, Weiss was using one of her certain glyph's to speed up both Ruby and Vernal attacks, it was working well, till Roman figured it out and shot at Weiss, she flew back and landed, the glyphs broke and ruby and Vernal weren't as fast now and Roman charged and ruby first, but Vernal pushed her out of the way and she was hit instead and she flew and hit a piller, "Vernal!" Ruby cried and then she used her semblance and ran at Roman and when she reached her target she striked her scythe into the paladin and tried to keep breaking threw but Roman shook her off and ruby fell, "this is the end little red!" Roman told Ruby but then Roman felt like a bullhead had rammed into the paladin and he flew. The paladin broke and Roman was now exposed, Yang stood there with here eyes red and her hair glowing, "well shit" Roman said and then Yang shot at Roman but it was blocked. Standing there in the way of the shot was none other then Romans partner Neo. "Neo, great timing, now let get out of he-" but before he could finish he felt a sharp pain in his leg, he looked to see Neo's own Rapier was in knee, she pulled it out and he fell to the ground "Neo! You bitch!" Roman yelled and Neo looked at him she typed something on her phone and it said "I won't be the one to kill you, but I've decided our little partnership has cone to an end" and then neo vanished, Roman got back up and then Yang rushed at him but he shot her with his cane and she flew back and knocked her out, then ruby rushed at him but he shot crescent rose out of her hands and then then grabbed her and threw her to the ground, "I've had enough of this!" Roman yelled, Ruby tried to kick him in the leg but he shot her in her leg instead, and it wasn't like his other shots, it was a regular bullet, ruby yelled in pain and then Roman kicked her with his other leg, "I'll do what ever I can do to live, to continue my new empire, to be a great criminal" Roman told her and then he pointed the cane at Ruby, ruby closed her eyes "I'll do whatever I need to...Lie, Cheat, Steal and Survi-" but for some reason Roman didn't finish, its then Ruby opened her eyes to see a sword had impaled Roman in his side, standing behind him and holding the blade was none other Jaune. "Did you think I let you go!? After what you did!? You'll just bust out of prison, and someone like you deserves death" Jaune said coldly and pulled the blade out and Roman fell, he was still alive but bleeding. Jaune went to ruby and picked her up bridal style and carried her over to Yang, "how you holding up, rubes?" Jaune asked her "my leg is killing me..." "yeah, getting shot will hurt a lot...Ruby, when I put you next to Yang...Close your eyes...I don't want you to see what I'm about to do..." "Jaune? What are you gonna do?" But there was no answer "Jaune! What are you gonna do?!?!" Ruby cried but Jaune still didn't answer, Jaune set Ruby down next to the unconscious Yang and he walked back over to Roman and he pulled out Black Falcon. He made it to roman who was holding the wound and bleeding "so you finally did it kid...Neo was right...She wasn't the one who was going to kill me, it was you..." Roman began to cough up a little bit of blood "was it Neo who stabbed you in the leg?" "Yeah, she told me our partnership was now over...Remember to stay alive kid...Did forget what I told you when you worked me?" "You said the same thing you you were telling ruby..." "Yep...Jaune don't let another great war happen...My bosses boss is preparing for war...I don't want her to go through that..." "I'll keep her away from it as much as I can" "thank you kid..." And Jaune pointed Black Falcon at Romans head, he had his finger on the trigger...

One shot rang out in the night...

But it wasn't Jaune who pulled the trigger...

It was the little Rose...


	10. chapter 4 V2 the Bastard named Fall

Cinder fall. The Bastard Daughter of Leanna Umbridge, a Mistral councillor. Cinders mother was a councillor's daughter, who later became a councillor as well, after she gave up Cinder at the age of 7. Cinder never understood why her mother gave her up, was it because she was a bad girl? Was it because she got into fights in school? She never understood, but the orphanage that took Cinder in was a great place, all except for the kids, she was bullied because of what she was. A bastard child. She hated being a bastard, she hated being born a bastard, but she hated her mother for giving birth to a bastard. Cinder eventually left the orphanage at the age of 16, she traveled around the world, she went from Vale to Vacou, from Very to Lantis. Each place was wonderful in its own way. But when she made it back to Mistral at the age of 24 she met a man in a small village, he was a handsome man, he worked at a hard wear company that supplied wood. Cinder bought a piece of land in the village and was going to build her own house, she would visit the man at his work about building a house, he offered to help her build and Cinder agreed. They built it together, and during the middle of the construction the man asked her to go on a date.l, Cinder had agreed. They eventually were done building the house and the man asked to marry her, Cinder was so happy that she said yes. After a year of marriage Cinder became pregnant, and after 9 months ci der gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She named the girl Violet. They were a happy family...

Until the Atlas military came in and Destroyed the village. Cinders husband and daughter were slaughters like they were bugs...A flame grew in Cinder and her rage awoken her semblance...The next day she killed every single military man and woman. And after a year of killing she was found by Salem herself who found potential in the girl...And Salem filled Cinders head with a false destiny...Promising her if she helped Salem that she could bring back her daughter and make her the Queen of Mistral, Cinder just wanted to see her daughter again...She wanted to see Violet's little hands sqeez her fingers, to see her beautiful gold eyes once again...

Its been three days since the death of Roman Torchwick, since Ruby taken her first human life. Jaune has been sleeping in a vacant room away from his team and RWBBY. Ruby had also been staying in her room, what's worse was that she hadn't touched Crescent Rose at all, and she would always tell Goodwitch that she was sick during combat class, both teams were worried about there leaders. Yang was worried about Ruby, she tried to ask her what was wrong but Ruby would keep telling her to not worry about it and she would walk off. Yang didn't buy it of course, but she knew one person who did, Jaune knew what happened that night Torchwick died. Yang was at the door of the room Jaune was staying in, she knocked on it and Jaune opened the door, "oh, hey Yang! What's up?" Jaune said, he was putting on a fake smile, she knew that much "can we talk Jaune, it about Ruby..." Jaune then looked down and then back at her "come in" he told her and she entered to room, Jaune sat down on one of the beds while Yang sat across from him, "is this about the night Torchwick died?" Jaune asked her "yeah, ever since that night Ruby has been acting different...If its ok, could you tell me what happened that night?" "Yang...I'll tell you as long as you bring Ruby here first, ok?" "Yeah I'll go get her, but when we get back you have to tell me" "I will...I promise" and yang left to go get ruby.

Ruby walked around looking at the floor, when she accidentally pumped into someone, "oh! Sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" Ruby apologized "no, its ok, it was an accident" Cinder said as she continued to walk past Ruby. Ruby was walking down the halls when she saw yang walking up to her, "Ruby! Could you come with me? I need your help!" "With what?" "Just come with me" Yang said dragging Ruby with her. They reached Jaune's door and walked in and Yang threw Ruby on one of the beds and she stood in front of the door so ruby couldn't escape, "Yang! What's going on!?" Ruby cried "Jaune wanted you here while he tells me what happened that night on Torchwick's death" Yang told her, Ruby looked at Jaune with panic in her face "Jaune don't! If she finds out she'll never love me again!" Yang looked at her with worry "I have to tell her ruby, its eating you up this badly..." "Jaune! Please!" Ruby cried with tears beginning to flow from her eyes, "Jaune, please tell me what happened..." Yang asked Jaune, "that night...I was going to kill Roman...He killed Melanie... And I was going to unload every bullet I had into his fucking head!...But Ruby shot him dead first...I made her kill Roman..." Jaune confessed to Yang, Yang looked at Ruby who was crying now, "YANG IM SORRY!!! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!! I-I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE JAUNE BECOME A KILLER IN FRONT OF ME!! IM SORRY...PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! PLEASE!!!" Ruby cried, Yang ran to her little sister and gave her the biggest and tightest hug, "Ruby... Look at me!" Yang asked ruby and Ruby did " I could never hate you! You my little sister! I'll love you no matter what!" Yang said with tears in her eyes, "Ruby...I'm sorry..." Jaune said to Ruby, the two sisters looked at him, "I never wanted you to kill anyone! I prayed to Oum that I would be the only killer in our friendship...And because of me you can't even touch Crescent Rose!... Ruby...Yang..." Jaune had tears in his eyes "please forgive me! I'm so sorry..." Jaune said crying on his bed...Both of the sisters went to comfort the boy...Ruby said it wasn't Jaune's fault, and Yang understood why Jaune was worked up about this...

Vernal walked down to Jaune's room that he was staying in. She had heard what happened that night of Torchwick's death. She knocked on the door and Jaune opened it, "Jaune can I come in?" Vernal asked "you don't need to ask Vern..." Jaune told her, she walked in and stood right next to Jaune, she looked in his dark blue eyes, Jaune looked at her, he looked in her very light blue eyes...And as Jaune closed the door, the two stared at one another, somehow knowing what the other one wanted, Vernal knew Jaune, she loved him, she was going to marry him...But tonight she wanted him...

OK! Big news! So I've been thinking that since this story is a GoT version of RWBY, I've decide to add my own way to charter death's. As you know in the ending episodes of volume 3 (SPOILER WARNING!!!!) that Penny, Pyrrha and Roman all died. To me both Penny and Pyrrha did have ironic deaths that matched the charters they were based off of from fairy tailed and mythical storys. Penny was based off of Pinocchio, who of course was a puppet, Penny's death did resemble a Puppet having its strings cut and falling apart. Pyrrha had the same death as Achilles, shot in the back of the foot and then in the heart. So I've decide that when I kill off a charter in the story they will have the same or similar deaths to their original charters, and yes I do mean the ones the Grimm brothers Wrote. But the ones who don't die in their original story's, I will be given them my own original deaths.

So yeah now all you have to do is guess when certain charters will die


	11. chapter 5 V2 a new Fall

It was the day of the Vytal sports Festival ball. Jaune was getting dressed in his team room along with Ren, "Jaune, which one looks better? pink or blue?" Ren asked Jaune "pink, it suits you" "good I was thinking the same" Ren said walking in the bathroom and putting on the tie, "Ren should I go with Atlas Snow or Menagerie Mist?" Jaune asked holding two bottles of perfume "let me smell" Ren said and Jaune sprayed the two perfume's and Ren took a whiff of each "Menagerie Mist for sure, it smells like a forest near an ocean" "thanks bud" Jaune said spraying the perfume on himself. They were both ready for the dance, then both Pyrrha and Nora walked in wearing their ball dresses "you two are looking stunning" Jaune told the two "aw! Thanks Jauney!" Nora said giving him a bear hug that could break and Ursas back, "Nora! Can't breath!" Jaune cried "oh! Sorry!" Nora said letting go of Jaune, then they heard two loud crashes coming from across their sister teams room, they opened the door to see both Yang and Ruby closing the door in a hurry "h-hey Jaune! How are you this wonderful morning?" Ruby asked "Its night" "well how are you this wonderful night?" Yang replied for Ruby "what's going on you two?" Jaune asked "well...Um Vernal got her dress today and she wanted to surprise you at the dance tonight!" Ruby cried "oh! Cool! By the way how did you convince her to wear a dress? She always told me she would hate being in one" Jaune asked "well..." Ruby began "Let's just say a certain fashionista "helped" her" Yang finished, he knew they were talking about Coco Adel, she was one of Velvets teammates, "cool! so is team CFVY going to the ball?" Jaune asked "yeah though Velv's going with a kid from Haven academy while Coco's going with Fox" Yang told him "nice, let's just hope Fox can survive the night" Jaune chuckled nervously, both team RWBBY and JNPR knew how the leader of team CFVY was, and trust them when they said if she ever asked you for a favor, you should run.

Both teams had gotten to know CFVY thanks to Jaune helping out Velvet with Cardin, they would visit from time to time but not hang out all the time. Jaune and Ren got together well with both Fox and Yatsuhashi, Jaune and Fox were both skilled fighters and they both loved X-Ray and Vav comics, while both Ren and Yatsu were very calm and similar. They would hang out when each of them needed time away from their teams. Jane would take them to Junior's. Jaune was still concerned about both Junior and Militia, Melanie's funeral was two days from now, they both acted fine but Jaune knew them both and he also knew that things weren't going to be the same...Junior was looking for whoever Roman was working for and then he was looking for whoever they were working for. Militia has been asking Yang for training in hand to hand combat. While she asked Ren how she could unlock her semblance, she also asked Jaune about fighting with a short sword or at least a knife. Jaune knew she wanted to get Revenge on those who hired Roman. And he wanted to do the same.

Jaune walked down the halls to see if he could help set anything else up just in case. Thats when the two pumped into each other, Jaune Black the Bastard son of Jonathan Arc had clashed heads with Mercury Black the Bastard son of Charles Grey, "sorry man, wasn't looking where I was going" Mercury said "nah! Its fine I wasn't either" Jaune told him, Mercury got up and then helped Jaune up, "the names Jaune Black" Jaune said holding out a hand for a shake "Mercury Black" Mercury replied back shaking Jaune's hand, Jaune found it weird someone had the same last name as him, unless... "I don't mean to sound rude or anything but Your last name...are you Bastard child?" "Yeah, my fathers name was Charles Grey, are you a Bastard kid as well?" Mercury asked "yeah, I'm the Bastard son of Jonathan Arc" Jaune told him, "well hey, guess we're both two Bastards who just ran into each other" "yeah, you heading to the ball?" "No, my date wanted me to come and get her out of her team room" "real gentlemen huh?" "Yeah...You could say that..." Mercury said with a blush "so what's the lucky lady's name?" Jaune asked with an eyebrow raised "well her names-" Mercury said but then a green haired girl walked up to Mercury, "Merc I thought you were going to help out your date" Emerald said but then she looked to see who Mercury was talking to, it was Jaune, she froze stiff, Jaune then looked at her and immediately knew who she was..."Emerald?" Jaune asked.

Jaune and Emerald were chatting like they use to when they would steal together, "so I can see that the years have treated you better. Who did rob to get the money to attend here?" Jaune asked with a smirk and Emerald just gave him a light punch, "I didn't steal from anyone, a certain person picked me off the street and put me on this path" "I see. Oh! I know this is weird but would you like to meet my fiancé?" Jaune asked and then Emerald's heart sank, he was getting married, but she didn't want to seem rude, she still loved him but she felt terrible knowing that he was getting married, and not to her, "yeah I love to meet her" Emerald said, cool, I think you might like her in my opinion" Jaune said and the two walked to the team RWBBY's room. They arrived and Jaune knocked, Weiss answers the door, "hey is Vernal in her dress? I have someone who wants to meet her" Jaune told her "she's getting dressed for the Ball, and she still wants to surprise you so if its not an problem with your friend could she wait till the Ball?" Weiss said kindly, Jaune looked back at Emerald "is that ok?" He asked her "yeah, I can wait till the dance" Emerald replied, Weiss looked at Emerald "thank you miss...?" "Emerald, Emerald Sustrai" "nice to meet you and thank you again" Weiss said and shutting the door. Jaune and Emerald walked into his teams room and introduced his team, starting with Ren "Emerald this Lie Ren, but just call him Ren, he's like my brother!" Jaune said proudly, "Nice to meet one of Jaune's old friends" "the pleasure is mine" then Jaune looked to Nora, "this is Nora Valkyrie, and watch out for the hugs" "why?" But before Jaune could reply Nora gave Emerald a huge hug lifting her up, "never mind! I see why!" Jaune chuckled "Nora, let her go please" Jaune asked Nora "oh sorry!" Nora said to Emerald "its fine, just warn me next time" Emerald said with a nervous smile "and this is my partner Pyrrha Nikos" Jaune said pointing at Pyrrha "hello!" Pyrrha said cheerfully "hi" Emerald greeted back, then Emerald got a text from Cinder, "sorry Jaune I have to go, I'll see you at the dance later! Bye!" Emerald said leaving the room, "see ya!" Jaune said. Emerald raced back t her room, her heart was still rapidly beating.

The dance was going great so far. Jaune and Fox were talking about the new issue of X-Ray and Vav, while drinking some punch, "so how's it going with your date?" Jaune asked Fox "Coco's being...Well Coco" Fox chuckled "yeah I can get that. How do you deal with her? She's even crazier then Ruby and Nora on sugar!" Jaune laughed "well, is easy to handle her when you know her for almost a year and a half" Fox chuckled "you like her don't you?" Jaune asked and Fox looked down in shame "wait!? Holy shit you actually like her?!? Dude I was teasing!!" Jaune cried in shock "dude shut up! At least you don't need to worry about going through shit like this! You are getting married!" "Yeah true but that doesn't mean I don't have problems thinking about how to please her!" "Bow chika bow wow" "you know what I meant!" Jaune said with a blush, "so when's your fiancé coming?" "I don't know, she should be here any minute" Jaune said taking a sip of his punch, Fox then looked at the door and saw Vernal, "dude she's here" Fox said nudging Jaune, Jaune looked at the front door, and he was in awe. Vernal was wearing a brown elegant dress, the dress had a glitter like pattern from the breast's to her waist, and the rest was a long brown dress that covered her legs.

Jaune couldn't look away from her, right now she was definition of beauty, Jaune looked at her as she walked up to him, "hey" was all he could say "hey" was all she could say back "you look... Beyond beautiful, you look like a goddess" Jaune said still in awe, "Jaune! Don't say things like that! Your making me blush" Vernal said with a blush and a soft smile, a slow song came over the speakers, Jaune put down his cup and put his hand out "may I have this dance, my love" Jaune asked softly "of course, my knight" Vernal said taking his hand and the slow danced. As they were dancing, Jaune saw Sun dancing with Blake, Yang Dancing with Russel Thrush who was one of Cardin's teammates, he was actually a nice guy if you talked to him, Neptune was trying to dance with Weiss, Fox with Coco, Pyrrha dancing with Yatsuhashi, Ren and Nora, And then that's when he saw them, he saw Mercury dancing with Velvet! 'So that's his date' Jaune thought to himself, it did make sense, Mercury was a student from Haven. So far everything was going well. That was until the there was an explosion...Everyone Ran to see where the Explosion was coming from and what they saw scared both Jaune and Vernal, Ruby was fighting off a woman in all black. But the woman was floating with fire engulfing all around her body, Ruby was doing her best to fight, "we need to help her!" Vernal cried "tell the others to grab their weapons! I'll meat you guys down there, Jaune pulled out both White Raven and Black Falcon, and busted threw the window, and slid down the roof and down to the fight.

Ruby was blocking all of the fireballs coming from the woman, whoever she was, she was strong, but there was something off about her...She didn't feel human. "Ruby get down!" Yelled Jaune as he shit at the woman, but the bullets didn't make their target as the woman moved around and dodged the attack, Jaune landed next to Ruby "what are we dealing with rubes?" Jaune asked her "I don't know! But whoever she is she's strong!" Ruby told him, Jaune could feel her power, and it scared him...What the hell was going on. The woman then let out her energy and she began to shine! Ruby and Jaune couldn't see her and them there was another explosion... And the woman was gone all that was left was a broken black porcelain mask... Jaune looked at Ruby, whoever she was, they knew she was strong and they were gonna see note of her.

Ozpin, Glynda and James were now panicking, Amber, the fall maiden that was attacked by unknown enemy's, was dead, and her powers were taken...They knew this new war was close to beginning... And they didn't know how close it was...


	12. chapter 6 V2 the truth

Ozpin was sitting at his desk, next to him was Glynda and James, in front of them were Jaune and Ruby, "do you know why I brought you here?" Ozpin asked "no sir" they both said "its because I believe that both of you are hero's if this world and therefore I will accept you into our inner circle" both Jaune and Ruby were looking at Ozpin with confusion "sir, what do you mean by inner circle?" Jaune asked "well its better if I explain it do you, but i must ask you both one question" Ozpin asked "what is it?" Ruby asked back "what is your favorite fairy tail?" Ozpin asked them...

Both WBBY and NPR having a meeting in JNPR's room "what's taking them so long?" Vernal asked pacing back and forth, "take it easy Vern, I'm sure they'll be ok" Nora told her, "yeah but...I feel bad! We should if helped them! If we did that woman wouldn't have gotten away!" Vernal cried, "yes that could be true, but..." Ren began "but what? Ren is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked "yeah...The woman who attacked last night...I felt her aura..." "And what about it?" Pyrrha asked again "it was like nothing I've ever felt before...I believe if she continued to fight both Ruby and Jaune... They would be dead..." Ren's finale words made the room cold, someone who could kill their friends, and they were very powerful was a bad combination, "and knowing our luck...We'll meet her again" Blake said, then the door opened and in walked in both Jaune and Ruby, but their expressions were more...Out of place, both looked like they just been told the unbelievable. "Are you guys ok?" Yang asked the two, "no...What ozpin just told us...You guys wouldn't believe us" jaune chuckled nervously "ruby? What did Ozpin tell you guys?" Yang asked her "like Jaune said...You wouldn't believe us..." Ruby said with a weak smile, "guys, what did he say?" Blake asked them "will you try to believe us, even if it sounds crazy, even if it makes everything we believed just a fucking joke?" Ruby said, everyone was shocked that ruby swore "Jaune...What happened?" Vernal asked him, "Ozpin told us it was ok to tell you guys but...He also told us that toy guys wouldn't believe us" Jaune said "oh just tell us already! You two sound as if this changes everything we believe!" Weiss said then Ruby and Jaune looked at each other "its because it will..." Ruby began, "the Grimm. They've been around since the first men, but there's also something that the world doesn't know...They have a master" this made the room cold "but not just some person who we can easily defeat... She been around before the first men, she is more powerful then anything or anyone has ever faced" Jaune told them "do you guys know the story of the four maiden?" Jaune asked them "of course, an old man, lives alone and he is visited by four traveling sisters, winter, fall, spring and summer, they convinced the old man that he had so much to live for and the old man turned out to be a wizard, and he gave the sisters the power of magic and they traveled the world helping those in need with the gift from the old man" "yes, but what if I told you that its true, the maidens, the old man, magic, it all exists...Its ALL real" Jaune said "th-thats impossible!! No way magic exists!" "Really? Your sister Winter is the winter maiden" Ruby told Weiss "that's crazy!! Winter is a huntsman who is great in fact she was the-!" "The only first year to impress the council of Atlas and to be the first lieutenant assigned to James Ironwood" Ruby said "how did you know that?" "Ironwood told us and do you know why that is?" Ruby asked Weiss shook her head "it because you mother gave her that power, Willow was the Winter maiden... And summer was the spring maiden" Jaune told Weiss, "Ruby's mother was...A maiden..." Yang said in shock "yeah...But now Raven, your mother Yang, is the spring Maiden" "wait! The tribe leader is a maiden!?" Vernal yelled in shock "you know my mother!?" "We both do...Who do you think taught me to fight with a sword..." Jaune said "if all of this is true? If all of it is real...Why not tell everyone!? Why not tell the world!?!?" Pyrrha cried, "because... Were already at war...Two countries have already sided with Salem" Jaune told all of them, "its gonna be another great war..." Ruby said with sadness "They will then lead a fight against the wicked black queen and other countries and will win, but not without hardships" Blake said "what are you talking about Blake?" Vernal asked her "its from Oum's last prophecy. If this is all true, then the Wicked Black Queen is Salem, and the other countries are the ones siding with Salem. Jaune...Ozpin told you that you are our sword in the darkness, didn't he?" Jaune looked at her and nodded, "then where ever you go, what ever you do that you think is best, I'll follow you" "what? Blake what are you talking about?" Weiss asked her "Oum's final prophecy went like this: a child will be born loveless by their father and mother, they will be born under two black cresants, and they will have a shining sword, they will then die then be reborn again under tears, Grimm and ash a day after their death. They will then lead a fight against the wicked black queen and other countries and will win, but not without hardships, they will lose their spouse to be, they will lose two more lovers. they will be a true blooded relative of the Royal family, they will be...The sword in the darkness"" Blake finished "if all of this is true, then what your say is Ozpin thinks that Jaune could be this prophecy child?" Pyrrha asked her "yes. And I believe it as well, Jaune I'll follow you into this great war" Blake said "as will I" said Ren, "same here!" Nora cried "I'll follow you where ever you go Jaune, you know I will" Vernal said, Jaune then looked at his four new followers, then looked at his hands "I-I don't...I can't..." Jaune was starting to breath heavy and he ran as fast as he could out the bedroom door...

Mercury was punching the wall, "that lying bitch!!" Mercury cried "she lied to us..." Emerald said in sadness "she lied to us! She told us that we could get what we wanted as soon as she got those damn powers!!" Mercury punched the wall again, "she abandoned us...And now we've helped start another great war! And its all our fault!!" Emerald cried and begin to cry more, Mercury then ran up to her and kneeled I front of her, "Em, Emerald look at me!" And Emerald looked at him with tears in her red eyes "she used us! This is not our fault...We were...We were just pawns..." "What's the plan now? What are we gonna do now?" Mercury looked down and then got back up and looked out the window, "Cinder wants a war...She'll get one!" Mercury said "Merc? What are you planning?" "I've overheard about a prophecy, Cinder said its about a bastard child who would lead a fight and become king of vale. Cinder believes its her, but she's wrong, if anyone is gonna kill Her it'll be me, I'll kill Cinder then that Grimm bitch!" Mercury said, "Mercury, I'll help you..." "Thank you Em...I'm gonna go see Velvet... She's the only one that makes me feel...Calm..." Emerald nodded that she understood.

One Bastard ran from the pressure.

One Bastard declared war on another Bastard.

And the Bastard of Fall declared war on her master...


	13. chapter 7 V2 the Inner circle

Both team RWBBY and JNPR were standing in front of Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda, they were in a large conference room, "I'm sure both Mr. Black and Ms. Rose has told you what I told them?" "Yes sir, they have" Weiss replied "what do you think?" Ozpin asked "its mad sir. Its all fucking mad! But...I believe it...If you trust Ruby and Jaune, then you could trust us" Weiss said proudly "I know. And that is why, I have also given you the liberty of telling you all that since you are now part of this circle, I would like you to meet the rest of our little club" Ozpin told them, then the doors opened and in walked in the last people they expected to see, "Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled, hugging him, "you!" Jaune cried, it was the same man that he meet after the death if the little girl, "dad!? Your here to!?" Yang cried, "I'm not the only one who's here" Tai said pointing at a woman wearing a Grimm mask, both Jaune and Vernal knew who this was, "Raven!" Jaune yelled, Raven took off her mask and looked at Jaune and Vernal, "its good to see you two" then Raven looked at Yang "Yang, you've grown so beautiful" raven said with proudness in her voice, "hello...Mom" Yang said with distrust, this hurt both Raven and Tai, then Blake looked at the door and couldn't believe her eyes "Mom! Dad!" Blake cried and went to hug them, Kali and Ghira Belladonna, the leading family in charge of Menagerie, but that wasn't the only person to walk in, it was the last person both Jaune and Yang or anyone of the older members expected to see walk in...It was none other then Jonathan Arc...

Everyone could feel the tension in the room, as both father and son looked at one another, "Jaune, its a pleasure to see you again" Jonathan told him, Jaune walked up to him, and punched him, Jonathan backed up and then pulled out his sword and so did Jaune, Jonathan first swung his his blade, and the two blades clashed, "you son of a bitch!" Jaune yelled at him "you think you can walk in here and act as if nothing happened!? You beat me! You hated me!! You said you'll kill me!" Jaune yelled backing up and swinging his sword again, "a Bastard like you should have never been born! Do you know I was ridiculed because of you! Jonathan Arc the man who fathered a Bastard! The man without Honor!!" Jonathan told him swinging his sword! "I loved you! I loved you because you were my father!" Jaune said tripping Jonathan and pointing Fils bâtard at his neck, "I just wanted you to let me be your son...I wanted to be an Arc! I wanted to be accepted by you!" Jaune said still pointing Fils bâtard at Jonathan's neck, but tears went down Jaune's face. Jaune got up and sheathed Fils bâtard, Jonathan got up and sheathed his sword, which was the family Arc sword called Crocea Mors, which means "yellow death" in Latin, it was beautiful blade and the sheath could also be a shield.

The blade looked different then it had when Jaune saw it. Jonathan looked at Jaune, "I heard you are getting married...Jaune...I'm proud of you" Jonathan said and Jaune froze and looks back at his father, "I was a arrogant and selfish fool...I was thinking about myself when...When I should be thinking about you...I'm a fool Jaune... And I am a the worse type of father..." Jonathan told Jaune, "Jaune...I'm not the only Arc that's here..." Jonathan told him, then the door opened to reveal the lost Arc sister, Katelyn "Kate" Arc. "Kate? Is that really you?" Jaune asked with surprise in his voice, "yeah little brother, It me" the two then rushed to each other and gave the other a hug, "I missed you so much!" Kate cried "I did to...I did to" with tears in both their eyes, "where's is your soon to be wife" Kate asked wiping away the tears "she's here right here" Jaune the lead Kate to Vernal "this is Vernal. Vernal this is Kate, one of my sisters" Jaune said "its a pleasure to meet the woman who stole my baby brothers heart" Kate said with a giggle "its very nice to meet you as well" Vernal said with a smile. So far everything was great.

Then Glynda got a text from her phone, "Oz, turn on the monitor! Its the council, they need us to see this!" Glynda cried, Ozpin turned on the monitor and there on the screen was Lisa lavender reporting for the news. "I'm Lisa lavender, here reporting for vale news, I'm in a bullhead as we are watching many Grimm marching toward the city! Right now there looks like no end to the Grimm hord in sight, the horde is roaring like and ocean during a storm-" but then the camera man looked away from Lisa and toward the pilot window and a Nevermore crashed into the bullhead. Everyone in the room was in shock, but they were more then shocked, they were scared, "Ozpin! Has anything like this happened before!?" Cried Glynda, but Ozpin kept looking at the monitor, even he was horrified, "n-no in all my years... I have never seen something like this" Ozpin replied, then without warning the beacon alarms blared, then a short grey haired woman took over the monitor, "hello headmaster Ozpin, hello James, I am General Caroline Cordovin, of the Atlas military, and the new queen of Atlas"

Caroline told them, they all had a puzzled look on their faces "what is the meaning off this general Cordovin!?" Ironwood asked her, "why, its simple really, I am the queen of Atlas now, thanks to your little friend Salem, we are heading with a large fleet to attack Vale, unless you surrender now? But I know you won't give up that easily! Bye!" and then the monitor cut out, "Jimmy? Who the hell was that?" Qrow asked James "as you heard her say, her name is Caroline Cordovin, she was the headmaster of the Atlas military and academy. That is until I took her job. The last time I heard from her was from Arges..." James told qrow, then James figured something out "James? What is it?" Glynda asked "Arges was the first major city to be attacked by Salem in Atlas...This explains why she wasn't there when we tried to evacuate the city...She let the Grimm in!" James told them, "and since she is now the so called "Queen of Atlas" she now controls the country and the military" winter said "so this was one of the countries that sided with Salem, then the second one could be..." "Its Mistral. My agent just told me that the council has been defeated and taken over by a new leader, calling themselves the King of Mistral...And they just declared war on Vale..." Pyrrha said "who's the new King of Mistral?" Blake asked, "his name is...Leonardo Lionheart!" "The headmaster of Haven academy!?" Weiss cried "so he has betrayed us!" James yelled, then Glynda received another text, "a large number of The White Fang are heading to vale from the west!" Glynda told Ozpin, they all looked in defeat, "so begins another great war..." James sighed, Ozpin sat down in a chair and took a drink from his coffee, "which direction are the Grimm coming from?" Ozpin asked Glynda "Their coming from the south" Glynda replied, Ozpin took another sip of his coffee "Atlas to the North...Mistral to the East...Grimm coming from the South...White fang to the West...Salem has us surrounded...We've lost..." Ozpin said with his head down "we may have lost the battle but the wars not over!" Jaune cried, everyone looked at him, "we have an army! Right here!" Jaune said pointing at all of them, "Qrow can gather up as many pro huntsmen and huntresses as he can! Raven can bring her Tribe here! Ironwood and Winter have their men here who are still loyal! Mr. Xiao-Long can gather up as much of the VPD to fight for our cause! THe Belladonna's can bring as much if their fighters here! And dad...We still have Arc town!" Jaune told him "Arc town in filled with warriors!" Jaune said "and then theirs us... RWBBY and JNPR, we can gather up as many of our friends and students to fight with us!" Jaune told them "beacon can't stop them! The Brawnwen Tribe can't stop them! And all if the fucking military can't stop them! Only together! Even then it might not be enough! But all least well give the fuckers a fight!" Jaune told them "so who's with me?" Jaune asked, "I already told you I follow you anywhere" Blake said "as did I" Ren told him "I said the same thing!" Nora said "I'll follow you anywhere Jaune...We made a promise remember?" Vernal asked "I remember Vern... I won't break it!" Jaune said, everyone agreed to go with Jaune, to fight with him! "He really is our sword in the darkness..." Ozpin said with a faint smile.

"Even the smallest silver of light can bring hope... And I will do whatever I can...To snuff it out! Of course they won't realise it at first...They'll cling to their hope, and when your smaller innocent soul arrives...Know that you send them to the same pitiful demise...This is the beginning if the end Ozpin..." Salem said sitting on her black throne of Grimm bones and taking a sip of blood Red wine "and I can't wait...To watch you burn!" Salem finished with her red eyes glowing...

OK! So I do have a few things you guys should know. There will be spoilers for for volume 6 of the show so turn back now. The character Caroline Cordovin, was in volume 6, the reasons I made her appear now was because I noticed that she was based off of the Queen of Hearts from Alice in wonderland, and I thought that having the QoH would be kind cool to have as an enemy, not to mention I always loved the line "off with their head!". I will also bring in other volume 6 characters and villains in Early or at one point in this story when I think they would be needed, I will of course bring in, Maria and Jinn. I will also bring in the Apathy Grimm(which will play a major role later!) and of course introduce, Tyrian, Watts and Hazel. Now I will tell you that the next chapter which will begin the altered volume 3 storyline will also begin the battle for Vale, the first three chapters will also have many major character death's. I will also separate most characters for reasons and will make some characters go missing for awhile. But characters who won't be in this part of the story will be: Neo, Militia, Junior, Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder, but I will show why. Also to make things clear, Cinder has betrayed Salem. But I also must warn you that there will be a lot of major and minor character deaths in the altered Versions of Volume's 3 and 4.

enjoy! and of course until next time!!


	14. The Bastard of RWBY volume 3 trailer

**so i thought i just do something like this for fun so...yeah...**

Touch my mouth

And hold my tongue

I'll never be your chosen one

I'll be home, safely tucked away

You can't tempt me if I don't see the day

Jaune holding onto a bloody hand

Jaune burning a grave of sticks

Blake, Kali, Ren, Nora, Weiss, Sun, Neptune, Flynt, Neon And Ruby watch the fire while crying

Jaune walks away from her he fire while crying

The pull on my flesh is just too strong

It stifles the choice and the air in my lungs

Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie

When I open my body and breathe alive

Winter laying on the muddy ground

Raven crying

Show the White fang charging at a group of other White fang members

Jaune fighting with Adam

Sun and Ruby walking away, dirty and bloody

Vale on fire...

I will not speak of your sin

There was no way out for him

The mirror shows not

Your values are all shot

Atlas military Ships crashing

Ozpin surrounded by Mistral soldiers

Penny shooting bullheads down

Team SSSN fighting off Grimm

But oh, my heart was flawed

I knew my weakness

So hold my hand

Consign me not to darkness

Fox, Coco, and Yang running away

a broken Fils bâtard,

Adam limping away in a forest

Kali and Blake crying

Jaune being trampled on

Jaune kneeling covered in a mix of blood and Mud

Jonathan Arc with a sword to his neck

Crawl on my belly til the sun goes down

I'll never wear your broken crown

I took the rope and I fucked it all the way

In this twilight, how dare you speak of grace

Jaune standing in front of a destroyed beacon

Ozpin with a beard in a hanging cage

Crawl on my belly til the sun goes down

I'll never wear your broken crown

I'll take the ropes and fuck it all the way

In this twilight, how dare you speak of grace

Jaune stabbing someone

Ruby shooting

Yang punching a couple of Atlas soldiers

Atlas ships firing at other Atlas ships

Blake holding a Blue white Fang flag

Crawl on my belly til the sun goes down

I'll never wear your broken crown

I can take the rope and I can fuck it all the way

But in this twilight, our choices seal our fate

A major character laying in a pool of their own blood...

Song: Mumford and sons - broken crown


	15. Chapter 1 V3 the war on Vale

Jaune sat down in his team's room. They were out getting ready for the coming battle. Jaune had different clothes on, it was a full set of armor. It was mostly white, it had the Arc symbol on it which was yellow, but Jaune wasn't an Arc, so he painted the two crescent moons black.

He looked at himself in the mirror, then there was a knock at the door, "come in!" Jaune yelled, and as the door opened the person who walked in was Jonathan.

"Jaune...Did you paint the moons black? Why?" Jonathan asked his son

Jaune looked at his Father "I'm not an Arc..."

Then Jonathan looked down and then walked to one of the beds and sat down, Jonathan was wearing armor that Knights would wear in movies,

"sit down Jaune" Jonathan told Jaune

Jaune sat down on a bed across from his father, "Jaune...You may not have my name, but you have my blood" Jonathan told Jaune

"Your friend Yang told me you know the name of your mother... Jaune I lied to you..." Jonathan told him

"lied to me about what?" Jaune asked

"I do remember what your mother looks like...She had beautiful orange hair, her eyes were...They were the strangest color but yet they were hypnotic..." Jonathan said with calmness in his voice

"what color were eyes?" Jaune asked

"they were Silver...Like your friend Ruby's" Jonathan told him, Jaune looked down at the floor then back at his father

"it wasn't just a onetime thing with my mother was it?"

"No, it wasn't...Jaune...There's a lot of things I still need to tell you..." Jonathan said "but not now...We're going to war after all..." Jonathan finished

"is my mother alive? Does she know how I am? Does she know what I've been doing?... Does she care?" Jaune asked Jonathan

"tell you what...Next time we see each other, I'll talk about your mother...I promise... Till then go and lead your army" Jonathan told him Jaune nodded and left the room with his father.

Raven and her tribe were building a wall and they were in charge of fighting off the Grimm, James and winter were in their ships, they were charge of fighting the other Atlas fleet, Qrow and Tai were in charge of fighting off the Mistral army, Jonathan and the arc town soldiers were in charge of fighting off the White Fang, while the students were back up should anyone need assistance, the teams were not just from beacon but from the other academies as well, The leading team was JNPR with team RWBBY second in command, the teams that joined them were, CFVY, SSSN, CRDL, ABRN, BRNZ, NDGO, FNKI, two girls named Penny polendina and Ciel Soleil. Jaune walked into an empty classroom, there standing was what student's called, "the Beacon Army" which was held only 39 people consisting of the teams listed.

"So what's the plan Jaune?" Asked Coco

"we fight, and we don't let our enemy's in, not a single damn one," Jaune said with serious in his voice the room cheered

"we will be called when we are needed but until then we will protect beacon from any surprise attacks, understood?" Jaune asked everyone and they agreed

"now... I know we all have families...I must also tell you that we might not just be killing Grimm...I want everyone to make sure they can handle taking another person life...If you feel like you can't your not a coward...But please leave, none of you should become killers...But if you think you can handle it, taking another life, then stay and fight" Jaune said

He looked at the teams and not one moved to leave

"I will also tell you that if you have any loved ones, please give them a call...We don't know if we're all gonna make it out of here alive..." Jaune told them

they all moved into certain spots to call their loved ones. Jaune looked at them and knew that this was gonna affect them, all of them, this was not combat class, this was war, and as Roman once told him, nobody wins in a war. Vernal looked at Jaune, she knew he was right and she wanted to at least have one more moment with him, just in case. She walked up to Jaune and gave him a kiss

"Jaune... Meet me in my team's room in 3 minutes" she told him and she exited the classroom.

Jaune walked to team RWBBY's room and then walked inside, there vernal was wearing nothing but her undergarments

"Jaune...If this is really the end-"

"Vernal! Don't talk like that! You won't die!"

"But what if I do! Jaune...Please if this is the end of our path together then please I want you for one more night, not just sex, but I wanna hold you! I wanna hear your heartbeat! I wanna lay in the same bed as you...As your wife..." Vernal said

She moved closer to him and giving him a passionate kiss, Jaune kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist, Vernal and Jaune began to use their tongues and kissed more lustfully, Jaune then put Vernal on her bed and Vernal began to take off her bra and panties, Jaune took off his armor and the rest of his clothes, both were now fully naked. Jaune kissed Vernal on her neck and Vernal gave out moan after moan of pleasure, Jaune then aligned his dick with her pussy and the two began to have sex, with each thrust from Jaune, Vernal was feeling great, she moaned louder and louder, Jaune was going faster and faster, she knew he was about to release his seed inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and Jaune moved faster and faster, till finally, his seed was inside her. Tears fell from Jaune's eyes and onto Vernal

"why are you crying, my Knight?" She asked him

"I don't want this to be our last time being together... In any way..." Jaune said with more tears falling

"Jaune...Look at me" Vernal asked him, Jaune looked down at his wife "I will always be there for you, I will always be with you" Vernal told him, Jaune lied next to her and held her tight, they put the blanket over themselves and fell asleep

"I love you Vernal," Jaune said

"I love you to Jaune" Vernal told him back...

The next day, all of Vale and Beacon were still preparing for the attack, which if they were right was gonna happen today. Many were ready, many were not, but they still would fight, for their families and for their kingdom. Jaune was scouting behind beacon with team CRDL, while the other teams searched around for any opening's that could in the event lead to a surprise attack. They were done scouting and then headed back to their room of operations, there they saw teams SSSN and team FNKI. Cardin and his team sat down and went to go eat and drink, then a black teen who wore a grey shirt and pants with a button up vest, and a grey hat with sunglasses walked up to Jaune

"you, your Jaune Black right?" He asked

"yeah that me" Jaune replied, the teen held it out for a shake

"the names Flynt Coal, from Atlas" Flynt introducing himself,

Jaune shook his hand "it's nice to meet you"

that's when a girl with pink hair ran up to them and twirled around Jaune

"well hello handsome! You look like you could use a little kitten tonight!" The girl told Jaune

"I'm sorry but I'm getting married," Jaune told her bluntly

"crap!" She yelled, she tried to walk back but then Flynt grabbed her and turned her around

"Neon! At least be polite and introduce yourself!" Flynt told her, the girl known as Neon put her hand out and shook Jaune's

"I'm Neon Katt, it nice to meet you," she said with a smile

"its nice to meet you as well Neon," Jaune told her

"so your our leader of this little army? May I ask how you got this position?"

Neon asked Jaune "well I got it because all the team leaders that joined this army voted on me" Jaune answered her

"wait? Coal you voted him? Why not suggest yourself?" Neon asked Flynt

"I'll tell you why later," Flynt told her, Jaune was gonna ask the same but then he got a call on his scroll

"excuse me for a second" Jaune told them and Flynt nodded and Jaune walked away. Neon looked at her team leader

"Flynt, why did you vote for him? You could be a good leader, hell you lead four teams including our own while we fought off Grimm in a local mission!" Neon told him

"Neon...When you look at him, what do you see?" Flynt asked

"I see a handsome blonde, who looks like a Nobel Knight from the movies, not to mention he looks smart. Why do you ask?"

"Because, when I look at him I don't just see the same things you said, I see a man who could beat me, and who could lead better then I could. Not to mention he killed Roman Torchwick..." Flynt told Neon

Flynt looked at Neon who had her hands in a fist, "so he's him...The man that killed that monster..." Neon said with anger in her voice

when Neon was in her way to Atlas Academy, her home was burned at destroyed by Roman Torchwick because they were hiding dust from Roman. Neons family was killed in the process

"Did you know Roman even beat headmaster ironwood?" Flynt told her, This surprised Neon

"if he could kill Roman, imagine what else he could do if he became a full fledge huntsman" Flynt told her...Flynt was a man who would not normally give high praise to anyone, but he did for Jaune, something about Jaune made Flynt want to follow him.

The sun was setting and the moon began to rise. Raven was staying close to her camp where she set up next to the wall they built for the Grimm. Raven looked at the sky and then pulled out a picture. It was Yang holding Ruby as a baby, Raven looked at it with a bit of tear welling up in her eyes, Raven sat down on her bed and put the picture back in her pocket, she closed her eyes and fell on her bed and went to sleep.

She was surrounded by white, Raven looked around and saw a path of rose petals, she followed it and as she walked closer to the path of petals began to get thinner and thinner, then that's when she saw her, a girl with a white cloak overhead waiting by a river

"s-summer?" Raven asked with sadness in her voice, the woman turned around and looked Raven and was indeed Summer Rose, her old team leader

"Raven..." Summer said, Raven ran to Summer and hugged her tightly

"I'm sorry..." Raven said with tears falling, Summer parted from the hug and looked up at Raven

"Raven it's not your fault...It was never your fault..."

"But I...I still let you down...We were partners and I let you die! Qrow was the only one who was there...He blames himself more then I do..." Raven said

"Raven, how's my little Ruby?" Summer asked, Raven, looked at her and smiled

"she's just like her mother! She even thinks cookies and milk will help her grow" Raven chuckled, Summer giggled at this

"she really is like me...Raven, how's Yang? How's your daughter?" Summer asked

"she's just like me back then, wild, always smiling, although she did inherit Tai's terrible humor" Raven laughed

"I see...Raven...The blackfyre's are they...?" Raven looked at her

"they're dead...All of them..." Raven said looking down in shame

"Raven...They're not dead...Not all of them" Summer said

"w-what do you mean?" Raven asked

"one still alive, and they are the heir to the Vale throne"

"but who?! Jonathan said they all died 17 years ago! How can any of them still be alive!?" Raven asked

Summer looked at her "I'm going to show you something..." Summer told her and

"do you remember what my semblance is?"

"Yeah...Why?" Raven asked "well look into my eyes and you'll see what I'm about to show you," Summer said

Raven looked into Summers eyes and the white around them changed into another scenery...One that both was familiar with. Raven looked around with Summer and Raven knew where they were

"this is...!"

"Yes, we're in Arc Town" summer told her

Then that's when they heard horses galloping to the gates and the gates opening. In rode Jonathan Arc, Max Jones, Neil Lowenthal and on one horse was a dead body, that of a female

"are those who I think they are?" Raven asked Summer

"yeah, those were Jonathan's teammates, you remember Max, Neil, and Nikki right?" Summer asked

"yeah, of course, they...They were good friends..." Raven said sadly, then Raven looked up in surprise

"this was the day that Jonathan came back from the Faunas rights war!" Raven shouted

"yes, this was the same day Nikki died," summer said, Raven remembered that day, Nikki Valkyrie was a good person, in fact, she was just like her daughter...

"Wait? But what is Jonathan holding?" Raven asked

Jonathan was holding onto a blanket that was covering something

"that's easy both Jonathan is holding baby's" summer told Raven

"wait...But who's?" Summer then put her hand on Raven's chest

"raven you need to go now! They're here!" Summer cried and without warning, Raven woke up.

Raven woke up and found herself on her bed, she got up and grabbed her sword and went outside, as she did a woman approached her

"Raven! The Grimm are here! Your orders?" She asked Raven

Raven looked at her

"send word to Ozpin that the Grimm are here" Raven told her

As the woman was about to leave Raven's side there was an explosion over their heads and they looked up to see a bullhead crashing in the forest, Raven looked to the sky and to where the bullhead came from and in the sky were Atlas ships firing at other Atlas ships and those ships firing back

"fuck! Atlas is here!" Raven yelled, then a man ran up to her

"Raven! The Mistral soldiers are here! Your brother and Tai are fighting them off to the best if their abilities!" He told Raven

Then a loud howl was heard and there in the far distance was the Grimm horde

"everyone with me! Prepare to protect the wall!" Raven said pulling out her sword and heading to the wall with her tribe and waiting to kill any Grimm that get close to both them and the wall.

And so the war begins...


	16. Chapter 2 V3 The Ravens Loss

Raven and her Tribe were waiting as the Grimm got closer and closer, as they did Raven looked at her tribe, each was ready to die for this cause

"on my mark all long-range weapons fire! I want the mounted guns fired too!" She yelled

the tribesmen who had guns cocked them and some went to the mounted guns and were ready to fire

"ready!" The Grimm got closer to them

"aim!" They were nearing the wall

"fire!" Raven yelled

Everyone fired their guns, they shot every Grimm that was coming towards them, as some of the Grimm were still behind, Raven told her men to reload, they did and Raven would give them the order to fire again when needed, the Grimm got the same distance as last time just as Raven said fire, the Grimm began dropping like fly's and soon piles of dead Grimm began to build, **'their not fading? What the hell is going on'** Raven thought to herself

"cease fire!" Raven ordered and they guns stopped, Raven walked up to a dead Ursa and touched it

"it's bleeding? The Grimm don't bleed..." Raven said

then she looked back to her tribe and ran back, as she did a Nevermore swooped down and grabbed one of the mounted guns and then dropped it on a couple of the tribe killing them, Raven looked behind her and saw Deathstalkers in a row, behind them, were Goliath's, in three rows of four, **'its like they have a...Formation...'** Raven thought. The Deathstalkers were cutting down anything while the Goliath's were stomping on whatever remained

"Raven! We can't fire the guns! That Nevermore is taking them out faster then we can kill it!" Yelled one of her lieutenant's

"shit! Tell every long ranged fighter to focus on the Nevermore, get everyone with close combat weapons with me! Were gonna charge those sons of bitches!" Raven told them

they nodded and went to go give the orders. Raven and enough of her men gathered and charged at the Deathstalker and the Goliath's, while all the long ranged fighters fired on the Nevermore, Raven and her men jumped and landed on the Deathstalker and began to kill them, the Deathstalkers fell and Raven and her men then charged at the Goliaths, they add for the feet and when they fell they took their chance to kill it, but a couple of Goliaths stabbed and stomped on the men, and killing them, Raven did her best to makes sure the Goliaths didn't break the wall, Raven put her aura into her sword and cut off the head of a Goliath, one man blew off the legs of another and then men approached it and began to stab it. Raven and the men looked to their front and saw no other Grimm coming, she looked to the dead Grimm

"they're still not disappearing... What the hell is going on!?" Raven yelled

Without warning the Nevermore fell and crashed to the side of them and it died

"Raven, the Grimm aren't attacking, we should see what supplies we have left," said a man

"yes, send word to-" but before she could tell the man the rest, tiny father's shot into the man head and chest

Raven looked to the sky and saw a large number of tiny nevermore, they fired their feathers again, Raven used her aura to protect her, but the rest of her men were killed, Raven ran back to the wall and there she saw her tribe loading the guns and getting ready to fire at any sight of more Grimm, Raven was half-way the wall when something g flew over her and hit the wall and it exploded, Raven winced back and looked behind her, and what she saw shook her to the core, it was a row of hundreds maybe even thousands of Geist possessing boulders but that's not even the worse part, their right arm was possessing nothing and next to each of them was Ursa and strapped to their back was a caravan of large explosive containers, the Geist used its empty arm, possessed the explosive barrels and threw it at the wall

"what the hell is going on!?" Raven yelled and kept running back to the wall.

She meets up with a couple of her tribe's men and saw that they were running around, then Raven looks to the sky and saw five or six explosive barrels coming at them

"incoming!" Raven yelled

the barrels hit the wall and blew it up. The wall was destroyed, Raven was covered in dirt and blood, Raven got up off the ground with her ears ringing, she looked around and saw her men some were killed by the explosions and some were killed by the aftermath of the explosions, some were getting up, Raven felt a hand on her shoulder

"Raven! Get up we need to fall back!" Said one of her lieutenants

"right..." Raven grabbed her sword and slice the air, a portal opened and Raven ordered her men to get in

"we're going back to beacon!" She yelled

as her men ran in one by one raven heard a roar and as she looked back she saw a giant Geist, it was larger than the others and is then threw its boulder hand up and the sky was lit up with thousands of flaming barrels, Raven saw that everyone was in and on the other side and she ran inside as the barrels fell...The south of vale was lost.

Raven and her men arrived in the great hall, in there were Qrow and a couple of surviving Huntsmen, a there were many wounded Atlas soldiers with winter, there were very few wounded from Jonathan's army. That's when the kids ran in, Weiss ran to winter to see if she was ok, Jaune and vernal walked to Raven, and the others did whatever they could to help the wounded

"Raven are you ok?" Vernal asked her

"no...We lost too many of our Tribe..." Raven said

She then saw Qrow, and he was drinking...More then he should be, that's when she saw yang run to him

"Uncle Qrow! Are you ok!? Where's dad!?" Yang asked

at the last question Qrow took a gulp from his flask...

"firecracker..." Qrow then dropped his flask and dropped to his knees

"I'm sorry..."

Raven then ran to him

"Qrow! Where's Tai!? Where is he!? Where's my husband!?" Raven asked with fear in her voice

"Tai...He's gone..." Qrow said with tears in his eyes

"no...NOOOOOO!" Raven cried she fell to her knees and

"no...Dads Not...He can't be!" Yang cried she backed away and ran away...Raven had lost her husband, Yang lost another parent, and Ruby Lost both parents she loved

Ozpin looked down and as he had just heard about the loss of Tai Yang. He watched vale from afar and tears fell from his face. Vale was lost, but beacon still stood. Tai was killed, James crashed with his ship and no remains to be found. Ozpin didn't have a choice, he would make the toughest decision...He was gonna send the army of beacon to fight, and most likely send most to their deaths, all of the armies were heading in one direction to the front of Beacon, and everyone was getting ready to fight. This could be the last time beacon stood...

The next day came and the Grimm have surrounded Vale, while the Atlas, Mistral and White Fang, camped far from the front of beacon. Ozpin looked to see four men approach the gates, Ozpin knew what they wanted. He went down to the great hall. He walked down and saw all the people he needed

"Mr. Black, Jonathan, Qrow, Raven, please come with me, there are some guest here to see us," ozpin said and they followed him

As they reached outside four men waited for them, they were Dr. Arthur Watts, Hazel, Tyrian Callows and Adam Taurus

"Its good to see you Ozpin" watts said

"I would say the same for you, Arthur...Now, what do you want?" Ozpin asked

"that's simple your surrender," Watts told ozpin

"I'm sure your queen would love that?" Qrow said

"oooh! Look at the little bird trying to act so tough even though he lost another friend! He looks so pathetic!"

Raven then pulled out her blade and pointed it at Tyrians neck "you say one more word and I'll cut you in two!" Raven yelled

"oooh! Did I touch a nerve!? Hehehe! I'm sure you would like to-" then he stopped talking and looked at Jaune

"you. What's your name?" Tyrian asked, then Jonathan pulled out his blade

"that's none of your business" Jonathan said while gritting his teeth

"oh but it does matter...I know that smell...That foul stench of that family! Who are you?" Tyrian asked again

"I'm Jaune Black" this caught both Watt's and Hazels attention

"so your Jonathan's bastard! I knew we were alike! Allow me to introduce myself I am Tyrian Callows! The bastard son of the Tywin gallon or as you would know him as the mad king of Vert!" Tyrian said

"the mad king of Vert?" Jaune asked

"I knew Salem would have someone like you!" Jonathan said ready to fight

"we will take our leave. Get ready for a bloody battle Ozpin" Watts told Ozpin and the four walked away...


	17. Chapter 3 V3 The Battle for Beacon

The next day, Jaune with the army of Beacon behind him were standing next to Winter and the rest of the Atlas army, in front of them was the white fang and the mistral army, leading them was Hazel, he was a light tan colored man, who was buff.

"Prepare to attack," he told Adam, who nodded and looks at his men

"who are we!" Adam yelled to his men

"The white fang!" His men cheered

"what do we want!" Adam yelled

"freedom!" They yelled,

"show me!" Adam yelled

Both armies charged at one another. everyone fighting like they never fought before. Mistral and the Fang killing both students and soldiers alike, Sun was fighting and firing off at a couple of mistral fighters and he then backed into Ruby who sliced at white fang, Weiss got done stabbing a mistral soldier and then attacked another one, yang punched two white fang but another one grazed her arm and she turned around shot them in the face, Hazel watched and the looked to watts

"launch those bombs" Hazel ordered

Watts nodded and told his men to fire the grenades, the Atlas soldiers fired the bombs and they landed, killing both army's alike.

Jaune looked and saw the explosions but looked back at a mistral soldier running to him, Jaune blocked his strike and knocked the weapon out of his hands and slit the mans stomach open, then he looked to his right and saw Adam killing two Atlas soldiers, the looked at each other both covered in blood, they charged at each other and their blades clashed, they backed up and swing there blades again, Adam moved back and swung his blade trying to cut Jaune sideways, but Jaune backed up and dodges the attack Jaune then swing his blade back and cutting Adams arm, Adam winced and then swung at Jaune again cutting his armor, Jaune moved to Adams left and swung downward, but he only managed to destroy Adams sheath, Adam sliced at Jaune, only managing to cut Jaune's cheek, then before either of them could attack the other again they were blasted away and both fell to the ground.

Jaune tried to get back up but while on his knees he saw a small explosive coming right at him, he quickly grabbed his blade and then blocked the explosion, but it blasted him away and he landed more back. he looked at Fils bâtard and it was shattered, he then heard running coming from his front and saw both students and Atlas soldiers running to him, but before he could get back on his feet he was trampled by both feet of the army's, Jaune tried to get back up, then he was picked up, and carried back, it was Flynt.

"Come on man! Let's get out of here!" Flynt yelled

He carried Jaune with the help of Neon, they were far enough before the opposite army caught up with them and attacked them

"fight! We need to fight back!" Jaune yelled

Both Flynt and Neon nodded, Jaune could still cut with his broken sword, they fought off the soldiers, again and again, killing each other again and again. Jaune was looking for another attacker but that's when he saw her. Vernal was killing a mistral soldier and that's when she saw Jaune, they both walked to the other and cutting any enemy in their way, as they got closer that's when it all happens in slow motion.

A red blade had stabbed threw Vernals stomach.

She fell and her attacker was Adam.

"NOOOOOOO!" Jaune cried and ran to Vernal's body

"vernal! Can you hear me!" Jaune cried

"Jaune..."

"I'm here Vern! Stay with me!" Jaune got up but he was hit back down Adam stood over him with his blade at Jaune's neck

"ready to die bastard?" Adam asked,

"fuck you!" Jaune yelled

Adam picked up his blade and was about to kill Jaune but then his sword was shot out of his hand, Jaune looked to see the where shot came from, on top of the hills stood the fighters of the white fang but they were being led by Blake and her parents, Blake lifted up a blue flag with the white fang symbol

"Charge!" Blake's father cried and they ran

then a horn blew and Jaune looked to see his father's army coming to them

"for Beacon! For Vale!" Jonathan cried and charged at the enemy

"Retreat!" Adam yelled but they were still being chased.

* * *

Jaune and the remaining students of the battle ran back to get healed, Jaune carried vernal and put her in one of the tables.

"Vernal?! Can you hear me?" Jaune asked

"Jaune is that you?" She asked weakly

"yeah it's me, sweety, I'm here!" Jaune said

"I'm sorry...I'm breaking the promise... Please don't leave me..." Vernal said with tears forming

"I would never leave you! And you're not breaking our promise, you're gonna be OK!" Jaune cried

"Jaune... I can see my mother and father...I can see a light...Its beautiful Jaune..."

"Vern! Stay with me! Look at me! Vernal look at me!" Jaune cried but vernal looked up at the sky

"its beautiful Jaune...It's so beautiful..."

"it is Vern...It's beautiful..." Jaune choked while saying that

vernal took a couple of soft breaths and she closed her eyes...

"We promised, didn't we? That we die together...Till death do us part..." Jaune said now crying harder and louder...

* * *

Outside the battle raged on until the Atlas ships began to fire at the ground blowing away and killing the beacon army's, both the Menagerie and Arc Town army's were blown away, as well as the remaining Atlas soldier's, everyone was in different places suffering differently. Winter was lying unconscious covered in blood and mud, she was approached by a figure wearing a white cloak

"get up winter...You can't die yet..." then the figure disappeared

Penny then grabbed Winters arm and headed to the forest, a couple of bullheads spotted them and flew at them, penny turned around and used her lasers and blew the bullhead up causing them to crash.

Blake got up, she was bleeding from her head and one of her ears was a bit burned and she was grabbed by her white fang as well as her mother.

Sun was carrying Ruby into the Emerald forest, Weiss, Neptune, Flynt, neon, and Velvet followed after them.

Yang was being carried by Fox and Coco to the forest as well but going in a different direction.

Jaune held the bloody hand of Vernal, of his lover who died in front of him.

Ren and Nora run into the forest.

Adam limps away with a metal shard in his ribs.

Jonathan arc was being carried back to beacon by Mistral and Atlas soldiers. Ozpin looks out his office window

"you may have won the battle Salem...But...There is still hope..."

Then the windows busted in and Atlas soldiers surrounded Ozpin, watts walked in

"beacon is gone...Vale is now under control of our queen...Checkmate ozpin" watts told him

"I surrender..." Ozpin said

he took the last sip of his coffee as they cuffed him and took him away. But Ozpin knew that this wasn't over, there was no checkmate...Not yet.

* * *

Jaune stood next to his dead wife. Then a man entered the room, it was his father

"Jaune... I'm sorry..." Jonathan said with a tear dropping, Jaune was still silent, "Jaune takes her and go...And take this with you" Jonathan said handing him Coreas Mors

"but...I'm not an arc..."

"I already told you, you may not have my name but you have my blood..."

"I'm taking vernal to be burned...It's the way of her tribe..."

"Jaune I'm sorry I can't talk about your mother..."

"It's fine...I don't care about that now..."

Jaune took Coreas Mors, and strapped it to his belt, he grabbed vernal and left the room. Jonathan was then held down by two guards, one put his sword to his neck and slit it open, then a third guard walked in and stabbed him, then the other two guards joined in, this was there order, to kill Jonathan Arc. Jonathan fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood...

Jaune made a shroud of sticks and placed Vernal on it, Jaune then heard footsteps behind him he pulled out Crocea Mors and looked at who it was, it was Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Kali with their army, Ren, Nora, Flynt, Neon, and Sun, Blake covered her mouth and began to sob as did Ruby, when they saw who it was on the shroud

"is that..." Weiss asked

"yeah..."

Sun then looked at her with tears falling as well

"who did it? Who killed her?" Blake asked,

"it was Adam..." Jaune said

Blake cried more, Jaune walked back to the grave and pulled out Black Falcon and rested it on Vernal's chest

"this gun was named after you Vern...So it'll go with you" Jaune said

He then lit a match and burned shroud. Everyone of Vernal's friends watched has her body burned and her ashes raised to the sky, they all wept for their fallen friend. Jaune walked away and continued to cry, he wept more than anyone, but he kept walking into the forest...

* * *

A year has passed.

a Blonde man sat in a bar drinking, he wore a white hood and cloak and a red scarf, he had a white gun resting in his cloak.

"another drink please," the man said, the bartender filled up a cup and gave it to the man, then the bar door opened, a girl with orange hair and a man with long black hair with a pink highlight walked to the blonde man

"Jaune...Its time...Everyones heading to the wall" said Ren

he had grown over the past year he looked more like a Nobel man that a huntsman. Jaune Black, the Bastard Son of Jonathan Arc was drinking his sorrows away again

"Let's go..." He said getting up and grabbing Coreas Mors.

Its been a year and many wars have begun, everyone was calling the war in Vale: the war for the Green throne. The war was fought by the Branwen tribe, House Arc and Arc town, the Vale military.

While the war happening in Menagerie was called the white Fang wars, because the rouge white fang lead by Adam were trying to cross the wall to get to the other side of menagerie and take it over they were getting help from another army called the Silver hands, that's the War Jaune and the others were focusing on.

The war for the Mistral throne was called the Fall war, which was being led by a woman named Cinder fall.

Atlas was helping Vale with there war but also taking care of their own, Atlas's war was called Winters War, which was lead by Winter Schnee and Penny.

No one knew what happened to Ruby or Sun, they were traveling together to look for the summer maiden.

Weiss was taken back to her father while Flynt and Neon also returned to mourn their two fallen teammates. Neptune and his two other teammates along with teams BRNZ, ABRN, and NDGO were helping fight the war with Vale on the Branwen tribe side, Yang, Coco, Fox and Velvet were fighting with Yang's and the Branwen tribe as well, Yatsuhashi had died during the battle of beacon. While Pyrrha was helping Jaune's family fight to avenge his father. All three major armies were at war with each other...And the world was just greeting worse, there was still Salem and her Grimm as the bigger problem. Jaune and the others will head back to vale as soon as they win the war on Menagerie, hoping to get help from the Belladonna's when they take back Menagerie and win the war against Adam. Jaune was also looking for a bit of revenge...

* * *

**this does not end Volume 3, there was just a time skip in the middle**


	18. chapter 4 V3 the wall

It was the day of the Vytal sports Festival ball. Jaune was getting dressed in his team room along with Ren, "Jaune, which one looks better? pink or blue?" Ren asked Jaune "pink, it suits you" "good I was thinking the same" Ren said walking in the bathroom and putting on the tie, "Ren should I go with Atlas Snow or Menagerie Mist?" Jaune asked holding two bottles of perfume "let me smell" Ren said and Jaune sprayed the two perfume's and Ren took a whiff of each "Menagerie Mist for sure, it smells like a forest near an ocean" "thanks bud" Jaune said spraying the perfume on himself. They were both ready for the dance, then both Pyrrha and Nora walked in wearing their ball dresses "you two are looking stunning" Jaune told the two "aw! Thanks Jauney!" Nora said giving him a bear hug that could break and Ursas back, "Nora! Can't breath!" Jaune cried "oh! Sorry!" Nora said letting go of Jaune, then they heard two loud crashes coming from across their sister teams room, they opened the door to see both Yang and Ruby closing the door in a hurry "h-hey Jaune! How are you this wonderful morning?" Ruby asked "Its night" "well how are you this wonderful night?" Yang replied for Ruby "what's going on you two?" Jaune asked "well...Um Vernal got her dress today and she wanted to surprise you at the dance tonight!" Ruby cried "oh! Cool! By the way how did you convince her to wear a dress? She always told me she would hate being in one" Jaune asked "well..." Ruby began "Let's just say a certain fashionista "helped" her" Yang finished, he knew they were talking about Coco Adel, she was one of Velvets teammates, "cool! so is team CFVY going to the ball?" Jaune asked "yeah though Velv's going with a kid from Haven academy while Coco's going with Fox" Yang told him "nice, let's just hope Fox can survive the night" Jaune chuckled nervously, both team RWBBY and JNPR knew how the leader of team CFVY was, and trust them when they said if she ever asked you for a favor, you should run.

Both teams had gotten to know CFVY thanks to Jaune helping out Velvet with Cardin, they would visit from time to time but not hang out all the time. Jaune and Ren got together well with both Fox and Yatsuhashi, Jaune and Fox were both skilled fighters and they both loved X-Ray and Vav comics, while both Ren and Yatsu were very calm and similar. They would hang out when each of them needed time away from their teams. Jane would take them to Junior's. Jaune was still concerned about both Junior and Militia, Melanie's funeral was two days from now, they both acted fine but Jaune knew them both and he also knew that things weren't going to be the same...Junior was looking for whoever Roman was working for and then he was looking for whoever they were working for. Militia has been asking Yang for training in hand to hand combat. While she asked Ren how she could unlock her semblance, she also asked Jaune about fighting with a short sword or at least a knife. Jaune knew she wanted to get Revenge on those who hired Roman. And he wanted to do the same.

Jaune walked down the halls to see if he could help set anything else up just in case. Thats when the two pumped into each other, Jaune Black the Bastard son of Jonathan Arc had clashed heads with Mercury Black the Bastard son of Charles Grey, "sorry man, wasn't looking where I was going" Mercury said "nah! Its fine I wasn't either" Jaune told him, Mercury got up and then helped Jaune up, "the names Jaune Black" Jaune said holding out a hand for a shake "Mercury Black" Mercury replied back shaking Jaune's hand, Jaune found it weird someone had the same last name as him, unless... "I don't mean to sound rude or anything but Your last name...are you Bastard child?" "Yeah, my fathers name was Charles Grey, are you a Bastard kid as well?" Mercury asked "yeah, I'm the Bastard son of Jonathan Arc" Jaune told him, "well hey, guess we're both two Bastards who just ran into each other" "yeah, you heading to the ball?" "No, my date wanted me to come and get her out of her team room" "real gentlemen huh?" "Yeah...You could say that..." Mercury said with a blush "so what's the lucky lady's name?" Jaune asked with an eyebrow raised "well her names-" Mercury said but then a green haired girl walked up to Mercury, "Merc I thought you were going to help out your date" Emerald said but then she looked to see who Mercury was talking to, it was Jaune, she froze stiff, Jaune then looked at her and immediately knew who she was..."Emerald?" Jaune asked.

Jaune and Emerald were chatting like they use to when they would steal together, "so I can see that the years have treated you better. Who did rob to get the money to attend here?" Jaune asked with a smirk and Emerald just gave him a light punch, "I didn't steal from anyone, a certain person picked me off the street and put me on this path" "I see. Oh! I know this is weird but would you like to meet my fiancé?" Jaune asked and then Emerald's heart sank, he was getting married, but she didn't want to seem rude, she still loved him but she felt terrible knowing that he was getting married, and not to her, "yeah I love to meet her" Emerald said, cool, I think you might like her in my opinion" Jaune said and the two walked to the team RWBBY's room. They arrived and Jaune knocked, Weiss answers the door, "hey is Vernal in her dress? I have someone who wants to meet her" Jaune told her "she's getting dressed for the Ball, and she still wants to surprise you so if its not an problem with your friend could she wait till the Ball?" Weiss said kindly, Jaune looked back at Emerald "is that ok?" He asked her "yeah, I can wait till the dance" Emerald replied, Weiss looked at Emerald "thank you miss...?" "Emerald, Emerald Sustrai" "nice to meet you and thank you again" Weiss said and shutting the door. Jaune and Emerald walked into his teams room and introduced his team, starting with Ren "Emerald this Lie Ren, but just call him Ren, he's like my brother!" Jaune said proudly, "Nice to meet one of Jaune's old friends" "the pleasure is mine" then Jaune looked to Nora, "this is Nora Valkyrie, and watch out for the hugs" "why?" But before Jaune could reply Nora gave Emerald a huge hug lifting her up, "never mind! I see why!" Jaune chuckled "Nora, let her go please" Jaune asked Nora "oh sorry!" Nora said to Emerald "its fine, just warn me next time" Emerald said with a nervous smile "and this is my partner Pyrrha Nikos" Jaune said pointing at Pyrrha "hello!" Pyrrha said cheerfully "hi" Emerald greeted back, then Emerald got a text from Cinder, "sorry Jaune I have to go, I'll see you at the dance later! Bye!" Emerald said leaving the room, "see ya!" Jaune said. Emerald raced back t her room, her heart was still rapidly beating.

The dance was going great so far. Jaune and Fox were talking about the new issue of X-Ray and Vav, while drinking some punch, "so how's it going with your date?" Jaune asked Fox "Coco's being...Well Coco" Fox chuckled "yeah I can get that. How do you deal with her? She's even crazier then Ruby and Nora on sugar!" Jaune laughed "well, is easy to handle her when you know her for almost a year and a half" Fox chuckled "you like her don't you?" Jaune asked and Fox looked down in shame "wait!? Holy shit you actually like her?!? Dude I was teasing!!" Jaune cried in shock "dude shut up! At least you don't need to worry about going through shit like this! You are getting married!" "Yeah true but that doesn't mean I don't have problems thinking about how to please her!" "Bow chika bow wow" "you know what I meant!" Jaune said with a blush, "so when's your fiancé coming?" "I don't know, she should be here any minute" Jaune said taking a sip of his punch, Fox then looked at the door and saw Vernal, "dude she's here" Fox said nudging Jaune, Jaune looked at the front door, and he was in awe. Vernal was wearing a brown elegant dress, the dress had a glitter like pattern from the breast's to her waist, and the rest was a long brown dress that covered her legs.

Jaune couldn't look away from her, right now she was definition of beauty, Jaune looked at her as she walked up to him, "hey" was all he could say "hey" was all she could say back "you look... Beyond beautiful, you look like a goddess" Jaune said still in awe, "Jaune! Don't say things like that! Your making me blush" Vernal said with a blush and a soft smile, a slow song came over the speakers, Jaune put down his cup and put his hand out "may I have this dance, my love" Jaune asked softly "of course, my knight" Vernal said taking his hand and the slow danced. As they were dancing, Jaune saw Sun dancing with Blake, Yang Dancing with Russel Thrush who was one of Cardin's teammates, he was actually a nice guy if you talked to him, Neptune was trying to dance with Weiss, Fox with Coco, Pyrrha dancing with Yatsuhashi, Ren and Nora, And then that's when he saw them, he saw Mercury dancing with Velvet! 'So that's his date' Jaune thought to himself, it did make sense, Mercury was a student from Haven. So far everything was going well. That was until the there was an explosion...Everyone Ran to see where the Explosion was coming from and what they saw scared both Jaune and Vernal, Ruby was fighting off a woman in all black. But the woman was floating with fire engulfing all around her body, Ruby was doing her best to fight, "we need to help her!" Vernal cried "tell the others to grab their weapons! I'll meat you guys down there, Jaune pulled out both White Raven and Black Falcon, and busted threw the window, and slid down the roof and down to the fight.

Ruby was blocking all of the fireballs coming from the woman, whoever she was, she was strong, but there was something off about her...She didn't feel human. "Ruby get down!" Yelled Jaune as he shit at the woman, but the bullets didn't make their target as the woman moved around and dodged the attack, Jaune landed next to Ruby "what are we dealing with rubes?" Jaune asked her "I don't know! But whoever she is she's strong!" Ruby told him, Jaune could feel her power, and it scared him...What the hell was going on. The woman then let out her energy and she began to shine! Ruby and Jaune couldn't see her and them there was another explosion... And the woman was gone all that was left was a broken black porcelain mask... Jaune looked at Ruby, whoever she was, they knew she was strong and they were gonna see note of her.

Ozpin, Glynda and James were now panicking, Amber, the fall maiden that was attacked by unknown enemy's, was dead, and her powers were taken...They knew this new war was close to beginning... And they didn't know how close it was...


	19. Chapter 5 V3 Commander Black

Jaune and Nora were lead to Gwen's office after they were done the unpacking. They entered the office and there standing was Gwen reading a note

"both of you sit down please" Gwen asked them

they did, she sat down and looked at the note before throwing it away, she looked at the two sitting before her, she first turned her attention to Nora

"Nora Valkyrie, your mother was a great woman, I fought beside her during the faunas rights war. I'm also sorry to hear that she died" Gwen said in a sad tone

"my mother was a great person, my father said I had her personality" Nora said with a smile

"yes you have a lot of your mother in you, while you do have your fathers looks you still are just like your mother. Nikki was a wonderful woman" Gwen chuckled

"your father was a good man Nora, and I'm sorry to hear that he died" this caught Nora's attention

"my fathers dead?"

This stunned Gwen "you didn't know?" Gwen asked

"no, the last time I saw him as he left me alone in the woods..."

"He did it to protect you, Nora. Assassins had attacked your home. Your the last known living Valkyrie of Arc Town" Gwen told her, Jaune looked at Gwen

"wait! Nora's family is from Arc Town?" Jaune asked

"yes, I'm not surprised you didn't know. Your father tried to keep it under wraps as best as he could" Gwen said

both of them looked down. Gwen looked at them and understood what they were thinking

"Nora please leave, Jaune stay here we have a business to discuss," Gwen told her

Nora left and Jaune still sat down

"your uncle David talked a lot about you. Said you'd be the greatest Arc that would ever live. He was so excited that he heard you were at beacon. Wanted to go and see you...But then he heard about what had happened...What Vale and beacon went through...I'm sorry for your losses that happen during that... Children should still be children" Gwen said solemnly

Jaune agreed with her and looked down, "is my uncle here?"

"He left for search on the other side of the wall about a week ago, he was supposed to come back three days ago...He's missing," Gwen said

"I see..." Jaune got up

"I'm giving you his position as commander," she said, Jaune turned back to her and looked at her confused

"why? Why give me his position?" Jaune asked

"when Grimm or worse come hunting for us in the night...I'm gonna need all the help I can get. If you're just like the Arcs I knew, then you've more then earned this position" she told Jaune and allowed him to leave. As Jaune left he was left with a question floating his mind 'what did she mean by Grimm or Worse?'

* * *

Jaune entered the room he was staying in with his four companions, the room had two bedrooms with two beds in each room and two bathrooms, he entered and saw Ren and the others waiting for him

"what did she talk to you about?" Ren asked

"she gave me my uncle's position since he's missing...I'm now Commander Jaune Black," he told them and they all looked stunned

"that's... Amazing" Ren said

"tell me about, I've never heard of anyone getting that position so fast," Blake said surprised

"who cares! Jaune's now a boss!" Nora yelled gleefully

"no, I'm one of the five commander's, there's Commander Sarge, commander Corsac Albain, Commander Fennec Albain, and the other commander I don't know the name of, then there's me," Jaune told them

"well what position do you command? Like are you wall patrol? Or a Ranger?" Blake asked

"you got it the second time, I'm the commander of the Ranger's," Jaune told them

"well what are we then? Your lieutenants?" Ren asked

"Yeah..." Jaune said

"cool! So when are a first mission!" Nora asked Jaune

Jaune just looked tired, "for now everyone go to your rooms and get as me rest, Ren you'll be sharing the second room with Nora and Blake you'll be staying with me," Jaune said

he went to his room to sleep. Blake looked back at him as he walked to the room, she felt bad that she couldn't help him, he had helped her look for the white fang, helped them bring Roman down, he lead them during the battle of beacon, and he gave her hope...She wishes there was something she could do. Nora dragged Ren with her to look around the wall and the Fort, while Blake told she would stay behind and read. An hour had passed since they left and Blake continued to read the next chapter of her "book" ninjas of love, she went to go get a drink and when she went back she could hear heavy breathing coming from her and Jaune's room, she looked to see Jaune sweating badly while tossing and turning

"no... No...I'm sorry...I-I couldn't..." Jaune muttered

Blake went to his side and tried to wake him up "Jaune wake-up, wake up Jaune!" She said as she shook Jaune

he raised fast out of bed and looked around, he looked like he was scared, she knew that look on his face, it was the same face when he lost Vernal

"Jaune it's ok! I'm here!" Blake told him

he looked at Blake and then looked at his hands

"I'm sorry it was just a bad dream..."

"You have nothing to be sorry about...Was it about Vernal?" She asked him

"y-yeah...It was about her...I still regret not saving her"

"it's not your fault Jaune! You need to stop blaming yourself!" Blake cried

"I know...If she saw me like this she tell me the same thing...Before she died she was crying and blaming herself for breaking our promise, that we would be together... and I hate the thought that she blames herself...That she thinks I was going to leave while she died..." Jaune said with a tear falling from his face

"but you stayed with her until she died! You didn't abandon her Jaune, she still with you!" Blake then pointed to Jaune heart "she still here Jaune" she said

Jaune looked at Blake with a smile and tears falling to his eyes

"thank you Blake" Jaune said and Blake nodded to him

"anytime" she told him

she left the room. Blake closed the door, she knew that her words did do a little in helping Jaune she still felt like she should do something to take his mind off, to make him forget about his problems even if just for a night. That's when she had an idea, of course, it wasn't her best of ideas but she hoped it would still work...


	20. chapter 6 V3 Katlyn Arc the full-moon

Katelyn Arc was in her tent with her generals and her mother, they were planning on building up their defenses in the east of there camp, should they ever be attacked from there, then a soldier rushed into the tent

"Lord Arc! A letter from Menagerie!" They told her

she took the letter and opened it, she looked to see that the letter was from Kali Belladonna

"Kate? what does it say?" Elizabeth asked

"it says "dear Katelyn Arc, I have come to inform you that we the people of Menagerie will aid you in taking back Vale, we are still dealing with the rouge White fang but we will come to help soon. We also have a very special person with us. Do not worry he is safe, sincerely Queen Kali Belladonna" Kate finished

"does that mean that they will come to help? That's good!" Said one commander

"yes very!" Said another

"it is indeed good, but we must not forget that they still have the White Fang to deal with and the Silver hands," Elizabeth told them

"yes of course," one said

Kate went to her desk and began to write a letter back to Menagerie after she was done she handed it back to the man

"deliver this back to them, tell them that we accept their aid" she told him

they nodded and left the tent. Elizabeth looked at Kate

"please tell me the only reason you accepted their aid was that we needed more men. And not because Jaune is over there" Elizabeth asked

"of course that's the reason, Jaune is over there yes, and I love him, but the reason I accepted their aid was because Jaune had convinced them. And he realized that we need more men" Kate told her mother

"good, I'll see you for dinner" Elizabeth said and walked out of the tent

Kate sat down and sighed "you better know what you're doing Jaune..." Kate said and she as well left the tent.

* * *

Yang was eating alone, she sat on a nearby tree stump, she thought about what her friends were doing and wondering if ruby was ok. But she didn't just worry about her sister, she worried about Jaune. He loved Vernal and she loved him, it was clear as day, Jaune was always happy with her around, she comforted him more then anyone could, she could always bring a smile to his face and even after Jaune told them about all the bad things he's done, she still loved him and stayed with him...But now she was gone, there was no one to comfort him when he needed it when he would be in his darkest days, she wished she could, but she needed to do this, she needed to bring back vale under the right power, under a new king or Queen. She wished ruby or Blake or Weiss was still with her, but no. Ruby left for her journey, Blake swore she follow Jaune anywhere, and that was kinda ok, at least someone would stir him in the right direction, and Weiss was back with her father, who would give all his support to their enemies. She wished Weiss would do something about her father. Yang also knew that Winter and that girl penny were fighting their own civil war in Atlas. And hell mistral was almost being destroyed by that Cinder fall woman, claiming to be the rightful Queen of Mistral. She did have some new friends now, so that was a cool thing that happened. Yang knew this war was taking a while to finish, there was blood on everyone's hands now, they were killers...Now she understood how Jaune felt, what it was like to watch someone die in front of you, to have their blood on your hands. Yang looked at the sky

"I understand now Jaune... This is the same pain you went through..." Yang said with a tear falling from her eye.

Raven went to her tent after planning on their next attack, it was a hard day of work, leading an army was no small task and it was showing, she did have her daughter with her and Yang was helping her, but it was still hard. Raven changed into her regular clothing and went to bed and shut her eyes.

* * *

"Hey, little Bird what are you doing?" Raven opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by white once again and she looked to see Summer was standing in front of her again

"Summer? What is going on? Wait are you even real or is this just a dream?" Raven asked Summer standing before her

"I am real raven, I promise," Summer told her

"you know Tai's dead right..."

"I know, he's in the afterlife now"

"how is he?" Raven asked Summer

"I don't know, I'm not allowed to go there till I'm done"

"what do you mean? Done with what?" Raven asked

"until I'm done bringing the new ruler of Vale to their throne" Raven looked at her

"but...Dia is dead...and she didn't have any children!" Raven cried

"she did have children, but there is something I must show you first" Summer said

looking into Raven's eyes and then the scene changed around them, they were now standing in front of a large tower

"what are you showing me? Are these the things you saw back then?"

"Yes...This part of my vision plays a very important role" Summer said

They saw two men with their swords drawn, both wearing armor and helmets they began to fight and block the others attack, they kept fighting and eventually the other man killed the other, and he took off his helmet to reveal a man with orange hair and silver eyes, his sword shined when placed in the sun

"is that who I think that is?"

"Yep, its Avon"

"that's Dia's older brother and your-"

"yes, my half brother"

"Oum he still looks handsome as ever" Raven chuckled

"yes, I recall you had the biggest crush on him back in our first year, but then he got married to the councilor in Mistral"

"yeah, what was her name again?"

"I think it was... Oh, I don't know" Summer replied

they watched as the scene continued with Avon cleaning off his blade and then sheathing it, then a man with a horse rode up and stopped and got off the horse, Avon turned round to see the man

"who are you?" Avon asked,

"well if it isn't the crowned King!" Yelled the man

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Avon said sheathing his sword and began walking away

"oh that is a shame! But my Queen demands your head! Avon Blackfyre!" Yelled the man

Avon turned around with his sword drawn and pointed at the man "who are you!? Speak before I kill you!?"

The man chuckled "allow me to introduce myself! My name is Tywin gallion! Or you might know me as the mad king of Lantis!" Tywin cried at him

Avon then pulled his blade away from Tywin, "so you're the mad king? No doubt Salem sent you" Avon said

"indeed and she wants your head and the head of your two sisters!" Tywin told him and then laughed

"I see...Well then" then Avon turned around and swung his blade down and before Tywin could react, Avon cut three of his fingers off

"AHHHH!" Tywin cried and winces back

"come and take it!" Avon yelled

the two charged at each other, but then the scene turned back to white, Raven looked to summer who was painting very heavy

"Summer what wrong?" Raven asked

"that's all I was able to show you...I need to go..."

And with that, the dream ended and Raven woke up

"what was that all about?" Raven asked, "why are you showing me these visions summer?" Raven asked again, as she got and looked to see that it was day, so she put on her fighting clothes and left the tent.


	21. chapter 7 V3 the Wizards last words

**the song featured in this is fever Ray - if I had a heart, I felt this worked well for Ozpins "death", and yes he will Reincarnate into Oscar**

* * *

Ozpin was lifted to his shoeless feet, he walked with the guards. He looked around at the empty cells around him. He looked ahead of him to see the door.

**This will never end 'cause I want more**

**More, give me more**

**Give me more**

Ozpin watched as he finally exited the threw the door and he was then blinded by the sun's rays. He looked to see a large crowd of dirty and ragged people. 'What have you done to them Salem?' He thought to himself, he looked ahead and saw a rope hanging there at a platform, he smiled at this "you still want me to suffer..." He said to the sky. He was brought to the platform and the rope around his neck.

**This will never end 'cause I want more**

**More, give me more**

**Give me more**

"We bring you headmaster Ozpin! Of beacon academy! This is the man who would kill our beloved queen!" Yelled a man, "he is a traitor to Vale and to our Queen!" He yelled again. A rock was thrown and it hit Ozpin in the head, but he didn't flinch. Blood dripped down the forehead of the former huntsmen. "What shall we do with the traitor!?" Yelled the man "KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" The crowd yelled.

**If I had a heart I could love you**

**If I had a voice I would sing**

**After the night when I wake up**

**I'll see what tomorrow brings**

The man passing the death looked to Ozpin "any last words Ozpin?" He asked him

**Ah ah, ah ah**

**Ah ah, ah ah**

**Ah ah, ah ah**

**If I had a voice, I would sing**

Ozpin looked to the crowd and they all looked, hungry, angry, sad and hopeless. "My name is William Ozpin, I come here before you to die..." He then looked to a child who was carrying a baby, "I am sorry...That I have failed the people of Vale, that I have failed my friends and those who I called family..." Ozpin looked to the crowd again, and noticed a stranger in a cloak, a black cloak so dark that you couldn't see any face, "but I will not look at death with fear! I will welcome it!" Ozpin yelled, "my death comes without apology to those who stand with the Queen!"

**Dangling feet from window frame**

**The men tied the rope tighter around Ozpin's neck.**

**Will I ever ever reach the floor?**

**The man went to the lever.**

**More, give me more, give me more**

A memory of the past came back to Ozpin. One where he was still a young teen with his friends. Team STRQ, Team MANN, team ADGO, which was his team. This was before he became headmaster.

**Crushed and filled with all I found**

**Underneath and inside Just to come around**

**More, give me more, give me more**

Ozpin took a deep breath and looked around. It became silent. "Promise me oz...If I die, promise to protect her..." A familiar voice said in Ozpin mind. These were the last words of his best friend...Avon Blackfyre...

**Ah ah, ah ah**

**Ah ah, ah ah**

**Ah ah, ah ah**

The man pulled the lever and the trapdoor opened and Ozpin fell threw and the rope had broken his windpipe as he was hanged

**If I had a voice, I would sing...**


	22. Chapter 8 V3 the dragons vision

Yang was with her mother and the tribe, they were planning their next movements and plans about getting dust

"I'll take a couple of my squad here at the train and then well grab the dust, the northern squad will advance to castle blackfish, dismissed," she said

Yang was almost out of the tent but Raven stopped her

"Yang can we talk?" she asked

Yang nodded and went back into the tent. They sat down and raven poured some tea

"I need you and your friends when we attack castle blackfish," Raven told her daughter

"of course, we'll help whenever you need us!" Yang said

"and I want you to lead the battle," Raven told yang

"what? Why? Your the leader of this army!"

"Yes I am, but your friends didn't help to follow me, they helped because they follow you. I'm also heading out to meet with Katelyn and Elizabeth Arc at Arc Town were meeting with house Locus to try and combine our army to lunch an attack on Vale" Raven said

"so that's why you want me to lead the attack?"

"Yeah, if this meeting goes as planned then we could win back Vale," Raven told Yang

"I understand," Yang said walking out

"I love you, Yang, please be careful"

"I love you too Mom" and the two departed.

Yang went to a tent, inside were three boys, Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage

"hey boys get up, we need to have a meeting," she said as she poked her head in

"about what las?" Scarlet asked

"I need at the academy teams to meet me in the forest," she told them

"got it, I'll give 'em a call," Neptune said

"thank's guy's," Yang told them

"its what we're here for," Sage told her.

As they all met in the forest every team was there, Yang looked at them all

"the reason I've called you guys here is that we need you guys when we attack Castle Blackfish" Yang said,

"why should we?" Said Dew from team NDGO,

"what do you mean?" Arslan from team ABRN asked,

"what she means is why should we fight a war that's not even ours!" Reese from the same team said

"what are you guys talking about!? Were huntsmen! We can't just sit around and let people suffer!" Bronze from team BRNZ yelled

"so what! It's not like any of us will sit on the throne!" Reese yelled to them

Yang looked a little hurt at this, to see the people she began to call friends would abandon their cause. Sage looked at his team and the teams that followed him,

"No, none of you will. But you could help another climb those steps and take that seat. The Kingdom of Vale needs a ruler loved by millions with the right family name" Reese rolled her eyes

"Good luck finding him" she scoffed

"Who said anything about it him?" Sage said

this brought a questioned look from Scarlet

"we can follow a false and evil Queen who killed many people, who now sits on the Vale Throne or we can fight with Yang Xiao-Long and take Vale back!" Sage said

they all looked at each other, they began to murmur

"I'll follow her!" Arslan yelled

"So will I!" Bronze yelled

"Me as well!" Dew cried

They all yelled and agreed to follow Yang. Sage looked to Neptune and Scarlet with a smile on his face

"he always did have a way with words" Scarlet chuckled

"yeah...He did" Neptune said.

Yang looked at him "thank you, Sage, for the speech" Yang told him

"it was nothing really, I just gave them a choice, be cowards or be heroes. And everyone wants to be the hero" sage told her and walked away.

Raven looked at the meeting from afar, she was glad Yang still had loyal friends that would follow her into battle. It reminded her of her team, Raven then went back to her tent.

* * *

Yang and the others headed back to camp and decided to cook and eat

"Neptune wake me up when dinners are done. I'm going to take a nap" Yang told Neptune

"yeah will do fearless leader" Neptune chuckled

Yang then headed back to her tent and fell on her cot and fell asleep.

"Hello my little fiery dragon," a voice said

Yang looked around to see she was surrounded by white, she then saw a person in a white cloak, Yang knew who it was standing before her

"Summer?"

Summer nodded, Yang ran to her and hugged her

"it's so good to see you!" Yang cried

"you've grown yang, you look so beautiful"

Yang smiled "is this real?" Yang asked

"yes, I'm real. Yang, I'm here to reveal the vision of the past and the secret war I fought in during the faunas rights war" summer said

this confused Yang

"I already showed Raven two of the events but I'm here to show you a very important event. One that changes all of your and your friend's lives" she said

"what do you mean? How will it change our lives?" Yang asked

"look in my eyes and I'll show you," Summer said

Yang looked into Summers' eyes and the scene changed into a room. They looked around to see a woman on her death bed, it was an old lady, she had orange hair and silver eyes

"she has eyes just like-"

"me, yea, this woman is my mother, Esalen Blackfyre" Summer said,

"but if her last name's Blackfyre shouldn't your last name be that too?"

"She is part of the Royal family of Vale and the royal family has its own last name for its bastard children. Wanna know what it is?" Summer asked

"what?" Yang asked back

"the last name for the Bastard children of the royal is Rose" summer said

This made Yang realize what she meant "so that means...That your part of the royal family!"

"Yes"

"but why were you guys in hiding!? Why not reveal yourself and take back vale!"

"It's because of Salem... She killed more than half of the royal family at Mt. Glenn"

"but how?! She's one person!" Yang asked

"true but she had helped...From a big friend," summer said

"wait you said this will change all of our lives? Sure you being part of the royal family is crazy but why did you say that"

"because I'm not the only one who had a kid. I had an older half brother and a half-sister, their names were Avon and Dia Blackfyre. Avon had a child, a girl, but she's been missing along with her mother when Mistral was attacked by Faunas. While Dia had a boy, not sure with who. I'm not sure if you met any of them yet. But ruby, as you might have now guessed is part of the royal family...I want you to find her and keep her safe" summer said

Yang was about to say something but she was woken up.

"Yang, dinner's done," Neptune told her

Yang looked at him "get my mother! And get me a bowl of food, there's something important me and her need to discuss" Yang said

Yang got up and walked out of the tent, Neptune nodded and went to get Raven.

But Raven and already left to see the Arcs at Arc Town...


	23. Chapter 9 V3 the Schnee Scorpion

Weiss walked the halls of her home. It was more like a castle than a home, she thought back a remembered how Nora would have loved being here, she could already imagine the Orange haired girl bouncing around and Ren trying to stop her while Pyrrha and Jaune looked like they were raising a child, she missed her team, she missed ruby most of all, despite her childish ways she was a great friend and a leader. She was stuck here though with her traitorous father, she hated the man with a passion, he would always go for the winning side even if it meant killing his own children, she did have some company however, Neon and Flynt would sneak in with the help of Cline, her butler, but he was more of a father then her own, there was also Whitley, the youngest of them but he always did care for his sisters, always acting like an older brother, even if he had no aura or semblance he was still a brave kid for his age, Weiss loved him for that. She walked the halls and that's when she stopped and saw a portrait of her family, her mother Willow was there, she had the same eyes and smile, Weiss loved when her mother smiled, it always moved the heart, even on the last day she smiled, Weiss remembered the time she first talked about Winter becoming a huntress, she was proud, Weiss wanted her mother to look at her like that, Willow did when she heard Weiss had unlocked her Aura. Willow loved her children while Jacques saw them as pawns in his games, they weren't human to him, they were just chess pieces. Weiss knew what her father was, what he did to stay in his position, and what he would do to stay. Weiss stopped looking at the portrait and continued to walk. She walked past her father's office door and that's when she heard them

"It's been a pleasure doing business Mr. Schnee," said a feminine voice

Weiss knew that voice, it was Caroline Cordovan, the "Queen" of Atlas

"I'm always happy to support the crown," Jacques told her

"there will be a train full of dust heading to castle snow hawk, it will be delivered to you by tomorrow night, it will stop at fort killingtin," Jacques told her

"good work. When my men get to the battlefield we'll have a delivery for that traitorous daughter of yours" Caroline told him with a sinister chuckle.

Weiss quickly left before she could be spotted, she made her way to the room and there she grabbed her scroll, she looked at her contacts and finds Winters number, she was going to press call, but she hesitated. If anyone found out that she called her sister, she would be shot, or worse...Everyone knew that Queen Caroline was smart and cunning, but she had no mercy, she would not spare anyone. Weiss picked up the scroll and called Winter.

[Ring. Ring]

"Hello? Weiss, is this you?"

"Winter it's me! I can't talk as long as we both would like! Listen to me, I overheard a shipment of dust was being transported to Castle Snow Hawk, but it will stop at fort Killington!

" Are you sure?"

"Yes! But you have to hurry and take it, the Queen said she would have a delivery for you if the Dust makes it to Castle SnowHawk!"

There was a long pause.

"You took a huge risk calling me...If they find out you'll be shot!"

"I'll do anything for my REAL family...I love you winter"

There was another long pause, there was a sniffle

"I love you little snowflake..."

And she the call ended

"Who were you calling?" Came a voice, Weiss was startled and looked back to see her younger brother Whitley, "I asked who you were calling dear sister" Whitley said again and moved closer to his sister...


	24. Chapter 10 V3 crossing the line

Ren and Nora were walking along the top of the wall, they looked over it to see s fog covering the forest and the lakes, Nora looked at it quietly, which Ren thought was weird and it worried him

"Nora? Are you ok?" He asked her

"I'm fine Ren...It's just...The few is so beautiful" she said still focusing on the scenery

"yes it is. When we're done here we can come back at some point" Ren told her

"no, we may not see it ever again" Nora said sadly

"Nora, what are you talking about?" Ren asked her

"we might die Ren...Me or you..."

"Nora I don't wanna hear you talk like that"

"but it's the truth, Ren! Vernal died! Jaune's dad died! Ruby could be dead! Maybe Sun too! Its the truth and you know it!"

"Don't talk like that Nora! We'll live! I promise!" Ren yelled

"Jaune and Vernal had the same promise...Look what happened to them..." Nora said,

"what's all this about Nora?" Ren asked

Nora looked down and tears fell from her eyes

"I'm sacred Ren...I'm scared of losing my friends! I'm scared of losing Jaune! I'm scared of losing Blake! I'm scared of losing YOU!" she yelled at him

Ren looked at her in disbelief, Nora looked at him, Nora began to cry and was going to walk away but Ren grabbed her hand

"Nora..." Ren began

Nora turned to face him, and Ren's lips crashed into hers, Nora was in shock at first but accepted his kiss, both knew from that point on that they loved each other, Nora loved Ren, Ren loved Nora.

* * *

Jaune was walking to his room after a long day of training the new recruits, he put his hand on the knob but it didn't turn

"what the hell?"

Jaune then heard footsteps in the room, he knocked on the door to see if it was Blake that was in the room

"Blake? Are you inside?" He asked through the door

"yeah it's me...I'll unlock the door now, but Jaune do me a favor?" Blake asked,

"what is it?" He asked

"when I'm done unlocking the door, count five," she told him

"what? Why?"

"Just do it please!"

"Ok! Ok! Shit..." He said

Blake unlocked the door, Jaune then counted to five at a slow pace,

"4...5. Alright, Blake, I'm coming in" he said

He opened the door and what he saw was a sight that any guy would love, Blake was sitting in just her panties and she turned to look at Jaune

"B-Blake! What are you doing!?" Jaune asked her

but she just looked at him and got up and stood in front of him, her pale and milky white boobs pressed on his chest, she looked at him, her golden eyes stared into his dark blue eyes

"Jaune..." Blake said as she looked at him and leaned into him for a kiss

Jaune stopped her, "Blake put your clothes back on..." He said as he turned around about to leave the room but then he felt Blake hug his back

"Jaune...I see the pain, in your eyes. The pain of losing someone dear to you, I know what it's like...But every time I see you in pain it hurts me, you haven't been yourself" she told him

Jaune turned around and looked at her, his hair covering his eyes

"Blake, please put your-"

"NO JAUNE! you're in pain!" She yelled

she had a tear roll down her eye, "I don't care if you don't love me after...I'm just doing this to make you at ease...Jaune..."

She leaned in for another kiss, Jaune looked at her and he let her kiss him.

Her lips tasted like Green Tea, Jaune wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck, they began to kiss fiercely, Blake pulled off his shirt and moved him to the bed, Jaune lay down while Blake sat on top of him. The two still kissing, while they did Jaune began to play with Blake's Boobs. They were soft like a pillow yet they bounced like water balloons. Blake moaned as she enjoyed what Jaune was doing, Blake moved back and looked at him, she went low and pulled down both his pants and boxers at the same time. Jaune became fully erect and Blake couldn't resist, she licked the tip of his dick and Jaune couldn't help but moan as well, Blake began to suck his dick again and again, she opened her mouth, and a string of saliva still attached to Jaune's dick. Jaune pushed Blake into the other side of the bed, he pulled down her panties and Jaune began to lick her wet pussy, to Blake she was in absolute Bliss. The way Jaune moved his tongue inside of her was heavenly.

"Jaune! Oh god Jaune! Don't stop! D-Don't stop!" She cried

Jaune kept licking until Blake sprayed her juices all over his face, Jaune and Blake were both sweatings

"Jaune... Put it in" she whispered to him

"Blake... Are you sure?" He asked her

"yes...I need you tonight...And you need me tonight, do it, my Knight(**1**)" she told him

Jaune slowly put his dick inside of Blake's still soaked pussy, he put it in slowly and Blake tensed up

"are you ok?" He asked with concern in her voice

"I'm ok, just put it in slowly, I want you to enjoy this," she told him

Jaune did as she told him. He took it slowly out and slowly back in

"Jaune, you can go faster now," Blake told him

And he did as she asked. every thrust put Blake and Jaune in a bliss state. They kissed again, but this was not a lustful kiss or a fierce one, but one of love.

"Blake I'm cumming!"

"Me too! Me to! Don't pull it out! I want it inside! I need it inside!" Blake said

Jaune knew that it was wrong, but it felt right, it felt so right.

Jaune released his seed inside of Blake, she loved how it filled her up. Jaune was breathing deeply as was Blake. Blake lay next to Jaune and cuddled with him, and Jaune did the same. Jaune loved it, Blake loved it, and their hearts skipped beats when they starred into each other's eyes, and they fell asleep...

* * *

**1\. While many do call Jaune a Knight, this saying of "my Knight" was what vernal called him behind closed doors.**

**2 days till Ozpin execution...**


	25. Chapter 11 V3 The Slaughter of the Arcs

**Hey so this gets dark and I just want to warn you...I'm warning you...OK continue to read...It does get dark...Continue...**

* * *

The Arc family was in a little town called Frey, they were attending a wedding by the lord named Walter Frey, it was also going to be an army compromise between House Arc and the Branwen Tribe, Kate had brought along her Wife Talisa, she was a native from Vaco (that's right there lesbians! Yay!) They watched as the Frey boy, named Black Frey, married a young girl with brown hair and amber eyes, the crowd watched as they took both the bride and the groom into a room to conceal there love. Talisa looked at Kate

"such a weird tradition you Valerian's have," Talisa told her wife

"it's basically proof that both the bride and groom have concealed their love," Kate told her

"but there are other ways of providing proof," Talisa told Kate and brought her hand to her stomach

Kate looked at her wife with a surprise face, "Your...!"

"Yes...I am" Talisa told her wife

"Boy or girl?" Kate asked her wife

"I don't know. But if it's a boy, I know what we should name him"

Kate looked intrigued she smiled at her

"Oh, do you?" Kate said with a playful smirk "It seems to me a mother should have some say in her son's naming" she said looking at her wife

"Jonathan," Talisa told her, this surprised Kate

"Don't you want to teach little Jonathan Arc how to swing a sword?" Talisa asked with a cheerful smile

a tear fell from Kate's eye

"I do," Kate says and kisses Talisa.

Elizabeth looks at them with a happy smile, the doors open to reveal that Raven has come

"Raven it is good to see you, my old friend," Elizabeth told her

"its good to see you as well" Raven replied back

"I heard you raised Jaune for a while? How was he?" Elizabeth asked

"he was a wonderful child. I loved him like a son..."

Elizabeth looks down in shame when she heard that

"at least someone could" Elizabeth told her

Raven nodded, she was aware of the fact of what Elizabeth told her daughter. Raven goes to sit down and drinks a little, Elizabeth looks to the front door and she sees a guard, close the doors and lock it. Elizabeth looked at this with worry...

Then the hall goes quite as the man that was known as Walter Frey had entered the room. Raven looked at the man and thought she saw him before, but where

Walter signal's everyone to sit down

"Your Grace" Walter told Kate

Kate walked up to the front of Walter, he lifts a cup to his mouth and takes a sip

"that's some good fucking wine! Haha!" Walter laughed

Kate chuckled at this and so did everyone else

"I feel I've been remiss in my duties"

for some reason, Elizabeth had this worrying feeling in her gut, as did Raven.

"I've given you meat and wine and music but I haven't shown you the hospitality you deserve. My queen has married and I owe my new queen a wedding gift..." He said with a smile "but before that, I must make a confession... My name is not really Walter Frey..." Walter told his guests

then its when Raven looked at him closer and remembered who he was!

"My name is Callows... Tyrian Callows"

Raven then jumped out her seat and Stabbed one of the Guards

"Katelyn!" Elizabeth cried but it was too late. A man pulled out a knife and began to stab Talisa in the stomach, She starts screaming, Kate looks back in horror, she tries to starts to approach her, but some of the men have guns and shoot at Kate and hitting her, she fell.

they shoot the rest of the Arc men.

Raven tries to fight back best as she can but then a bullet shot her through her neck and she fell. Bleeding and trying to crawl away, but one man stood over her and stabbed her in the back with a spear three times.

Talisa falls to the ground in agony, and Elizabeth in shock gets hit in the shoulder by a bullet making her fall down, As the massacre continues Tyrian smiles and sips from his cup.

Elizabeth then crawls underneath the table at the hall, Kate gazes at Talisa laying on the ground with her hand on her bloodied stomach, she starts crawling towards her, Tyrian notices and signals for everybody to stop

"The Queen of the Arcs arises! heh heh" Tyrian giggled

Kate places one hand on Talisa's stomach and lifts her head up with his other hand. But she was already dead. Elizabeth grabs a dagger and emerges from under the table.

She runs up and grabs Tyrian and Elizabeth presses the dagger against Tyrian's throat, and the guns men put their sights on Elizabeth

"Lord Callows! Lord Callows, enough! Let it end! Please! She is my Daughter!" Elizabeth cried

Kate was still holding Talisa

"Let her go and I swear that we will forget this! I swear on every god! We will take no vengeance!" Elizabeth cried this time with tears in her eyes

Tyrian just looked behind him, and he began to laugh

"Take me for a hostage but let Kate go!" She cried

Elizabeth then looked to her daughter

"Kate! Get up! Get up and walk out! Please! Please!" Elizabeth cried as she saw her daughter also weeping

"And why I would let her do that?" Tyrian told her with a smile

Elizabeth then pushes the knife tighter to his throat

"on my honor as an Arc, let her go or I will cut your throat!" She said with anger

but then, a shot rang out and Elizabeth fell, Tyrian had shot her in the knee with his gauntlet's, Tyrian walks away from Elizabeth. Kate stands up and looks to her mother, with tears in her eyes.

she took one more last look at her

"Mother..." Kate croaked

Tyrian suddenly reappears in front of Kate and He faces her and grabs her by the shoulder

"My beautiful Queen Salem sends her regards," Tyrian told her

Tyrian then thrusts a dagger into Kate's heart while she was still staring at Elizabeth. she dies and collapses to the floor next to Talisa.

Elizabeth wails loudly while Tyrian takes a sip from his cup, Elizabeth drops the dagger and she looks on hopelessly, in a dreary daze. After a long pause, Tyrian finally emerges behind Elizabeth and slits her throat, killing her. She falls to the floor with blood spraying from her neck...Thus the Arc house had lost...

* * *

Meanwhile, a bearded man crawled way from a certain someone

"please! Spare me!" He cried

this man was Leonordo Lionheart, and the woman standing in front of him was the Fall maiden herself, Cinder fall

"a coward until the end Lionheart" she said

she raised her hands and pointed them at him

"no! Please no! Nooooo!"

Thus Cinder had become Queen of Mistral.


	26. Swords of the moon

**Here's another FYI chapter, from now on these will be like the episodes of Remnant.**

* * *

**When the dark brother left he had crashed into the moon. These pieces fell from the sky and hit the land of Remnant. They stayed there for many years till humans resurfaced on the land and learned that the ore from the moon was not just pieces of rock, but it was touched with magic. The ore was like Steel and iron, but stronger, it would never break or crack or rust, it was the perfect thing to make weapons out of.**

**The first four royal families of the first major kingdom's made their own swords from the ore was the Atlas royal family, the White Family, had made its own sword out of the ore. It was sharp and would cut even with the slightest contact. The sword was named "Ice Breaker" and the sword passed down through the first-born, be it boy or girl. The family changed its last name and later forgot all about their royal blood as well as the country. But the sword is still kept with the family, it hangs in their Great Hall, inside their giant home in Atlas. The sword was made in the 2 Era.**

* * *

**The Vacuo queen at the time had made a sword of the same Ore. It was in the shape of a Saber. The blade was so sharp it would cut through steel and rock like butter. The blade was used to kill the evil tyrant known as "the bloody sand king". The sword was passed through the family. And the family was the same last name as the family. "Black Raider" was the name of the blade.**

* * *

**The Mistral prince was given a sword made out of Ore. It was a blade that was 2-inches shorter than a regular but it was fit for the prince. The blade had done many great things, it had killed many men and women who tried to take the throne, it killed many noble Knight from vale in tournaments, and killed many in the great war. The family of the sword, the William Family named the blade, "Dark sister"**

* * *

**Finally the Vale Royal family. House Blackfyre. The family had actually made two swords, one was given to its greatest knight as an honor, the knight's name was Samuel Arc. The other blade was given to the son. The blade that was given to the Arc had passed down from father to son. While the second blade had been lost. No one knew what happens to it, they only knew that it was taken from the Prince after he was killed. the first blade was called Croceas Mors, while the second was called Moon-Fyre**

**The wielder of the blades:**

**Ice Breaker - no wielder**

**Black Raider - Lyanna BlackRaider**

**Dark sister - no wielder**

**Croceas Mors - Jaune Black**

**Moon-Fyre - Mercury Black**

**Other blades made out of same Ore:**

**A dagger from Kuroyuri - LIe Ren**

**A Longsword from Lantis - Arya Pines**


	27. Chapter 1 V4 Sun sets

Ruby woke up, she looked around and realized she could only see out of one eye, she tried to open it but it hurt, she looked around and found that she was in the middle of a burned and destroyed town. She looked around through her one eye and looked to see burned bodies, broken houses, and blood. So much blood. She couldn't hold it in and threw up, it still wasn't easy looking at dead people or taking a life. She looked around, she wondered where she was and then she looked around her and the memory's started to hit here back...

* * *

**Ruby and Sun had just been in White harbor for only two days, they looked for information about Salem and the summer Maiden, but there was no luck on their side. Ruby looked around the town and noticed that the day was beautiful, she looked around to see that everyone was happy. She looked around more and walked into a store and looked around, it was a weapons store. She looked around and saw a sword. It was a nice looking sword, in fact, it had a rose on the hilt, she looked at it and thought it would be pretty cool to have it, she wouldn't use it all the time but it would be safe to keep a second weapon around, after all, ruby almost never had time to keep Crescent Rose, so she picked it up and went to the counter, she bought it with the sheath as well. She went back to where she and Sun were staying. She was getting close when an explosion erupted from the building, then alarms sounded through the city, more explosions went off and soldiers from the Town and huntsmen all gathered to fight the attack, Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and tried to help...**

* * *

Ruby now looked around for Crescent Rose first in case there were still attackers roaming around, but no Crescent Rose, but the sword was still strapped to her. She didn't care and went to look for Sun. She went to the other side of town and she kept looking for him, that's when she heard fighting, she used her semblance to head toward the fighting. When she got there her heart ached, Sun was fighting off soldiers as best as he could, but one shot him in his leg which caused him to kneel one then shot him in ribs and then shot him in the chest. Ruby saw as Sun was near death...She watched and that's when she couldn't take it anymore, she let out all of her pain and sadness, her eyes glowed and everything went white...

Ruby woke up to see the newly dead body's around her, she looked horrified but then saw Sun kneeling, she ran to him quickly

"sun! Sun can you hear me!" She cried

but as soon as she touched his body...it was cold, she put two fingers on his neck and felt no pulse, ruby then began to cry a little, she made sun lay down and then she looked around for something to dig with, so she could bury her friend that she loved dearly, no one else wanted to come with her on this hunt, no one...Sun said he would watch over her and keep her safe. And he did. She eventually had a grave and put sun in it, she then covered him back up and made a grave, she grabbed a huge rock and placed it on the grave, with a bit of white stone from the building is White Harbour she wrote on the stone and then grabbed any supplies she could and with her sword left for Vacuo. She still had some lien left for a flight to Vacuo and she would make it there. Even if it killed her...

As ruby left, two cloaked figures looked afar from a distance...

* * *

**this was one of the worst chapters I have written... yeah this was all I could think of doing in this chapter...**


	28. Chapter 2 V4 THEM

Jaune and Blake got done eating, both Ren and Nora were taking care of 'business' as Nora put it, Jaune and Blake gave their trays to the Washer and left the Cafeteria. They had just walked out when out of nowhere a group of six people ran past them, they looked to see a large mass of people huddled up and looking at something, one guy was going to run past him but Jaune grabbed his arm

"hey man what going on over there?" Jaune asked him

"the Rangers just came back and found two bodies but they look...Different"

the two looked at each other and decided to look as well. They had to shove past people, they moved because Jaune was the commander of the Rangers. When they saw the bodies they couldn't believe what they were seeing, two bodies of a Male dog Faunas and a Female snake Faunas, but their skin was pale white, they had black veins showing on their arms and their face, the girls hair was Black while the mans hair was white as chalk, and the whites of their eyes were black with the iris red as blood. Then Gwen and Fennec arrived and looked at the bodies

"someone bring them inside, well have a doctor look at them tonight" Gwen ordered

Two people grabbed the bodies and brought them to the doctors quarters. Jaune and Blake couldn't believe what they had just saw, the appearances of the two dead bodies made them seem...Grimm like. However, they followed both Gwen and Fennec into the council room. There sat both Fennec and his brother Corsac, sitting their as well was Commander Sarg, and next to him was a girl with scales on her body, who Blake instantly recognized

"Ilia!?" Blake cried in shock, the woman turned to see Blake standing beside Jaune

"Blake!?" She cried as well and she got up and hugged Blake

"it's been so long! How are you?" Ilia asked

"I should be asking you that. Why are you here?" Blake asked

"Well I came here after you left and joined the Blue Fang, after a year I eventually was named Commander Ilia Amitola" Ilia finished with a chuckle

"well its good to see you," Blake said and Ilia nodded

Everyone sat down and Gwen started the meeting

"I'm here to talk about what about a little mission that Me and Commander Black, will be leading," Gwen said

everyone began to listen closely

"we are heading out beyond the wall two days from now, we will meet with Qroin Half-hand and search for the White Fang and The silver hands, while I'm gone, Commander Fennec will be in charge. Understood?" She asked

they all agreed

"good now go get some rest," Gwen said and everyone left the room and headed to bed.

That night Jaune just couldn't sleep, he was restless, so he went out for a walk. He walked around Fort Petra and said hello to the night guards that he passed, eventually he began walking back to his room, but that's when he heard a growl, he looked to see where he heard it coming from and that's when he saw a dark figure lurking to the High commanders room, he left Croceas Mors back in his room but he still decided to follow the figure. He saw the person walk into the room of the High Commander, Jaune waited two seconds and then entered the room, when he did there was no Gwen and no figure, but a hand then grabbed Jaune's collar and threw him to the wall, Jaune landed on his side next to some fallen weapons, the figure turned out to be the female snake faunas but with her Grimm like appearance, she charged at Jaune and tried to stab him with her now long claws, but he dodged and grabbed a pistol and shot at the Grimm like faunas but he kept moving coward and it slapped him away to the other wall and Jaune dropped the gun it the process, Jaune got up quick and dodged another stabbing thrust from the woman, and Jaune saw a hatchet and grabbed it, the Grimm faunas swiped at Jaune but he sidestepped and then cut off her arm, but what dropped from the wound was not red blood but nothing at all! Jaune looked at it for a second in shock but it swiped at his eye and cut above and below his eye luckily, and that's when Jaune heard the door open, he turned to see Gwen with a torch

"what the hell is going on!?" She cried

Jaune didn't answer and grabbed her torch and threw it on the Faunas, it began to burn and it gave out a horrible screech (like the Wendigo from until dawn) as it burned and died but both Jaune and Gwen fled the scene. When the left Gwen looked at Jaune and back to where her room was

"remember when I told you when I said that Grimm and Worse would come hunting for us?" Gwen asked

"yeah, is that thing what you meant by worse?" Jaune asked her

"yeah, but that's not all of them" and that's the word that sent a shiver down Jaune's spine. She said to them...

* * *

Don't worry all will be explained in the next Jaune chapter, but the next will be a Yang chapter! Oh and for those of you who don't know what a wendigo sounds like go watch Until Dawn


	29. Chapter 3 V4 the plan

Yang sat motionless as in her hands her mother's armor and Helmet. She cried, as she had lost a third parent now, but she now needed to lead the new Branwen army, she needed a new look and she did something that she thought would honor her mother, yang wore a Grimm like cape/coat and later made her own Grimm mask, but it looked more like an Ursa and underneath she wore an outfit like her mothers but with shorts and a color of Yellow and red, she looked to see how she looked and it did a little resembles her mothers outfit but with her own personal touches. Yang did fell terrible about Jaune's sister and mother as well, she was wonder how he would take the news or if it even reached him yet, Salem had sorta disabled the CCT towers after all, bit yang was going to butcher her and those who sided with her, she walked out and when everyone saw how she looked, the Tribe was amazed and so were her friends, in fact, they all looked different as well, SSN looked like different people a little.

Only Sage looked the same, however. But Scarlet and Neptune looked different, Grey looked good on Neptune and the scarf and the cloves went well with Scarlet, She missed when Sun was with them if only she knew how Ruby and he were doing. Last she heard they were close to White Harbour in Vert, but she also heard that it was destroyed by the Vale army, along with the rest of the Arc soldiers stationed there. She prayed to Oum that they didn't make it there yet and that they were fine. She did think about how Weiss was, she knew Weiss was still loyal to their cause and even the cause of her older sister but she hadn't done anything yet. She knew Weiss would do anything to be here if she could. She also hoped Blake was doing OK with Jaune, Ren, and Nora. Pyrrha had come joined her side as a bit of revenge for Kate and Elizabeth, even Pyrrha was damaged by the war, her Bronze armor was gone and had silver instead, and she lost Milō and her old shield, so she went back to the old ways and fought with a silver steel sword and a bronze metal shield which looked like her old one but a bit more bulkier.

The war had also taken a toll on her. She looked tired and exhausted. War can do that to people, Yang just hoped everyone would be OK when all this shit was over. Qrow and Glynda were still nowhere to be seen, she did hear however that Glynda went to Vacuo and that Qrow was looking for someone. She had also heard about the death of Ozpin, she did cry as well as her other friends, but they had already lost so much.

Yang was making new battle plans with Sage, Arslan, Brawnz, Nebula, and Cardin

"So we have enough men to fight with the vale army stationed here, at Castle Villion" Arslan told Yang

"we also have more than enough ships to take back Patch and as well steel an SDC Transport ship," Cardin told Yang as well

"what about Arc Town? Could we take that back?" Yang asked them

"unfortunately no. Tyrian Callows has that place guarded like Salem. We don't have the manpower to take back Arc Town" Sage told her

Yang nodded in disappointment, and then looked at the map, specifically at Beacon academy

"sage how many ships do we have in all and how many do you estimate could take back patch?" Yang asked Sage

"we have 1,000 in total and we could only use I say...About 40 ships to take back patch. Why do you ask?" Sage asked her

"good. Send 40 ships to patch and we'll take the rest" she told him

"the rest for what if I may ask?" Brawnz asked

"easy there's a large river flowing behind Beacon, we could use the remainder of the ships and sail behind Beacon and take it back, and then we would have a large portion a Vale territory back" Yang said

they all looked at the plan with a bit of skepticism, but if they did manage to win back Beacon then it would be a major loss on Salem's part. So they agreed with the plan and started to gather up men to attack Beacon Academy and bring it back.

**I** **also** **should** **mention** **that** **Beacon** **academy** **is** **on** **its** **own** **island. Which** **is** **why** **students** **need** **to** **take** **bullheads** **to** **and** **from** **there. And** **it** **is** **a** **big** **part** **of** **Northern** **Vale** **so** **it** **would** **be** a **major** **loss** **to** **Salem, also** **I** **still** **do** **need** **to** **add** **more** **Watts** **and** **Hazel, which** **will** **be** **happening** **soon.**


	30. Chapter 4 V4 Scorpion Wedding

Weiss was giving all the information of the next shipment of dust to Winter as best she could with the help from Whitley. When he found out who Weiss was calling a week ago he had decided to help, he wanted to save his sisters in any way possible. He loved both of his sister's dearly and would die to save them. He was even meeting Winter with the help of Kline, who was helping as well, wanting nothing to do with Jacques Evil schemes with Queen Cordovan. So far they were doing fine and were indeed helping Winter start getting an advantage to the war. They heard that Winter and Penny had won and taken to forts from Queen Cordovan, and that was good enough for them. It meant that what they were doing was indeed helping the greater good. But they did have a feeling that something bad was going to happen...Something awful. And finally the day had arrived, the awful thing that they all feared had come. Tyrian Callows and Queen Salem had arrived and the home of the Schnee's.

They began a celebration in the Schnee ballroom, Queen Caroline arrived as well, and everyone was partying, well everyone from the rich family's. The people of Atlas were living by strings and were barely keeping it together, they were low on income, they couldn't afford to keep their homes and to even keep their jobs, the Faunas were being treated worse, but not by the civilians, but by the Soldiers and other SDC managers. Cordovan was doing her best to fix the problems, everyone could see that, but any officers or Soldiers that spoke out against her, she executed them, she burned them alive. Weiss looked at both the Queens with disgust, she didn't show it but it wasn't the only person that made her want to puke, Tyrian Callows. She had heard what he did, and what he did to the Arcs, it made her want to grab a knife and slit his neck, she heard that he killed the Arcs that were there, but she knew that Jaune had two other sisters and a couple of nieces and nephews, but it still made her sick, she heard how Kate's wife was pregnant with her unborn child, it was sick to know that the baby was never going to grow up. Dinner was done and the real party began, drinks were served, people dances and talked, Salem looked around and saw Weiss and walked to her

"Hello little one," Salem said as she approached Weiss

Weiss turned and looked at Salem, she bowed and looked at Salem again

"Hello your Majesty, what do I owe the pleasure?" Weiss asked sweetly

"I only wish to speak with you about your future husband," Salem said with a smile, but it was a wicked one

"my future husband?" Weiss asked with concern

"yes, your father has arranged for you to marry Lord Tyrian Callows" Salem said

this made Weiss's heart stop. Being married to him. That murderer. That sick son of a bitch! She looked at Salem

"your brother will be the new Heir to the SDC and with that well take back Menagerie and Mistral from those so-called leaders of those country's, Vert, Lantis, and Mimar have already agreed to trade with the new Queens of Vale and Atlas, and they even have elected their own Queens and Kings, Vacuo is still a work in progress" Salem said

"you'll be going with your new husband a day from now" Salem said and them walked away

Weiss knew she had to tell someone, to send someone to tell Jaune what was happening. And that's when she knew who she could send... She grabbed her Scroll and called her two only friends that she could trust, the other end rang for two minutes and then it answered

_"__Hello__? __Weiss__? __What's __going __on__?"_

"Flynt, I need you and Neon to do something for me and I mean now..."


	31. Chapter 5 V4 Winter Storm and the Qrow

Winter had just heard the news from Weiss and she couldn't believe what she had heard! She punched the table so hard that it left a dent. She quickly tried to compose herself but with little avail, she tried to think of something else but her thoughts kept hitting her back to Weiss new "marriage", of course, that man she called father would agree, if it meant having note power then he was fine with it, never think about anyone but himself, like the cold-hearted businessman he was. She left her room and walked out into the grounds of fort SnowHawks, which had become her base of operations, it was a bright day because of the light snow falling and the snow that covered the ground. There she saw Penny in her usual outfit but with a white tone to it, because she was a robot, she couldn't get cold, so she wore what she wore back in Vale, Penny looked to see winter and gave a salute

"general!" She said

"at ease lieutenant Penny," Winter told her

"is there anything wrong General?" Penny asked

"yes but its a personal matter. How are the defenses coming along?" Winter asked her

"everything seems to be in order," Penny said,

"good, anything else?" Winter asked

"yes. We have word that Cinder fall has taken Mistral from King Lionheart"

"that's good news to hear, it means we might have a potential ally, what about the war in Vale?"

"We have word that Yang Xiao-Long will be having an attack on beacon academy to take it back as well as the island of Patch," Penny told winter.

Winter found this interesting, if Yang had enough men to take back Patch and Beacon then she could have enough men to help her

"Lieutenant Penny, I'll be sending you with a quarter of our army to help Yang Xiao-Long take back Patch and then help her take back Beacon" winter said,

"is that a good idea General?" Penny asked

"I do believe so. Tell Xiao-Long that we will help her if she helps us" Winter said

Winter sent Penny to get ready. Winter was gonna win this war even if she had to make a deal with Cinder fall or Yang Xiao-Long.

As Penny and the men under her command had left for Vale to help Yang, Winter was checking out other things with her other generals on attacks, supplies, etc. Winter had just got done talking about getting more food for her army from a nearby city. She made her way back to her room, when she noticed that something was wrong, her papers were everywhere and the window was busted in through, she then saw a trail of blood leading to her bathroom, she pulled out her saber and slowly approached the bathroom and as she opened it ready to kill whoever it was she saw a familiar mangled red cape and a man with a flask in his hand and bandages in his other

"hey...Ice Queen" he said weakly

"Qrow!?" She yelled

she ran as she went to go help him with his wounds.


	32. Chapter 6 V4 the boy

A young black haired boy with orange gloves and a white T-shirt with over-hauls went to his bed and looked at his mirror, he looked at it until he saw a flash of yellow and green cover his body he backed up and looked at himself, he shook his head and then went to his room for a nap.

He fell asleep quite fast and when he closed his eyes he was surrounded by white. He looked around and saw a woman in a white cloak

"so, you're the next one huh? The person here to take my place and Ozpin's new body?"

"What is going on here!? Who are you?" The boy asked,

"my name is Summer Rose, and you Oscar Pines are the new Seer" she told the boy named Oscar

"what? What does that mean?" Oscar asked

"it means you'll take her place on this world as the seer of Past and Present" came a voice

he turned around to see a grey-haired man with black glasses that looked a bit crooked

"forgive me, my name is Ozpin, once the headmaster of Beacon academy" he said

"ok...But what are you doing here and what is going on?" Oscar asked again

"you see, I was chosen by a god known as the light brother, he blessed me with the power to see the Past and Present, but you were chosen next and as well being Ozpin new body" Summer said

"so I can see the Past and Present and have a Headmaster of a hunters academy in my head. I've definitely fallen off the deep end" Oscar said

"I know this is a lot and I mean a lot to handle but allow me to show you a very important seen before I leave..." And with that, the room went from white to a room with people in it and a woman laying on a bed with bloody sheets...

* * *

_"Jonathan?" Dia asks weakly_

_her bed covered in blood after giving birth_

_"Dia!" Jonathan cried dropping Croeas Mors and walking to her_

_"Is that you? Is that really you?" Dia asks_

_she puts her hand on Jonathan's face_

_"You're not a dream..." Dia said with happiness in her voice_

_Jonathan had a tear roll down his face_

_"No, I'm not a dream. I'm here. Right here!" Jonathan cried_

_"I've missed you..." Dia told him_

_Jonathan begins to cry more "I've missed you, too..."_

_"I want to be brave Jonathan...I want-"_

_Jonathan puts his hand on her head caressing it "Shh you are brave Dia...You are brave"_

_"I'm not"_

_Jonathan lifts his hand from her stomach and he sees it's covered in blood, Dia begins to cry_

_"I don't want to die..."_

_"You're not going to die! Don't talk like that Dia!"_

_Jonathan looks at the handmaiden standing next to the wall_

_"Get her some water! Please!" Jonathan cried_

_"no...no water..." Dia said with her hand on Jonathan's_

_"Is there a doctor!?"_

_"Jonathan...Please. Listen to me!" Dia begged_

_she grabbed Jonathan's head and moved to his ear_

_"their name is _" Dia told Jonathan_

_"If Anyone in Salem's council finds out, they'll kill em...you know they will...You have to protect...Promise me, Jonathan...Promise me..." Dia said as her breaths become slower and slower_

_the Handmaiden gives Jonathan the baby_

_"Promise me...Promise me..." Dia said softly as she took her last breaths..._

_Jonathan looks at the baby's and they open their eyes..._

* * *

The vision was over, Summer looked at the two of them who were surprised

"summer, was that...?" Ozpin began but then Summer cut him off

"yes Oz, it was...Now it's my time to go" Summer said

white rose petals began to fall off of her body

"what's happening summer?" Oscar cried

"I'm going to the afterlife, my work here is done, I'm going to visit my family now...Bye and good luck Oscar, do try to take care of the boy oz, and if you see my daughter, tell her I love her"

and with those final words, Summer Rose had finally been put to rest... Her task now given to Oscar and Ozpin...


	33. Chapter 7 V4 Silver eyes

Ruby was half way to the border of Vert and Vacuo, she was almost there there to catch the flight to Vacuo. She was tired, she managed to cover up her right eye with a bit of her torn cape, she was almost to the village when alarms began to sound, she looked around to see if it was anymore of the Vale army or Atlas but no, there was no ships and no marching either, suddenly the sky darkened and a cloud loomed over the village, Ruby had the worse feeling in her stomach so she ran to the village. When she arrived it looked like the whole village had been abandoned

"Hello!" Ruby cried out, but their was no response "hello!? Is anyone her!? I've come to help!" Ruby cried

then a door of a house opened to reveal an old woman with blue goggles over her eyes

"quickly child in here!" She yelled

Ruby ran to the woman, and as she entered the house the woman shut the door and locked it with all the many locks the door had

Ruby looked at the old woman "what's going on!? Are there Grimm!?" Ruby cried out

but the woman put her hand over Ruby's mouth "quite! Don't let them hear you!" The old woman said

she lifted her hand away from Ruby's mouth and went to a nearby window that was boarded up, but there was small light able to come through

The woman looked outside and watched as a group of something marched by the house, Ruby's curiousness got the better of her and she slowly walked to the window and peaked out of it, and when she did the sight before her scared her to the core. It was people, but they were different, they had white and black hair, skin as white as Weiss's hair and their eyes, they were Grimm like, Ruby was about to scream but she put her own hands over her mouth to stop herself. As they watched as the group walked more into the village, then they stopped, looked back and went back the way they came, like they were being...Ordered

* * *

After the...Grimm had left the towns folk had come out and looked around to see if anything was damaged, luckly there was nothing broke or damaged.

Ruby and the old lady had left the house, Ruby looked to the Lady and was unable to break any sort of ice

"I'm Ruby Rose, in case you wanted to know" Ruby told the lady

"yes, I know who you are Ms. Rose, I've been waiting for you" the old woman said

this creeped out Ruby

"h-how do you know my name?" Ruby asked

"simple child, the Light brother had told me you were coming" the old Lady said

"the light brother..." Ruby said with a bit of confusion

because it was one of the gods who had left Remnant along long time ago

"but I thought he left Remnant, right?" Ruby asked

The old lady chuckled "he did indeed, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't talk to us in different ways, guiding us, helping us, yet he doesn't interfere with our day to day lives" The Lady told Ruby

"so you know of the light brother, but does the whole town know about him as well?" Ruby asked

"of course child, I want you to look at the people of this town, look at their eyes" the old lady told ruby

Ruby had did just that, she looked at the eyes of all the towns folk, and the color of their eyes shocked her. For you see the people of this town, every man, woman and child had silver eyes

"my name is Maria Calavera, Welcome Ruby Rose, to the Luna plateada Tribe" Maria told the young girl.

* * *

**Ruby** **has** **discovered** **a** **whole** **tribe** **of** **Silver** **eyes! What's** **will** **happen** **next!? And** **why** **are** **they** **hiding** **from** **they** **Human** **Grimm** **hybrids!?**


	34. Chapter 8 V4 a Knight beyond the wall

Jaune, Blake, Ren, and Nora were getting ready to go beyond the wall for the first time. They grabbed their weapons but they noticed that Ren had a sword, it was made out of Damascus steel, the blade was straight and had red ribbons at the bottom of the hilt as well as green on the handle with black leather grip. He holstered StormFlower and as well put a dagger in his boot,

"Ren, when did you get the sword?" Jaune asked

"oh! I forget I didn't tell you. High Commander Church gave me this sword, said it was from my home town" Ren finished

Rens tone had a sad tone at the end

"well it fits you, and so does that dagger, when did you get that anyways?" Blake said

"I've actually always had it, it was my fathers, its made from an old meteor that struck Remnant and Kuroyuri had finally got is hand on some and forged a dagger, my father had won it in a contest and past it down to me" he said with more of a sad tone,

there was an awkward silence for a minute then Jaune loaded White Raven and looked to his friends

"well... Let's get going we don't have all day" Jaune said with a smile

They all smiled and grabbed their things. As they left they saw Ilia was there waiting for them

"Commander Ilia" Jaune said

"Commander Black" Ilia replied and then looking at the four of them, "I see we have 3 commanders and Three lieutenants coming, good"

Ilia then motioned them to follow her, they did and arrived in the courtyard where Gwen was with her sword buckled to her side and a bluish coat on her back. Gwen turned to see both Jaune and Ilia walking to her

"good your both here. Here's the plan when we get beyond the wall, we will head for Misty Falls and wait for Captain Qhorin Halfhand, with his men, there Jaune and I mean only Jaune and ten other soldiers will go with Commander Qhorin and hunt down any remaining White Fang or Sliver hands that could still be in the area" Gwen said

"Lord Commander, why can't we go with Jaune?" Nora asked

"we can't afford him losing his Lieutenants if he should die or if Blake should die, we need someone taking over the Rangers after all" Gwen said "now get to your Sabertooth's and start the engines, we're going soon," she said and they followed her orders.

They approached the transportation they would use to get through the sandy and the vast land outside. a Sabertooth was a Bus like Vehicle, it was flexible and had two spikes in it wheels thus the name sabertooth **(A/N: think of a bus but with its roof torn off and spikes on the wheels)**. They all got on and were waiting for the Commander to give the order to leave.

* * *

As they were about 100 miles away from the wall they stopped and everyone got out and rested. Jaune and his men were eating while Ren helped cook the food, a little while later, a man with a beard came to Jaune

"the High Commander wants you to come to her tent in the morning, she has just received word that Captain Qhorin Halfhand is on his way here" he said to Jaune

"tell her that I'll be there" Jaune told him

He nodded and left. Jaune had ordered his men to put up their tents as night began to fall.

Jaune was just done saying good night to Ren and Nora and he was on his way to his tent. He got to it and began to take off his armor and get ready for bed, but someone else had other plans for Jaune. As he was about to lay down he heard someone approach his tent, he looked to see that it was Blake

"Jaune can I come in?" She asked

"yeah" he replied

Blake entered and she sat down across from Jaune

"so what do you need?" Jaune asked her

but instead of an answer Blake smashed her lips into his, Jaune didn't fight back, he loved it, Blake then slid her tongue in his mouth and Jaune then did the same, as they parted a string of saliva connected them

"I need you," she said

Blake and Jaune began to kiss, Jaune slowly moved to her neck. He kissed Blake's neck softly at first before biting down, This earned him a soft moan as she bit her lips.

"Naughty…" she whispered in Jaune's ear.

It seemed he had found a weak spot and he continued to kiss on it slowly. His hands seemed to move on their own and as they got a feel of her breasts. Even though her clothing, they felt nice and soft. He felt his neck tingle as Blake bit down on his neck this time and kissed it, her nails then deeply scratched his back and she was able to break the skin. blood slowly dripping out. Each kiss Jaune gave her was sending shivers down her spine.

"I never thought you would be able to do this to me," Blake said

She moaned This was the type of situation he was used to being in that's for sure. Blake smiled as hints of excitement for Jaune, Her amber eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter. Blake slowly pulled her shirt off. A lacy black bra greeted him. It seemed to hug her mounds just right. She had such smooth pale skin he could barely take it. Her arms reached back and slowly pulled off the bra and exposing her milky white tits. The way her amber eyes looked up into his blue eyes, why it was almost breathtaking, he loved the look in her eyes and the way her cat ears occasionally twitched, it was another turn on for the blonde, Jaune took off his pants while Blake stood up and quickly pulled off her pants but left her heels on. She had a black thong that looked amazing on her

"Jaune... You made me like this...You make me feel so good" she said softly

"Blake...I feel the same" he said

Blake put Jaune's hard cock inside her and began to bounce up and down. The night was filled with their moans and cries of pleasure...


	35. Chapter 9 V4 Meeting of the three

Yang was with Sage, Cardin, Arslan, and Brawnz, gathering the men and ships as well as getting ready for war with Vale. Yang was still working on taking both Beacon and Patch away from Vale, both being large pieces of Vale and each very important to her. Yang was also trying to get a hold of Jaune and the others but couldn't actually find any time to call them.

"So this is the plan right?" Cardin asked

"yes, my and Brawnz's team will use the some of the ships to fire a couple of shots directly at the Bullhead ports, while, Yang and everyone else will land in the Emerald Forest and attack from there" Sage replied

"what if they managed to add some heavy artillery on there? How are we gonna manage that?" Arslan asked

"if you mean Atlas, then don't fear, Neptune and sage will take care of them," Sage said

"good" Arslan replied with a sigh of relief.

Just then a man walked in

"tribe leader! We have two bullheads coming our way!" He cried

"are they friend or Foe?" Yang asked urgently

"one seems to be an Atlas rebel ship while the other is indeed a Mistral Bullhead!" He cried

"allow the Atlas Rebel ship to land but get me through to the Mistral ship!" Yang told him

"yes ma'am!" He said

Yang and Sage followed him to there base of communications. There the man was able to get a direct video call with the Mistral ship, there on the video call was woman with almost golden eyes, and she was dressed like Royalty, it was a bit like a dress but showing her upper thighs and it was long sleeved with gold coloring laced around the neck and arms of it.

"This is Yang Xiao-Long, the true Queen to Vale and leader of the Dragon Army, who are you?" She asked the Woman on the screen chuckled,

"My Name is Cinder Fall, I'm the Queen of Mistral, I'm here to offer help," Cinder told Yang

"with what?" Yang asked

"why taken back Vale of course," she said

Yang looked to Sage but he just looked as confused as her,

"may we land to discuss a treaty? I'm also aware that the Atlas Rebellion is here" Cinder said

Yang looked to Sage

"you think she could help?" She asked him

Sage looked at her "it's a small ship, should she attack I think we could take her, but if she's not here to fight, then she is here to help" Sage told her

Yang looked back to the screen "Queen Fall, you have permission to land" Yang told Cinder

"thank you very much, Queen, of Vale," Cinder said and the call ended.

* * *

Penny got off the bullhead and walked out to be greeted by Sage and Arslan.

"Greetings I'm Penny Polendina, A Knight to Queen Winter Schnee," Penny said with a smile and a handshake, which sage and Arslan took kindly

"I'm Sage Ayala, Adviser to Queen Yang Xiao-long" Sage told Penny

"I'm Arsaln Altan, the Queen's personal Bodyguard, also a Knight" Arslan said to her

"well it's very nice to meet you both," Penny told them

"the same can be said for us," Sage said

"well, I came to discuss a treaty with the Queen" Penny told them

"and it appears you're not only ones," Arslan told penny

they turned around to see a medium Mistral ship landing. As it did, the ship opened to see a couple of guards walking out and covering a raven-haired woman, the woman walked to the three

"you must be Sage Ayala and Arslan Altan," Cinder said

the two nodded, Cinder then looked to Penny, "I did see a Rebel Atlas ship dock, you must be a messenger correct?" Cinder asked

"actually I'm a Knight to Queen Winter Schnee. I'm Penny Polendina" Penny said putting her hand out for a shake and Cinder took it

"I'm glad to see our three countries have decided to help each other to take back Vale," Cinder said with a smile. not a cunning smile but one with kind intent.

"Well, then shall we discuss a treaty?" Cinder asked them and they nodded and were lead to Yang's Tent.

* * *

The three women were sitting at the table. Penny and Cinder sat at the sides of the table, while Yang sat at the Head of the table, Yang took a sip of her drink and looked to Cinder,

"So what does the Queen of Mistral who is The Fall Maiden, want with us?" Yang asked and Cinder smiled

"I just want to help the "real" Queen of Vale. but that's not the only thing you are, right?" Cinder said with a smile and Yang stiffened,

"don't think I can't sense an Aura that is so close to mine" Cinder told Yang

"what is she talking about Yang?" Arslan asked

"I...I am the Spring Maiden" Yang said and everyone went quiet

"i wanted to keep it a secret so Salem wouldn't try to destroy us in one swoop" Yang told them

"now that we got that out of the way, let us discuss the treaty" Cinder said

"so as you know we are planning on taking back Beacon as well as patch, from Salem" Yang began

"we have enough ships to take back both, but we don't have any air support" Yang said

"we can come help with that" Penny said, "the Atlas Rebellion has 4 generalships, and 200 BullHeads" Penny told Yang

"could we use 2 of those General ships an 100 of the BullHeads?" yang asked

"of course, Queen Winter said she do whatever she can to help" Penny said

"good, Now what can you offer us, Queen Cinder?" Yang asked

"we can provide 1,000 men and 50 of our best Scorpions" Cinder replied,

"then we have a deal, but what is it that Atlas and Mistral want out of this?" Yang asked them

"Queen Winter only asks that in return you help us fight our war," Penny said

"I ask for only one thing..." Cinder told Yang

"and what would that be?" Yang asked

Cinder smirked "I want Arthur Watts and Hazel Reinheart, I wish to execute them myself," Cinder said,

"why not ask for Tyrian Callows as well?" Sage asked her

"because he is not my problem, nor should I be the one to kill him" Cinder asked "the right to kill him should to Rather Your Queen or The Bastard of Arc Town" Cinder told Sage "After all he killed your mother and his Family" Cinder said "now do we have a deal?" she asked Yang.

Yang looked at her with a smile and fire in her eyes, "deal" Yang said.

* * *

**And so begins Remnant's Blood War...**


	36. Chapter 10 V4 Atlas's True Queen!

Winter was sitting as in her office and talking with her other generals as well as finalizing plans to help both Yang and the Woman Cinder. While she was doing this, Qrow was looking through some files that he had got from deep inside the Schnee mansion

"Winter? What was your grandfather's name?" Qrow asked her

"it was Willford Schnee, why do you ask?" Winter asked Qrow

"Because have you ever heard your Grandfather ever called your mother as Willow White?" Qrow asked her

Winter looked with a bit of confusion but she had heard the last name many times before, after all, it was part of Atlas history. The White Family were the True rulers of Atlas or as it was called back in that time Mantle. But when Mantle fell and was rebuilt and named Atlas the White Family had completely fallen off the face of Remnant, many assumed that they had been killed during the fall of Mantle while others assumed that they had fled before it fell and left for Vert or Mistral. Winter walked to Qrow

"why?" she asked

"because the files I stole from your Daddy's mansion, they date back to an ancestor of yours during the Fall of Mantle, but get this, the name on here isn't Schnee... it's White" Qrow said

Winter froze with shock

"listen to this, its a page from his journal "December 4th 2nd Era, my Name is Jamie White, my Family has fled for a year to Vale, before we return to what is now the country Atlas we have asked the Vale King, King Agone Blackfyre, to give us fake documents and new names. From this day till it is safe to reveal our names once again we shall be known as the Schnee Family. Sincerely Jamie White or Jamie Schnee" Qrow read from the page

Winter was taken back, "but that's not the end of it, here's a page from your Grandfather and Your mother. "June 22nd 5th Era, Willow has begun to take an interest in the family business as well as working as a huntress, she's been using the Family's Saber and she's quite the fighter! I'm so glad Winter has become a huntress! She indeed has her mothers spirit. That Jacques Boy has been trying to court Willow for a long time now, I pray to Oum that she doesn't pick him, I hope she picks someone like That Ironwood boy or that Scruffy black haired lad that's been working with Ozpin. Willow if you read this, don't trust that Jacques boy, he only wants to use you for the money. But you must keep him away from the family secret, he can never know that we are the White Family. With love from your father, Willford White/Willford Schnee" Qrow finished

he looked to see that Winter was still in shock and her face was frozen, she just looked at the floor

"Keep reading Qrow... please," Winter said

Qrow felt bad but he nodded his head "here's your mothers "January 17th beginning month of the 6th Era, I should have never agreed to marry Jacques! He is truly a monster! That is why I am blessed! Blessed not to have his child!" Qrow read and stopped

_'that can't be right...winter was conceived the month before' _Qrow went back to the Page "I know that I am Pregnant but I know that Its not Jacques child! Because even if it seems that to the public that we are married, but in secret, I married another person. Why should I stay with Jacques when all his hands have done is hit me and hurt me...while _his _hands have loved me, caressed me, held me like child holding its first stuffed animal...but I must keep that a secret both from Him and Winter and Jacques, I must not tell a soul...my loving winter...know that I love you and that your real father...winter remember the apple tree at the front doors, there you will find who your real father is... Sincerely Willow White/ Willow Schnee" Qrow finished

but Qrow to had a look of shock and fear on his face _'if Winters, not Jacques daughter then that means...' _Qrow thought and looked to Winter who was crying... but smiling?

"Winter are you ok?" Qrow asked with worry

"yes... in fact I'm better then I have ever been... I'm glad to know that Jacques is not my real father...that my real father loved my mother..." Winter said and then stood up whipping her tears away, "I am Not Winter Schnee anymore, I am Winter White...The TRUE Queen of Atlas!" she cried

Qrow smiled but then it fainted "Winter... I'm heading to Vale to See Yang, is that ok?" Qrow asked Winter looked back

"yes of course...go ahead," Winter said and with that Qrow turned into a bird and left...

leaving behind a Black feather but some of it was white...


	37. Chapter 11 V4 Destination: Menagerie

Oscar was packing his things and saying goodbye to his aunt,

"Oscar are you sure you want to do this?" She asked him

"yeah...I do" Oscar said with a smile

His Aunt looked at him with a small smile on her cheeks,

"Oscar, stay there, I have something for you," she said and left the room,

**"Oscar? What** **is** **she** **getting?"** Ozpin asked in his head

"I don't know Oz," Oscar told him.

After a few minute's Oscar's aunt returned with something wrapped in a cloak and a Green Jacket over her shoulder,

"aunt Arya? What's that's?" Oscar asked

"this..." She said setting the thing down and unwrapping it "this Oscar... Is your family heirloom" she said as she revealed what it was the cloak was hiding.

It was a sword that was shining like snow in the sun, its hilt was black and covers with Gold and it even came with a scabbard. The end of the sword also had the crest of a star on it. Oscar was in awe, he had never seen this sword before!

"Aunt Arya! What is this? How did you get this!?" Oscar cried out in shock

Arya had a bit of a chuckle and then looked at him with a soft smile, "Oscar, this is a family Heirloom. It was made by our ancestor back in the 3rd Era" she said

"wait! Is this the Family Longsword I heard about in the family stories!?" Oscar asked

"yep! You bet" Arya said, "Oscar this sword is made from a rare ore that is barely forged these days," Arya told him "the sword was made in Lantis and it belonged to your father but then gave it his brother...my husband" Oscar looked at his aunt

"thank you, Aunt Arya," Oscar said

she hugged him and he hugged back

"listen to me Oscar, what your going to do is one of the most Dangerous things in this world...so whatever you do... don't die"

"thank you, auntie, and please be safe yourself"

"I will, Oscar," Arya told him

They hugged one more time before Oscar was off.

* * *

**"What did you tell your aunt you were doing?" **Ozpin asked

"I told her that I was on my way to Patch to learn how to be a hunter"

**"and she was fine with that?"**

"yeah my uncle was a hunter and so was my Aunt and Mother, plus she's given me some basics on Aura and semblances not to mention basic hand to hand combat"

**"but do you know how to use a sword?"**

at that question Oscar stopped "oh...riiight umm...no, I don't know how to fight with a sword" Oscar said

**"well then...I may know someone who can teach you, but I hope you have enough Lien for the trip" **Ozpin told Oscar

"wait, where are we going?" Oscar asked

**"were going to Menagerie. Over there lies one of the Finest young men I have ever known"**

"so...Menagerie it is!" Oscar said

That they headed to the next city to by some tickets and get on the next flight or ship to Menagerie.


	38. Chapter 12 V4 Half hand of the Arc

Jaune was getting out of his sleeping bag and heading to Gwen's tent, he had left Blake sleeping in his bag and before leaving kissed her on her head and headed out. Jaine walked his way to Gwen's camp and managed to pick up some supplies he would need on this little camping trip. He entered the tent to see that Gwen and another man with a beard and two missing fingers, he also had some fangs and ears along with a tail, he looked like a wolf. Gwen looked up and saw Jaune standing there

"Ah, you made it, good" Gwen said and She ushered Jaune to come over.

"Commander Jaune Arc this is Captain Qhorin Half-Hand," Gwen said

Jaune held out his hand to shake Qhorin's hand

"it's an honor to meet you captain" Jaune said

"The same can be said about you. your Uncle has told me many good things about you" Qhorin told Jaune

"thank you, sir" Jaune replied

Then Qhorin pulled out his sword but Jaune was quicker and pulled out Croceas Mors and stopped his blade right as it was half-way out of the sheath

"You're quicker than your father and your uncle, even better than me in my prime," he said putting his sword away and looked to Gwen "I can see why you had him take over as a Commander," Qhorin told her and she nodded

Qhorin looked back at Jaune's sword, "that sword, it was your fathers" Qhorin said and then he looked to Jaune "you, me, and 10 other men will head-out to the vast deserts of Menagerie where we hope to find some of the White Fang and The Silver Hands, and hopefully know what's going on with them" Qhorin said

Jaune raised a question, "what do you mean? what is going on with them?" Jaune asked

"I've seen them heading straight this way in huge camps, but what's worse, is that they are scared of something"

"there scared? scared of what?"

"they're scared of the Hybrids," Gwen said

"the Hybrids? you mean the dead people who are Grimmified?" Jaune asked

"yes, some of the Silver Hands are calling them Hybrids. they are dead, yes, but somehow still alive" Qhorin said,

"who else knows about them?" Jaune asked

"you, Qhorin, me, Ren, Nora, Blake, and Ilia," Gwen said

"so it's up to us to stop this threat," Qhorin said,

"well then when do we set off?" Jaune asked and Qhorin smiled "eager to save people, just like your Father and Uncle...we leave now"

* * *

Jaune, Qhorin and ten other men were walking the desert

"So why did you come here of all places? why not fight the war in vale?" Qhorin asked

"Because, I know that without another strong army the Rebellions in Vale would lose, so I came here to end the civil war as soon as possible" Jaune replied

"so you came here to stop a war only for us to help and get involve into a new war" Qhorin said

"as much as I hate to admit it, yes. If we had more countries get involved and help the right people take back Vale then these other wars would stop" Jaune said,

"what makes you think you're getting off this Island alive?"

"I don't know..."

"you're a lot like your uncle. but I must admit he to was a fool, just like you Jaune Arc...just like you. He was willing to give his life away to easily"

"I'd gladly give my lif-"

But before Jaune could finish Qhorin grabbed him by his arms and made Jaune look into his eyes

"I don't want you to be glad about it!" Qhorin hissed "I want you to Curse and fight Until your heart's done pupping!" Qhorin told Jaune

Qhorin let him go and the two continued walking

"Men shouldn't give up their lives for who they serve, they should only give them up for what they fight and believe for," Qhorin said

Jaune took those words in deeply, Men should die when fighting for what they believe in, not for who they serve

"so tell me, Jaune Miles Arc...What do you _Believe_ in?" Qhorin asked

Jaune thought about it, what did he believe in? what was he fighting for? why was he fighting for it?...then it hit him, why he was fighting for, who he was fighting for and why he was fighting for them, Nora, Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Winter, Pyrrha, Flynt, Neon, Melanie, Junior, Blake...Yang.

"I'm Fighting to make this world a better place...so that my Family and their families can rest in peace," Jaune told Qhorin

"that'll do lad...that'll do..." Qhorin said and they continued walking.

* * *

Jaune set up his own tent and then looked for something to eat, while he was doing that Qhorin walked up to Jaune

"Jaune, me and five others are heading out to the east, we're gonna see if there's any White fang or Silver Hands, if we don't come back by nightfall then head east and keep an eye out," Qhorin told Jaune

"got it" Jaune replied

Qhorin nodded and with the other five men, they left. It's been six hours and they didn't return. It was Nightfall and there was no sign of Qhorin or the men. Jaune packed his tent up and told the men to get ready and head to the east to look for Qhorin. Jaune and his men were ready and began following Qhorins trail, Jaune was leading them with the man wondering what had happened to Qhorin and the other men, but all they could guess was that the white fang had gotten to them, Jaune prayed that that didn't happen, Qhorin was a good man and made Jaune think about what he was doing and why he was doing it. After an Hour of walking in the Dark, Jaune had told the men to rest and that they would pick up where they left off in the morning.

Jaune was looking through his bag to see what he could eat, he found a bottle of water, some crackers, and some beef jerky. Jaune drank half of the water and began eating some Jerky. As he was he heard noise from outside, It was the men talking around the campfire and laughing at one of their jokes, for some reason Jaune smiled, It reminded him of when he was in beacon and they would watch movies and they laugh and talk, He continued to eat. Jaune packed the rest of the Jerky in his bag and was about to go to bed, but then a loud noise had caused him to worry. Jaune grabbed Croceas Mors and headed out to see what was going on, as soon as he got out he saw one of his men fall to the ground, Jaune looked to what had killed him and was shocked, It was a Grimmified Human riding the back of a Beowulf! Jaune looked around to see that there was 10 of them along with their Beowulf's, Jaune saw one running to him and he ducked under the attack and sliced of Beowulf's leg and it fell to the ground, but the hybrid got up and picked up its weapon, which was a regular sword, Jaune readied himself and attacked the Hybrid, their swords clashed, Jaune cut it in half and it died, Jaune looked around saw both his men and the Hybrids and their Beowulf's were dead, Jaune looked around and saw that he was alone now.

All that was left was the bodies of his men. Jaune Began to light a fire all around the camp, and when the fire was getting higher, Jaune threw a red dust Crystal into it which cause an explosion and the fire was bigger, he began to walk away to makes sure that he wouldn't bee seen by any of the enemies.

However, Jaune was already being watched by a ten SilverHands...one which had green Hair...


	39. Chapter 13 V4 Dragon and Spartan

Yang was eating in her tent and watching the fire. She loved how sometimes it seemed to dance, it reminded her of the Vytal Festival Dance, everyone was having fun, they had smiles on there faces. Now all that was left was war. Yang wishes she could go back to those days, tease Ruby, annoy Weiss and Vernal, hangout with Blake, fight with Nora and Pyrrha, cook with Ren, and study with Jaune. Those days she missed. She missed her friends most. If only she could stop all of this from happening.

"Yang? May I come in?" said a voice

this took Yang out of her trance and she looked back to see Pyrrha

"yeah, come right in P-money," Yang said with a smile

Pyrrha walked in with her food as well and she sat next to Yang

"what are doing?" Pyrrha asked

"just...thinking about the old days" Yang replied

"funny thing, so was I," Pyrrha told her

The two had a good laugh about that. they looked to the fire and ate more of their food

"I miss everyone," Pyrrha said

"so do I pyr...I wish none of this happened" Yang said

"don't we all...We were trained to kill Grimm and protect people, but now we're killing both" Pyrrha told Yang

"who would have known...but what we need to focus on is reclaiming Vale and Atlas," Yang said

"but how many more lives need to be taken before it happens!?"

"As many as it needs!"

"What would Ruby think!? what would Ozpin say!? they would always say that we can't resort to war! there is always a peaceful way!" Pyrrha cried

"there is no peaceful way out of this! the enemy isn't human! she doesn't care about human lives! if we let this continue then the Kingdom will fall and burn!" Yang yelled

"You don't know that!? she could be bettering the lives of the people in Vale!" Pyrrha cried

Yang's first meet with her cheek, Pyrrha fell and she looked back to Yang and Yang looked back at Pyrrha, her eyes were red

"she killed my father! she killed my mother! she killed Jaune's dad, his sister, his mother! she killed Yatsuhashi! she killed Ironwood, she publicly hanged Ozpin!" Yang yelled, "she didn't spare them...so why should we spare her from a war?"

"you're crazy! you've completely let yourself be taken over by Vengeance!" Pyrrha yelled

"and you've become afraid of death," Yang said

"don't you fear death?" Pyrrha asked

"I'll only be afraid if I Die without taking Salem with me," Yang said

She sat back down eating while Pyrrha left thinking hard on what she should do next.

* * *

Yang woke up from Sage shaking her, she opened her eyes and saw Sage with Arslan, Neptune, Scarlet, Brawnz, Nolan, May, Roy, Nebula, Dew, Octavia, Gwen, and Cardin.

"what's going on?" Yang asked

"it's the Champion. she's wanting to take over" Cardin told her

"What? why does she want to take the army?" Yang asked

"she thinks we can come to a peaceful agreement with Salem and The Atlas Queen," Sage said

"so she has gathered some men and wants to challenge you for leadership," Arslan said,

"so what's the plan?" Neptune asked

"simple, I show Pyrrha that she can't lead my people," Yang said

"so you're going to challenge her one-on-one?! Yang are you insane!? she'll kill you!" Neptune said

"I know but I have something she doesn't," Yang said,

"and that would be what?" Sage asked

"the element of surprise," Yang said and she walked out of her tent.

* * *

Pyrrha walked to Yang's tent with 20 other men and when she was able to see she saw Yang waiting for her and most of the Army behind her. Pyrrha took out her shield and her sword and waited for Yang to make the first move. Yang saw Pyrrha and activated Ember's and waited till Pyrrha was closer. as the two were face to face everyone waited to see who would strike first.

"Yang," Pyrrha said coldly

"Pyrrha," Yang said back just as cold

"I want to fight you to the death, and the survivor leads this army," Pyrrha said

"you think that Salem will let you live!? that she'd spare these people because you brought my head to her?" Yang asked

"I'll guess we'll see," Pyrrha said

Then the men on both sides circled around them

"Just you and me," Pyrrha said

"Good"

Yang rose her fist and punched Pyrrha's shield and it broke, Pyrrha staggered but rose her sword and tried to cut Yang,but she stepped back and flipped back, but Pyrrha transformed her sword into the spear and threw it at Yang, stabbing her Right gauntlet and breaking it, Yang took off the gauntlet and Pyrrha used her semblance to get her sword back. as soon as the sword left the gauntlet Yang charged at Pyrrha, but Pyrrha got her sword back and swiped Yang across the stomach and Yang then punched Pyrrha in the gut and then her ribs, Pyrrha backed up and shot her rifle and yang only getting one shot into Yang's leg,making yang fall and Pyrrha took the opportunity and got on top of yang and punched her over and over again,

"GIVE UP!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Pyrrha punched her again

"GIVE UP! GIVE UP! GIVE UP! GIVE UUUUP!" Pyrrha yelled

Pyrrha then grabbed her sword and raised it to kill Yang.

Pyrrha coughed up some blood and looked down. in her stomach was a light blue long sword and holding it was Yang, Pyrrha coughed up more blood and it sprayed over Yang's face. Yang took the blade out and Pyrrha fell but Yang grabbed her and laid Pyrrha on the phone

"I just w-wanted t-to go...h-home..." Pyrrha said with tears falling from her eyes

"I didn't need to happen like this Pyr...IT DIDN'T NEED TO HAPPEN!" Yang cried and her tears fell from her face onto Pyrrha's...

**the Spartan was slain by the dragon.**


	40. Chapter 14 V4 Misty falls masacare

Blake, Ren, and Nora were setting up traps for the large camp of their's and waited for Jaune to return. Nora was digging a trap when she had hit something

"hey guys! I found something!" she yelled

the two began to walk over to Nora, as they did Nora was able to get whatever she had hit out, when they all good look at what it was, it was revealed to be a small chest

"what do you thinks inside?" Ren asked

"I don't know, but let's find out," Blake said

she opened the chest quite easily, inside was two thin books and four sharp white daggers, each looked the same,

"some books and a couple of knives? I thought we would at least find some gold" Nora pouted

"well, this is actually interesting" Blake said,

"what makes you think that?" Nora asked,

"why would someone bury these?" Blake asked

which did make a good point, why would someone bury two books and some common daggers if they weren't important? They grabbed them out of the chest and began to leave back for camp. when they were half-way there a horn blew

"what the hell?" Nora said,

then the horn blew once again, "The camp's under attack!" Blake said and the three of them ran for the camp.

* * *

Gwen was in her tent when a man ran into her tent

"Captain Commander! we're Under attack!" he cried

she got up and drew her sword

"by who?" she asked

"we don't know! but they're riding in Grimm!" he yelled

Gwen's heart Froze..._they_ were attacking, she told him to get as many men ready to fight and left the tent. as soon as she walked out she saw Goliath's trampling her men, and that they were indeed being rode, by the Hybrids, but they were also riding Beowulfs! One was coming right at her, so she moved out of its way and got up to see that it was coming back, she then Grabbed out her gun and shot the Beowulf making its rider fall, she quickly ran to the rider and killed it. she looked around to see her men being killed. she failed to notice the Hybrid behind her. but the Hybrid was shot to the ground and she turned to see Ren behind her

"Are you ok Gwen!?" he asked

"fine! where's Blake and Nora?" she asked

"they went to Radio car and try to inform the wall!" he cried

she nodded, they then noticed more Hybrid's on Beowulf's backs were coming to them, Gwen readied her sword and made sure she had enough ammo for her gun, Ren loaded his guns and had both his dagger and sword on his side's and waited for the beasts to come closer.

* * *

Nora and Blake made it to the Radio car only to find it burning and everyone dead

"NO!" Blake cried

but before they could do anything else a figure walked to them with a sword, but it was pure black and had a little bit of red, it looked like something Vacuo tribes use, they got a good look at it and saw that it was wearing a Beowulf mask, Nora readied her Hammer and Blake unsheathed Gambol shroud, they charged at the thing but it just swiftly dodged the attacks, and when Nora was going to get a good it on it, It raised it's blade and cut her hammer in half, Nora was shocked! not even a Bomb could break her hammer! during her shock, the thing took the opportunity and stabbed Nora in the side of her stomach! "Nora!" Blake cried and then charged at the thing but when she brought down gambol, the thing blocked the strike, and Gambol Shroud's blade broke! Blake was shocked but went for the second blade but the thing hit it out of her hand and then kicked Blake to a nearby rock, Blake fell and one of the daggers fell from her bag. Nora was backing up as fast as she could, but the thing was closing in on her and raised its sword, ready to end her, but then it screamed, Blake had stabbed the thing in the back with the dagger that fell from her bag, the thing turned to Blake and looked to her and tried to get to her but it then started to crack and burst into Purple dust. Blake ran to Nora and saw the sand was already stained with her blood

"Nora! You ok!?" Blake cried

Nora coughed up a little bit of blood

"I'm fine, the tip of it only managed to break through my Aura, I can use the rest to heal it up," Nora said

"ok good, but I'm still going to bandage it," Blake said and went back to the bag and grabbed out bandages...

* * *

**Gwen and Jaune left the wall with 1,000 Soldiers. there was now only 15 left...**

**The Hybrid army had won, and their Master was watching the whole thing. this was called the Misty Falls Massacre.**


	41. Chapter 1 V5 Diffrent Roads

Ruby was in the house watching tv when there was a knock on the door, she opened it to see Maria standing outside but she also noticed that there were three white cloaked hooded figures that were standing behind her

"Um... Maria? Who are they?" Ruby asked

"and here I thought you'd never forget my handsome face," said one figure

They took off their hood and Ruby was shocked. It was Roman Torchwick!

"hey Red, been a while," Roman said

Ruby was shocked but more shocked when the other two removed the hoods

"Hello Ms. Rose, I'm glad your well"

"Ms. Goodwitch!?" Ruby cried

However she was in tears when she saw the third figure

"S-Sun" Ruby said

Sun also had tears in her eyes, "hey... Ruby" Sun said

Ruby hugged him rapidly, "I missed y-you! I missed you so much!" Ruby cried "I missed you too..." Sun said.

they all sat in the living room "I don't get it? how are you two alive? I shot you in the head and sun was shot in the Heart! so how...?" Ruby asked

"you'll have to thank the light brother for that" Glenda said

"you see when Roman died I was asked to make sure that it was really Roman and not another fake. when I saw that it was him, he told them and when they left to cut open the body I had said a prayer, just to give him a little peace, but when I was done, he rose from the dead"

when Maria heard that she looked to Roman

"you saw the other side!? what was it like!?" Maria asked

Roman looked to her, "all I remember was a golden deer leading me to a light but then turned to me and said I wasn't supposed to die yet and then I woke up in the morgue" Roman said

Maria looked at him with awe, "you saw him, that was the light brother" Glenda said

"it was the same for me" Sun told her

"so what now? are we still heading to Vacuo?" Ruby asked

"yes, and I'll be coming with, and the tribe will be heading to Vale, it won't be safe in Vert anymore..." Maria said

Ruby looked at her "Ruby, when we get there we need to tell Shades headmaster to activate the border between Vacuo and Vert. It will stop the Hybrids from crossing into Vacuo" Glenda told her

"what about Vale? won't they try and cross into it?" Ruby asked

"don't worry about that, I had activated it when Vale was taken," Glenda said

"well if we want to hurry then we need to get going!" Roman said annoyed, and they all looked at him and nodded

"the border is a day away from here" Maria said

"when we to the border, there is a town and it'll take us to Vacuo" Maria said and they all nodded in agreement. they packed everything they needed and said goodbye to the rest of the tribe and then left.

Jaune was near a small pond and he went to it and drank from it, he was thirst from walking such a long ways, and when he moved away from the pond he was yanked by some really strong and muscular arms, he was thrown into a tree, Jaune took out Croceas Mors and was ready to kill his attacker but then he was swept from under his feet and he fell, his legs were wrapped in chains and he was then punched in the face by someone else and he was then brought force in front of a masked Woman and the huge muscular man who was an Ox Faunas, the Woman undid her chains from his legs and she took off her mask to reveal long green hair and red eyes.

"Emerald?" he asked with a confused look and she looked at him

"Jaune!?" Emerald said surprised

"what do we do with him, boss?" said one of the masked figures

"we take him back with us along with the Half-hand" Emerald said and Jaune was shocked to know that she also had captured Qhorin

"get up human!" said another masked man and they tied Jaune up and they began to walk.

After an hour of walking, they had stopped at a camp that was filled with other Faunas folk as well as children. Jaune was then lead to a small arena, where he was cut loose and then thrown into the arena, Jaune was then handed back his sword, he looked around to see that there was a crowd of people watching him, in front of him was Qhorin with his sword in hand,

"Jaune!? what are doing here!?" he asked

"we got attacked by the Hybrids and I was the only survivor" Jaune began "then I was looking for more of the Silver hands and White Fang" Jaune said

Then a man with a Knight helmet with a Silver hand painted on it with Emerald next to him

"LADIES! GENTELMAN! WE ARE NOW GOING TO WITNESS SOME CATTLE SLAUGHTER EACH OTHER!" he said and the crowd roared with cheer, "ONLY ONE CAN SURVIVE! AND THEN THEY WILL BE TAKEN TO THE TWO KINGS!" he said and the crowd cheered again

He looked at them and smiled, "YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO" he yelled

Without hesitation Qhorin rushed at Jaune with his blade and started swinging at Jaune, Jaune dogged but Knew he had to fight him at one point, so Jaune began to fight, Qhorin raised his blade at tried to strike at Jaune but Jaune cut his knee deeply and Qhorin dropped his sword, Jaune looked to Qhorin not wanting to kill a man who he respected highly but when Jaune looked back at him, Qhorin's eyes told him eerything he needed to know. his eyes said 'do it' and so Jaune ran to him and stabbed him through the stomach, Qhorins blood fell onto Croeas Mors and then Qhorin leaned on Jaune, as he was dying he whispered in Jaunes ear,

"for the Blue Fang...For Humanity...For the Knight of the Menageri" and he died there and the crowd roared with cheer

Jaune was saddened that he had to do it, but knew what Qhorin wanted, he wanted someone on the inside of the White Fang and the Silver Hands, the gates opened and he was meet with the man wearing the Knight mask and Emerald next to him

"that was Fine lad, you killed the Half-Hand, none of us could ever do that" he said

Jaune looked at him "yeah, well I wanted to kill that guy as much as you did" Jaune said trying to convince them

"oh? why's that?" the man asked

"the Half-hand had gotten my friend killed and knew that he would die..." Jaune said trying to sound sad

"well your in luck, Cause the Boss here said she knew you and wanted you to meet the Kings" he said

"the kings? are you talking about Adam Taurus and Mercery Black?" he askeda

the man nodded "yes them, but the people on this side of the wall there known as the kings of West Menageri" he said

He headed to a room and pulled out a White and red cape with the White fang sigial but on the wolfs head was a silver hand.

"so you ready to head out lad?" the man asked and Jaune nodded

"then lets get going then" the man said and they began to walk away and they were heading to another town two days from where they were.


	42. Chapter 2 V5 Attack!

Over a thousand Vale soldiers were minding their own Business and Guarding Beacon Academy the day was beautiful and peaceful.

then a guard tower was shot by a bullhead missile, the Guards paniced and they rang the alarms to signal they were under attack

"Ready the defences!" shouted a general

from the distance they saw 20 Bullheads coming from the sky as well as 30 Airships, each holding all three soldiers from the Branwen tribe, the Atlas Rebellion and Mistral soldiers. leading them was Yang. she looked at Beacon and knew she was going to take it back. the Airships began to drop bombs in the forest of beacon killing the guards from there, the Airships landed and Yang Activated her Maiden Powers and lead her forces to Beacon Academy. Meanwhile Neptune was leading six large battle ships behind the cliffs of beacon

"ready men!" Neptune yelled

"YES SIR!" they yelled

"then lets get going!" he yelled

the ships shot the grappling hooks onto the back of the school and they began to climb up the cliff.

Yang and her forces were destroying the forces and were getting closer to Beacon, but then something shook the land, everyone was stopping in their tracks as the ground shook.

"what the hell is going on sir!?" asked a soldier

"I don't know..." the genreal replied

then from Mountain Glenn rose a giant Grimm Dragon. both forces stopped and saw the Dragon, but they began to retreat, except for one. Yang stood her ground as the Dragon landed on the ground in front of her. Yang looked the beast in the eye and it did the same. Yang released all of her Spring maiden power and the beast roared, Yang summoned a long sword and cut the dragon on it's face and the dragon backed up and then with it's tail slapped Yang aside, Yang landed on the ground and rant back to the beast, but the dragon flapped it's wings and it took off, spawning Grimm over the Island and attacking both forces.

Neptune and his ships just were about to climb when they heard the roar, they all stopped in their tracks. The dragon flew into their view, and Neptune looked in horror but he turned to all of his men

"Man all the weapons!" he yelled

all of his saliors and the other five ships maned the turrents and began to fire and the dragon, they managed to hit it but yet is still came at them, the dragon then breathed it's fire on one of the ships causing it to explode, Neptune saw this and looked to the edge of the ship, on the edge was the Missiles, but they were supposed to be used if any of the Vale soldiers escaped on their bullheads. Neptune ran to the launcher and activated it, he only had three missles and he needed to make them count. he aimed as the dragon turned and headed back for them, He waited and then when he thought the Dragon was in range he fired, But the dragon turned and the missile hit the side of the cliff

"Shit!" Neptune said and he loaded in the next missile

the Dragon breathed it's fire on another ship which was close to the third ship and the Dragons fire caused both ships to explode, Neptune turned to one of his men

"tell all ships to use the missile's!" he ordered and the man nodded

the ships began to shoot the missiles at the dragon but missed it, Neptune lined up the second missile and shot it. the missile had hit the dragons wings! the dragon hovered for a few seconds and then landed on the fourth boat and then it beagn to breath fire and the fifth ship, but the fourth had fired a missile at the dragon, which caused both shops to explodes. Neptune and his men looked and knew that this could be the last fight they would have, the Dragon then landed on their boat causing it tip, Neptune almost fell but he held onto the Missile launcher, Neptune knew this was his last chance to kill the Beast and he aimed the Missile at the dragon's head and the Dragon looked at Neptune and Roared but Neptune looked back with fury

"Smile you son of a-" and he shot the missile hitting the dragon and killing it but the ship exploded and Neptune fell into the sea..

Back on the top, the two forces saw the explosion and heard the dragon cry before it was dead. Yang knew that Neptune and the ships must have taken out the dragon and the dragon probably took out some of the ships, there was a chance that Neptune was dead, however she didn't have time to mourn, she used the opportunity to attack again

"Nows our chance! lets go!" she yelled to her army

she charged with the army behind her and they managed to break the front lines and they ended in the beacon court-yard, the soldiers however were prepared for this and began activating hidden bombs in the yard. the bombs blew up and killed some of her tribe and Atlas rebels, another bomb went off in front of her and she fell backwards, but she quickly got up and charged again, as the reached the front doors yang busted them open with her powers and every soldier split up and took back every room and every corridor of Beacon.

Yang looked to the battle ground, they gathered up the corpses of the dead on both sides. she walked making sure everyone was ok, Team NDGO had some injury's but were fine. Roy, May and Nolan had lost their team leader, Brawnz, may and noaln cried and Roy tried to look strong. She looked to her side to see Scarlet getting covered by a sheet, Yang looked down in sadness, she looked to Arslan and her team, "get some bullheads and look for Neptune and any survivors" she told them and Arslan nodded and left to do the job. Yang kept walking around to see Velvet was crying, Yang walked quickly to her, "velvet! whats wrong!?" Yang asked and Velvet looked to her and still cried, and thats when hang saw the two sheets in front of her, it was no doubt Coco and Fox, they were dead and in their last moments they held hands until they died. the battle of beacon was swift and a quick win for Queen Xiao-Long but not without losing more of her friends...

* * *

Yang looked around in the basement of Beacon, she saw the two pods one that held the previous Fall Maiden, a display case that held a yellow diamond, a wooden box that held two silver Rings. she took the rings hoping that it would hold some magic and she continued walking around, but what really caught her eye was three large eggs, one was white with a little bit of gold around it, the second one was yellow with hints of light purple, the third and last egg was black with large hints of red on it. She looked at them with awe, they were beautiful, so Yang took them and after looking through the Basement she went back to her room and left them near her bed, right next to the heater.

Yang woke up to a small whimper in her room, she looked around and saw nothing, but when she stepped off her bed she looked to where she had left the three eggs but found that they were now only shells and that they had been cracked, she looked more closer to it and at the bottom of them layed three little lizards with winged arms, she saw them looking up at her and they ran up to her and cuddled against her legs, their whimpers softened and stopped, she looked to the three lizards and looked at them with love like she did Zwei. Zwei was family, and so now they were as well. She looked at them and knew she needed to give them names

she looked to the white and gold lizard "you'll names will be Tai" she told the little lizard

she then looked to the one that was gold and purple, she knew the name for it

"you shall be Raven" she said

she looked to the red and black one, she at first didn't think of the name for it but then it hit her, she would name it after the female hero on the statue

"you...you'll be little Dia" she named the little lizard or the way they looked was more like that of a Dragon.

One named after her father. One named after her mother. One named after Remnants greatest hero.


	43. Chapter 3 V5 Bastard and Bull

"Fall back!" yelled Gwen

But it was to late... most of her men were slaughtered...

* * *

A sand storm had arrived the morning after the attack in Misty Falls, Both Blake and Nora walked through the storm and could barly see anything, Blake and Nora come to a halt, they see that ahead of them is a Blue Fang Member kneels in the sand

"Hey! Hey are you ok!?" Nora yelled to the member

He didn't move.

both approaches the kneeling figure, and realizes that the man is decapitated and holding his own lifeless head in his lap. Nora looks away while Blake just closes her eyes, Blake then hears marching Behind them, a figure strides towards them with a sword drawn, the figure turns out to be Gwen and they look at her.

"Did you send the Signal?" Gwen asked

Blake looks to her and shakes her head with sadness

"The Hybrids got to the bus first and destroyed everything" Blake told her

Gwen looked with anger and Disappointment

"We need to get back to the Wall. It's a long march. We know what's out there, but we have to make it, have to warn them or else everyone you've ever loved and knew will be dead..." Gwen told them as Ren was behind her with the other men, Ren and Nora hugged each other and Blake was glad to see them ok.

* * *

Jaune with Emerald and including the man with the painted Silver hand helmet who Jaune found out was called Belemy, had arrived to the town which they called Feefo. Jaune looks around the town to see what he could only describe as a giant walks by, carrying a bundle of huge stakes. Jaune is awed by the sheer size of the man

"First time you've seen a giant, Jaune?"

Jaune looked to her with a bit of shock on his face

"He's not a real Giant is he?" Jaune asked

"No, you see they're Elephant Faunas, there the only type of Faunas that are that huge" Emerald told him

The Elephant Faunas sets down a stake and he drives it into the ground.

"Well, don't stare too long. They're shy. When they stop being shy, they get angry. And when they're angry, I've seen them pound a man straight into the ground like a hammer on a nail" Emerald told him

The giant finishes his work and looks at Jaune, and he begins growling and Jaune quickly looks away. The party continues to walk through the camp, and the Faunas children begin to surround Jaune has he passes.

"Look! It's an Easterner!" said a woman

"What is he doing here?" said a Silver-Hand soldier

"Look over there!" said a girl

Emerald looked to Jaune and smiled

"You're wearing the wrong color" she told him

Jaune looks at her with a small grin and looked back to the town's folk

"That I could guess" Jaune told her

Emerald look to him with a smile "In your hearts, all you Easterners want to fly free" Emerald said

"When I'm free, will I be free to go?" Jaune asked with a smile

Before she could answer a rock hit Jaune in the head and they looked to see a small Boy with scales on his cheeks

"Blue back!" the boy yelled

The boys then throw more rocks at Jaune

"Sure, you will" Emerald told him

Emerald then wrapped her chain around the boy's foot and tripped him, she then turns back to Jaune, and smiles

"But if you run off now then I'll be free to kill ya" she told him

The two kept walking and passed more kids. Jaune noticed that they looked at him like he was evil. Emerald looked to him and then back to the kids who looked at him

"Got no respect, this lot. Got no fathers to slap 'em when they're Acting up"

"What happened to their fathers?" Jaune asked

"Some of them were killed by Blue Fang like you" Emerald told him

Jaune looked down with sadness in his face

"Don't look so grim, Jaune. If Adam likes you, you'll live another day. And if he don't..." but before she could finish her sentence they had made it to a large house on the end of the road. Jaune, Emerald and Belemy enter the tent. As Jaune entered he saw a Dog Faunas man look at him and then saw a Silver haired man sitting by the fire. He began to sniff the air

"I smell a Blue Back" the man said

"He Killed the Half-Hand, thought you might want to question him" Belemy told them

The man turned around to see Jaune and Jaune saw who the man really was. It was Mercury, when Mercury saw Jaune he couldn't believe it,

"Jaune Fucking Black" Mercury said and shaked Jaune's hand

Jaune shakes back, "good to see you to Mercury" Jaune told him

Then the dog Faunas stood up and looked at Jaune and Jaune faced him

"That half-handed cunt killed friends of mine. Friends twice your size" the dog Faunas told Jaune

Jaune looked at him "My Friend Raven told me that big men fall just as quick as little ones if you put a sword through their hearts" Jaune told him

"Plenty of little men tried to put their swords through my heart. And there's plenty of little skeletons buried in the woods. What's your name?" he asked Jaune

"I'm Jaune Black" Jaune told him

"So another bastard from Vale" the dog Faunas smirked

Before more words could be said Adam himself walked out of a room and when Jaune saw him Jaune kneeled

"Your Grace" Jaune said while on one knee

Everyone in the room began to laugh

The dog Faunas looked to Jaune "Your Grace? Did you hear that? From now on, you'd better kneel every time Adam fart's!" he laughed

Adam looked at him with a smile on his face,

"Thats enough Martain" Adam said

Adam looked to Jaune "Stand up, We don't kneel for anyone beyond the Wall" Adam told him

Jaune rose from the ground and looked

"So, you're Jonathan Arc's bastard. Thank you for the gift, Belemy. You can leave us" Adam said

Belemy leaves and Emerald gives Jaune a look, and exits as well.

Adam saw the look. Jaune looked back to Adam

"The girl likes you. You like her back, Jaune? That why you want to join us?" Adam asked

Jaune just looked at him thinking about what he should tell Adam

"Don't panic, boy. This isn't the damned Blue Fang" Martain told Jaune

Martain just looked dissapointed at Jaune

"Can't believe this pup killed the Halfhand" Martain sighed

Adam just walked to Jaune and put out his hand "He was our enemy and I'm glad he's dead"

Jaune shakes his hand but Adam holds on firmly

Adam looked at him with a hint of sadness "He was my Mentor once. Back when he had a whole hand. What were you doing with him?" Adam asked

"The Captain Commander sent me to the Halfhand for a scouting mission" Jaune told Adam

"Why though?" Adam asked

"She trusted me, and she thinks I'll be fit to lead one day" Jaune told him

Adam smiled and letgo of Jaune's arm "But here you are, a traitor kneeling before the King's-beyond-the-Wall" Adam told Jaune

Jaune just looked at Adam with a bit of anger, he had no right to call him that. Not after what he did. Not after he killed Vernal.

"If I'm a traitor, then you are, too" Jaune said with anger

Martain growled and Adam just looked at him

"Why do you want to join us, Jaune Black?"

Jaune begins to hesitate on the Answer but he came up with one. One that Vernal always wanted

"I want to be free"

"No, I don't think so. I think what you want most of all is to be a hero. I'll ask you one last time ... why do you want to join us?" Adam said

Martain began to close in and he was gonna draw his weapon and Mercury was uneasy with this situation.

Jaune then looked at Adam "Before we left We found two corpses and I fought..."

"You Fought what?" Adam asked

"I saw what the corpse had become"

"You're telling me you saw and fought one of them?"

Jaune nodded

"I want to fight for the side that fights for the living. Did I come to the right place?" Jaune asked

Adam smiled, "We'll need to find you some new Armor" Adam told him.

Jaune just smiled and followed Adam and he saw Emerald waiting for him

"I'll be the one getting you your new Armor and showing you around" Emerald said with a smirk

Jaune just smiled more

"Fine by me" he said

And the two walked off and walked through the town.


	44. Chapter 4 V5 Queen Lyanna Blackraider

Ruby, Sun, Glynda, Roman, and Maria had made it to Vacuo. Once in the City they all headed for Shade Academy, where they would speak to headmaster Lyanna Shade.

"will she even talk to us?" Roman asked Glynda

"yes, me and her fought together during the Faunas Right's war" Glynda told him

"wait you fought in the Faunas right's war?" Ruby asked

"yes along with your mother and her half-sister" Glynda said

that's when RUby stopped in her tracks, "I-I have an Aunt?" Ruby asked

Glynda looked at Ruby, Sun looked at her confused as well

"didn't Tai ever tell you that? Summer had a half Sister and Brother, they were good friends with all of us" Glynda told ruby

Ruby looked hurt, "dad never talked about mom a lot, because he said that her family was important to Vale" Ruby said

"that's because they were" Glynda said

"what does that mean?" Sun asked her

"the Royal Family of vale has it's own name for their bastard children. The royal family's name is called BlackFyre but any Bastard children in the royal family is called Rose" Glynda said

Roman and Maria figured it out pretty quick

"are you saying that Red is related to the Royal Family of Vale?!" Roman asked

"then that would make Ruby a..."

"princess..." Sun caught on

Ruby looked to all of them in shock, she was a princess. like from the stories.

"no, she's not" Glynda said

"what do you mean!? Ruby's mom was related to a Prince and a princess!" Sun yelled

"no, because her mother was a Bastard child and Summer was never given the BlackFyre name, still related but has no claim to the throne of Vale" Glynda told him

they continued to walk and Ruby felt like she had just opened up a whole new world, she knew more about her mother now. she knew her family, she knew who she was a little

they had finally made it to Shade where they entared to see a Brown haired woman standing waiting for them, she saw Glynda and walked to her and hugged her

"Glynda Goodwitch! it's been a long fucking time!" Lyanna said

Glynda looked to her and smiled

"yes it has, I'm glade to see your doing well" Glynda said

"well I wouldn't bee here if I weren't!" Lyanna chuckled

Lyanna noticed the group of people behind her old frined

"Glynda who are they?" Lyanna asked

"these are, Ruby Rose, Sun Wu-Kong, Maria, and Roman Torchwick" Glynda said

Lyanna looked to Roman as if seeing a ghost but then she looked to Ruby, like she was seeing an old friend.

"your mother was Summer Rose, yes?" Lyanna asked

"yes" Ruby answered

"she was a fine fighter. she was my sister in arms. so was her sister Shae"

"that's my Aunt's name?" Ruby asked

Lyanna looked to Glynda who shook her head

"you could say that was her name, that's what I knew her by" Lyanna said and she put her hand on Ruby's shoulder "will you walk with me? you to Glynda?" and they both nodded

"the rest of will have a room in here" lyanna told them and the three women walked out into the Garden of Shade,

Ruby looked to the two older women "could you tell me my Aunt's real name?"

"I think you should know who Lyanna is first" Glynda said

Ruby looked to Lyanna with confusion and Lyanna smiled and looked to Ruby,

"it's and Honor to at least meet someone who is related to the Royal family" Lyanna said and bowed to Ruby and the got up "My name is Lyanna Black-Raider, Queen of Vacuo" Lyanna told her

Ruby looked at her and Lyanna just smiled and Ruby smiled back and bowed.

"your Aunt's real name was Dia BlackFyre" Glynda told Ruby

"what was she like?" Ruby asked

"she was a fine woman" Glynda said and Ruby just looked at her

Glynda looked at ruby who was looking disappointed

"When your Aunt Dia, led their army into battle of the Brigs in Vert, men died for her because they believed in her, because they loved her, not because they'd been ordered or forced to" she told Ruby who looked back "on that day, I bled beside your Aunt, she was just like your mother, both of them were brave, and I loved them like my own sisters" Glynda finished telling Ruby, then Lyanna looked at ruby and remember the day, remembering about how Dia did that day

"Dia fought valiantly, Dia fought nobly, and then months later...Dia died" she said with sadness in her tone.

Ruby looked at them both "my Aunt was a great person, huh?"

"Yes she was it is also thanks to their silver eyes" Lyanna chuckled as did Glynda

both remembered how Dia use to playfully fight and bicker with Summer...Both Lyanna and Glynda missed those days...

"how did she die? My aunt Dia?" Ruby asked

Glynda looked to Ruby

"I don't know there was only one person who knew" Glynda said

"who?" Ruby asked

"Jonathan Arc" Glynda told her "but now he's dead, he was the only one who was with Dia in her last moments..." Glynda said

and the two older woman put their heads down in shame...


	45. Chapter 5 V5 The Seer and Witch

Oscar had taken an Airship to Menagerie but the ship had been damaged thanks to Grimm. so Oscar took a train from Vale to Vacuo. they had stopped and walked around Vacuo and bought food and supplies and Oscar had bought a sharpening stone for his sword.

**"Oscar, have you been able to acsess Summers powers?"** Ozpin asked

Oscar stopped in his tracks, "well, I have only been able to foucuse on a couple of people, thanks to your memorys" Oscar told him

**"Like who?"** Ozpin asked

"well I can focuse on that Jaune guy, Summers daughter Ruby, Her sister Yang, Winter Schnee, and Pyrrha Nikos" Oscar said

Ozpin was happy to hear this **"could you see where Ms. Rose is currently?"** Ozpin asked

"o-oh yeah sure" he replied and Oscar sat on a bench and breathed in and then focused on Ruby and where she was.

Oscar's eye's turned white and he then saw the flashes of what Ruby had been up to. Her travels with Sun, The attack on White Harbuor, her scar, the tribe, and their talk with a brown-haired woman. and thats when he saw it now. she was in a Room with Glyenda goodwitch, Sun Wukong, Roman Torchwick, and the Brown haired lady. Oscar then stopped the flashes and breathed heavly, his head began to hurt.

"Oz, who was that Woman that they were with?" Oscar asked

**"that was Lyanna BlackRaider. she's the Headmistress of Shade Academy. Which means..."** Oz began

"she's In Vacuo!" Oscar cried and Ozpine agreed

"so should we head up to Shade?" Oscar asked

**"what time does the Ship for Menagerie leave again?"** Ozpin asked

"not until four days from now" Oscar told him

**"then we must go see her" Ozpin said**

Oscar got up and Walked to Shade Academy.

* * *

Ruby was walking around the courtyard of Shade and looking at all the beautiful flowers that were growing. it made the harsh desert country truly beautiful. Ruby smelled the flowers and enjoyed the time right now. she had not just found the summer maiden but also the Queen of Vacuo. Glynda watche Ruby and smiled, it was good to see her back to her childish whims. as she watched Ruby she saw a young boy with short brown hair and green eyes with a tint of orange walk into the garden. he wore grayish green trench-coat and he had a sword to his side. The boy then turned to her and smiled and ran to her, Glynda didn't know what was going on with the boy.

the boy stopped as he was right in front of Glynda, he breathed in and looked at her, "Y-Your Glynda Goodwitch right?" the boy asked

Glynda looked to him and nodded

the boy then beamed and smiled, "great! see I told you we find her first!" he said to himself

"excuse me young man but who are you?" Glynda asked the boy

"o-oh! right! s-sorry got a little carried away... I'm Oscar Pine and I have a message from a friend of yours" he told her

Glynda looked in confusion, a message? was it from Qrow? or maybe Peter?

"what's the message?" she asked him

"a mind needs a book like a sword needs a stone" Oscar told her

Glynda looked at the boy surprised. It was a quote she had heard only one person say...

"Ozpin?" she asked

Oscar smiled...


	46. Chapter 6 V5 Music duo

The Bullhead began to decend onto the landing platform. As it finished landing, two passangers came off and they looked around. one was a girl with pink hair and a pink cat's tail with highlights, while the other was a black man with black sunglasses.

"this place is a lot hotter then Atlas" Neon Katt told her team leader

"yeah you got that right" he said back "now lets get to the wall, we need to find Jaune and them" Flynt Coal told her

she nodded and headed for where they could get a map to the wall and Join up with Jaune and the others to help Weiss as soon as posible.

Blake, Ren and Nora still sent Rangers to look for Jaune. they watched the wall consistently and waited for his return. Blake most of all. She wanted to be there when Jaune came back. she knew he was still alive and knew he would come back to them. Nora looked at Blake and looked with worry. it's been 10 days and Jaune still didn't show up. Nora knew Jaune could handle anything. but those things that attacked them... those were pure evil, and more dangerous then any Grimm that they had faced. Ren put his hand on Nora's Shoulder

"It's almost dark we need to go and get some rest" Ren told the two females

Nora nodded in agreement but Blake kept looking in the distant landscape waiting a a tiny sight of blonde hair.

"Blake" Nora said ans she shook Blake. Blake looked at her, "we need to rest, Jaune wouldn't want you to be like this" Nora told her

Blake looked at her and sight and nodded and followed them from the wall to Fort Petra.

as they made it back to the ground level of the wall, the gates opened to the front entrance of the fort and Blake looked to see who it was that was coming in and that's when she saw the two familer faces, Flynt coal and Neon Katt. she walked to them, wondering what they were doing here. Flynt saw her coming and reconized her

"you" he said first, Blake stopped in her tracks and looked to him, "your the cat Faunas that was friends with Jaune, right?" he aske her

Bake nodded and she shook his hand, "I'm surprised you remember me. I'm Blake Belladonna" Blake told him

"Flynt Coal" he responded back, "and my partner here is Neon Katt" he told her pointing at Neon

Neon looked at Blake and just smiled and waved, Blake did the same. Blake helped them grab their stuff and brought them to their rooms. There they unpacked and Blake asked them to sit down with her, Ren and Nora. they all sat down and drank some cold Juice, which was all they had left thanks to Nora. Blake looked at the two new faces in the room and set her drink to her side

"so what brings you two here to the wall?" Blake asked them

Neon looks to Flynt and Flynt looks to her, Neon looks worried to tell them the answer. Flynt takes a drink and then sets it down and looks right at Blake.

"so none of you know yet? what happend in Vale?" FLynt asked them

the three looked at him with confused looks

Flynt looked down and sighed, "Katelyn and Elizabeth Arc along with Raven Branwen were killed by Tyrian Callows. WHo is now King of Arc Town and Warden of Sourthern Vale, but thats not even half of the bad news" Flynt said as he took a drink and then back to them, "Weiss was forcefully married to Tyrian" Flynt finished

the three were shocked, full of disgust, and completely angry with the fact.

"so Weiss was forced by her father into being married with him" Ren said

"yeah" Flynt said with a nod

"whats the news from Atlas? ya know with Winter?" Blake asked

"last I heard she was doing great taking back Atlas from Cordovin. And wait till you hear this. She's part of the White Family" Flynt said

"wait? wasn't that family the ones who ruled it while it was Mantel?" Nora asked

Neon nodded, "turned out we were hanging around royalty all along" Neon said with a smirk

"but why are you two here?" Blake asked

"we came here to get Jaune's help, and Hopefully lead a rebelion in South Vale and get back Arc Town"

the three in the room went silent. "he's been missing for a week" Ren said...


	47. Chapter 7 V5 Hotsprings

Jaune, Emerald, Mercury and Adam with most of their forces marched to the wall. Adam then stopped Jaune, Jaune turned to Adam.

"Was it hard for you to kill the Halfhand?" Adam asked

Jaune looked at him with a nod "Yes" Jaune said "he gave some good advice"

"You liked him?" Adam asked

Jaune nodded

"I like you. But if you're playing us false, it won't be hard for me to kill you. I've got WhiteFang blood in my veins. These are my people" Adam said

"I understand" Jaune told him

Adam looked at him and smiled "Well, how could you understand?"

"You want to protect your people. So do I. But we need to Protect everyone from them" Jaune said

Adam smiled then looked to the men that passed Jaune and him "Do you know what it takes to unite 90 clans, half of whom want to massacre the other half for one insult or another? They speak seven different languages in my army. The Thenns hate the Hornfoots. The Hornfoots hate the ice-river clans. Everyone hates the cave people. So you know how I got moon worshippers and cannibals to march together in the same army"

"No"

"I told them we were all going to die if we don't get East. Because that's the truth"

and with those words Adam began to walk and Jaune followed him.

Jaune and Adam walked up to Mercury gaurding Martain, who was glowing green

Mercury turned to Adam, "Shouldn't be long now"

Jaune looked at Martain, "What's wrong with him?" Jaune asked

It's his Semblance He can enter the mind of animals, see through their eyes" Adam told Jaune "He's scouting for us"

"Martain" Adam said loudly to wake someone up

Martain began to open his eyes and he grabbed his head and looked to Adam. Adam kneeled infront of Martain and put his hand on Martains shoulders

"Where were you this time?" Adam asked

"I was at Misty Falls" Martrain told Adam

"Good Job, What did you see?" Adam asked

Martain looked down and then back at Adam "Dead Men. Walking dead men" Martain told adam

they all Arrived at Misty falls only to find broken weapons in the shape of a broken moon

Adam looked down and spat on the Image "Always the artists... sick fuckers" Adam said

"there are no bodies" Jaune said

Emerald then ooked to Martain, "You said there was dead people here"

"There was..." Martain replied

Adam then looked to Jaune, "How many men were here?" he asked the blonde knight

Jaune thought again, "About 1,000 I think" Jaune replied

Adam then looked to Jaune and stepped closer to him "And you know what those men are now?" Adam asked him and Jaune looked around and then back to Adam, Jaune knew. and he nodded

"We're all the same to them. Meat for their army"

"Do you think anyone got away?" Mercury asked

"It's not impossible. You don't go far betting against Church" Adam said "But dead or alive, he took a big gamble coming West. And he lost. Her best fighting men are dead. And whether she's Lord Commander of the Blue Fang or a grimmified corpse, she's a long way from home" Adam said, He looked to see the wall close by.

Adam turned to Mercury "Mercury, Martain" Adam called and the two walked to up to him "I want you both to climb the Wall. Take Emerald and 20 good men" Adam said and then looked at Jaune "And take this one. He knows Fort Petras defenses better than any of us. And if he's useful, good. If not throw him off the Wall. See if Humans can fly" Adam said

"We're finally going to war, old friend?" Martain said with a smile

Adam smiled back to him "Hide near Fort Petra. When I give the signal, hit them in the night. They've got a big old wall to hide behind, but it only guards one side.

Martain and Adam then hugged

"We'll meet again" Martain said as he and Adam parted from the hug

"If you do your job" Adam said

Jaune looked to Adam "How will we see your signal?" Jaune asked

Adam turned to Jaune but then looked to Martain "Send your eagle above the Wall every night. When it's time, I'm going to light the biggest fire the East has ever seen!" Adam said and he smiled and with half of his men they set up camp and Mercury, Martain and Jaune with Emerald and 20 other men walked to the wall.

Jaune and Emerald bring firewood to the newly set up camp that everyone set up. Mercury sits next to Martain, Who looks at the two with disdain.

"Martain says there are Blue backs patrolling on the Wall. Tell me what you know"

"There are four to a patrol. Two builders to check for structural damage, two rangers to watch for enemies" Jaune told Mercury

Martain the got up and looked to Jaune "How often do these patrols go out?" he asked Jaune

"It varies" Jaunr told him "If I knew where on the Wall we were heading, I could tell you" Jaune told him

"You'd like to know that" Martain said, Jaune then dropped the wood and moved closer to Martain

Mercury watched with boredem "There are 19 castles guarding the Wall. How many are manned?" Mercury asked Jaune

Jaune then turned to Mercury "six when I left" Jaune told him

"You sure of that?" Martain asked

Jaune looks at Martain with a scold, "yeah, Most of the old forts are damaged" Jaune told him

"which six are manned?" Mercury asked

Jaune looked back to his fellow bastard, " Fort Petra, Eastwatch by the Sea, Bards tower, Pathers cave, Fort Tourmond, and Fort Mastel" Jaune told him

"And how many men remain in Petra?" Martain asked

"since most of our forces were lost in misty falls, I wanna say 700?" Jaune said

Martain then looked at Jaune and grabbed Jaune by the rim of his hoddie, "Lier! Is there more there!?" Martain yelled

Jaune then head-budded Martain in the face and Jaune then Grabbed out his sword and pointed it at Martains neck, "What happens to your eagle after I kill you? Does he drift away like a kite with his strings cut or does he just flop dead to the ground?" Jaune asked

Mercury then stepped in and pushed the two apart, "Martain he's one of us" Mercury told him,

"he's no Blue-Back" Emerald cut in

Martain looked at her "Just 'cause you want him inside you don't make him one of us!" Martain yelled as he walked to her

Emerald then pulled out a small knife that looked like her sword blades and held it at Martains stomach, "I'm not afraid of you" she told him

Martain looked at her with anger but he backed away.

"I don't need you to protect me" Jaune told Emerald

Emerald smirked at him "Of course you do. Who stopped Martain when he was about to cut your throat? Who vouched for you with Adam? It seems you owe me a debt" Emerald laughed and Jaune just rolled his eyes

Emerald looked away from him with a smile and saw a hot-spring and she cunningly smirked.

Emerald walked behind Jaune and undid his swords Sheath from his belt and Ran off with it. Jaune noticing the shift in weight looked to see Emerald running off with his sword

"Give it back Em!" Jaune yelled

Emerald turned back to Jaune, "Well, I stole it. It's mine. If you want it, come steal it back" she told him and kept running for the hotsprings

Jaune ran after her and stopped to catch his breath, "Emerald! Oum's name! Emerald!" Jaune yelled and ran back after her

Emerald stopped in her tracks and Jaune caught up with her, He stopped when he saw her. "Is Martain right? Are you still a Blue-Back? It's time you proved yourself" she told Jaune and She takes off her shoes and then her cloak

Jaune looked at her with confusion, "Emerald what are-?"

"You swore some vows. To the Queen, I want you to break 'em. I want you to see me" she said. She then removes her jacket and shirt and then her pants. revealing herself, nude. "All of me"

Jaune looked at her, Emerald began to walk to Jaune. Emerald tried to kiss him but Jaune stopped her

"We shouldn't... Emerald you don't want this" he told her

Emerald didn't listen to him and kisses him. He resists her at first, but he cannot fight his feelings. They embrace and passionately kiss. He kisses her neck, her breasts and continues downward.

"Why are you still dressed?" she asked Jaune "You-" but then Jaune picked her up and kissed her again_..._


	48. Chapter 8 V5 Choice

Yang sat At Ozpin's old desk. she found it rather comfortable, 'No wonder he liked sitting in here so much' Yang thought to herself. As she sat down, her three little Dragons, who were now the size of the chair, were playing-fighting with Zwei. She saw it as the most adorable thing ever. She got out of the chair and looked to Beacon and looked over the sea to see Vale. So close and yet it was so far. it's been a week since she had taken back Beacon. Neptune was fine and funny enough, got over his fear of water in away. She, with her war council, who consisted of, Sage, Arslan, Resse, Neptune, and Cardin, have been planning their first attack on Atlas. They had a Promise to keep after all. Cinder had also wished to help her but Yang had convinced her to focus on getting more weapons, Ships, and Dust ready. So that She, Mistral, and Atlas would attack Vale together and Win by a landslide, Cinder had agreed.

there was a knock on the door and Yang looked back, "come in" she said

the door opened to reveal Arslan and Sage. The two were looking shocked yet surprised

"you two look like you've seen a Ghost" Yang said with a chuckle

Sage looked at her and smiled "well that's not the case but we have something better" Sage told Her

Yang looked at him, "what are you talking about?"

Arslan then placed a box on the desk and moved away from it. Yang looked at them like they had gone crazy, but she looked at the box and opened it. Inside was a crown, it had what she could see as different flowers on it

"that's it Yang" Sage said

Yang then realized what they were talking about. what this was. what they had found.

"it's the relic of choice..." Yang breathed out

this was one of the four relics that the gods had left behind. Knowledge, Choice, Creation, and Destruction. those are what the relics represented, A lamp, A Crown, A spear, And a Sword. this was what Salem was looking for. And Yang had found it. and Now there was Only three more to Go.

Now Yang needed to make a call she hadn't made in a while. A call to her sister...


	49. Chapter 9 V5 Only Us

Jaune and Emerald were just laying next to the hotspring, Emerald looked to Jaune,

"how long has it been since you last had sex?" Emerald asked him

Jaune couldn't help but look at her, he smiled "a year" he lied.

Jaune then looked to her, "how was your first time?" he asked

Emerlad just looked away in shame, "What do you think?"

"Who was he?"

"he was Just another boy. He came trading with his brothers. He red hair, "Kissed by fire" as they say, he was strong. Not like you" she told him "That was the first one, Then there was this Thenn boy. Spoke no Common, but Oum, he was built like a mammoth!" Emerald slyly smirked

Jaune just rolled his eyes and sat up, "Yeah, thanks. I think I've heard enough... We'd best get back or Mercury and Martain-" Jaune said before Emerlad kissed him to shut him up

"I'm not done with you yet" Emerald said with a smirk "How long's it been since you had a bath?"

Jaune followed her to the hotspring and they laid in warm water, and Emerald swam over to Jaune, she gave him a quick peck on the lips and looked to him.

"Let's go back later. Let's stay here a while longer" Emerald said as she got Jaunes head wet "I don't ever want to leave this cave, Jaune, Not ever" she said with a loving smile and Jaune gave one back

* * *

the next day, they all stood at the wall, looking up at it. Jaune looked and he still couldn't see the top.

Martain looked to Jaune, "Used to be you couldn't find a tree within a mile of the Wall. Blue-Backs would come out every morning with guns" He told Jaune "Your flock gets smaller every year" he said and walked off

Jaune looked to Emerald, who was looking just a bit nervouse, "You ever climbed it before?"

"No. But Mercs done it half a hundred times" she told him.

she looked at him and she could see the sweat coming off his head and cheeks, she smiled at him

"You're afraid" she told him

Jaune looked to her with a nerviouse smile "Aren't you?"

"It's a long way up and a long way down"

the two then sat down, Emerald then handed him some spiked boots,

"I brought a pair for you. They're too big for you, but they're good" she told him

Jaune put them on and tried to walk with them. they were a bit lose but he could manage with them, He had to, if he wanted to live. he looked to Emerald "You kill someone for them?" Jaune asked

"Nah. I didn't kill him, but I bet his balls are still bruised" she chuckled

Jaune laughed as well.

"He wasn't good to me the way you're good to me. He didn't do that thing you do with your tongue!" Emerald said loudly

Jaune rolled his eyes but had a slight blush on his face.

"Can we not talk about that here?" he asked her

"'Can we not talk about that here?'" she mocked Jaune, "your not afraid of Grimm yet you afraid of naked girls" Emerald said

"Only in the beginning" Jaune said back with a smile

"You're a proper lover, Jaune" she told him and kissed hom on the cheek "And don't worry. Your secret's safe with me"

Jaune looked at her confused "What secret?" he asked

"Do you think I'm as dumb as all those girls or huntsmen and bandits you knew growing up?" she told him "You're loyal and you're brave" she told him and smiled but then she frowned "You didn't stop being a Blue-back the day you walked into Adam's tent" she said

Jaune froze, he didn't know how to respond to what she was saying. what would he do if she decided to tell everyone. Emerald then grabbed Jaunes head and made him look into her eyes

"But I'm with you now, You're going to be loyal to only us" Emerald told him.

Jaune nodded and Emerald looked at him again "The Blue Fang don't care if you live or die. Adam doesn't care if I live or die. But I Do" Emerald then kissed him "We're just soldiers in their armies and there's more of them after we die" she told him...

Jaune kissed her and Emerald smiled

"It's you and me that matter, Don't ever betray me" she told him

Jaune nodded and looked deep into her eyes "I won't"

Emerald nodded and Mercury then walked to Jaune and Emerald. he handed them two pairs of pick axe. he looked at both of them and sat down next to them,

"Sink your metal deep and make sure it holds before taking your next step" he told them then he leaned to Jaune "And if you fall, don't scream. You don't want that to be the last thing she remembers" Mercury laughed loudly and Jaune just rolled his eyes.

they had made ot over the wall and were now marching to Fort Petra. Martain was looking at Jaune ahead of him and saw Emerald to his side, he pulled her aside and looked at her, Emerald looked at him with a bit of disgust

"what do you want Martain?" She asked

"let me ask you something. You love him?" Martain asked

Emerald nodded and Martain just scoffed

"Cause he's pretty? Is that it? You like his pretty hair and his pretty eyes? You think pretty is gonna make you happy?" Martain asked

Emerald rolled her eyes and walked away but Martain grabbed her hand, Emerald took out her dagger and put it to his throat

"Don't. touch. me" Emerald told him

she put the dagger away and left

"You won't love him so much when you find out what he really is!" Martain yelled at her "YOU HEAR ME! YOU'LL REGRET IT!"


	50. Chapter 10 V5 Return of Black

Martin used his semblance and looked over the land, with the help of his hawk he had seen a farm with one man and eight horses

"Only one old man and eight good horses," he told Mercury

Mercury looked at Jaune "What's one old man doing with eight horses?"

If I remember right, some of the rangers like to use horses and He breeds them for the Blue Fang" Jaune replied

"How's he keep folks from stealing them?" Martin asked

"The Blue Fang protects him"

"Not today they don't" Martin smiled and pulled out his ax "He's selling horses, he's got some lien in there"

"And maybe some bullets or some huge fucking guns" Mercury chuckled

"then let's carve him up" Martin smiled

Martain was about to rush in but Jaune stopped him

"We just take the horses and go," Jaune told him, he then looked at Mercury "The old man's no threat"

"I keep telling you! he's a Blue Back!" Martin yelled but Mercury stopped him

"He's an old man Jaune" Mercury told Jaune "A bullet through the heart's a better way to die than coughing up your last with no one but your horses to hear"

Jaune then turned to Mercury and Martin "The Fang might send a few men looking for a horse thief. They'll send a lot more to hunt down murderers" Jaune told the

"I hope so. Killing crows in their castle is tough. Killing them out here in the open, that's what we do" Martain said

Martain looked to Mercury and Mercury looked back at him but then to Jaune. Jaune did have a point, and they were already short-handed but if they had horses they could travel better.

"Spread out. Surround the hut and move in" Mercury said with a sigh

The White Fang ran towards the home and Jaune smacks his sword against a rock to alert the Old man and his horses. the Old man looked confused but then he heard his horses crying, the OLD MAN steps outside and sees all of the White Fang looting his barn, He grabs a horse and runs rides away, but Emerald took out her gun and shot the Old man in the shoulder. He fell and Jaune dragged him back while Emerald got the horse.

Mercury saw that they had gathered everything from the barn. he went back inside to the other members "Clear the barn!" he yelled

the Old man is sitting on the ground and Martin walks up to him and he pulls a knife out on Martin but Emerald cocks her gun and aims for the Old man

"That won't help you, grandpa" Martain said

Martin sticks his hand out, asking for the knife, The Old man was hesitant but he gives it to Martin and he tosses it aside

Mercury walked out of the barn and then walked to the old man, Mercury crouched down and faced the Old man

"Where are you riding to?" Mercury asked him

"Doesn't matter now..." the Old man said sadly "does it?" he asked

Mercury looked down with a bit of shame, but he tossed it aside and looked to the Old man "No, it doesn't matter now"

"Cut his throat or he'll tell the Blue Backs we're here!" Martin cried to Mercury

Mercury took out his sword, He still felt guilty about this. But this was his job. His duty.

"You understand" Mercury sighed

the Old man raised his hand to stop Mercury "Let me stand at least," the Old man asked

Mercury nodded, the Faunas here had pride and Honor, and this man wanted to die with both. Mercury helps the Old man get up and The Old man looks into Mercury's eyes. Mercury then gets in position for the kill. Before Mercury could kill him Martain had an Idea.

"Make the Blue Back kill him," Martain said "You're one of us now. Prove it" Martain said as he looked to Jaune

Jaune unsheathes Croceas Mors and He places his sword against the Old man's neck

"She looks sharp," the Old man said

Jaune nods his head and the Old man closes his eyes and starts praying, Jaune begins to hesitate

"Do it. Do it" Emerald begged

"Go on, boy" Martain yelled

Jaune raises his sword but hesitates but Emerald shoots the Old man in the chest, and the Old man fell to the ground dead. Martin and Mercury reach for their weapons. Jaune and Emerald are standing side by side in defensive positions, ready to attack

"Kill him!" Mercury yelled

Emerald prepares to shoot at Martin but Jaune pushes her to the ground first. Jaune and Martin have a sword fight while Mercury runs towards Emerald and she starts yelling and screaming as Mercury restrains her

"He's one of them!" Mercury cried

"No!" Emerald yelled

Emerald bites Mercury's arm which causes him to lose his grip on her. She starts running away but Mercury grabs her and tackles her to the ground

"You're not gonna die for one of them Em..." Mercury said sadly

Jaune slashed Martin's hand and then stabbed him in the chest

"You were right the whole time" Jaune whispered in Martin's ear

Jaune then twists his sword but Martin uses his Semblance to go into his eagle right before dying. The eagle attacks Jaune, biting and scratching his face. Jaune tosses the eagle aside and makes a run for one of the Old man's horse and he began to start riding away as Mercury and Emerald look on...

* * *

Jaune cleans his facial wounds in a small river as his horse grazes nearby. He then hears the sound of a gun being cocked, he turns to see Emerald with her gun aimed at him. Jaune saw the heartbreak on her face and he began to shed a tear

"you know I didn't have a choice... You always knew who I was, what I am" Jaune cried

Tears began to form in her eyes but she still aimed her gun and Jaune slowly shed more tears. He didn't want to hurt her like this.

"I have to go home now. I know you won't hurt me"

"you don't know that! I can put a bullet right into your head! you know nothing!" Emerald cried

Jaune chuckled but it sounded broken "I do know some thing's," he told her "I know I love you"

Emerald wipes her tears away and still aims and Jaune

"I know you love me... But I have to go home now" Jaune said sadly

Emerald fights back more tears and Jaune turns around to leave but she shoots into his shoulder. Jaune falls to the ground, grunting in pain. Emerald cocks her gun again just as Jaune lurches up and grabs onto his horse. Emerald hesitates and Jaune mounts the horse, only to be shot in his leg, Jaune cried out and spurs his horse, and the horse runs off, Emerald cocks her gun a third time and shoots him a third time as he gallops away. She begins to weep.

Jaune's horse arrives at Fort Petra and Two guards drag Jaune through the courtyard

"We have Someone wounded here!" cried one guard

many people come rushing in to see what is happening and the guards set Jaune down and roll him over.

"It's Commander Black! Quick get Lieutenant Belladonna or Ren

Nora was nearby and heard it was Jaune, she ran over to him

"Jaune! Jaune! Jon, it's me! Nora!" She cried

Jaune was almost out of it but he saw Nora "Nora?"

"Hush, now. You're home" she said and she looked to two female medics "Carry him inside. Gently!" she cried

The medics get a gurney and put Jaune on it and get him to the medical wing

Ren was standing behind Jaune as he was getting dressed. Jaune was still sore from the bullet wounds. he had heard about what happened to Kate and His mother...

* * *

"The last time I saw her was before we left for Menagerie. She said, " Next time I see you, you'll be all in blue", I was jealous of her my whole life" Jaune said as he put his Hoddie on and he winced in pain "The way my dad looked at her whenever she beat all of us in a fight, I wanted that. She was better than me at everything... fighting, riding horses and bikes and girls. Oum. I wanted to hate her, but I never could" Jaune told Ren

"you know sometimes I hate you," Ren said

"what? why?" Jaune asked with a smile

Ren smirked and stood next to Jaune "because you were a better fighter then I was. You were tougher then I was. I Hate you sometimes but I like you most of the time" Ren said

Jaune smiled "you really are like a brother to me Ren" Jaune said

Ren nodded "the same to you Jaune. the same to you"

Jaune picked up Coreas Mors and put on his armor "those two wanted to hang me for a while and Now's the chance" Jaune told Ren.

Ren looked at him "No one's going to hang you Jaune. You've done nothing wrong"

Jaune began to walk out of his room "I've done plenty wrong" Jaune said coldly.

"So you admit you murdered Qhorin Halfhand?" Asked Fennec

"I didn't murder him," Jaune told him

"No? You put your sword through a brother of the Blue Fang, tell me, Commander Black, What do you call that?" Corsac asked

"He wanted me to kill him," Jaune said he opened his mouth to speak again but he was cut off by Lord Sarge

"A traitorous bastard! What else would you expect!?" He yelled at him

"Captain Qhorin believed our only chance to stop Adam was to get a man inside his army" Jaune told them

"Don't talk about him as if you knew him, He was my brother" Sarge yelled

"Then you'd know he'd do anything to defend the Wall! The silver hands and the White Fang would have boiled him alive, but letting me kill him-"

"Listen to him! He even talks like the enemy now!" Corsac yelled

"Yeah, I talk the enemy! I ate with the enemy! I climbed the Wall with the enemy. I...I slept with an enemy" Jaune said

"You admit you slept the enemy then?" Fennec asked

"I do"

"Then you're a traitor...The boy must die" Fennec said

"If we beheaded every guard, soldier, or captain who lay with a girl, the Wall would be manned by headless men," said Ilia

"There's a difference between sneaking off to some brothel and sleeping with the enemy!" Cried, Sarge

Jaune was annoyed by them arguing over one another

"While we sit here debating which rules I broke, Adam Taurus and Mercury Black plan an attack on the wall" Jaune told them "There are 23 of the Silver Hands by Mercury Black and Emerald Sustari. I killed their lieutenant... Emerald Sustari shot me when I tried to escape. Their orders are to attack Fort Petra from the south while Adam hits it from the north. The signal for the attack will be a fire. Adam said it would be the greatest fire Menagerie has ever seen. That's the truth and nothing but the truth"

They all looked at Jaune

"Do you intend to execute me or am I free to go?" Jaune asked

"None of us are free. But we won't be taking your head today, Jaune...Go on" Ilia told him

Jaune then left the room

"I am acting Lord Commander, Commander Ilia" Fennec told her

"Yes, you are"

"And I don't trust the bastard! He could be lying!" Fennec cried

"He told the truth," Ilia said

"And you always know when a man's telling a lie? Tell me, commander Ilia, How did you acquire this magical power?" Finnick asked with a sneer

"Easy. I grew up in Atlas" Ilia said getting up and walking away...


	51. Chapter 11 V5 Last Emerald (Vol finale)

Jaune and Ilia are standing on the edge of The Wall and Its night.

Ilia looked at Jaune as they both chuckled

"I don't think Commander Sarge cares much for interpretation" Jaune chuckled

"So what's it like?" Ilia asked Jaune

he turned to her

"what's what like?" he asked her

"don't play dumb, what's it like having sex?" she asked

Jaune just stood still, he didn't know if she was talking about the feeling ot the emotions or other things. but he would answer her with what he had felt with his first time.

"It's...there's this person, this whole other person. And you're wrapped up in them and they're wrapped up in you and all that matters it the two of you" Jaune said

Ilia giggled at this and Jaune was just embarrassed

"that was the corniest thing I have ever heard!" she said,

"well I'm not a fucking poet Ilia!" Jaune cried

"No, you're really not" she replied

Jaune then sighed "And what did I get for it? My first love was stabbed in the heart by Adam Tarrus, and I betrayed the second woman Who loved me and the third shot me with three bullets" Jaune said

"There'll be Bullets and fire for all of us soon," Ilia said sadly

"There will..."

"They've already done the worst thing they could ever do. because of them, Lord Commander Gwen had been poisoned..."

Jaune looked at her with sadness "Go get some sleep, Ilia. I'll take watch" Jaune told her

she nodded at took the lift down. An owl perches on a post next to Jaune.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you about her? My Sheila?" Mercury asked Emerald as they are waiting in their camp near Fort Petra.

"Yes" Emerald replied

"Oh, that was a night to remember. Of course, I'd had a good bit to drink" Mercury chuckled "her fangs were sharp, but she knew how to use them. And she was nice and soft down below. No, she was no ordinary Faunas she-"

"Right now all I want to think about is each one of these bullets and daggers finding its way into a Blue backs heart"

Mercury froze "We could be waiting here a while..." he replied

Emerald scoffed "that's fine, Means I'll have more time to think of ways to kill him," Emerald told him.

* * *

there was an Alarm sounding in the distance. Nora and Ren got out of their rooms, Blake rushed out of the kitchens with Flynt and Neon. every soldier of the Blue Fang gathered together in the courtyard.

"Get ready! Grab your weapons! Snipers get to the wall!" ordered Commander Fennec.

Members are shouting frantically and Fennec and the other commanders argue over one another. The Silver-Hands and the White Fang on the other side of the wall heard the Forts Alarms and get up begin to prepare the attack on the Fort. Jaune walked to the edge of the wall and saw Adams Signal. And Adam was telling the truth. It was the biggest fire he had ever seen.

Jaune walks to see Fennec looking at the flames and the army that came with, Jaune first help the men throw Barrels of fire off the edge of The Wall.

"Pick up the pace!" Jaune ordered his men on the wall "There we go!" Jaune cheered as his men kept dropping the Barrels.

Jaune walked to Fennec and stood next to him and watched the Army of White Fang and Silver Hands charge the wall

"A hundred thousand you say?" Fennec asked Jaune

"Yes"

"You can say it if you like. We should've sealed the tunnel while we had the chance as you suggested"

"It was a difficult decision either way..." Jaune replied

"Do you know what leadership means, Commander Black?" Fennec asked

Jaune shook his head

"It means that the person in charge gets second-guessed by every person in his command. But if he starts second-guessing himself, that's the end. For him. For everyone. This is not the end. Not for us. Not if you do your duty for however long it takes to beat them back. And then you get to go on hating me and I get to go on wishing your Silver-hand whore had finished the job" Fennec said

Ren looked to Nora "get the wounded and sick out of here now!" he told her

"I'm not leaving you, Ren! not again!" Nora cried

"as soon as you get them to the next town Come back and help us fight," told her, He grabbed her head and kissed her "I love you," He told her

Nora nodded and looked to some men and told them to gather the wounded and sick.

Nora looked back to Ren "Promise me you won't die"

"I promise you I won't die" Ren replied

Nora turns around and leaves with her soldiers and the wounded.

Ren sees Flynt and Neon at the gate walls with guns waiting for the Silverhands and White Fang to attack "There's a lot more on the other side of the wall than this side. We've got us some weapons and things. This is the perfect place for us to be" Flynt told Neon

"I've never killed someone before" Neon cried, she then looked to Ren "You're not afraid?" she asked him

Ren smiled "Of course I'm afraid, there's an army of Faunas who are coming to kill us," Ren told her

Emerald looks up at the gates. She sees Ren, Flynt, and Neon in the tower and she runs down the hill toward the others

She ran to Mercury and grabbed out her gun, "Most of their men are up top. Didn't count more than twenty down there. Leftovers. They've got three manning the front" Emerald told him

"How high are the walls?" asked a female Bear Faunas

Mercury turned to the Faunas "It doesn't matter. We'll be up and over before they know what's happened" Mercury told her "Now! Let's kill some Blue Backs!" Mercury cheered

Everyone cheers and They head towards the Fort. the Army forces are seen stomping and yelling through the woods and Elephant Faunas can be seen by the Soldiers on the wall and look down at them in awe

"hold your fire" Fennec ordered but some of the guns were already going off

"I said Hold your fucking Fire! Does Hold mean shoot?!" Fennec yelled

"NO SIR!" yelled the soldiers

"You all plan to die here tonight!?" Fennec cried

"NO SIR!"

"That's very good to hear," Fennec said

the Army came closer to the wall

"FIRE NOW!" Fennec yelled

the Guns fired and they began to mow down the first wave of the attacks. but they weren't the only ones with guns. Adam walked out of the forest and with him came Ten men with rocket launchers. Adam looked to the wall and smiled, "let them have it" he told them and the soldiers began firing the rockets. some hit the wall while others had hit some of the mounted guns. One was to close for comfort, it nearly made Jaune and Fennec fall off the wall.

A soldier ran to Fennec

"we need help down below! they've breached the Gate to the Fort!" the soldier cried

Mercury and plant three bombs on the gates to Fort Petra and when far enough away from the explosion they pushed the trigger and the Bombs blew up the gates. Emerald loads some Fire dust bullets into her gun and Fires and some of the Soldiers.

"They're attacking the southern gates!" Cried the man

"Now!?" Fennec cried

"Now!" the man cried

"I'm going down then" Fennec then turned to Jaune "you have The Wall, Commander Black"

Jaune looked at him and nodded

"don't fail us," Fennec said as he left to fight down below

* * *

Ren, Flynt, and Neon fired their guns to the rest of the enemy's that were trying to enter. Neon and Flynt had killed some of them, Ren killed bat faunas and two lizard faunas. Ren then saw that one had a grenade launcher.

"Get down!" Ren cried and the explosion hit their tower. blowing them back as well as hitting them with rubble.

Ren got up to see that the pinky finger on his left hand was blown off, Ren ignored the pain and went to check up on Flynt and Neon. Neon was bleeding from her head and her ears, Flynt had been just blown back but his body would have a lot of Brusis.

"READY!" Jaune ordered the men aimed the mounted guns

"AIM!" the men aimed the mounted guns

"FIIIIIRRRE!" Jaune cried

The men fired the guns at Adam's men as they rush the wall and begin to climb. Ilia made her way to Jaune, she also had Blake with her

"how are things looking?" Ilia asked

"They won't submit before dawn..." Jaune told them

"How do you know that?" Ilia asked

"Cause That's what I'm gonna do"

"I think they're in a bigger hurry than us!" Blake said

Jaune turned to the Gunners, "I want you two to shoot at the ones climbing the wall everyone else fire at the rest!"

the men Fired at the Faunas that were climbing the wall but some still were climbing

Jaune saw three giant Elephant Faunas running to the gates

"Focus Fire on those Faunas!" Ilia commanded

The Gunners fire drop down toward the three Giant's that approach the gate, but two of them throw rocks at the gunners. one Rock knocks a gun off the wall and down the other side. the three faunas begin to try and break down the outer gate

Jaune walked to Ilia "The outer gate won't hold. Take five men, hold the inner gate"

"got it"

Ilia pulled out her sword/whip and was on her way bit Jaune stopped her for a second

"Hold the gate. If they make it through-"

"They won't," Ilia told him "Come on Hill! And you Cooper! You three, on me!" she ordered and the men obeyed and followed her down.

* * *

"Protect the gate!" Fennec cried as he killed a Faunas

Fennec was walking out when he Ran into Mercury.

The two start fighting each other, Fennec slashes at Mercury but Mercury dodges, Fennec sliced two more times but Mercury kept dodging. Mercury kicked up at Fennec and fired a bullet but Fennec blocked with his sword, Mercury then kicked Fennec in the ribs and then kicked him back, Fennec got up quickly and rolled back before Mercury could stab into him, Fennec got up and slashed Mercury on the cheek and Mercury sliced him across the stomach but it wasn't deep enough to kill him. Fennec falls to the ground and two soldiers get him and dragged into the medic bay.

"Hold the fucking gate! Hold it!" Fennec Cried as he was getting Dragged.

Ren ran and saw Ilia heading to the gate. he had just taken Flynt and Neon to the medic bay. he had made it to Ilia and stopped her.

"We need more men down here!" he cried

"We have to hold the gate!" Ilia told him "Tell Jaune! He's in command!" Ilia said as they rushed off to the gate.

Ren runs to the lift but is almost killed by a Fish Faunas. The Faunas swings an Axe at Ren, but ren ducks and shoots the man in the stomach and then slit his throat. Ren then Makes it to the Lift and heads up to Jaune.

Ren runs up to Blake and Jaune, "Jaune!"

Jaune then turns to Ren

"What are you doing up here? Wheres Nora?" Jaune asked

"She's taken the wounded to the next Town. Fennec is wounded and being taken there along with Flynt and Neon. The Fort walls can't stand much longer" Ren told him

Jaune nodded and looked to Blake, "You're with me Blake" he told her and she nodded Ren, You have The Wall. If they try to break the gates again, drop fire on them. If the climbers get too high, do the same" Jaune told him

Ren nodded and Began to give orders to the Soldiers.

Jaune and Balke walked to the lift and stopped

"I need two soldiers! now!" Jaune said

Two followed Jaune and Blake to the lift.

Ilia gets to the inner gate with her men as the Elephant Faunases continues to try and break the gate

"How are we gonna stop that!?" Cried one of her men

"We shot it over a hundred times!" Cried another

"You heard Jaune, we hold the gate!" She said and shot a bolt of Lighting dust at the giant.

"why should we take orders from him, He's not the Lord Commander!" cried the same man

"We hold the gate!" Ilia yelled

The giant lifts the gate and goes under it. and make's it into the tunnel. The giant rushes toward the inner gate as Ilia and her men stand in fear, ready to fight.

Jaune, Blake and the two soldiers make it to the ground and they split up Fighting their Attackers. Jaune killed one of the Soldiers but was Grabbed by a lieutenant of the White Fang and then thrown to the Forges. The lieutenant slams Jaune's face Into an anvil and throws Jaune to a brick wall, he tries to stab Jaune with his chainsaw, but Jaune moves out of the way. Jaune then grabs a hammer and with it hits his legs making the lieutenant kneel and with the hammer Jaune brings it down and smashes it into his skull.

Jaune, Now out of Breath turns to leave but as he turns around and he sees Emerald with her one of her guns aimed right at him. They both stare, Jaune looks at her and smiles,

"Emerald..." Jaune said with a broken voice.

Emerald slowly put her gun down. But she is shot straight through her chest and she begins to fall to the ground. Jaune rushes to her and holds her body

"Jaune?... Is that you?" she asked

"Emerald be quiet! Shh, don't talk! Hang in there!" Jaune cried putting his right hand on her wound and putting pressure on it

Emerald looked at him "do you remember that hot spring?" She asked with happiness in her voice

Jaune nods "of course I do...How could I forget?" Jaune said with a smile and tears falling from his eyes

"we should've stayed in there..." She said weakly

"we can still go back...The both of us...Together...I made you a promise remember..." Jaune told her as more tears began to fall. Emerald looked at him and put her hands on his face, tears fell from her eyes

"your so stupid and brave Jaune... That's why I loved you...And I always will" she told Jaune, then she closed her eyes and her body went limp.

As the battle rages on, Jaune put his sword down and holds Emerald's body as he cries again for another one of his fallen loves...

Mercury is still fighting as the men begin to Retreat, but Mercury decides not to give up. but Mercury is then shot in the shoulder and Ren then kicks away his weapon. Jaune comes down holding a gun that he used to shoot Mercury.

"Put him in chains. We'll question him later" Jaune ordered his men.

"I should've thrown you from the top of the wall!" Mercury said trying to free himself

"you should've," Jaune told Him and Mercury was carried to the prison.

Ilia walks out of the tunnel with two of her men that joined her. she walked up to Jaune and the two hugged.

"We held them off," She told him

Jaune just looks down at the Ground "For one night"

"This is a great win for us"

"Adam was testing our defenses. He almost made it through. And he has more giants, He has a thousand times as many men. They'll hit us again tonight. Maybe we can hold them off for a day or two, but we can never beat them..." Jaune told her

Jaune then Grabbed Croceas Mors and loaded a gun. Blake and Ren were following him as well.

"Where are you going?" Ilia asked

"we're going to find Adam" Jaune told her

"To...you can't do that. No one gave you any orders-"

"Who's left to give orders?" Jaune asked Ilia "Adam's army is only an army because of Adam. He united a hundred warring tribes" Jaune said

"Without Adam, they lose their leader. They lose their purpose, they go back to fighting each other, scatter back to their home" Blake told Ilia

"Without Adam? You're going to kill him!? are you insane!? if you kill him the three of you won't make it out alive!" Ilia Cried

Jaune looked to her, "And Neither will he"

The three walked out and headed to the gate. Ilia walked with them and opened the inner gate she looked to the three of them

"Come back. All of you, Understand?"

the three nodded their heads and the outer gate raises and the three walk through it.


	52. Volume 6 trailer

**Sending countries to war, just killing themselves**

Ships attack Atlas

Winter enters the throne room of Atlas

**People trying to get higher, whilst living in hell**

Jaune lays in the sand while coughing up blood

Mercury killing two hybrids

**The devil keeps trying, to make us fail**

Neptune looking at a battlefield on fire

Yang flying on her dragons

Arslan Kills a soldier from Vale

**You got to play with the fire, to save yourself**

Cinder walking with Kali

Adam meets Cinder

Jaune holding a gun

**What you gonna do, watch the world fall down**

Hybrids fall off a cliff

**What you gonna do, watch the world fall down**

Jaune fighting a Hybrid

**Are you brave enough to play with fire**

Sienna and Jaune get blown away from an exploding house

**Strong enough to put the pains behind you?**

Roman looks to Lyanna

**Who can you trust to bin the world of liars?**

Winter confronts Jaques

**Wait a second, all the lie will guide you**

Winter going to a tree

**Remember why we're here**

Jaune looking at a burning sword

Yang pets her Dragons

**Find love, hurry, disappear**

Ruby and Sun kiss again

**Today, not tomorrow**

Jaune and Fennec look at each other

**Remember why we're here**

Yang looking to Beacon

**Find love, worry, disappear**

Penny meets Mercury

**Today, not tomorrow**

Fennec, Corsac, and Sarge walk away from a bleeding body...


	53. Chapter 1 V6 Arc and Fall

Jaune, Blake, and Ren walked out of the tunnel and headed to where the White Fang and remaining Silverhand had been stationed. They walked in only to be surrounded by White Fang, who painted their guns at them, but they put their hands up and Jaune stepped in front of them.

"My Names Jaune Arc, I'm here to make an agreement with Adam" Jaune told the White Fang

they lowed their guns and lead them to Adam's tent. Two of the soldiers followed them into Adam's tent. Adam turned to see the three of them. He was surprised to see Blake

"Blake, Nice to see you," Adam said with a smile

"Adam" was Blakes only reply

Adam and Jaune sat down on a makeshift table. Adam had two men standing behind him while Jaune had Ren and Blake behind him.

"Jaune Black... You did well and you Fought hard. Hell, you even killed some of our strongest men! One of our Elephant Faunas went into your tunnel and never came out again. Mag the Mighty, I think his name was"

Jaune sat back in the chair and looked to Adam "He's dead. He killed a couple of my men" Jaune told Adam

"He was a great fighter," Adam told Jaune

Jaune nodded in response. Jaune, as much as he hated it, had Respected Adam.

Adam looked to the Woman soldier on his left "Kullback, could I trouble you for something to eat? I don't imagine our guest has eaten anything in quite some time" Adam said

She nodded and headed outside the tent to get food. Adam was smiling at seeing Jaune here, Adam was a man of patience but he didn't forgive Jaune's backstabbing.

Adam leaned closer to the table and looked at Jaune, "So, You're here to strike a bargain?" Adam asked

Jaune looked back at the redheaded Faunas "Turn your army around and go home"

Adam chuckled and then sighed, "you know as well as I do that I can't do that"

"Is this really worth getting your men killed?"

"You know I know you're low on ammunition, You're low on food. You're low on men. How many are left? 500? 100?" Adam asked

Jaune Knew he was right. Adam saw the look on Jaune's face and knew the truth.

"I showed you everything I had. The whole army, a hundred thousand strong, and what did you do? You fired on us with everything you had. It wasn't much. Soon as I saw that I sent four hundred men to climb the wall. An unmanned stretch five miles west of here. A lot of them will die climbing, but most of them will be over by the end of the day. This is me being honest with you, Commander Black, which is more than you've ever done for me. My people have bled enough. We're not here to conquer, we're here to hide behind your wall just like you. We need your tunnel. Wanna strike a bargain with me? Here's a bargain. You go back, you open the gates to us and I swear to you that no one else will die. Refuse and we'll kill every last man in the Fort" Adam told Jaune

Jaune put his hand on his sword and Ren hand his hand on his guns and Blake was going for Gamble Shroud but Adam was going for his sword while the soldier on his right was going for his gun.

Adam stood up and looked to Jaune "Ah! Oh, that's why you're here. I bet you could do it before any of them could stop ya. They'd kill you, of course, they'd kill you slowly, but you knew that when you came in here. Are you capable of that?" Adam asked

Before anyone could do anything, they all heard yelling from outside and shots being heard and Everyone scrambles. Adam draws his sword to Jaune's neck

"You attacking us?" Adam asked

Jaune backed up "No, it's like you said, we don't have the men," Jaune told him

They got outside to see everyone run around frantically. soldiers on motorcycles ride toward them. some were killing the other soldiers.

Adam looked to the men around him "To me! To me!" Adam yelled and some of the men grouped up alongside Adam, Jaune, Blake, and Ren.

The Bikers continue toward them and any White Fang that fought back they killing all in their path.

"Stand down! I said my people have bled enough and I meant it!" Adam yelled and he dropped his sword

as did every other White Fang soldier with Adam. Jaune and co put their weapons away and saw a Jeep ride up toward Adam. From out of the Jeep came Cinder Fall, the Queen of Mistral herself. She walked right up to Adam

"You're the king beyond the wall?" Cinder asked

Adam nodded and looked at her up and down, "I am, and you're a bit overdressed for the weather here" Adam told her.

"You remember me?" Cinder asked

"Never had the pleasure to Remember anyone that didn't seem interesting" Adam told her

"Watch your mouth!" Yelled a guard next to Cinder "This is Queen Cinder Fall of Mistral

"We're not in the Mistral and as I said before, you're overdressed for this weather," Adam told her and the Guard

Cinder Smirked "It is customary to kneel when surrendering to a Queen" Cinder told him

Adam just looked at her with a smug smile, "Sorry to tell you, But I don't kneel to anyone"

"Then I'll have thousands of your men in chains by nightfall, I'll have nowhere to put them and nothing to feed them. I'm not here to slaughter beat dogs. Their fate depends on their king..." Cinder said but she said this with a straight face

"All the same" Adam told her "we do not kneel"

"Take these men away," Cinder said and her Guards did what she ordered, she then looked to Jaune and his Friends, "What are men of the Blue Fang doing in a White Fang camp?" Cinder asked

"we were sent to discuss terms with the king beyond the wall," Jaune told her

"You're speaking to the Queen of Mistral boy" the Guard hissed "You'll address her as your grace"

Jaune nodded, "forgive me, Your Grace" Jaune said

Cinder nodded, she then looked back to Adam

"What do you think I do with him?" Cinder asked

Jaune looked at Adam and then back to Cinder

"I was that man's prisoner once. He could've tortured me, he could've killed me, but he spared my life. I would've taken him, prisoner, listened to what he had to say" Jaune told her

Cinder nodded and ordered her men to take Adam to Fort Petra and Cinder walked to her cheep but Jaune stopped her

"Your Grace" Jaune said

Cinder looked at him

"If you saw the things I'd seen, I should also tell you to burn the bodies..."


	54. Chapter 2 V6 same endings

Ruby and Sun were walking in Vacuo as a parade went down the streets, Lyanna had told them today was the parade of the Sand Goddess, who was said to send sandstorms onto bandit tribes.

"this is pretty cool! Look at all the people wearing masks!" Ruby Cried

Sun chuckled, "you should have seen it before the war, they had a huge explosion of Water Dust that spun around like magic," Sun told her

Ruby eyes grew like she was seeing a puppy, Sun couldn't help but chuckle.

They made it back to Shade and there waiting for them was Oscar, Goodwitch, Roman, and Lyanna. they all looked serious, Ruby and Sun ran to them, worried about what has happened.

"what's wrong?" Ruby cried as she stopped running as she closed in on them

Roman looked down in sadness, "we have some bad news Red" Roman told Ruby

"what is it?" Sun asked

Glynda showed them a newsletter they had received from Mistral. On it was an Emblem that had what looked like a heart but it was two high-heels.

"this was from Queen Cinder Fall of Mistral," Lyanna told the two, "it says that she has occupied Menagerie from Vale Forces as well as putting herself in charge if the Kingdome"

Ruby looked in shock, Jaune, Blake, Ren, and Nora were there in Menagerie. If this Cinder Woman was in Menagerie and had taken over the Kingdome, Blakes Home. what was Blake going to do?

"Is there something we can do?" Sun asked

"Not you, but me and the boy" came a voice

they all turned to Maria with her bags packed and her staff in hand.

"I and Oscar will be heading there by boat and were heading to see that Jaune friend of yours," Maria told them

"I was heading down there before I came here anyway," Oscar told them

"then we're coming with" Ruby cried

"No, You are needed elsewhere," Maria told them

"NO! we need to help our friends!" Ruby Cried

Maria sighed, "listen to me Ruby, I have been getting dreams of your friend Jaune and of you heading back to Vale. the Light brother has shown me these things. You and the others must head back to Vale" Maria told Ruby

Ruby didn't like the idea but she looked at Lyanna

"can you unlock it?" Ruby asked "the Vault I mean"

Lyanna looked at Ruby and sighed "I will" Lyanna told Ruby "But be careful, the Relics attract Grimm to it" Lyanna finished

Ruby then nodded and looked to Oscar

"it was good to meet you, Oscar, be safe and tell Jaune and them I said Hello," Ruby told him

Oscar nodded "I will Be safe Ruby," Oscar said before Grabbing his bags and waiting at the Bullhead docks.

Maria walked to Ruby and hugged the girl.

"We must Travel Different Paths, But Know, that we will all lead to the same ending," Maira said before following Oscar.

Ruby looked to the two as they walked off. She turned to her companions and smiled.

"let's get the relic and bring it to yang and then we'll figure something out once we hit Beacon" Ruby told them and they all agreed.

This was gonna be their last night in Vacuo. Lyanna was going to open the Vault for them the next day and decided to throw a party for their last night in shade. Roman was drinking some whiskey he had snuck in and watched as Ruby, Sun, Goodwitch and a couple of students were Laughing. Lyanna then walked up to Roman and sat next to him.

"You look depressed? any reason why?" Lyanna asked with a smile

Roman scoffed and drank again, "I'm stuck here, serving a God who brought me back and I'm also working with the girl who killed me," Roman told Lyanna "can't blame her though" Roman finished

Lyanna laughed and looked to Roman, "sounds like divine justice to me" Lyanna said with a smirk

Roman put his whiskey away and looked to Lyanna, "there's no such thing as divine justice! If there was I still be dead..." Roman said and then looked at Ruby "and Red's family would still be alive" Roman said and he walked away and onto a balcony.

Sun woke up, he was naked, he was confused about how he was naked and he had felt another person in bed with him. He looked to see a small pale woman, who he knew all too well. Ruby Rose. and she was naked as well. Thank god Yang wasn't there to see that...


	55. Chapter 3 V6 Queen Winter White

The war in Atas was won! Winter Schnee or now Winter White as her ancestor's Journals and documents now prove, was named Queen of Atlas. now there was only one thing to be done. The sentencing of Caroline Cordovan and Jacques Schnee. But first, she needed her Brother, and a certain someone was going to fetch him.

Whitely's cell opened and he looked to see a small girl with hair that matched Neapolitan Ice-cream, "come to set the coward free?" he asked Neo

"you are many things, my friend, but not a coward," said a strained but yet soft voice

Whitley looked at Neo "why are you setting me free?" he asked

"Your Sister asked me to," Neo said with a smile

"You could have said no... you know that right?" Whitley asked

"Refuse the Queen? A dangerous Action" Neo responded with a chuckle

Neo then lead Whitley to the throne room, there on the throne was Winter. She wore a white Fur coat and had the Schnee Family sword in her hand which was Really the Whites sword. He was uncuffed and he stood in front of his sister.

"hello, Dear sister. or should I call you Your grace? or Queen winter? or-"

before he could finish, Winter hugged her little brother and Whitley smiled and hugged back

"you can always call me Winter, Whitley. Always" She told him

they parted from the hug and looked at each other

"So what is this about?" He asked Winter

"I have a job for you, Ser White" Winter told him

Whitley was confused, "Ser? but I'm not a knight?" he told her

"you are now" Winter told him "I've talked with my advisor and we decided that if you do this Job for us, Your so-called "crimes" will be cleared" Winter said

Whitley looked confused but he didn't question it, Instead, he just wanted to know what the job was.

"The Job, little brother is that you will sneak into Menagerie and talk with Queen Cinder Fall of Mistral and convincer her to leave the Kingdome" Winter told Whitley

Whitley looked confused. this wasn't a job for a knight.

"you could just send an anvoy for that, a Knight doesn't need to do things like this" Whitley said and then it hit him. His sister hand another agenda.

"I'm glad you figured it out, Ser Polendina with go with you and you are to head to the wall with her to seek out someone," Winter told him

"who am I looking for?" Whitley asked

"His names Jaune Black" Winter told him.

* * *

Jacques Schnee stood in front of his daughter in chains. He looked at her with a smile.

"Hello my loving daughter" Jacques said

Winter looked at him with a scowl. She knew he was thinking of getting out of this. that He could get out of this. However, Jacques was gonna learn that he wasn't gonna get out of this, Alive.

"Jacques Schnee, You are accused of supporting an enemy of the crown. How do you plead?" Winter asked

"Not guilty, your Grace" Jacques said with a smirk.

Winter smiled at him, "why is that?"

"I have fed you information and supplies since the beginning of your revolution" Jacques replied

"Oh really?" Winter asked with a smirk "is that why you had secretly married my sister to Tyrian Callows, without the Knowledage of Caroline Cordovin?" Winter asked again

Jaques froze. _'how did she-!? No! NO! Whitley!'_ Jacques thought to himself. He needed to play it cool. He needed to act like he had nothing to do with it.

"I had done no such thing. Your sister, Weiss had said she had wanted to marry Tyrian Callows to better the relationship of Atlas and Vale" Jacques told Winter

Winter kept smiling. She turned to her Advisor on her left, "will you play the tap please?" Winter asked and the Advisor nodded.

The Advisor grabbed a scroll and tapped on a recording.

[]"What is this about Schnee?" Said a feminine voice, which was Salem's.

"I want to Marry my daughter, Weiss, to Lord Tyrian" Jacques told Salem[]

At this point, Jacques was beginning to worry, but he needed to keep calm

[]"Does Cordovin know about this?" Salem asked

"of course not! the crazy woman doesn't even know what happens underneath her nose!" Jacques laughed

"very well, it shall be done," Salem said[]

the Tape ended Winter smirked. She walked down to her "Father".

"You already went behind One Queen you served while you were alive. How can I trust you to Serve me? or Serve Atlas?" Winter asked with a smirk

Winter turned her back and walked back to her throne and she sat down and looked down on the man who raised her.

"Jacques Schnee. You are hereby Found Guilty of your crimes and are hereby sentenced to death. You will be put against a wall and shot" Winter said

"NO! NOOO! YOU WHORE!" Jacques cried as he was being dragged away.

* * *

WInter walked to the tree with a shovel. this is where her mother and her spend most of their time together. She dug through the dirt until she had hit something, she looked in the hole to see a box, she grabbed it and dusted it off. On the box was a wing with a gear on the inside. She had felt like she had seen it before but she couldn't remember. She opened it to find a note left by Willow. Winter unfolded the note and read it:

"My Lovely Winter,

if you are reading this then it is time for me to tell you who your real father is. You may have met him already since I had asked him to always check on you no matter what. I want you to know that he is a good man, He may seem aggravating, Oum knows how I felt about him sometimes. Winter, Your real father's name Is Qrow Branwen..."


	56. Chapter 4 V6 Friend or Foe

Mercury was sitting in his cell alone and Jaune appeared in front of him. Mercury stood up and looked at Jaune

"Your doctors patched me up, Why?" Mercury asked the Blonde

"they're sworn to treat all wounded, friend or foe" Jaune replied back

Mercury scoffed "You want me alive so you can torture me? is that it?"

"No one's going to torture you..." Jaune told him

Mercury glared at Jaune. He turned around and sat on the cell's bed and looked at Jaune

"So how do we die? Hanging? Beheading? Drop us from the top of the wall?" Mercury asked

"I don't know what happens to the prisoners, not my place to decide," Jaune told him

Mercury down "then who decides?" Mercury asked

Jaune looked at him and looked at the halls before looking back at Mercury "I suppose Cinder does"

"is she your Queen now? You lick her boots? do you even know her!?" Mercury yelled

Jaune looked at him "I don't have a Queen or a King. I serve my friends" Jaune told him

Mercury chuckled and got up walked to Jaune "You spent too much time with us, Jaune. You can never be a kneeler again. And "Queen" Cinder, She'll betray you. Like she betrayed me and Emerald..." Mercury said

At the mentioned of her name, they both went quite. it's only been a week since her death. Mercury was still sad about it but knew he needed to move on. Jaune however, Jaune couldn't get over it. Not yet.

"We're gonna burn the bodies, do you want to say any words?" Jaune asked

"None. they're dead. burn them and move on. it's what we did" Mercury said with his voice full of hurt.

Jaune nodded and looked away. He was walking down the hallway and three cells down Jaune stopped. "Did you love her? She loved you..." he heard Mercury told him

Jaune walked back and stood in front of Mercury. Jaune wanted to know more.

"She told you?" Jaune asked

"No" Mercury said "All she ever talked about was killing you. That's how I know" Mercury told Jaune

Jaune looked down in sadness, Mercury grabbed his arms through the bars and looked at Jaune and Jaune looked back at him "She belongs here. You understand me? She belongs here..." Mercury said and Jaune nodded.

* * *

After that, Jaune went to the burning of the soldiers that had fallen on both sides. Jaune saw Emerald. She looked peaceful in the burning, Jaune left because he couldn't watch the flames burn her away. Blake noticed this. She knew all about Jaune and Emerald.

Jaune was training the new Rangers that had joined. two were fighting against each other and Jaune seemed to be glad. Soldiers were learning fast

"Good, good, pivot! Don't forget to pivot!" he said

He continued to watch the two fight with wooden swords. Jaune looked to see Ren and Blake teach the others who had guns. Nora was teaching the ones who were training to be hunters but decided to come here instead. Jaune then turned to see a Mistral soldier who was waiting for him

"The Queen wants a word with you, Jaune Black," she told Jaune

Jaune nodded and was lead to Cinder. she was staying in Gwen's old office and she was wearing a long dress with gold and white patterns along with it.

are you not hot your Grace?" Jaune asked as he approached Cinder

"Never, I'm always warm" Cinder told him and put her hand onto Jaunes face "Feel that?" She asked and Jaune nodded

The two sat down and Cinder looked at him

"You know who rules at Ark town now?" Cinder asked

Jaune hated the answer but he knew who it was.

"Tyrian Callows... Or the Scorpion King as they call him" Jaune replied

"The Psycho who put a dagger into Katelyn Arc's heart," Cinder said with Bitterness "don't you want to kill the man who murdered your family? your sister? your mother?" Cinder asked

"I want a lot of things, your grace" Jaune replied

"I've been talking to your fellow commanders. three of them hate you and only one likes you" Cinder told him

Jaune didn't answer. he already knew who the one was. _'thanks Ilia'_ Jaune said to himself

"It doesn't matter. I'll take back the south with the help of your friend yang and the help of Queen Winter. But when I leave here I want you to come with me, And I want you to be the one to mount Tyrian Callows's head on a spike. But if we're gonna take back the south we need men" Cinder told him

Jaune sighed "The Soldiers here work for Queen Kali, I Can't order the Blue Fang-"

"I'm not talking about the damn Blue Fang. I'm talking about the White Fang and the Silver Hand"

Jaune was dumbfounded "Your grace, you want the White Fang and Silver Hand to march in your army?" Jaune asked

"If they swear to follow me, I'll pardon them. We'll take Ark Town. Once the South is won, and we'll declare them citizens and we'll give them land to live on" Cinder said

Jaune looked at her and knew there was something else, something that she wasn't saying

"what's the catch, Your Grace?" Jaune asked

"I'll offer them their lives and their freedom, _IF_ Adam kneels before me and swears his loyalty.

Jaune chuckled a little "I don't think that's likely. He and the rest of the White Fang along with Mercury Black and the Silver Hand are very stubborn" Jaune said

At the Mention of Mercury's name, Cinder had seemed surprised for a brief second. Jaune noticed this.

"You admire him, don't you?" Cinder said, recomposing herself and looking to Jaune.

"I respect him" Jaune replied with his head down

" well he likes you. Convince him to bend the kneel..."

"Your grace-"

"...or he burns"

Jaune looked down and sighed "How much time do I have?" Jaune asked

"Nightfall. The sun drops fast this time of year. Hurry, Commander Black" Cinder replied.


	57. Chapter 5 V6 Qrow Returns

Qrow landed on the courtyard of Beacon and looked around and wondered where Yang would be.

"excuse me?" Came the voice of Arslan

Qrow looked her and her hand was on her sword. Qrow didn't want to fight, but he was gonna if she was.

"I'm looking for my niece... or the Queen, Yang" Qrow said

Arslan looked him up and down

Arslan loosened her grip on her sword

"what's your business with the Queen?"

"I just said- you know what, just take me to her," Qrow said and Arslan lead him to Yang

Yang was in her Throne Room and looked around her throne room, then there was a knock on the door.

"who is it?" yang asked as she turned to the door

"Yang, your um... Uncle is here to see you?" Arslan asked

the door opened and Qrow walked in to see yang

Yang was shocked to see her Uncle right in front of her.

"hey firecracker," Qrow said

Yang and Qrow stayed in Ozpins old office. Yang walked to the Balconey and Qrow walked next to her. Yang looked down at the people in the Courtyard, the old students, the bandits now soldiers, and the new villagers.

"Everyone looks happy enough from up here, reminds me of the old day..."

At that Qrow chuckled

"What?" Yang turned to him with a smirk

"your starting to sound like a Summer when she took care of you and Ruby" Qrow told Yang

"I do not!" Yang laughed

Qrow chuckled again and he looked down again at the courtyard and then looked to the statues of the Heros. He knew both of them, they were his friends back then, Amon and Shae Green, ot thats what they went by.

"ya know, I was thinking of all the times Summer's sister made me, Raven and Summer go with her down to Vale"

"mom's sister? you mean Aunt Shae? Why?" Yang asked

Qrow looked at her with surprise. "I'm shocked you remember her, you were two when she came by"

"well, I found out a lot about them in Ozpin's old Office, but there was nothing on their parents" Yang said with a nervouse chuckle "so why did Aunt Shae drag you three down to Vale?"

"She liked to walk among the people, she liked to sing to them" Qrow said

Yang was surprised as well "She sang to them? really?" Yang asked

"Oh yeah! Her and Summer would take a spot on the Streets and then they'd sing"

"Summer sung as well? And what did you and Mom do?" Yang asked

"Well I made sure no one mugged them And Raven collected the money. Shae wanted to see how much she could make" Qrow chuckled

"We're they any good?" Yang asked

"They were very good" Qrow told her "Raven never told you about Summer and Di- Shae?

"Mom told me Shae was good at killing people, Or should I say Dia" Yang told Qrow

"so you know about her real name? Qrow asked, Yang nodded

Qrow sighed "Dia never liked killing. She loved singing..." Qrow said

"And what did you do with the money?"

"Well, one time, she gave it to an orphanage in Vert. One time... we got drunk.

The two of them laugh

"that does sound like you! HAHAHA!" Yang laughed

Then the door opened and in walked in Cardin

"Your Grace. A soldier is here, said they have some Info on the Children of Salem" Cardin said "I'm also going to be heading with a couple of men to a Village where they were spotted" Cardin finished

Yang looked to her uncle "Want to come with Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked

"I think I can protect you from some Children of Salem" Qrow said with a smile

Yang Chuckled "I think _I_ can protect me from the Children of Salem" Yang told Qrow "Come on Uncle Qrow, Sing a song for me~!" Yang said with a laugh

"Your Grace" Qrow said with fake formality and left the room.

* * *

A Couple of soldier's laughed with each other. Another soldier talks with some women. a group of people wearing Black and red Mask with no eye's or mouth killed them and just down the street, Cardin was hearing the commotion. Hearing the chaos, Cardin begin running towards the sound and find the body of the dead soldier"

Cardin looked around to see the masked Figures surrounding him, "So, You all must be the Children of Salem..." Cardin said and grabbed his mace and readied himself to fight.

After a tense few moments, a fight breaks out. Cardin swung his mace right into the head of one of the figures and killed them instantly, One of the figures shot at Cardin and hit him on the shoulder, But he ran and hit the figure in the stomach.

Another fight breaks out elsewhere, Two of the Children of Salem fall and Qrow looks around. He sees one of the Figures running away and chases after them.

Cardin was doing his best at killing some of the figures but more of them kept coming. Cardin turned around to kill another but they stabbed him in the ribs, But Cardin smashed his mace in the figures side and kicked the figure away.

Qrow walks down an alley and upon noticing the chaos, heads to the fighting.

Cardin kept fighting but was badly outnumbered, Cardin continues to fight but as he was about to kill another figure, they were shot away, Cardin looked to see Qrow, Who arrived to assist him. Cardin smiled and killed a figure rushing at him, Qrow sliced one of the attackers in half and then completely beheaded another. From afar, a sniper looked through their scope and spotted Qrow and shot.

Qrow kept fighting and turned, only to feel a sharp pain in the right side of his chest. He stepped back a lil only to be stabbed in the back. This made Qrow turn and stab the figure. Qrow then turned around and cut two in half! Qrow looked to Cardin, who killed the last of their attackers.

the Sniper looked to see the two and Shot both of them.

Cardin and Qrow fell. With blood leaking from Qrows neck...


	58. Chapter 6 V6 Lion and Sea

Neptune is skipping stones as there's a girl next to him

"No sunflowers. I don't like yellow. Roses are very nice, definitely roses. And music!" cried the girl "I adore music. But no flutes, I hate flutes! We can have a harp if you like, but no flutes. Then there's the food. Food is the most important thing, don't you agree? We're going to need pigeon pies"

She kept talking as Neptune has been skipping stones and ignoring her.

"Don't they?" the girl asked

"Don't who?" Neptune asked

"People eat pigeon pie in the capital. don't they?"

Neptune puts his arm around her. and they walked along the beach

"They certainly do, my dear. They certainly do" Neptune told her, Neptune and the girl looked up and Beacon "It's a fine place, isn't it? A fine place. I never thought I'd end up settling down in a place like this...

"You won't," the girl said

Neptune looked at her confused "Pardon?"

"you won't live here forever. After all, aren't you a Knight under Queen Yang who is trying to take back the vale?

Neptune looked at here and nodded "Oh! Right!" Neptune said with a smirk

They continue to walk on the beach and talk along the way but the girl stops walking. Neptune stopped with here and he looks at someone in the distance.

"Who's that?" The Girl asked

Neptune looked at who it was. Arslan is sitting on a stone wall, waiting for Neptune.

"Arslan fucking Atlan!" Neptune cried and Neptune leaves the girl and starts walking towards Arslan.

"Ser Arslan?" Neptune asked

Arslan turned and nodded to him "Ser Neptune the Dragonslayer" Arslan said and she looked to the girl "who's she?" Arslan asked with a smirk

Neptune looked back and saw her waving. He turned back to Arslan, "not Important, now what do you want?" Neptune asked her

Arslan smiled and looked at a small Sailboat that was waiting on the beach

"We're going sailing," Arslan said

"Wait! Where are we sailing!?" Neptune cried

"We'll be going to vale on a secret mission. To Rescue a certain White Haired girl"

* * *

As their Sailboat rocked on the sea, Neptune went down to the ships sleeping quarters

"You ever been to Vale? the City?" Neptune asked Arslan

"No, Why?" Arslan asked

"I have. They do Have Bandits near their beaches, Especially where we're landing. and they are crazy. All they want to do is fight and fuck. Fuck and fight" Neptune told Arslan

Arslan smiled at him "Then you should be happy to go back" She told him and she Drank some beer.

Neptune gets up, walking with his sword on his side and his newly built gun on his back.

"there's nothing like a fight to get you to fuck with a girl and there's nothing like a fuck-mad Vale bandit girl to clear your head for the next fight. It's how the two work together. And we're gonna do a lot of fighting, I am sure. I don't think we'll get to stick around for the second part" Neptune told her

"We are kidnapping Ark Towns Queen, and bringing her back to Yang and Winter," Arslan told him


	59. Chapter 7 V6 welcome to South of Vale

the two had arrived on the beach on Vale and hid the boat in a cave. They both get out of the boat and grab their things. they walk away from the beach and notice a broken down dust station.

Arslan looks at Neptune

"we'll stay here tonight" She told him

Neptune nodded and they walked to the station.

they walked in and found the place was recently cleaned out and it was boarded up recently. Neptune set their food and weapon in one place and pulled out their sleeping bags off his back.

Arslan was searching around the station she walked slowly to make sure there was no one around and that's when she heard the noise of motorcycles turning off in the distance. Arslan looks around and sees a group of riders approach. Arslan sneaks back to the station and slowly enters. Neptune turns to see her sneaking back in and walks to her.

"Arslan what are you-?" but Arslan closed his mouth

Arslan held her pointer finger to her mouth and gestured him to follow him. She leads him to a window with a board missing and they looked out to see some riders looking around

"How many you count?" Neptune asked

"Four at least" Arslan replied, "How many you think you can take?" She asked him

"One, Two maybe" Neptune replied

Arslan looked back at the window to see a Female Rider with a mohawk looking around and then looked at the window

"Hey! over here lads!" she cried

The other three riders come to her and they stop

"come out with yer hands up!" the female rider cried

"Fucking Hell!" Neptune cried and Arslan nodded

Both get up and exit the station

"Morning, glade we found some people! we've traveled for days without a map!" Arslan cried with Neptune behind her

"Who are you?" the Raider asked

"I'm Oliva Cooper," Arslan said and then points to Neptune "This is Malcome Blue"

"You're not from here are you?" the rider asked

"nope! I'm from Lantis and so is Malcome" Arslan told them

"What brings two Lantis citizens to south Vale?" she asked

"We were on our way to visit a friend in Arktown" Arslan told her

"we know you have weapons, so hand them over" the Rider demanded

"there's no need for this. Just, point us in the right direction. We'll find our way" Arslan said

"Hand them over now!" the Rider demanded again

Neptune and Arslan look at each other. They go inside the station and bring out their weapons, Arslan put her sword down and then flings a knife into the throat of a rider. She then kills another, stabbing them and knocking him off of his horse, the third charges at Neptune and he quickly grabs his gun and shoots the rider. However, the Rider survives.

"Now the odds are even," Arslan told them

Arslan ran and picked up her sword and ran to the fourth rider. Neptune shot at the rider again but he dodged the attack and ran for Neptune. the Rider pulled out a Warhammer and slammed down on Neptunes Gun and a soon as that happend Neptune discarded his gun and pulled his sword out and slit the Riders stomach open. Neptun looked to see Arslan looking at him.

"Nice move!" she said with a smirk

"Luck" Neptune said

Arslan rolled her eyes and smiled, "You had a wonderful teacher"

and the two hid the bodies and took two of the riders motorcycles and set off to Ark town


	60. Chapter 8 V6 commander Black

Jaune walked into a cell, there in chains next to him was Adam Tarrus.

"So here we are. The Bull and the Bastard of Beacon" Adam said

"Here we are..." Jaune replied "When we first met I was your prisoner. And now, for our last meeting-"

"that wasn't the first time we met," Adam told Jaune.

Jaune was taken back. Adam Remembered him.

"We first met when we attacked Beacon. and when I stabbed the girl in front of you..." Adam told Jaune "I regret a lot of things. I regret doing that to your girl in front of you... I wish you were the one to kill me" Adam said

"This doesn't have to be our last meeting," Jaune said trying to Ignore what Adam was saying about Vernal

"No, but it will be," Adam said

"You know what Cinder wants?" Jaune asked

"She wants me to kneel. and she wants the White Fang to fight for her. I'll give her this much: She's bold" Adam said with a chuckle

Jaune sat down in front of Adam "Shouldn't a ruler be bold?" Jaune asked

"I respect her. If she gets what she wants, I expect she'll be a better ruler than the fool who sat on the Mistral throne last time. But I'll never serve her" Adam told him

"You told me you weren't here to conquer. You told me your people have bled enough. Adam was that all a lie?" Jaune asked

"No, none of that was a lie. But I don't want them bleeding for Cinder Fall either" Adam told Jaune.

"You spent your life convincing 90 clans to come together for the first time in history. You didn't do it for power. You didn't do it for glory! you did it to save people!"

"They followed me because they respected me. Because they believed in me. The moment I kneel... that's all gone" Adam said "How will they do it? Shot? Hanging?" Adam asked

Jaune looked down "she'll burn you alive"

Adam chuckled and looked at Jaune "Bad way to go" he told Jaune "I'll be honest with you, I don't want to die. But it's better than betraying everything I believe" Adam said with a smile

Jaune moved closer to him and looked him in the eyes "You'd rather burn than kneel? Isn't their survival, more important than your pride?" Jaune asked

"You're a good kid Jaune... truly, you are..." Adam said with a sigh

Jaune walks to the door, but he then turns around to look at Adam one more time.

"I think you're making a terrible mistake Adam. You need to do what's right" Jaune told him

Adam looked at Jaune and smiled "I use to believe that what I was doing was right. Until I saw every living thing's Corpse in his eyes..."

Jaune looked at the man who had killed his wife, who killed the first person he ever loved. But now he respected the man. Even if he was stubborn. Jaune nods and leaves the cell room.

* * *

Members of the Blue Fang escort Adam out of his cell and into the courtyard to Cinder. As he entered the courtyard Cinder was waiting for him. She walked to him and he was stopped right in front of her.

"Adam Tarrus, you've been called the King Beyond the Wall. Bend the knee, I promise you mercy.

Adam looked at his captured friends and then to Mercury. Adam then looked at Jaune, who was mouthing to him to kneel.

"Kneel and live or you can burn," CInder told him

Adam looked around, this time to the trees and to the sand and the sound of water rushing nearby.

"This was my home for many years. I would do anything to save it" Adam told Cinder and he looked to her "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come," Adam told Cinder

Cinder sighed and nods to her men and they take Adam onto the burning pyre and tie him to it. Cinder walks to the front of the pyre.

"White Fang, his choice decided his fate. Learn from his fate" Cinder told them all

Cinder then used her semblance and maiden powers to light the pyre. The flames began to consume Adam. He could feel the heat. The fire began to spread and it sinched Adam's legs. Adam twitched as the flames burned him and the Flames grew higher.

"AH! AHHH!" Adam screamed out as the flames consumed his legs. He couldn't take the pain anymore and he was going to scream.

A single shot ran through the air. Mercury, Cinder, Fennec, and Blake looked behind them to see Jaune with Rifle in his hands. Adam looked to see the blood leaking from his chest, and before everything went black, he mouthed the words 'thank you' to Jaune with a smile.

Jaune stood in front of Cinder in Gwen's old Office. Cinder had called him in about the events of last night.

"I ordered Adam burnt at the stake. You prevented that order from being carried out. You showed mercy. A Queen's word is law" Cinder told him "Show too much kindness, people won't fear you. If people don't fear you, they don't follow you"

Jaune looked at her and sighed "With respect, Your Grace, the easterners will never follow you, no matter what you do. You're the man who burned their king alive" Jaune told Cinder

"Who then? You?" Cinder asked

"No," Jaune told her "Only one of their own"

Cinder sighed and handed him a written letter, "this is from Carolina Church" Cinder told him

"The Lord Commander's niece?" Jaune asked as he took the letter

"Lady Church now. She's head of her house now and a child of 15. I asked her to commit her house to my cause, that's her response" Cinder told him

Jaune opened the letter and read it out loud "House Church knows no king but the King of the Arks, whose name is Arc" Jaune read and he smiled

Cinder smirked but made it fade and looked at Jaune "That amuses you?"

Jaune quickly made his smile go away and looked to Cinder "I apologize, Your Grace. southerners can be a bit like the White Fang. Loyal to their own" Jaune told her

"Seems so. Tonight, the Blue Fang elect a new Lord Commander. It seems Commander Fennec is going to win"

"Most likely" Jaune sighed

"He thinks you're a traitor. What's your life going to be like on the Wall with Fennec in command?" Cinder asked

"Shitty, I expect," Jaune told him

Cinder almost laughed at that but she stood up and looked at Jaune "Your bravery made him look weak. He'll punish you for it. I don't punish men for bravery. I reward them" Cinder said

"I don't doubt it, Your Grace. I don't know what I have left to give you" Jaune told him

"You can give me the South" Cinder said

"No, I can't. Even if I wanted to, I'm a bastard. A Black"

"Kneel before me. Lay your sword at my feet. Pledge me your service and you'll rise again as Jaune Arc, King of Ark Town"

"He'll make you an Arc with the stroke of a pen!?" Blake cried

"It's the first thing I ever remember wanting. I'd daydream that my father would give me the Arc name and just like that I would never be the bastard of Ark Town again" Jaune said with a sigh

"You deserve this. You do!" Flynt said

"you can't! we need to be here! you saw what's out there! we all did!" Blake cried

"But you'd be King of Ark town! we could travel back to Vale and save Weiss!" Flynt cried

"I swore to Kali I would deal with the White Fang and Silver Hand First!" Jaune cried

The Room began to get crowded and Ilia walked in and next to her was the last person she expected. Kali herself! Both Jaune and Blake were surprised.

Kali stood in front of them "Does anyone wish to speak for candidates before we cast our tokens for the 998th Lord Commander of the Blue Fang?"

Corsac stands up with Fennec by his side

"Commander Fennec, My Brother, he's a man of true nobility. He was an acting commander when the Wall came under attack and led us to victory against the White Fang. He's a veteran of 100 battles and has been a defender of the Wall almost all of his life. He's the only true choice!" Corsac Finished

Some of the Men cheered and patted them on the back.

"Is there anyone else?" Kali asked, Hoping for a certain person

"Queen Kali!" Flynt cried

Every soldier, including Jaune, look to Flynt at the back of the room in shock.

"Go on," Kali said with a smile

Jaune looked to Flynt and he shook his head at Flynt

"While Commander Fennec was quickly wounded and was hiding, Commander Jaune Black was leading," Flynt said

Every soldier went quiet.

"Commander Fennec fought bravely, it is true. And when he was wounded, it is Jaune who saved us. He took charge of the wall's defense. He captured Mercury Black. He went East to deal with Adam Tarrus, knowing it almost certainly meant his own death. Gwen herself chose Jaune to be a Commander as soon as he arrived" Flynt told Kali

Kali looked at Jaune and then to Blake and Blake looked to her mother and nodded

"She saw something in Jaune, and now we've all seen it, too. He may be young, but he's the commander we turned to when the night was darkest!" Flynt said

The men give Jaune a strong cheer. Kali was clapping as well

"I can't argue with any of that" Fennec said as he stood and he looked to Kali

"But who does Commander Jaune want to command? Everyone knows he loved a Silver Hand girl and spoke with Adam many times. What would have happened in that tent between those two old friends if Queen Cinders army hadn't come along? We all saw him put the King-beyond-the-Wall out of his misery. Do you want to choose a man who has fought the White Fang all his life? or a man who makes love to them!" Fennec cried

Jaune doesn't respond. Kali looked at the two and sat down and Ilia took the stand

"It is time!"

Soldiers walk to the front of the room, placing their tokens into a jar. Ilia breaks the jar and counts the tokens. Fennec and Jaune have the same amount of tokens.

Ilia looks at Kali "It appears to be a tie, Your Grace"

Kali rises once more and casts her own vote for Jaune. The men near Fennec look angry. While Everyone else cheers

"Jaune! Jaune! Jaune! Jaune!" cheered the soldiers

Jaune rises and see's Fennec glaring at him. But Jaune and lets out a small smile for the first time since he entered the room.


	61. Chapter 9 V6 The Plan

Qrow was with Yang in her throne room. Qrow and been grazed in the neck by the sniper. Cardin had lost his life in the alleyway, but Yang would give him a hero's burial. Yang was discussing an attack on the first northern bases that were south of beacon.

"I'm sure that the people of Vale wouldn't mind wanting a different Queen then Salem," Yang told him

Qrow looked to Yang "Let's be generous and assume that's true. Here in Beacon, you have the support of the common people and only the common people. What was that like, ruling without the rich?" Qrow asked

Yang sighed "yeah I have the support of the common people but the have already claimed me Queen and given me a royal house! whatever that means" Yang said

"Your new house, the house you started, House Xiao-Long will be gone, not a single person who shares your blood is alive to support you, Ruby's not here, Half of The Arcs are dead as well, Salem and Tyrian saw to that. House Belladonna won't back you either, she has to worry about her own problems" Qrow said

Yang looked out to her balcony at the rising sun, "Salems, Xiao-Longs, Belladonnas, Arcs, Whites. They're all just spokes on a wheel" Yang said "This one's on top, then that one's on top and on and on it spins, crushing the people on the ground"

Qrow sighed "It's a beautiful dream. Stopping the wheel. You're not the first person to have dreamt it. Dia dreamed it"

Yang turned to him, "I'm not going to stop the wheel. I'm going to break the wheel" Yang told him and left.

* * *

Blue Fang soldiers shoot at a target with their guns in the courtyard. A number of others look on. Cinder watches from some stairs.

A guard turned to Cinder "Your grace, think highly of this boy, why?" he asked

"He is the Lord Commander of the Blue Fang," Cinder told him

"he's also the Son some Whore" The guard replied

"that is true. He was born a Bastard, He Became a Knight... But he'll Die a King" Cinder said and continued to watch Jaune train the men

"I also think it's time I was given an Heir..." Cinder said to herself

Later that day, Jaune was working on some paperwork to recruit more people from Menagerie. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jaine said not looking up

"Hello Lord Commander," Cinder said as she walked in

Jaune realized who it was and stood up, "your grace, How can I help you?" Jaune asked

Cinder was wearing a robe that went to her legs.

"I want you Come with us when we ride south," Cinder told him as she walks forward to him "None of us know the castle as well as you do. Its hidden tunnels, its weaknesses, its people. Ark Town was your home once. Don't you want to chase the rats out of it?"

Jaune didn't have an answer for Cinder. Ark town was his home. The Branwen tribe was his home and Family. Beacon and his friends were his family.

"There's only one war. Life against death. And we need all Kingdoms, but I will not force you. But I want to show you something" Cinder said

"You're gonna show me some vision in the fire? Forgive me, my Lady. But I don't trust in visions" Jaune told her.

Cinder smirked and she sat on Jaunes desk sitting right in front of him. Jaune didn't know what she was doing

"No visions. No magic. Just life" Cinder told him

She opens up her robes, naked underneath. She leans back, and takes Jaune's hand into her own, slowly leading it up her body to cup her breast. Jaune didn't react. He didn't know what to do.

"Do you feel my heart beating? This power in you, you resist it, and that's your mistake. Embrace it Jaune" she told him

Cinder smiles and looks down at Jaune's hand, Jaune looks too and Realizing that she is no longer holding it there, he slowly pulls it away but Cinder grabs Jaunes hand and slowly moves to back and with her other hand, she caresses Jaune's face and then sits on his lap.

"Male and female. Two parts of a greater whole. We are joining this power. Power to make life" Cinder told Jaune and kissed him on the lips Jaune did nothing but then pulled back a little

"I can't... I just-" Jaune began but Cinder kissed him again.

She stopped then looked at him in his eyes.

"Forget everything. Give in to your animal instincts" she told him and kissed him

Jaune did as she said. She was a Queen after all. There were consequences for disobeying royalty.

Blake heard all of it.

* * *

Jaune had walked into the room where Kali was staying. There he found Ren, Flynt, Ilia, And Nora sitting with Kali.

"My Queen" Jaune spoke and Kali turned to him

Kali smiled "Lord Commander" she replied with a smile

"Guys, I'd like to speak to the Queen alone," he said. They got up and left.

Jaune grabbed a chair and Sat across from Kali

"How are you feeling?" he asked her

"Oh, like a 30-year-old woman slowly freezing to death" Kali chuckled

Jaune smiled and then looked to the ground and sighed "I need your advice. There's something I want to do, something I have to do. But it'll divide the Blue Fang. Half the men will hate me the moment I give the order"

"Half the men hate you already, Lord Commander," Kali told him "do it"

"But you don't know what it is?"

"That doesn't matter. You do" Kali told him. "Kill the Boy Jaune Arc. Kill the boy, and let the man be Born" Kali told him

Jaune nodded and walked out of Kali's room

Jaune was sitting in his desk and Mercury sat across from Jaune

"What am I doing here?" Mercury asked

Jaune looked at him "Where are the rest of the White Fang now?" Jaune asked

Mercury scoffed

"Where have they gone?"

No response

"Who leads them?"

Mercury then sat up and looked at Jaune

"They followed Adam. They won't follow anyone else" Mercury told him

"What about you?"

"Hard to lead when you're in chains"

"What if I unchained you?"

Thus caused mercury confusion "Why would you do that?" He asked

"Because you are not my enemy. And I'm not yours" Jaune told him

"You sure seemed like my enemy when you were killing my men" Mercury scoffed

"Things change Merc" Jaune told him

"And now everything is going to change?" Mercury asked

Jaune nodded "It is"

"Why now?" Mercury asked

"Because now.." Jaune began and he leaned forward to Mercury "...I am Lord Commander of the Blue Fang"

Mercury leaned to Jaune as well "What would you have me do, Lord Commander?" Mercury asked with a smile

Jaune stood up and looked to Mercury. "I'd have you go East of the Wall. Gather the remaining White Fang wherever they are and bring them back here. I'll open the gates for them and let them through. I'll find them lands to settle south of the Wall" Jaune told Mercury

"They won't kneel"

"I don't want them to kneel for me. I want them to fight with me when the time comes"

"The day I ask my people to fight with the Blue Backs is the day my people cut my guts from my belly and make me eat them"

"What? Are you scared?" Jaune asked him

Mercury stood up and faced Jaune "That's an easy thing to say to a man in cuffs"

Jaune then grabbed Mercury's hands and uncuffed Mercury. Mercury's eyes widen as he feels his hands.

"Your people need a leader. And they need to get west of the Wall before it's too late. We don't have much time and they have less. The Hybrids are coming and they'll hit your people first. I'm not asking you to make peace to save your skin. Make peace to save your people" Jaune told him

Were gonna need airships, right now they be on the edge of Menagerie, on an Island call HardHome" Mercury told him

I'll talk to Cinder about lending us some Airships" Jaune told Mercury

"You're coming with me?" Mercury asked

Jaune nodded

"I'm the Lord Commander of the Blue Fang. They need to hear it from me" Jaune told him

Mercury nodded in understanding and Jaune told him to get his weapons from Ilia.

* * *

Soldiers of the Blue Fang talk amongst themselves. Cinder and Kali are present. Jaune stands at the table in the front of the room with Fennec and Blake behind him. Blake looked to Jaune in shock

"You're bringing White Fang here!? through the gates!?" Blake cried

"Men, women, and children will die by the thousands if we do nothing!" Jaune cried back

"So what!? They attacked us! Let the Hybrids deal with them!" Blake cried

Some of the men in the crowd cheer. Jaune, however, looks disappointed at Blake. This wasn't like her.

"We've been fighting them all for thousands of years. They've slaughtered villages. They've slaughtered our brothers!" Fennec yelled

Jaune stood up and looked to the both of them "And we've slaughtered them as well!" Jaune cried

Ilia stood up and looked to Jaune "I will follow you anywhere, you know that" She told him

Jaune nodded and then Flynt and Neon stood up

"We'll help you as well," Neon told Jaune.

Corsac stood up and looked to Jaine "They killed 50 of our brothers. I can't forget that. I can't forgive it" He said and some men agreed

"We can learn to live with the white Fang or we can add them to the army of the dead. Whatever they are now, they're better than that" Jaune told him

Corsac and a couple of men left the room and the meeting was dismissed

Jaune was in his office with Cinder, Flynt, Neon, and Ilia "I hope you know what you're doing with the White Fang. I need those Airships" She told him "I'll be heading back to mistral as soon as you return"

"You'll get them back, I swear it. Have a safe journey, Your Grace. And thank you" Jaune told her

Cinder nods and leaves the room. Outside Blake glares ant Cinder as she leaves his room.

Blake hated Jaune. What he did with Emerald and Cinder. She has had sex with him multiple times. She thought that would at least mean something to them, but she assumed it meant nothing to Jaune. And she was going to get even with him, he had betrayed her. An Eye for an Eye as they say...


	62. Chapter 10 V6 The Massacre

The Blue Fang prepares the Airships rain falls on Fort Petra. Mercury is lead to Jaune. Jaune looks at him, nods, and a soldier removes Mercury chains. Mercury raises his free hands to Fennec in the distance and is carried away. Jaune walks over to Blake.

"Blake, you have command until I come back," Jaune told her

"Jaune, it is my duty to tell you I believe this mission is reckless," she told Jaune with a bit of an angry look

Jaune sighed, "I know how you feel, but we need them," Jaune told her and walked away and onto and Airship.

The Airships full of Blue Fang soldiers dock at the Hardhome docks. Jaune and Mercury get out together. They both had their swords on their hips.

"Do You trust me Jaune?" Mercury asked

June looked at Hardhome as they walked out "Does that make me an Idiot?" Jaune asked Mercury

Mercury smiled and looked to Hardhome "We're Idiots together now"

They walk to meet the men and women of Hardhome, lead by a man wearing full-on Grimm Armor.

Mercury sighed as he saw him "Jaune this is the Lord of Bones" Neptune told Jaune as they meet each other

"Been a long time" Mercury told the lord of Bones

The lord of bones spat at Jaunes feet "Last time I saw you the little runt was your prisoner. The other way around now. What happened?" he asked Mercury

"War" was Mercury's reply

"You call that a war!?" LoB cried "The greatest army the East has ever seen cut to pieces by a Mistral Queen!?"

"get Sienna, Malabo, and Victoria, and let's find somewhere quiet to talk," Mercury told LoB

LoB sneered and moved closer to Mercury "You don't give the orders here"

"I'm not giving an order," Mercury told him

"Why aren't you in a Cell?" LoB asked

Jaune looked to LoB "He's not my prisoner and I'm not his" Jaune told him

"Oh really?" LoB asked with a sneer "What is he?"

"We're allies," Jaune told him

The Hardhome Faunas complain loudly. And LoB grabs his spear and points it at Mercury's neck

"You fucking traitor! You fight for the Blue Backs now!?"

"I don't fight for the Blue backs"

"We're not here to fight," Jaune told LoB as he had his hands on Croceas Mors "We're here to talk"

"Is that right? You and the pretty Blonde do a lot of talking, Mercury? And when you're done talking, do you get down on your knees and suck his cock-"

but before he could finish Mercury kicked his leg and then Mercury began to stomp on his face until he was dead. Mercury stopped and looked to other Faunas

"Get Sienna, Malabo, and Victoria, and Let's talk"

* * *

Jaune with Mercury at his right and Ilia to his left are surrounded by Sienna Khann a Fauns chieftess, Malabo Hornwood a Rhino Faunas in charge of Hardhome and Victoria Fan, a Faunas soldier who was a lieutenant to Adam and various other Faunas leaders of the East.

Jaune looked to each one of them "My name's Jaune Arc. I'm Lord Commander of the Blue Fang. We're not friends. We've never been friends. We won't become friends today. This isn't about friendship. This is about survival. This is about putting a 700-foot wall between you and what's out there" Jaune told them

"You built that wall to keep us out," Sienna told Jaune

Malabo agreed with Sienna "Since when do the westerners give two shits if we live?"

"In normal times we wouldn't. But these aren't normal times. The Hybrids don't care if your White Fang or Blue Fang, Faunas or Human. We're all the same to them. Meat to their army. But together, we can beat them" Jaune told the two

Sienna scoffed "Beat the Hybrids? Good luck with that. Run from them, maybe" Sienna told Jaune

Jaune pulls out the dagger that Blake used back at Misty Falls, Sienna looks at it hesitantly.

"It's not a trick. It's a gift for those who join us" Jaune told them

He gave the dagger to Sienna and she examined the dagger

"This dagger is made of Moonsteel. A soldier of the Blue-Fang used one of these daggers to kill a Hybrid" Jaune told them

Malabo then looked at the dagger "You saw this?" he asked Jaune

"No. But I trust her" Jaune told him

"There are a lot of stories about Moonsteel. Royal Families made Weapons out of them for their descends to use" Victoria told Malabo

"There are also stories about a lady in a tower" Malabo sneered

Sienna then looked to Malabo "And with the things we've seen you don't believe them?"

Jaune looked to the three "Come with me and I'll share these weapons"

Sienna looked at him with confusion "Come with you where?" she asked

"There are good lands west of the wall. The Blue Fang will allow you through the tunnel and allow your people to farm those lands"

There is hesitation in them. Jaune notices that and sighs.

"I knew Adam. He never wanted a war with the Blue Fang, he wanted a new life for his people. For you. We're prepared to give you that new life" Jaune told them

"If...?" Sienna asked

"If you swear you join us when the real war begins," Jaune told her

"Where is Adam?" Victoria asked

"He died"

"How?"

after a long pause, Jaune looked to her "I shot him through his heart" Jaune told her

The Faunas in the cabin start to riot and yell at Jaune

"I say we send the Lord Commander back with no eyes!" Malabo cried

Victoria and Malabo grab their weapons but Mercury steps forward.

"None of you saw Adam die! I did! Queen Cinder, who broke our army, wanted to burn him alive to send him a message. Jaune Black defied that cunt's orders. His shot was mercy. What it did took courage, and that's what we need today: the courage to make peace with men you've been fighting for generations!" Mercury cried

"I lost my father, my uncle, and 2 brothers fighting the Blue backs," Sienna told Jaune

Jaune sighed "I'm not asking you to forget your dead. I'll never forget mine. I lost 50 brothers the night that Adam attacked the wall. But I'm asking you to think about your children now. They'll never have children of their own if we don't band together" Jaune told them

Mercury nodded in agreement and Victoria released her grip on her weapon.

"Darkness is coming and the dead come with it. No Army can stop them. The Faunas can't stop them! The Blue Fang can't stop them! And all the 8 kingdoms can't stop them! Only together, all of us, and even then it may not be enough, but at least then we'll give the fuckers a fight!" Jaune told them

There are small nods of approval throughout the room. Victoria then looked to Mercury

"You vouch for this man, Mercury?" Victoria asked

"he knows how to fight. He's young, but he knows how to lead. He didn't have to come to Hardhome. He came because he needs us. And we need him" Mercury told her

Malabo shook his head "My ancestors would spit on me if I broke bread with a westerner"

"So would mine, but fuck 'em, they're dead," Sienna told them

Sienna, Victoria and nearly half of the room walk to Jaune

"I'll never trust a man in blue" Malabo said

"I'm with Mercury. We stay here we're dead men. At least with this Jaune Arc, there's a chance" Sienna told Malabo

"Keep that new life you want to give us. Keep your Moonsteel, Jaune Arc. Soon as you get on his ships, they're gonna slit your throats and dump your bodies to the bottom of the Shivering Sea. That's our enemy. That has always been our enemy" Malabo told them

Faunas start leaving the cabin and head towards the Bullheads.

* * *

Jaune, Mercury, Sienna, and Victoria are leading the Faunas to the boats.

"How many are with us? 500?" Jaune asked them

Mercury cried "I'm not good at counting," he told Jaune

"We're leaving too many behind..." Jaune sighed

"The Eastern Faunas are stubborn" Sienna told Jaune "You know how long it took Adam to band them together? 12 fucking years"

Jaune sighed and nodded "And he knew them better than I ever will..."

"They're running out of food. There's nothing to hunt and there are no crops to grow. They'll come around" Victoria told Jaune

Victoria then walked up to 2 children with a redheaded faunas

"Bess is gonna look after you. She's in charge, you listen to her" Victoria told the children

"I wanna go with you!" cried the little boy

"I need to get the old folks on the boats. I'm right behind you, I promise!" Victoria told them and she kisses them on the forehead.

Ilia helps get an Old Faunas man's bags on the Bullhead and that's when she feels a sudden rush of cold air. Ilia then hears the dogs are barking outside...

Jaune loads three little boys onto a boat then turns to hear the dogs barking. The wind starts whipping from a neighboring cliff and the dogs start whimpering. Everyone slowly turns to the source. They saw a sudden blizzard of snow and the sky became dark...

Malabo looked into the distance and saw what was happening "Shut the gate!" he cried

Faunas run to the gate to board it up. They then began to hear howling from the distance. The Faunas on the other side of the gate begin charging the gate. The Faunas began closing the gate quickly

"Wait! Open the gate!" "Let us in! Help us!" "Please open it!" came the cries of the other people on the gate.

Malabo walks to the gate with his weapon, which was a curved sword that looks like a snake moving in the grass. Malabo peers through a small hole in the wall, and there he hears a faint scream in the distance. Then there is nothing. Malabo sees nothing through the hole.

Suddenly a Hybrid rams into the wall and Malabo backs up quickly and looks to the Men behind the wall

"Lock and load! Lock and load!" Malabo cried

The Hybrids claw and hack at the gate. The Faunas began to shoot over the wall, but one Hybrid sticks his hand through the gate and Malabo chops it off.

Faunas began to make a mad rush towards the Bullheads with many people pushing others away

"Get in line! Get in line!" Sienna cried

A Hybrid tries to climb the gate. But it is shot down but then it gets back up. A Hybrid crawl to the top of a cabin and jumps through the hole in the roof. One Hybrid tries to climb under the gate. A hellfire of bullets descends at the Hybrids trying to get through the wall, most of the land. The one Hybrid crawls even further under the gate as most the Hybrids start making holes in the gate. A pickaxe sticks through the gate coming close to Malabo's head on the gate. Malabo dodges another strike and that's when he looks down to see the Hybrid crawling under the gate, and stomps its head in.

The Faunas continue to rush onto the boats with Jaune, Mercury, and Victoria leading them. Sienna headed to the gate to help.

"Hold the line!" Jaune cried as he was being shoved past "Hold the line!"

"Jaune!" Ilia cried as she ran to Jaune

"Get them to the Airships and come back for me!" Jaune told her

"But you'll never make it!" Ilia cried to him

"Now Ilia!" Jaune told her

"I better see you at Fort Petra!" she cried and ran to a Bullhead

Victoria approached Jaune and looked at the Bullheads that were leaving

"You should be on one of those Bullheads!" Victoria cried

"So should you!" Jaune told her

"My son and daughter are on one! They're gonna let them pass the wall even if you're not there?" Victoria cried

"You have my word. I've given orders" Jaune told him

" I don't think you're gonna be there to enforce those orders!" she cried

Victoria heads back to helping people onto the Bullheads. Mercury and a couple of Blue Fang soldiers run-up to Jaune

"If they get through everyone dies!" Mercury cried

Jaune nodded and pulled out Croceas Mors "Blue Fang with me! Move! Move! Move!" Jaune yelled

Jaune, Mercury, Victoria, and the Blue Fang soldiers charge from the shore to the gate.

The Hybrids have knocked a hole into the gate, big enough to crawl out of. One breaks through and begins to tear someone apart, and then is taken down. A group of Hybrids storm through the same hole. On the other side of the gate, Millions upon Millions of Hybrids are behind the gate.

Jaune arrives at the gate and he sees a Hybrid running but he pins it to the gate with Croceas Mors and cuts it in half, the Hybrids then dies. As Mercury and Victoria kill the Hybrids that have already gotten through. They cover the hole the Hybrids had been escaping from with the door from a cabin. As the fighting continues. A group of Hybrids tears into a soldier and Malabo and Victoria continue to kill the Hybrids. Jaune looks up through the mist and blizzard and that's when he sees them, 4 purple figures on dead horseback on the top of the cliff, Mercury, Malabo, and Victoria saw them as well. Jaune then looked to the huge Cabin where the Moonsteel daggers were

"The daggers!" Jaune yelled

"With me! I'll help you get there!" Malabo yelled to Jaune

Jaune and Malabo charge towards the cabin. A Hybrid runs to Jaune and Jaune cuts it in half and killing two more that rush at him. As they approach the cabin an Elephant Faunas breaks through a wall in the cabin as the cabin starts to go down in flames, Jaune and Malabo storm the cabin as the entire cabin is on fire. Jaune looks and sees the bag of daggers under some rubble but then they heard howling. Jaune and Malabo look to another entrance of the Cabin and see a purple-skinned Hybrid, wearing a Beowulf mask and wielding a transparent sword with a regular handle. It walks towards them through the fire.

Malabo looks to Jaune "Get the Daggers!" Malabo cried

Malabo walks towards the Chief Hybrid as Jaune scrambles towards the Daggers. Malabo swings at the Chieftain but misses with his sword, Malabo swung it again, getting it caught in the wall. He pulls it out to block the swing from the Chief's sword in time, but the Chief's sword shatters his sword. The Chief plunges his sword through Malbo's head. And Malabo falls to the ground dead. Jaune moved the rubble away and reaches the bag but is then thrown across the room by the Chief before he can pick it up, causing Croceas Mors to fly out of the cabin. Jaune gets up and his face to face with the Chief, the Cheif swings his sword and Jaune ducked, Jaune then sees a rifle on the second floor of the cabin and began to climb it, dodging a swing from the Chief. The Chief then jumped to the second floor in one leap and Jaune was surprised. Jaune loaded the rifle but the bullets didn't fire, Jaune swung the rifle at the Chef and the Chief swings it sword and shatters it as well. He then knocks Jaune back to the ground floor with the butt of his sword. Jaune fell on his back and lost all his air in the process, Jaune turned on the floor and coughed up blood, he struggles and then gets up again, running out to pick up Croceas Mors. He manages to grab Croceas Mors but stumbles and drops it again. The Chief walks towards him slowly and Jaune picks up Croceas Mors just in time to block the Chief's swing at Jaune, and to both of their surprise, Croceas Mors stops the Chief's sword. Jaune quickly struck the Chief but he deflects the one blow from Jaune, but then Jaune swings and shatters the Chief into pieces.

Jaune then falls to the ground after the struggle and coughed up more blood.

From the edge of the cliffs, The Dark Brother watches him alone from the top of the cliff.

Mercury and Victoria continue to tear through Hybrids. Victoria killed two Hybrids with here two katanas and then looks up and sees a group of Grimmified children staring at her. He froze and they did nothing for a moment, then charged at her, chewing and clawing her to death.

Mercury Kicked a Hybrids head off and saw one rushing at him from behind, He turned round at shot it and it fell. He quickly stabbed it with his sword and it died. Mercury then was grabbed from behind and pulled down. As soon as he fell he kicked the hybrid and it flew back, however, more hybrids tackled him and Mercury tried to get them off but it was no use.

Then all of the Hybrids fell to the ground with half of their head gone. Mercury was pulled up and saw Sienna

"Where that Jaune guy!?" Sienna asked

Mercury then pointed to the burning cabin

Jaune was crawling across the sand, coughing up blood, he's then grabbed and pulled up and Jaune puts Croceas Mors to the person's neck only to see it to be Sienna and Jaune lowers his weapon.

"The Daggers!" Jaune cried while coughing up blood

"Fuck that! We're gonna die here!" Sienna cried

Then the cabin exploded and blew the two of them away. Jaune had cuts on his face from the wood and Sienna was bleeding from her arm and legs from a couple of wood chips. A screech comes from the top of the cliff. The two get up and see hundreds of Hybrids dive from the top of the cliff. They appear to have died for a brief moment after landing, but then wake up and charge at Jaune and Sienna.

The two began to run.

Mercury and some others continue to hold the gate. The gate starts creaking and then it comes down

"Oh fuck! Run!" Mercury cried and they run to the Bullheads.

Jaune, Mercury, and Sienna sprint towards the Bullheads killing anything that stood in their way. The Dark Brother continues to watch them from the top of the cliff. Jaune, Mercury, and Sienna jump off the dock and onto a Bullhead as it was hovering

"Go! Go! Go!" Mercury cried

Jaune looked out of the side to see a Glowing purple figure walking to the dock.

"Wait! Hold on keep hovering!" Jaune ordered

The Bullhead did, just a couple of feet above the docs. Slowly, a figure walks to the end of the dock. The Dark Brother stares up at Jaune and Jaune stares back. The Dark Brother turns his head to the carnage at the edge of the docs and then looks back to Jaune. He slowly starts raising his arms and the dead Faunas twitch and squirm, then they open their eyes to reveal red irises, there skinned turned white and the hairs changed from black or white. Victoria as well comes back to life. They all start standing up, joining the army of the dead, and staring at Jaune. Jaune can only do nothing but stare back at the Dark Brother, as the Bullhead drifts away. The Dark Brother was smiling at Jaune. And somehow Jaune knew that...

* * *

**LONGEST CHAPTER TO DATE! MY HANDS HURT!**


	63. chapter 11 V6 mother's mercy

The Hardhome Faunas are being escorted through Fort Petra. Jon and Ilia stood next to each other with Sienna and Mercury next to them

"It was a failure..." Jaune sighed

"It wasn't Jaune, you have to believe that," Ilia told him

Jaune looked at her, his eyes still had that sense of dread after Hardhome

"I went to save them, I failed! Most of them became hybrids! I failed" Jaune told them

"You didn't fail him" Sienna began pointing at a father with a baby in his arms "or him, or her. Every one of them is alive because of you, and no one else"

"I don't think that fact's lost on them," Jaune said looking to Blake and Fennec.

Fennec then walked down to Jaune and stood next to him. Fennec glared to Mercury and Sienna bit then looked to Jaune

"You have a good heart Jaune Black" Fennec began and Jaune looked to him "It'll get us all killed"

Jaune was in his room taking a nap. He had a dream about hearing His stepmother Elizabeth praying. Praying to make him die. To go away forever. the flashes of the attack on Beacon had hit Jaune and that's when he saw all his loved ones die.

that's when everything went white. he looked around and just saw white.

"Jaune," said a voice all too familiar

Jaune turned to see the first woman he had ever loved. Vernal. She stood there, still as beautiful as he remembered. He ran to her and hugged her. she felt as real as he remembered he broke the hug and looked into her eyes. Those crystal blue eyes.

"Is this real?" Jaune asked with sadness in his voice

Vernal grabbed the side's of his face and made him look at her.

"it's real Jaune, I promise" Vernal replied

Jaune began to cry and he fell to his knees. still crying. Vernal slowly kneeled to him and hugged him.

"I'm Sorry! I'm so sorry! I couldn't save you and I made you think I was going to leave you! while you were dying!" Jaune cried

Vernal held him tighter. "Jaune, I know you were never going to leave me, I know how much you loved me. Don't worry Jaune. we'll be together soon..." Vernal said

Jaune was confused, but he didn't care. he didn't care what it meant. all he cared about was seeing vernal again.

Jaune woke up, he looked around but there was no Vernal. Jaune went to his desk and sat down and saw some papers on his desk. It was dark and everyone had gone to bed, so he could work without interruptions. Jaune goes through the various Paperwork for new Mounted gun and dust supplies on his desk. Without warning, Blake burst into the office.

"Jaune! There's a Faunas here that said they may know where your uncle is!" Blake cried

Jaune stood up "Are you sure!?" Jaune cried

"Says he was the first Ranger! He knows where to find him!" Blake cried

Jaune rushed out of his room down to the ground. There waiting are Fennec, Corsac and Sarge

"said he saw your uncle at Hardhome about a week ago," Sarge told Jaune

"He could be lying," Jaune told him

"Could be. There are ways to find out" Fennec told Jaine

"Where is he?" Jaune asked

"Over there, by the tree," Fennec told him.

Jaune walked to the tree past the three of them. But when he arrived he only saw a sign that had the words 'TRAITOR' on it

Jaune turned to the four them with a questioned look and then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

Fennec had stabbed him.

"For the Fang," Fennec told Jaune

Fennec then removed his dagger and moved away from Jaune. Corsac then walked up to Jaune and stabs him.

"For the Fang," Corsac told Jaune

Jaune stumbled away from them and staggered to his office. Then Sarge stabbed him

"For the Fang," Sarge said

Jaune slowly went to went up the stairs only to be met with Blake

"Blake..." Jaune said

Blake stabbed Jaune in the heart. She had tears in her eyes and when she saw the fear and hurt in Jaune's eyes. She knew she had made a mistake.

"For the Fang," Blake told him and she pushed him down the stairs.

Jaune coughed up blood and crawled away from them. But Fennec turned Jaune over and stabbed him again. Jaune looked up to the stary bright sky.

"Vernal... I'm coming home..." Jaune said softly.

And those were the last words Jaune Black would Ever speak...

**END OF VOLUME 6**


	64. Chapter 1 V7 Arrival

Whitley and Penny had arrived in Menagerie, a Guard had approached the two when they exited the Bullhead

"We weren't expecting you, Ser Penny," said the guard

The guard then looked to Whitley with a bit of scorn

"Do I know you?" Whitley asked, knowing that look.

"Your father worked my family to death. My mother and sister were killed by your father" the guard told Whitley

"I have nothing to do with my father's crimes!" Whitley cried

The Guard then went for his gun slowly

Penny pulled out two of her swords from her back hatch "Let's not do something stupid" She cried with worry "we're not here to fight!" she cried again

The guard grabbed his gun and Whitley punches him across the face, knocking him out.

Whitley shook his fist, not use to punching someone "That was something stupid" Whitley replied

More guards surrounded them and whip wraps around Whitley's wrist. Female Panther fauna approaches them.

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Penny said under her breath

"Ser Penny Polendina, on behalf of Queen Kali Belladonna I'll ask you to drop your weapons," the guard told them

Penny and Whitley looked at each other and dropped their weapons.

The Panther Faunas looked at the Guard who was slowly getting up

"Did he start the fight?" she asked

Penny nodded and The Panther Faunas nodded sighed

"Forgive him. Now Ser Penny, Ser Whitley, please follow me to the Queens Palace" she said and they followed her.

Inside the palace, Kali sat on her throne reading the note she had just received from Fort Petra. She had sadness on her face. The doors had opened and she saw Penny and Whitley enter the room.

"Ser Penny, Ser Whitley, I have been expecting you," Kali told them

Penny nodded "Queen Winter has asked us to retrieve Ser Jaune Black, Lady Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Lady Blake Belladonna," Penny said

Kali looked at them with sadness. "Your not the only one who has come looking for him"

Kali pointed to two figures sitting on a table nearby. There sat Maria and Oscar.

"But your already very late, I'm afraid," Kali said with a tear in her eyes

"Wait what do you mean?" Oscar asked

Maria as well got up and looked worried

"Jaune Black, The Lord Commander of the Blue Fang, was just killed last night," Kali told them

The four looked in shock.

"Jaune was killed by four of his Commanders. One of them is my daughter. My daughter has taken the fort hostage. Jaune's friends took his body and escaped. They wrote me this letter. I'm heading down there now"

"We'll come with you," Maria told her "I may have a way to bring him back..." Maria told them.

An airship left the dock and headed for the wall...

* * *

Several soldiers that allied to Fennec, Corsac, and Sarge are pointing crossbows at the room that Ren and the other's with the five soldiers allied with Jaune are holed up. Fennec approaches the door to the room with several men and knocks. Everyone inside drew their Weapons. Flynt stands up and walks to the door.

"We have no reason to fight," Fennec said "we just want you to surrender"

"Hear that?" Flynt scoffed "no reason to fight huh? You killed our friend Fennec!"

"I will grant amnesty to all who throw down their arms before nightfall But you who wish to avenge Jaune Arc, you'll die!" Fennec cried

Fennec and his men leave. everyone inside the room but their weapons away. Flynt looks to everyone

"I've been running from guys like that all my life_._ In my learned opinion, we open that door-"

"And they'll slaughter us all," Said a Female Cow faunas

"They want to come in, they're gonna come in," Nora told Flynt

"but we don't need to make it easy for them," Flynt told her

"Illia's our only chance" Neon said

the soldiers allied with Fennec are pointing guns at the room Ren and the other's are in. Fennec is just outside the door to the room, accompanied by several others who are loyal to him. Inside the room, Jaune's body remains on the table. Flynt pulls out his gun which is a simple atlas dust rifle, and everyone else pulls out their weapons

"It's time! Open the door and the men inside can rejoin in peace_._ We'll even set the wolf free north of the Wall where it belongs_._ Nobody needs to die tonight!" Fennec yelled

Flynt looks to everyone else and they nod, Flynt, walks over to Croceas Mors and picks it up.

"Never been good with one of these" Flynt told them and she wrapped it around his waist and looked to the others "Apologies for what you're about to see," Flynt said and raised his rifle

Fennec hears no response and nods. some soldiers lift a large hammer and walk over to the door, they begin slamming the hammer against the door repeatedly. Flynt and Co. ready themselves for a fight. After several swings, the soldiers with the hammer break a hole in the door. However loud banging can be heard somewhere behind Fennec and company. They turn to see what the noise is. The banging is coming from one of the courtyard's main gates. and Mercury breaks down the gate and the White Fang led by Mercury, Sienna, and Ilia rush into the courtyard. soldiers raise their guns at the White Fang but do not fire, but they back up slowly.

Fennec glared at Mercury and Ilia "Attack!" he yelled but none of the men shot at them

Fennec turned to his men "Fight, you cowards!" Fennec cried

No soldier did anything, Fennec grabbed his sword and charged at Mercury, but Mercury kicked at his leg, activating his gun and shooting Fennec in the leg, Fennec fell and the soldiers dropped their weapons. Fennec looked to Ilia with a glare

"You fucking traitor!" Fennec growled

Ilia spat in his face "The only traitors here are the ones who shoved their knives into their Lord Commander's heart!" Ilia yelled

White Fang and Blue Fang take Fennec, Corsac, and Sarg by the arms and cuff them

"Throw them into the cells where they belong!" Ilia told them

The men drag them and all those who sided with Fennec away.

Mercury, Sienna, Ilia, and Flynt enter the room where Jaune's body is. They stare down at him and his wounds.

Mercury looked at the four wounds and sighed "At least it took a lot of knives to take him down_._ I'll have my men get the wood for a fire..." Mercury said

but then there was an explosion outside and everyone ran outside. there they say Blake with a Grenade in hand and surrounded by boxes of the remaining fire dust.

"Everyone! And I mean Everyone Will leave or I will Blow the Fort away! NOW!" Blake yelled and everyone left. Ren, Nora, and Flynt Carried Jaune out of the fort and left.

Blake watched as everyone left and she still had the grenade in her hands, it wasn't armed but she needs to think. she needed to think about what she had done...


	65. Chapter 2 V7 Freedom

Weiss and Neo are running through the woods frantically. The barking of dogs can be heard in the distance. Weiss kept running but her legs were giving out, Neo runs back to her and pulls her onward.

"We can't stop Weiss!" Neo cried

The pair resume running. They happen upon a large river, which was flowing fast

"We have to cross here," Neo told Weiss

Neo and Weiss run into the water, they both swam across. They walked farther and then the barking can no longer be heard. Neo looks around and spots something. She grabbed Weiss and hid here behind some bushes

"Listen the guards had caught up to us, I need to fight them, Stay here you're already low on Aura Because of what he did, I'll fight them"

"No, I won't go without you!" Weiss cried

"You will!" Neo told her "Go North, only North_._ your friend Yang sent two of your friends to come and get you if you can't reach them head to Menagerie, Jaune is Lord Commander of the Blue Fang at Fort Petra" Neo told him

Neo runs into the woods but is immediately confronted by Callow's soldiers and hounds.

"Where is Queen Weiss?" The soldier asked

"I'm not gonna tell you!" Neo yelled

Neo then pulled out her rapier and readied to fight the men

a dog runs past Neo and barks at Weiss, she kicked it in the nose, but two more appeared and growled at her.

the Soldier ran passed Neo, but Neo stopped him with her blade, but another soldier held a knife to her neck

the soldier smiled ar Weiss "I can't wait to see what parts Tyrian will cut off"

One of the soldiers grabs Weiss and pulls her to her feet. but then the soldier is shot and he falls dead. The soldiers draw their weapons, but then more shots are fired, Neo and Weiss look to see a familiar Blue haired Huntsman.

"Neptune!" Weiss cried with joy

then Arslan rode up on her motorcycle towards the soldiers with her sword drawn. Arslan cuts down a soldier as she rides past. Neptune then got closer and shot at more guards, and the guards pulled out their guns and shit back. Arslan faces off with another soldier, they pulled out a long chipped machete and their blades clash, but neither is hit, another soldier knocks her from the motorcycle. She drops her blade but scrambles to retrieve it when she sees the previous soldier running towards her on foot and when she reaches the blade, the soldier kicks her down but Arslan retrieves the blade again and stands, engaging him in a swordfight, he struck near her rib but he had missed, she then swung at him and cut his face open. the soldier who knocked her off the motorcycle shoots at her, she ducks and hides behind a tree, she jumps on the tree branch and throws a dagger at his leg, and he cried in pain. Arslan used the chance and stabbed him in the chest.

While Neptune continues to shoot at the other soldiers, Neo elbows the guard behind her and stabbed the man in the head with her rapier. Neptune shit and killed two guards and then a soldier pulls out a dagger and sneaks around the trees as the others keep shooting at Neptune. The soldier snuck around and he stabbed Neptune in the arm, Neptune kicked the guard in the leg and then kicked the soldier on the back and shot the guard. Neptune is shot at but he ducks and hides next to Weiss. suddenly the gunfire stops and they look to see Neo has killed all the guards that shot at them. Everything was now done.

"Lady Weiss White, good to see you again," Arslan said, Weiss ran to her and hugged Arslan, Arslan smiled and hugged back.

Weiss then looked to Neptune and ran to him and she ran to her, they hugged tightly and kissed.

"I thought I never see you again" Weiss cried

"thought wrong snow angel" Neptune said

they kissed again. Arslan coughed and the two stopped. Neo looked to Arslan and smiled

"glade you could make it," Nep told her

"Yeah, we took a long time because we had to fuel the bikes" Arslan replied

"so what now?" Weiss cried

Neo looked to them, "We can't head North, Tyrian most likely has surrounded the borders to the north and we can't go to any other houses down south because they might turn us into Tyrian. so there's only one option"

"what option?" Weiss asked

"Menagerie" Nep replied "Jaune will help us"

Arslan nodded and agreed to head to Menagerie

"We have a boat, we can sail there and then head to the wall," Neptune told Neo

Neo nodded "good, then let's get going"


	66. Chapter 3 V7 No Return

Kali, Penny, Whitley, Oscar, and Maria had made it to where they needed to be. The Bullhead landed and there waiting was Ilia, Ren, Nora, Neon, and Flynt. Kali walked out with the four behind her as well as 10 Menagerie soldiers. Kali looked to Ilia with a sad face, Ilia looked sad as well. The two approached each other and hugged, Kali then broke the hug and looked to Ilia

"Ilia, tell me what happened exactly?" Kali asked

Ilia sighed "from what we got from Fennec. He, his brother Corsac, Sarge, and... Blake had lured Jaune out and stabbed him. Ren found his body and alerted everyone. I went to get Mercury and Sienna who helped bring the White Fang to attack the fort at capture all the traitors. We made it in time and captured Fennec, Corsac, Sarge and their men, we were about to burn Jaune but Blake grabbed all of the Fire dust and threatened everyone to leave or she'll blow up the fort"

Kali gasped. She still couldn't believe that Blake, Her daughter, had killed her own friend. Maria walked to the two and looked at Ilia

"don't burn the boy" Maria told Ilia "I may be able to bring him back"

Everyone looked at her with confusion

"how are you gonna bring him back?" Mercury asked

"By asking the Light brother, but to bring him back I need some things," Maria said

"what kind of things?" Nora asked

"I need rose petals, Black dust, Red dust, and a warm fire" Maria said

"I can get those in the town just ten miles from here!" Nora said

"Nora I don't-" Ren began

"NO REN! We need to try! we can't lose him!" Nora said.

Maria nodded and looked to the other, "lead me to where the boy's body is and You child, head to the down and get what I need" Maria said

Nora nodded, she got onto a motorcycle and headed to the town. everyone headed to the tent where Jaune's body was and they all sat down.

Penny looked and smiled at Ren

"it's good to see you Ren" Penny said

"the same could be said Penny, last time I saw you was at Beacon" Ren replied

Ren then looked to Whitley, Oscar, and Maria

"If I may ask Penny, who are they?" Ren asked

Kali stopped Penny and told her she would explain

"the Young boy here, Oscar Pines, Is the reincarnation of Ozpin," Kali said

Ren looked at Oscar, "Is that true!? I mean the headmaster had told us all about his Reincarnation but are you really Ozpin?" Ren asked

Oscar nodded then closed his eyes and he was covered in a green aura. Oscar's eye's opened and he smiled

"it's good to see you all again, as well as you Sienna," Ozpin said

Sienna stood in shock, she was told about this when she was asked to be in the inner circle when she was a huntsman but she didn't believe it. until now.

Ozpin sighed and looked at them "I know you all have been through tremendous hardships I also want you all to know how much I am sorry for that" Ozpin said "I have much to tell you all about what Oscar and me have been through and to tell you about Ms. Rose and the others" Ozpin said

The Night would be a long one. because everyone would be sharing their stories after the attack on Beacon...

* * *

it was morning, Nora arrived and had the bag of everything Maria had asked for Nora then started the fire in the tent and looked for Maria. Nora had found Maria and the others in the tent where they were serving food.

"Alright, everything is here! Can you do it now?" Cried Nora

"yes," she told Nora

they walked to the tent and Maria put more logs into the fire and it burned more. Maria began to wet his hair first, she then crushed the red dust and mixed it with the black dust, she then poured it into his stab wounds and put the Rose petals in his wounds as well. She then began to chant words

"Life and Death. Light and Dark. Lead us to the light, and lead us away from the dark. The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors" she finished the chant

The fire blew out and the room became colder...but nothing happened, Jaune was still dead. Ilia and the others look in disappointment and left the room, Flynt and Maria were the only ones in the room

"I saw him fighting at Ark Town...The Light Brother showed it to me...yet I can't bring him back" Maria said with sorrow in her voice

"it's not your fault Ms. Maria, it was...impossible" Flynt said with sadness

The two left the room as well...


	67. Chapter 4 V7 a tour

It was a day before the first major attack on the northern part of vale, down in what is now called Beacon city, Qrow and Sage are walking through the streets together.

"We're never going to fix what's wrong with Vale city from the top of Beacon" Qrow grumbled

Sage rolls his eyes and looks over his shoulder at a passing brunette

"and we won't always be in Beacon, Yang likes to Fight when battles happen" Sage told Qrow "We'll be fine"

They walk behind a newly built building where **"KILL XIAO-LONG"** is written in red on a wall. Beneath it also reads **"KILL THE BLACK QUEEN"** is written.

"Even here huh?" Qrow said

"Who wrote it?" Sage asked

"the first one would be the Children of Salem" Qrow replied "the second would be people who are very loyal to Yang"

"would make sense, Yang took a major part of vale from Salem, her most valuable property, but she also freed those who were suffering under Salem," Sage told Qrow

The two keep walking and then enter a store. Qrow buys a beer and a box of cookies, while sage had bought some tea. as they walk outside they see a group of people praying near a half build building. one of them was speaking

"you know what he's saying, kid?" Qrow asked

Sage nodded "he's speaking Mistralian. he's saying 'The sword will lead us to the light', must be part of the Oum church" Sage told Qrow

Qrow watched for a minute or two before walking away

"The Children of Salem planned their attack in the Alleyway very carefully, which means they take orders," Qrow told Sage

"have you started looking for that someone?" Sage asked

"Maybe, but I still need to look," Qrow told him and ran off

"wait!" Sage yelled

Sage ran after Qrwo but couldn't find him. Sage found himself near Beacon when he saw a couple of Crow feathers. Sage just sighed and walked off

"I'm starting to hate that guy," Sage said to himself

Men are shouting in the distance. A bell begins to toll. all while a woman in a black cloak that held Salems Symbol watched.

"For Mother Salem" said the Woman


	68. Chapter 5 V7 Sea and Snow

"I saw him fighting at Ark Town...The Light Brother showed it to me...yet I can't bring him back" Maria said with sorrow in her voice

"it's not your fault Ms. Maria, it was...impossible," Flynt said with sadness

The two left the room as well.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaune's eyes then shot open!

He breathed in heavily and tried to catch his breath, he sat up and looked around and then looked at the tent entrance, both Flynt and Maria burst back in, Jaune tried to get up but he fell to his knees and Flynt caught him and grabbed his Commanders coat and wrapped it around Jaune

"Jaune? Is that you?" Flynt asked and Jaune looked up at both Flynt and Maria.

"I shouldn't be here," Jaune told them...

Jaune was covered in a blanket by Flynt, Maria walked to him

"Jaune, what did you see? What did you see after you died?" Maria asked

Jaune looked to her with still a shocked face "nothing...I saw nothing, it was just white"

Flynt turned to her, "can you give us a moment" he asked Maria

She left the room. Flynt grabbed a stool and sat in front of Jaune

"you were dead, now your not. this is completely fucking Crazy it seems to me...I can only imagine how it seems to you" Flynt told him

"They killed me...I did what I thought was right...and I got murdered for it...and now I'm back...Why?" Jaune asked

"I don't know, maybe we'll never know," Flynt told him "but what does it matter! You go on, and you fight for as long as you can! You clean up as much if this shit as you can!"

"I don't know how to do that. I thought I did but...I failed Flynt" Jaune told him,

"Good. Now go fail again" Flynt told him.

Jaune walked out of his room with the help of Ren and Flynt. Jaune walked to them, White Fang and Silver Hand made way for him, Sienna and Mercury walked up to Jaune, the two were still shocked,

"They think your some type of God, the man who returned from the dead" Mercury told Jaune

"I'm not a God" Jaune replied

Then Mercury moved closer to Jaune's ear "I know that. I saw your dick, what kind of god would have a Dick that small" Mercury chuckled and so did Sienna

Jaune just smiled then Ilia, Ren, Nora, and Neon, walked up to Jaune and gave him hugs

"your eyes are still blue. Is that still you in there?" Ilia asked asked

"I think so. Hold off on burning my body for now" Jaune said and they both had a chuckle.

* * *

Jaune was in his Tent wondering what he should do. How would he deal with Blake? He didn't know. He just didn't know. That's when a knock came at the door and in walked Kali.

"Your majesty? What are you doing here?"

Kali looked at him sadly, "Jaune, just Kali for now"

Jaune nodded, Kali sat down and looked at him

"I'm here to ask you to do something. And what I'm asking is a terrible thing. Something a mother should never ask" Kali said "but it's also the right thing"

Jaune saw looked at her and saw the tears begin to form.

"You have to kill Blake"

Jaune was shocked. Kali had just asked him to kill her daughter.

"I know you love her, but if you were in her shoes would you have done what she did to you?" she asked

Jaune lowered his head, "I don't know"

"Yes, you do. You've always tried to do the right thing, no matter the cost" Kali told him

A tear rolled down her eye and she whipped it away.

"Love is the death of duty" Jaune said, "it's something I once heard..."

Kali nodded and looked to Jaune "Sometimes duty is the death of love" she replied, "You've tried to protect your friends, but Who's the greatest threat to them now?"

Jaune looked at her. A tear fell from his face.

* * *

Jaune walks away from the tent and to the end of the camping ground that is lined by Blue Fang soldiers as well as all of his friends.

Jaune walks past the guard towers near Fort Petra. The piles of rubble still there from the attack on the wall. the destruction was still there. It would always be there. now and always.

Blake sat behind the crates still thinking about what she had done and what she was going to do and what would happen to her. She then heard the gates opened and she grabbed the grenade.

"GO AWAY! I'LL BLOW IT UP!" Blake cried

"Blake..." Jaune said

Blake emerges from behind the crates. He walks towards her.

"no...no...NO! You're not real! Stay Away!" Blake cried

"Blake... it's me, I promise" Jaune replied

She moves away from the creates to meet him. She's right in front of him and slowly raises her hand to his face to feel his. she softly touches his cheek softly and realizes it really is Jaune. she smiles. Happy to see him alive but still hurt for what she did.

"When I was a girl, about the age of 7, I always wanted to be a Queen, like my mother, and I would always wonder if I would find myself a King" Blake told him

"Blake-" Jaune began

"and when we did it, out beyond the wall, I knew, I just knew I wanted you to be my King, Because you are someone who saw the world for what it was. Just like me. I wanted to create a world with you" Blake said

"Please Blake, don't do this" Jaune said

"I realized we can't hide behind small deeds. The world we need won't be built by men loyal to the world we have" Blake told him "we need to them to be loyal to Change"

"The world we need is a world of mercy and forgiveness," Jaune told her "It has to be" Jaune begged, choking on tears.

Blake comes closer, hopeful and bright. "And it will be. It's not easy to see something that's never been before. A good world" Blake tells him

"I forgive you Blake for what you did. I understand. But Blake... can you forgive me? with Emerald? and with Cinder?" Jaune asked

Blake didn't answer him

"Can you forgive me?" Jaune asked again

"I can't, I just can't Jaune..." Blake replied "I don't know if I can forgive you. but My world could. _our_ world!" Blake told him

"How do you know? How do you know it'll be good?" Jaune asked

"Because I know what is good. And so do you" Blake told him

"I don't..." Jaune told her and looked away

"You do," Blake told him and made him look at her "You do. You've always known"

"What about everyone else?" Jaune asked, "All the other people who think they know what's good?" Jaune asked, "what we do about them?" Jaune asked

Blake smiled "They don't get to choose"

Jaune looked at her and his heart broke. Blake kisses Jaune again, and she held Jaune and looked at him again.

"Be with me. Build a new world with me. This is our reason. It has been from the beginning since you were a little boy with a bastard's name and I was a little girl fighting for faunas rights. We do it together!" Blake cried

Jaune still looked away and then back to her. He knew what needed to be done. Now and Always.

Jaune wrapped his arms around Blake and looked her in the eyes.

"Will you be my King Jaune? Now and Always?" Blake asked

"You _are my_ Queen," Jaune told her "Now and Always," Jaune said

They kiss, passionately. Jaune's right arm thrusts as they kiss. He grunts as his blade pierces Blake through her heart. Their lips part. Panting, Blake looks down at the blade in her torso, then up into Jaune's eyes. They both pant and gasp. Blake falls back and Jaune, holding her up with both arms. Her eyes glaze in pain and disbelief. She takes shallow breaths as trails of blood run from her mouth. She dies. Jaune exhales sharply and begins to weep. for his third fallen love.

Jaune cradles her dead body, he picks up her limp, dead body in his arms and walks out of Fort Petra. Blue Fang soldiers walked past him, and he walked past them. he carried the Body of Blake until he reaches the camp. but before he could enter the campground he fell to his knees and cried. He cried his eyes out. he cried until his voice was gone. he cried. he never lied to Blake.

She was his Queen.

_**Now and Always...**_

* * *

**A/N: In the earlier chapters when Jaune was going to confess his past, Vernal said that she would love Jaune _Now and Alway_s so yeah also another tie to Jaune losing Vernal.**


	69. Chapter 6 V7 Reunion

Jaune was sitting next to a fire getting warm, and then there was knocking on his door, Ren walked in and looked at Jaune, who was still looking at the fire

"it's time" Ren told him. Jaune got up and left the room.

Fennec, Corsac, and Sarge were all standing on a table with ropes around their necks, waiting to be hanged. Jaune walked out of his office and walked to the men. Everyone was watching as Jaune walked out and made his way to the 3 men that killed him, he went up to the steps and looked at each of his killers.

"If you have any last words, say them now," Jaune told the men

"you shouldn't be alive. It's not right" Sarge said with a frightened look

Jaune Glared up at him "neither was killing me" Jaune said

He moved to Corsac, "my mother still living in the Capital...Could you write to her? Tell her I died fighting the White Fang" he asked Jaune

Jaune shook his head and moved to Fennec

"I had a choice, Lord Commander, Betray you or betray the Blue Fang. You brought An army of murders and raiders. If I had to do it all over, knowing where I end up, I pray I make the right choice again" Fennec said

Jaune looked at him "I'm sure you would, Commander Fennec" Jaune told him

"I fought, I lost, now I rest. But you, Jaune Arc, you'll be fighting their battles forever" Fennec told Jaune

Jaune looked at him with a bit of respect, he moved to the rope and he pulled Croceas Mors out but Jaune waited to cut the rope and he remembered what they did and how Blake had stabbed him.

Jaune brought his sword down and cut the rope. The table was pulled from under the 3 men and they died. Jaune looked at them and then took off his commander's jacket and handed it to a Soldier

"what do you want me to do with this?" He asked

"wear it. Burn it. Do whatever you want with it. You have the fort" Jaune told the man

Jaune walked back to his room.

* * *

Coreas Mors is lying on a table. Ren picks it up and admires it, he saw how the blade was sharp, and always kept its edge, he turns to Jaune, who is putting some of his clothes in a bag

"Where are we gonna go?" Ren asked Jaune

"we're heading to a nearby town back in Vale that's close to my home," Jaune told him

"What are we gonna do?"

"Get food, sleep, I don't know really" Jaune smiles at him

Ren slams Coreas Mors on the table

"I heard about Hardhome, you saw what's out there! We know it's coming here! How can we leave now!?" Ren yelled at him

"we did everything we could, you know that..." Jaune told him

"You made a promise!"

"I promised my life to the blue Fang and I gave my life!"

"We promised Kali!" Ren cried

"They killed me, Ren! SHE killed me!" Jaune yelled

An alarm sounded outside, and both Ren and Jaune look to the doorway. They headed outside, and the gate opened.

Weiss, Neptune, and Arslan walk in and enter the courtyard on motorcycles. The Blue Fang watch them as they walk in, Nora, Neon, and Penny walks out and see who it is, Whitley looks intently at Neo. Jaune and Ren emerge onto a balcony overlooking the courtyard. Weiss looks slowly around until she spots both Jaune and Ren, she then sees Nora, the three look at their friend and ran to her, They then hug each other, Weiss looks happy then she had been the last few months.

.

.

.

Jaune and Weiss are sitting by the fire while Neptune, Ren, and Nora are sitting to a table next to them. Weiss lifts a bowl to her lips and drinks the rest,

"This is good, reminds me of the soup back at beacon" Weiss giggled

Jaune smiles at her "the one with the peas and onions?" Jaune asked

Weiss nodded

Jaune looks at her, "We never should have left Vale, the four of us..." Jaune told her

"Don't you wish we could go back to the day we left? I want to scream at myself, 'Don't go, you idiot' I wish I did, I wish I never went back with my father... " Weiss told him

"How could we know? We were children" Jaune told her

"I spent a lot of time thinking about what a bitch I was to you, I wish I could change everything," she told him

"like I said we were children" Jaune chuckled

"I was awful, just admit it," Weiss told him with a smile

all of them begin to chuckle

"You were occasionally awful, but I'm sure I can't have been great, I was always sulking in the corner" Jaune chuckled

Weiss looks to the four of them, "Can you forgive me?" She asked them

"There's nothing to forgive," Ren said

"Forgive me! Please" Weiss looked at them

"alright! alright! we forgive you" Nora said

Weiss laughs, then holds out her hand for a drink of Jaune's cup, Jaune gives it to her, and she takes sips and she tasted how bitter the drink was, and she then coughs.

Jaune laughs, "You'd think after thousands of years, the wall would have learned how to make a good cup"

"Where will you go?" Weiss asked them

"Where will WE go," Jaune said "If we don't watch over you, Blakes ghost will come back and murder us"

Weiss was confused but would ask them about Blake later

"Where will we go then?" She asked them

"we can't stay here, not after what happened..." Nora began

"what happened?" Weiss asked them

they all looked at Jaune, as did Weiss

"I'll tell you about it later, but you might not believe me..." Jaune said

"There's only one place we can go to. Ark Town" Weiss said

Jaune looked at her "Should I just tell Tyrian Callows to pack up and leave?" Jaune asked her

"We'll take it back from Him"

"I don't have an army"

"How many faunas and silver hand did you save?"

"They didn't come here to serve me!" Jaune yelled at her

"They owe you their lives!"

Weiss stands and walks to a table and places her bowl down on it as she looks back to Jaune "You think they'll be safe here if Tyrian Callows remains Warden of the South!?" Weiss yelled

"Weiss..." Ren cut in

Weiss continued to talk to Jaune "ArkTown is your home! Its Kate's, Joan's and Yours! it belongs to your family! You have to fight for it!" She yelled

"I'M TIRED OF FIGHTING!" Jaune yelled "It's all I've done since I ran from home! I killed brothers of the blue Fang! I've killed Grimm! killed white fang! I've killed men that I admire! I let a girl be killed right in front of me! I killed a woman I loved!" Jaune yelled

Jaune got up and looked out a window

"I fought for everything!" Jaune cried "and I lost everything..." Jaune said and he left the room.

* * *

Jaune and co have arrived back in Vale, back in the south of Vale to be more precise. Mercury and Sienna along with all of the White Fang had followed Jaune as well.

Weiss, Neo, Jaune, Neptune, Arslan, Mercury, Sienna, Nora, Penny, Whitley, Maria, Ren, Flynt, Neon, and Ilia are eating at a table. Weiss looks at the meat on her fork with a bit of disgust. she looks to Jaune, Mercury, and Sienna as they eat vigorously. Penny looks around at them and sees Mercury staring intently at her. Penny raises an eyebrow but smiles. Mercury smiles back. Jaune notices their interactions.

a waiter saw how Weiss looking at her food and smiled "Sorry about the food, It's taste better then it looks"

"That's all right. There are more important things" Weiss said

they all finished eating, Weiss then looked to Jaune

"so, what's your plan?" She asked him

Before answering, Jaune took a drink of his water and looked to Weiss.

"There are still houses that are loyal to House Arc, I know for a fact that House Church will support us if we ask them, House Caboose will definitely help, they've always been good friends with the Arc's, House Washington, House Tucker, and House Grif are the ones we need to worry about" Jaune told her

"what about asking Yang?" Mercury asked

"It won't work," Arslan told him "Yang's Airships can't fly over here or they'll be shot down, and they can't go around it'll take to long"

"so we're on our own" Flynt sighed

Jaune nodded and looked to Ren, Neon, and Neo

"Ren, I want you to head to house Locust and see if they will help us, Weiss and Whitley will head to House Washington, Neo will head to House Caboose and I and Flynt will head to House Church," Jaune said

they all agreed, Mercury and Sienna then turned to Jaune,

"what do you want us to do?" Sienna asked

"For now we'll stick together," Jaune told her "alright let's go everyone"

Everyone left the table and did what Jaune asked them to do.

* * *

Weiss and Whitley chased after Lord Washington

"please lord Washington we need to talk about this more! Couldn't we make a deal?" Weiss asked

"No Deals! There's nothing else to say!" Lord Washington told them

then Weiss pulled on his hand and he turned around "I would remind you that House Washington is pledged to House Arc. Sworn to answer when called upon!" Weiss yelled

Lord Washington pulled his hand away quickly and looked at the two

"Yes, my family served House Arc for centuries. We wept when we heard of Jonathan's death" Lord Washington said

He then pointed at a portrait of his brother "When my brother was lord of this castle, he answered Katelyn's call and hailed Her Queen of the Ark's" Washington moved closer to Weiss "and where was Queen Katelyn when the Vale army attacked this castle!? When they threw my wife and children in prison and brutalized and killed our subjects!? She was waiting for her Half-Brother to bring his men! And now you're asking me to follow him!?" Lord Washington cried

He looked at them with fire in his eyes "he's going to get himself and those who follow him killed..." Lord Washington told them, he sits down and he looked at Weiss and Whitley again but this time with sadness in his eyes

"I served House Arc once...but House Arc is dead," he told them solemnly, and asked them to leave, and the two did...

Jaune and Flynt were at Lady Carolina Churches castle.

* * *

"Tell me, Why should I Help you, a Bastard, take back Arktown from Tyrian Callows?" Carolina asked

"I saw the message you sent Queen Cinder My Lady, you said House Church knows no king but the King of the Arks, whose name is Arc, if that's true, My Father told me that I may not have his name, but I have his blood, which makes me an Arc" Jaune told her "your Aunt was one of the Bravest women I have ever met"

Carolina still looked skeptical

Flynt looked to lady church "Your Aunt, made Jaune commander of the rangers as soon as he arrived" Flynt told her "She chose Jaune to be her successor because she knew that he dared to do what was right, even if it meant giving his life. Because Gwen Church and Jaune ARC both understood that the real war isn't between countries...It's between humanity and the dead. And make no mistake, my lady, that they are coming" Flynt told her

Lady Church looked to Jaune

"Is this true?" She asked Jaune

Jaune nodded his head "Your Aunt fought them at Misty Falls. I fought them at Hardhome. We both lost" Jaune told her

she looked to him and looked at Flynt

"I will help your cause, House Church will stand behind House Arc. As we always have" she said with a smile

Jaune smiled back "thank you my lady" Jaune told her and they left.

* * *

Tyrian and Lord Brandon Karshark are seated at the dining table. A maid serves them drinks. Lord Michael Locust is standing in front of them.

"The Locust's are a famously loyal house," Tyrian said

Brandon Karshark sneered "Famously loyal to the Arcs!" Karshark cried

Tyrian looked to Brandon "And you, Lord Karshark? Your people share blood with the Arcs, don't they? But here we are. Times change" Tyrian giggled "When I became Warden of the South, your house refused to pledge loyalty," Tyrian told him

"As you said times changed and we didn't like it at first," Lord Michael Locust told him

Tyrian turned to Michael "Why have you come to Arktown, Lord Locust?" Tyrian asked

"The bastard Jaune Black or now as he was named Jaune Arc, led an army of White-Fang and Silverhand into the southern parts near Vert's borders. We're farther South than any of you fuckers and there's too many of them for us to fight alone" Michael told Tyrian

"So now you've come seeking help?" Turian said with a grin

"We need to help each other, soon or later those Animals will roam here and attack you. Won't take them long to get here" Michale told Turian

"You think a horde of Animals can take Arktown!?" Brandon cried

"If Jaune Arc leads them, of course. He knows this place better than we ever will!" Michael cried back

"Pledge your banners to House Callows. Swear loyalty to me as Warden of the South and we will fight together to destroy the bastard and all his Animal friends" Tyrian told Michael

"I'm not kissing your fucking hand"

Traditionally, isn't a bannerman suppose to kneel before his new lord?" Tyrian asked

"I'm not doing that either"

"Why would I trust a man who won't honor tradition?" Tyrian asked

"Did you honor traditions when you killed Katelyn Arc during her wedding?" Michael asked

Tyrian laughed "Then it appears we're at a bit of an impasse"

Michael rolled his eyes "Fuck kneeling and fuck oaths. I've got a gift for you!" Michael told Tyrian and brought a man with a bag over his head in front of Tyrian

"this is a teammate and friend of Jaune Arc" Michael told Tyrian

"Who's are they?" Tyrian asked

"Told me his name was Lie Ren, was sent to recruit me to help the bastard take Ark town back from you," Michael told Tyrian

Tyrian took the bag off of the man and looked to him. It was indeed Ren

"Welcome to Arktown Lie Ren" Tyrian chuckled


	70. Chapter 7 V7 Battle of Bastards

Most of everyone arrived back to the Inn that they were staying at. A man approached the table where Jaune, Weiss, Nora, Flynt, Neon, Ilia, Mercury, and Sienna were sitting

"A letter for you sir," the man told Jaune

Jaune looked at the man and took the letter. he opened the letter to see a scorpion symbol on the paper as did Weiss. He looked at it and began to read out loud

"To the bastard, Jaune Arc, Formerly know as Jaune Black" Jaune began "You allowed thousands of White Fangs and Silver hands into the south of Vale. You have betrayed your kind, You have betrayed the Vale. Arktown is mine bastard, Come and see. Your friend Ren is in my dungeon..." Jaune read and looked with fear in his eyes

Nora covered her mouth in Horror, Weiss looked down in worry,

"His skin will be on my floor. I want my bride back Bastard, Send her to me bastard, and I will not trouble you or your white-fang friends. Keep her from me and I will ride to your camp and slaughter every man, woman, and baby living under your protection. You will watch as I skin them alive. You-" Jaune read the rest and he decided to stop

"Go on," Weiss told him

"it's just more of the same" Jaune replied

He put away the note but Weiss quickly grabbed it and pulled it out of his hands, and read the res out loud

"You will watch as my soldiers take turns raping Weiss. You will watch as my dogs feast on your friends. Then I will spoon your eyes from their sockets and let my dogs do the rest. Come and see...Tyrian Callows, Lord of Ark Town and Warden of the South..." Weiss finished

The table went silent, no one could speak after hearing what the note contained, Jaune just looked down and the table

"We'll write back and ask to meet him, just him and his generals same as us," Jaune said with anger. Ilia nodded and began writing a note back to Tyrian.

.

.

.

Oscar and Whitley were sparing as Jaune and Maria watched.

"You know, they're not half bad, if they keep at it then they would be really good," Jaune told Maria

She nodded "who taught you how to use a sword?" she asked

"My sister Joan and then my Guardian Raven. Raven taught me more though. Gave me good advice to, some I still live by" Jaune replied

"Will you pass the same skills and advise to them?" Maria asked

"Of course"

"And what about your children? Will you pass it on as well?"

Jaune froze. He looked down in sadness and sighed

"I don't think I'll have Children," Jaune told her "I already lost three women that I loved. Don't think I can take more heartbreak" Jaune told her

"Don't be so sure Jaune, you may have lost lovers and family but who hasn't" Maria began "some give up, that is true, but we all must move on to grow stronger" Maria finished.

.

.

.

At dinner, Mercury and Flynt along with Whitley and Oscar were sharing a table. Mercury looked to Jaune and then to Flynt

"Hey Flynt" Mercury called

"Yeah Merc?" Flynt asked

"why do you follow him? Jaune I mean, what do you see in him?" Mercury asked him

Flynt looked to Jaune and then took a drink of his beer and then turned back to Mercury

"I see the true leader within him...The fact that he knew he was a Bastard, the fact that he brought hope to all of us that day when this blood war began...he still wanted to fight his way through hell to protect his friends and to protect those he loved, Even at the cost of his own life. And I thought to myself then, 'That is someone I could follow. That is someone that I would call my leader. That is someone I could call "my King". That's when I volunteered to go with him...To follow him no matter what" Flynt told him and took a sip of his beer.

Mercury looked to Jaune, who was sharpening Coreas Mors, on a table, he turned back and gulped his beer

* * *

Mercury looked to his men, and Sienna and the White Fang. They were arguing about fighting for a country that wasn't there

"If it weren't for him, none of us would be here. All of you would be meat in the Dark Brothers army. And I'd be a pile of charred bones just like Adam" Mercury told them

Then one of the men stood up "Remember Adam's camp? It stretched to the horizon. And look at us now. Look what's left of us. And if we lose this, we're gone. Dozens of us! hundreds of generations. Be like we were never there at all. We'll be the last of the White Fang" the man said

"That's what'll happen to you if we lose" Jaune replied to the man "Tyrian, the Locust, the Sharks, they know you're here. They know that more than half of you are women and children. After they finish with me, they'll come for you. You're right. This isn't your fight. You shouldn't have to come to Ark Town with me. I shouldn't be asking you. It's not the deal we made. I need you with me if we're gonna beat them, and we need to beat them if you're going to survive" Jaune told them

Sienna pointed at Jaune "The Blue fang killed him because he spoke for us! The white fang! when no others would! He died for us! If we are not willing to do the same for him, we're cowards. And if that's what we are, we deserve to be the last of the White Fang" Sienna yelled at them

they all looked to the ground, then one girl stood up and looked to Jaune and then back to her people

"I will follow Jaune Black," she told them

They all looked at Jaune

"As will I" "so will my family" "for the white fang!" They all began to say

Sienna looked to Jaune who looked back and nodded at her and she did the same.

* * *

Jaune, Weiss, Flynt, Mercury, Sienna, and Corlina Church, as well as Arc bannermen, stand in front of a Jeep, waiting. After a minute or two Tyrian, Brandon Karshark and Michael Locust with a group of soldiers approach. They come to a halt in front of Jaune.

Jaune turned to Weiss, "You don't have to be here, ya know"

"Yes, I do" Weiss replied

Tyrian looked to Weiss, "My beloved wife. I've missed you terribly" Tyrian crackled

Tyrian then turns to Jaune

"Thank you for returning Lady Callows safely. Now, kneel before me, surrender your army and proclaim me the true Lord of Arktown and Warden of the South. I will pardon these treasonous lords for betraying my house" Tyrian told him

Jaune gave no response but he glared daggers at Tyrian. This was the man that killed his sister and mother.

"Come now Bastard, you don't have the men, and you don't have Arktown Why lead those pour souls into slaughter? There's no need for a battle. Kneel. I'm a man of mercy" Tyrian giggled

Jaune sighed "You're right. There's no need for a battle. Thousands of men don't need to die" Jaune replied

Everyone one of his friends and allies looked shocked

Tyrian chuckles

"Only one of us," Jaune told him "Let's end this the old way. You against me"

Tyrian giggles and then laughed' "I keep hearing stories about you, bastard. The way people in Arktown talk about you! you're the greatest swordsman who ever walked. Maybe you are that good. Maybe not. I don't know if I'd beat you. But I know that my army will beat yours. I have 6,000 men. You have, what, half that? Not even?" Tyrian smiled

"you have the numbers but will your men want to fight for you when they hear you wouldn't fight for them?" Jaune asked

Tyrian laughed more, "your good. Very good. Tell me, will you let your little Friend die because you're too proud to surrender?"

"How do we know you have him?" Weiss asked

Tyrian digs his hand to his son Des and throws a dagger at Jaune's feet. Rens dagger. Jaune pulls it from the ground and holds onto it.

"Now, if you want to save—"

"You're going to die tomorrow, Tyrian" Weiss replied "Sleep well"

Weiss enters the Jeep and waits

"She's a fine woman, and an innocent yourself one as well. I look forward to keeping breaking her. Oh! And I can't wait till I have you in my cells. In the morning, then, bastard!" Tyrian giggled. He and his men left

* * *

"If he was smart, he'd give up now"

"That's not his way. He knows the South is watching. If the other houses sense weakness on his part, they'll stop fearing him. He can't have that. Fear is his power" Ilia told Jaune

"It's his weakness, too. His men don't want to fight for him. They're forced to fight for him. If they feel the tide turning... Then they'll follow us" Jaune replied

"It's not his men that worry me. It's his Guns and tanks. I know what they are capable of back when I saw Beacon

"Carolina, Neon, and Nora are getting Guns from and explosives from House Caboose"

"It's crucial that we let them charge at us. They've got the numbers, we need the patience. If we let him buckle our center, he'll pursue. Then we'll have him surrounded on three sides" Sienna told Jaune

"Did you think that Asshole would fight you man to man?" Flynt asked

"No. But I wanted to make him angry. I want him coming at us with full force"

Flynt and Ilia nodded

"We should all get some sleep," Mercury told everyone

Ilia looked to Jaune "Rest Jaune, We need you sharp tomorrow" she told him

They all leave and Jaune sits in his room. Weiss then enters.

"So you met him and already made your battle plans," Weiss said

"Yeah" Jaune replied

"You've known him for the space of a single conversation, you and your trusted advisors. You sit around and make your plans on how to defeat a man you don't know. I lived with him! I know the way his mind works! I know how he likes to hurt people. Did it ever once occur to you that I might have some insight?"

"Of course I did! But tell me, Weiss, what do you suggest?" Jaune asked

"I-I... I don't know" Weiss replied

Jaune nodded and sat down.

"He's overconfident, Weiss" Jaune told her

"he plays with people Jaune! He's far better at it than you! He's been doing it all his life!"

Jaune looked at her with coldness "yeah? and what have I been doing all my life? I fought worse than Tyrian Callows! I've defended Menagerie from worse than Tyrian Callows!"

"If you had asked for my advice earlier, I would have told you not to attack Ark Town until we have a larger force, or is that obvious, too!?" Weiss cried

"When will we have a larger Army?! We've pleaded with every House that'll have us! We're lucky to have this many men!" Jaune cried

"It's not enough!"

"of course it's not enough! But It's what we have! Battles have been won against greater odds!"

"If Tyrian wins, I'm not going back there alive. Do you understand me?" Weiss said coldly

Jaune looked at her with a sad expression

"I won't ever let him touch you again. I'll protect you, I promise" Jaune said with his head down

"no one can protect me. No one can protect anyone..." Weiss said with her now cold tone and walked out of the room.

* * *

Flynt along with Mercury and Sienna are walking together down the halls of the hotel

"You think there's hope?" Flynt asked them

"I've never seen this Tyrian fucker fight. And he's never seen us fight, so, yes, there's hope" Mercury told him

"I believed in him, Jaune I mean, he's lead us on the right path so far and we need to do this if we are going to survive," Flynt told them

"I felt the same about Adam. I thought he was the man to lead us when this shit would go down. But I was wrong" Sienna sighed

"Maybe that was our mistake, believing in kings," Mercury told her with a reassuring smile

Flynt chuckled "Jaune's not a king," he told them

the two smile

"No, he's not" Sienna replied

"I need a good drink to help me sleep the night before a fight. You want some?" Mercury asked Flynt and Sienna

"Might as well, could be my last drink

"No, thanks. sounds good, but I need to keep a clear head. I can never sleep the night before a battle" Flynt replied

"So what do you do all night?" Sienna asked

"I walk. Think and walk"

* * *

Jaune walks to Maria's room, he entered to see a sleeping Penny and Oscar on the bed

"Maria, You weren't at the war council," he told her

"I'm not a soldier and I'm no longer a huntsman," Maria told him

Jaune chuckled "right. Any advice though?" Jaune asked

"Don't lose" Maria chuckled and looked back to the fire

Jaune looked down and into the fire.

"If I do, if I fall, don't bring me back," Jaune told her

"I'll have to try"

"I'm ordering you not to bring me back"

Maria looked to him and stood up facing him, "I am not your servant, Jaune" she told him "I serve the Light brother. I do what he asks of me"

Jaune scoffed "How do you know what he asks

"I interpret his signs as well as I can. If the Lord didn't want me to bring you back, how did I bring you back? I have no power. Only what he gives me and he gave me you" Maria told him

"Why?" Jaune asked

"I don't know. Maybe you're only needed for this small part of his plan and nothing else. Maybe he brought you here to die again" Maria said

"What kind of god would do something like that?" Jaune asked

Maria just gives a small smile "The one we've got"

Jaune stares back into the fire pit and then leaves her room.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

**.**

.

The Arc and Callow armies sit across the battlefield from one another. Nora, Ilia, and Neon along with 10 other fighters are manning their guns. Jaune slowly rides a motor-cycle through the ranks, looking at the men. He rides up next to Mercury and Flynt, at the front of the line. Across the battlefield, Tyrian walks through the ranks of his army with a rope in his hand. It's revealed to be tied around Ren's hands. Tyrian ushers him a little further out past the front line and stares at Jaune across the field.

"Ren..." Jaune said a bit worried

Nora saw Ren and was hoping nothing happened, she prayed, she needed Ren. now more than ever.

Tyrian unsheathes a dagger and raises it in the air. Jaune get's off his bike and walks a few steps out into the field. Tyrian lowers the dagger and cuts Ren's bindings.

"Let's play a game. Run to your leader.

Ren starts walking out into the field, then looks back at Tyrian.

"No, you have to run, remember? Those are the rules!" Tyrian cried with joy

A soldier approaches and hands Tyrian a sniper rifle. Ren starts running across the field. Tyrian shoots but he misses. Jaune ran to his Motor-cycle and drives to get Ren

Tyrian aims again and fires but misses again. Jaune was getting closer to Ren.

"please get him Jaune..." Nora cried

"come on Jaune" Flynt cried

Jaune extends his hand out to Ren as they were mere inches away, then the bullet pierced through Ren's head, Jaune stops and looks at Ren. the man he called his brother is now dead.

Jaune looks up and to Tyrian, who is smiling.

A beat was the only thing Jaune heard. The beat of his own Heart.

"Don't do it Jaune..." Flynt begged

Tyrian keeps smiling and gives his rifle back to the soldier.

"Prepare to charge! Prepare to charge!" Sienna cried

Tyrian turns to the men with the guns

"fire at him" Tyrian ordered

The men began to fire at Jaune. Jaune rode forward to Tyrian's army.

"Go! Go! Follow your commander!" Flynt cried

"Run and fight!" Mercury yelled

The bulk of Jaune's forces charge across the field towards the opposing army. Jaune continues to rush to the army.

The guns kept firing and some of the dust canons shot off as well. one blast landed in front of Jaune's bike and causing him and motor-cycle to tumble to the ground.

Tyrian smiles "Now!" Tyrian yelled

Brandon Karshark looks to this men "Cavalry, charge!" he cried all the men started their cycles and drove to Jaune.

Jaune stands to face the cavalry, charging at him. He looked back to his army and sees there were doing the same thing.

He takes off his sword belt and draws Croceas Mors. he breathed in deep and was ready to die a second time. as long as Tyrian would die here. As the cavalry approaches, Just before it's upon him, His forces rush past him and collide with Tyrian's charge. Men on both sides die in the frenzy. Bodies and weaponry fly everywhere.

* * *

Nora looks to her men, load those guns! now!" she yelled,

"load the guns!" Tyrian ordered

both sides were ready to shoot their cannons at the other. Nora looked to see that they couldn't tell who was who.

"We'll just kill our men! Stand down!" Nora cried

Jaune's gunners don't shoot

"FIRE!" Tyrian yelled

Tyrians gunner fire as ordered. Their blast and bullets rain down on Arc and Callow's men alike. In the fray, Jaune dodges several cycles that ride past him and killing his men and some killing Tyrian's men. One cavalryman charges with his horse, but Jaune turns and cuts him down. Jaune rushes forward and kills a man on the ground, then a second man rushed to Jaune, but he then slices the belly of a second man. An explosion hits the ground a couple of feet from Jaune. He ducks and when it clears, Jaune returns to his feet and cuts down another man, dodges the strike of a passing callows cavalryman, and runs through another Bolton footsoldier, and during it, an Arc soldier helps him finish the man, and Jaune grabs him by the shirt.

"Tell-!" but the soldier is taken out by getting shot in the back.

Jaune stares down at the man and then flies into a rage, killing two more Callows soldiers that were nearby. A third man runs at him but is killed by an Arc cavalryman. Jaune sees a callows soldier on the ground and runs over to where he landed and stabs him several times. another Callow's soldier runs at Jaune but an explosion kills him.

The bodies are beginning to pile up on the battlefield and Jaune goes into a frenzy, killing many of Tyrian's men. The bodies have piled up high enough to create small mountains of bodies. Men continue to fight atop and around them.

"We may as well be fucking ourselves back here!" Neon cried "we need to help them!"

Nora nods

"Men! CHARGE!" Neon yelled and all of the gunners grab their weapons and run to help in the battle

Nora forms her rebuild Hammer charges across the field. The remainder of the army charge after her. On the other side of the battlefield, Tyrian smiles and nods to Michael Locust. Michael brandishes his sword and walks back and forth in front of his men.

"Who owns the South!?" he cried

"WE DO!" his men cheered

"Show me!" he cried

Michael and his men cheer and charge across the battlefield.

Jaune continues fighting but is knocked to the ground by a Callow's soldier, but Mercury appears and stabs the soldier through the back, then helps Jaune to his feet.

"Hey! Jaune! you still there!?" Mercury cried.

Jaune was covered in Dirt and Blood. He nodded to Mercury and saw Sienna and the White Fang charge up behind the two. Michael and his men are charging from the other side. Sienna and Flynt meet up with Jaune and Mercury. A force of Callow's men appears to be bearing tall shields and spears. They create a half-circle around them. The other half of the circle is blocked by the piles of bodies on the battlefield. The shield soldiers set their shields firmly in the dirt, then point their spears inward towards the Jaune's army.

"Infantry, advance!" cried a man

The shield soldiers grunt in unison, lift their shields and move in towards the Arc forces. With each wave of movement, they stab more and more soldiers with their spears. One soldier tries to climb up over the piles of bodies but gets cut down by Michael. He and his men charge down over the bodies, taking the Arc forces from the rear.

"With me! Break their line!" Flynt cried

He jumps to the side of some spears and attacks a man behind the shield wall. Several other Arc men rush towards the shield wall. while in the back Jaune and soldiers defend against Michael's men. Many soldiers die on both sides, and the bodies begin to pile up again. Flynt pulls a shieldbearer down and kills him, but gets sliced across the arm and is forced to fall back among the Arc ranks.

"Flynt!" Mercury cried "Get him back!"

Flynt was then dragged back by two Arc soldiers

The shieldbearers advance, pushing Jaune and his army further in on themselves. More and More men die on Jaune's side

"Fuck this, come on!" Sienna cried

She leads the White Fang back towards the piles of bodies. Jaune and Michael spot each other, but before they can engage in a fight, the White Fang charge overtakes them. In the fray, Jaune is pushed to the bottom of several bodies and starts getting crushed. He struggles to get out, but can't get a hold.

Sienna sees Michael and engages him. She punches him in the face, and Michael responds with an overhead swing of his sword but Sienna blocks it.

More and more bodies are piling on top of Jaune. He can see glimpses of clashes and flailing limbs above, but nothing else. He gasps for air. Michael knocks Sienna to the ground and punches her in the face multiple times. Men are dying all around Jaune as he is being trampled. He grabs onto the clothes of a standing man and hoists himself up. He emerges in the center of a tightly packed group of his men and fills his lungs with air. He spots Flynt and Mercury fighting off some shieldbearers. he looks to see Nora, Neon, and Ilia killing some of Michale's men, Neon is slashed in the side, grunts, and then kills the man. Michael repeatedly headbutts Sienna in the face. Jaune looks around to see that he has to lead his friends to slaughter. and Tyrian was going to win.

A horn begins to sound in the distance. Michael stops headbutting Sienna and she seizes the opportunity and tears into the skin of his neck with his teeth, then draws a small knife and stabs Michael repeatedly.

Tyrian looks in the direction of the sounding horn. Soldiers of Atlas and Mistral charge on motor-cycles. the soldiers were lead by Penny and Whitley. Weiss, Winter, and Cinder along with Neptune and Arslan stand atop a hill, overlooking the battle.

Sienna kills Michael and roars in victory. The Mistal and Atlas cavalry takes the Callows shieldbearers from the rear, then circles around and knocks them all down.

Weiss smiles as she sees Tyrian's army be defeated.

Jaune climbs up to the top of the piles of bodies and spots Tyrian. then both Sienna and Mercury climb up beside Jaune. Tyrian spots Jaune and gets into a Jeep with two other men and drives back to Arktown. Jaune, Mercury, and Sienna chase after him. Weiss watches them go.

Tyrian arrived back in Arktwon and got out of the jeep, he looked to his Lieutenant

"Their army's gone," Tyrian told him

"so is ours!" he cried back

"We have Arktown. They don't have the men for a siege. All we have to do is wait!" Tyrian yelled

Something thuds against the gate. the two turn to look at it. Several Gunners are killed by a whip and a couple of shots. Several more thuds occur against the other side of the gate. Jaune busts a hole in the gate. Jaune screams and punches another hole in the gate. Tyrian moves farther away from the gate's interior. Jaune reaches smashes the gate off the hinges and opens it. He sprints into the courtyard. Sienna and Mercury enter along with Nora and Ilia.

Tyrian walks into the courtyard and sees Jaune, he had his hand blades on and his scorpion tail was out

"You suggested one on one combat, didn't you?"

Nora and some Arc soldiers point their guns at Tyrian

"I've reconsidered. I think that sounds like a wonderful idea!" he chuckled.

Jaune advances, but Tyrian shoots at him but Jaune rolls down and to him, Tyrian then swiped his tail at Jaune but it just grazed his armor. Jaune grabbed Tyrian's tail and cut it off. Jaune then tackled Tyrian to the ground and began to punch over and over. Jaune didn't stop when he saw the blood leal from Tyrian's nose and face, he didn't stop then he heard bones breaking. and he didn't stop when his face became mangled. Weiss entered to see Jaune tackle Tyrian to the ground. but she didn't expect him to lose himself like this. Jaune kept beating Tyrian until his whole face was caved in. Flynt and Mercury grabbed him by the arms to pull him back but Jaune kept trying to hit Tyrians bashed face.

"Jaune! it's over!" Flynt cried

"He's dead now! it's over!" Mercury yelled

the two lifted him and pushed him away from the body. Jaune looks at them and to the body and walks out of the courtyard and kept walking till he was alone.

when Jaune walked far enough from everyone, he kneeled and roared in anger and sadness. First, he was betrayed by Blake. then he had to kill her. and now, the man who was like a brother to him was dead... how mush more loss can he keep taking?


	71. Chapter 8 V7 Fateful Reunion(V7 finale)

Jaune is sitting with his sister Joan at the high table, with them is all of the Nobel houses in Ark Town and towns around it. The room was full of arguments, however.

"You can't expect Knights of House Tucker to side with assassins and terrorists! They will invade our homes!" Cried lord Tucker,

"We don't plan to invade anything. We were invited here" Mercury told Tucker

"Not by me!" Yelled Tucker

Jaune rubs his eyes and sighs, he stands up and everyone goes quiet

"The Silver hands, the Faunas, and the Knights of Ark Town fought bravely, fought together, and we won. My friend Raven once told me that we find our true friends on the battlefield" Jaune tells them

then a man stands up and looks to Jaune, "Tyrian Callows is defeated. The war is over. Summer has come. If the Seer is right, it'll hold the largest storms to be seen in a thousand years. We should ride home and wait out the coming storm!" Cried the man

Jaune then looked at the man as he sat down "The war is not over. And I promise you...the real enemy won't wait out the storm neither will the Grimm. He brings the storm and the new Grimm with him" Jaune said

The room began to shout and argue.

Then Lady Carolina rose up from her seat "QUITE!" She yelled

The room fell silent. Carolina looked to fellow houses

"Your son was butchered at the scorpion Wedding, Lord Tucker, but you refused the call of Jaune Arc. You swore allegiance to House Arc Lord Washington but in their hour of greatest need, you refused their call, and you, Lord Simmons, your father was eaten alive by Tyrian Callow's hounds. Still, you refuse the call. But House Church remembers! Ark Town remembers! We know no king but the King in Ark Town whose name is Arc. I don't care if he's a bastard. Jonathan Arc's blood runs through his veins!" Carolina yelled to the other houses "I don't know about the rest of you, but there's only one man I need to bend the knee too! And his name is JAUNE ARC! THE KING OF ARKS" Carlina cried.

The men began to murmur, then Lord Tucker stood up and the room fell silent again

"Lady Church speaks harshly and truly. My son died for Katelyn Arc, the full moon. I didn't think we'd find another king in my lifetime. I didn't commit my men to your cause because I didn't want more Tuckers dying for anything...but I was wrong. Jaune Arc avenged the scorpions wedding! He is the Black Moon! The King of the Ark's!" Tucker yelled and drew his sword, raised it and put the end to the ground and he kneeled in front of Jaune,

Lord Washington stood up and looked to Jaune, "I did not fight beside you on the field and I will regret that until my dying day. A man can only admit when he was wrong and ask forgiveness" Jaune looks at him

"There's nothing to forgive, my lord" Jaune told him

"There will be more fights to come. House Washington will stand behind House Arc as we have for a thousand years! And I will stand behind Jaune Arc! The King of the Ark's!" Washington draws his blade, then rests its point-down on the ground and kneels

"The King of the Ark's!" Lord Washington yelled again

Everyone in the hall stands and draws their blades. They all began to cheer for Jaune

"The King of the Ark's! The King of the Ark's! The King of the Ark's! The King of the Ark's! The King of the Ark's! The King of the Ark's! The King of the Ark's! The King of the Ark's!"

They all cheered again even the white Fang and the Silver hands

Jaune stands up and agrees to be the king of Arc Town, Joan smiles at this.

* * *

**A Week Later:**

.

.

Jaune stands at the high table. Weiss and Flynt sit at his sides. Mercury, Sienna, Neon, Nora, Ilia, and Carolina and the lords of the Sourthern houses are in attendance.

"I want every sourthern lord to find their records for any mention of Moonsteel. Moonsteel kills Hybrids. It's more valuable to us now than gold. We need to find it, we need to mine it, we need to make weapons from it. Everyone aged 10 to 60 will train daily with spears, guns, swords, any other Mecha-shift weapon" Jaune told them

"what about the nearest huntsmen? should we ask them to help?" asked lord Caboose

"yeah, I'll have Queen Cinder and Queen Winter also help. While we're preparing for attack, we need to up our defenses. The only thing standing between us and the Army of the Dead are the borders that seprate the countrys, and we need to set up guard towers, and I want Mercury and Sienna to do that near vert" Jaune said

"you got it man" Mercury chuckled

suddently a messanger walked in and walked to Jaune

"It's from Vale City" he said

Jaune grabbed the message and read it out loud "Salem of House Chynoble, First of Her Name, Queen of Vale, Protector of the land-"

"What does she want?" Nora asked

"Come to Vale. Bend the knee or suffer the fate of all traitors" Jaune finished

Weiss sighed "You've been so consumed with the Hybrids, you've forgotten about the one to the North"

"I'm consumed with the Dark Brother because I've seen him. And believe me, you'd think of little else if you had, too" Jaune sighed "I'll figure something out, and I will figure something out soon" Jaune said

Yang in beacon, a rainstorm had occurred. there was a knock on the door.

"come in" she said

and in walked in Arslan, she smiled at yang and Yang jumped out of his seat and the two hugged

"was the mission succses?" Yang asked

Arslan nodded, "yes it was"

"then where is she?" Yang asked "wheres weiss? and neptune?"

"Yeah... about that..." Arslan began

The room is filled with lords and ladies, including, Ilia, Weiss, Neptune, Whitley, Nora, as well as Carolina. Jaune is standing in the great hall holding a message up for the lords to see

"This message was sent to me by Yang Xiao-Long. She was Mine and Weiss's best-friend at the Beacon. I trust her as much as anyone in this world. and her body guard, Arslan Atlan, had also discovered proof that there is a mountain of Moonstone in the red forest"

The lords murmur amongst themselves.

"She intends to take the Throne from Salem. She has a powerful army at her back and if this message is to be believed, three dragons" Jaune told them "and she has invited me to Beacon to meet and I'm going to accept"

There is a negative outcry from the lords gathered in the hall. Jaune sighed

"We need the Moonstone, My Lords. it's one of the only things that can destroy both the dark brother and his army. We need to mine it and turn it into weapons!" Jaune cried "But more importantly, we need allies. Yang has her own army and she has dragon fire. I need to try and persuade her to fight with us. Me and Flynt will fly tomorrow to Beacon.

lord Washington stands up and turns to face Jaune.

"Your Grace, with respect, we called your Sister Queen, and then she rode north and lost her kingdom"

"The Winter storms are here! we need the King in the South in the South!" Carolina cried

The lords pound the tables in agreement.

Jaune slammed his fist on the table, all the lords stopped and Jaune sighed "You all crowned me your king. I never wanted it, I never asked for it, but I accepted it because the south is my home and Arktown is my home. It's part of me and I will never stop fighting for it, no matter the odds" Jaune cried "But the odds are against us. None of you have seen the Hybrid Army. None of you. We can never hope to defeat them alone. We need allies, powerful allies. I know it's a risk. But I have to take it" Jaune finished

"Then send an emissary. Don't go yourself" Weiss told him

"Yang is a Queen. Only a King can convince her to help us. It has to be me, besides, I'm sure she'll be happy to see us"

"Us?" Weiss asked

"yeah, your coming with me" Jaune told her

"but you're abandoning your people! Your abandoning your home!" Weiss cried

"I'm leaving both in good hands!"

"Whose?" Weiss asked

"Nora's" Jaune said

the room went silent everyone looked to Nora, she was looking around and looked a little nervouse

"Jaune I-I don't think-"

"You are like a sister to me, Nora. Your a Valkyrie, your house has always been a friend of Arktown. So, until I return, the South is yours" Jaune said

"Jaune, can I speak to you in private!" Nora gritted through her teeth with a smile

they left the room and went to a nearby room to talk

"I can't do this! Jaune I Can't!" Nora cried

"why? Nora look you can do just fine" Jaune told her

Nora shook her head, "no I can't Jaune!"

"why nora?"

"because... I just lost the father of my child..."


	72. Chapter 1 V8 Arcs and Dragons

Waves are crashing against rocks and washing over the beach. A bullhead lands on the ports of Beacon. Jaune, Flynt, and Weiss are walking onto the beach towards Sage, Arslan, and Qrow

Qrow smiled as Jaune stood in front of him "The bastard of Arktown"

"The Druken Crow" Jaune replied

Jaune and Qrow both stare at each for a moment, then break into a smile. They step forward and shake hands.

"The last time I saw you was when the battle started right here," Qrow told Jaune

Jaune nodded "yeah it was. You picked up some scars along the road"

Qrow nodded "and so did you"

Jaune nodded and the three people shook hands and hugged. and they walked their way up to Beacon. Jaune saw the new watchtowers and the courtyard. he looked to see that there was now a town down to the west of beacon, as well as one on the beach. he also saw the new monuments being built. there was only the old Statue of the two heroes of Remnant.

"This place has changed" Jaune sighed

Qrow chuckled and looked back at Jaune

"you have no Idea"

there was a roar and a gust of wind, Jaune, Flynt, and Weiss ducked to the ground. that's when two dragons flying in the sky, one had gold scales underneath while white on the back but the second one had Lavander pattern on it. the three of them looked in amazement

"I'd say you get used to them, but you never really do," Sage told them as he walked past them "Come on, Their mother is waiting for you"

Jaune entered the room with Flynt, Qrow and Sage entered along-side them. Inside Yang sat with Arslan to her left. Yang had her hair in a ponytail and wore a dress it had a black outside and the sides of the dress showed her thighs which were covered by white fabric. she turned to him and she smiled.

"Jaune," she said to him

"Yang" Jaune said

Yang speed-walked to him and hugged him tightly. Jaune did the same. Qrow grumbled and the two stopped hugging

"I think we have some business to talk about," Qrow said

the returned to their positions and began to talk.

"so what are you here for Kid?" Qrow asked

"Because right now, Me, Yang, Salem, everyone else, we're children playing at a game screaming that the rules aren't fair" Jaune began "Yang, everyone we know will die before winter is over if we don't defeat the real Enemy"

"Real Enemy? and who would that be?" Qrow asked

"the Dark brother and his army"

"He's gone, kid"

"No, I've seen him, outside of the wall in Menagerie. A woman from Vert had also seen them in the country. he has an army of Grimmified humans and Faunas" Jaune cried "You'll be ruling over a graveyard if we don't defeat them" Jaune turned to Yang

Qrow stepped a bit closer to Jaune

"The war against Salem has already begun. You can't expect us not to fight her and join you in fighting whatever you saw beyond the wall and in Vert"

Flynt grew a bit angry "You don't believe him. I understand that. It sounds like batshit nonsense" Flynt cried "But if destiny has brought Yang Xiao-Long back to our shores, it has also made Jaune Arc King in Ark Town. You were the first to bring Dragons into the world. He was the first to make allies with Faunas and Humans. He was named Lord Commander of the Blue Fang. He was named King in Arktown. Not because of his birthright. He has no birthright. He's a damn bastard! All those hard sons of bitches chose him as their leader because they believe in him!"

Yang looks back at Jaune with a smile, Jaune, however, looks a bit of ashamed

"All those things you don't believe in, he faced those things. He fought those things for the good of his people. He risked his life for his people. He took a knife in the heart for his people. He gave his own-!"

But before Flynt could finish Jaune looked at him to stop. Yang looked to Sage who just looks as confused,

Flynt then sighed "If we don't put aside our enmities and band together we will die. And then it doesn't matter whose skeleton sits on any Throne" Flynt told them

"If it doesn't matter you might as well kneel," Sage told them

"no, he doesn't have to kneel," Yang said walking to Jaune "I believe you Jaune, not because I've seen them with my own eyes, but because I know you would never lie to me..." She told him "but tell everyone else to come back here to vale, I'm sure we'll all be happy to see each other again" Yang chuckled

"Yeah, I'll give them a call...But we need to talk about another important matter" Jaune said looking serious at her.

* * *

Yang and Weiss are walking along a path outside of Beacon followed by members of the Queensguard. they talked like they use to back then.

"so, you're not worried about Neptune?" Yang asked

Weiss shook her head, "no, He's found me once, He'll find me again" Weiss told her

Yang smiled. "you must be so lucky to find someone you love. I still haven't found the right guy" Yang said

Weiss looked at her with a bit of annoyance, "well your not the only one..."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean Jaune... he had to kill Blake," Weiss told Yang

Weiss looked to see if yang had become angry but her eyes didn't change color. she just looked saddened.

"Jaune told me what he had to do... and I told him about Pyrrha. We understood what we did and what we did what needed to be done, even if we hated what we did. war changes people. some become strong. some become weak. while some lose themselves" Yang finished

Weiss was surprised when she heard about what the two had talked about. she was amazed that yang had changed this much in a couple of months. they kept walking down the path. as they later walked to where the cliffs of beacon were they found some Arc soldiers getting ready to mine the Moonstone, why Ozpin had built Beacon on the biggest Meteor that fell from the sky, she'll never know. Jaune then appears at the bottom of the path. he was walking and talking with Flynt and a soldier. he seemed to like it was beaming with joy. he glanced up and then looked to see the two.

"Yang! Weiss!" he yelled at them and ran up to them.

"I think you should it before we start hacking into it," Jaune told her

"see what?" Yang asked

Jaune leads Yang and Weiss into the cave. He grabs a Flashlight and leads them to the cave. He continues walking deeper into the cave with Yang while Flynt leads Weiss. Jaune shined the light on the fragments of the Moonstone on the walls. they shined but it was like something inside them was glowing. and that's when they saw it. It was a huge rock, the size of almost Beacon itself. but it shined too. shined like the sun in the sky. and it shines like the hope in her sister's eyes. and in his.

"So this is it, all we'll ever need," Jaune said with amazement.

Yang is looking up at the walls of Moonstone.

"all this to kill hybrids," Yang said

"yep," Jaune said popping the P

Yang looked to him "I will fight for you. when the time comes. always" Yang said

Jaune nodded "however, My people won't accept a Northern ruler, not after everything they've suffered" Jaune began

Yang steps even closer to Jaune until they're face to face.

"They will if their king does. They chose you to lead them. They chose you to protect them. Isn't their survival more important than your pride?" Yang asked

Jaune looked at her. _'It looks like the tables have turned, huh? Adam?'_ Jaune thought to himself

* * *

Jaune and Yang, Weiss and Flynt are walking out of the cave. As they exit Sage and Qrow are standing on the beach awaiting them.

"What is it?" Yang asked

"We took the southern beaches and bases including Jamestown," Sage said

"That's very good to hear" Yang smiled

she looked to Jaune and he nodded, she looked back to the two in front of her.

then Sage and Qrow look at each other.

"Isn't it?" Yang asked

The group are all walking along the beach of Beacon, and Yang has become furious

"You'll want to discuss this amongst yourselves. Perhaps-" Flynt Began

"You will stay. Now, most of my weaponry is gone as well as my food supplies and the last of my mother's tribe is gone! They've been taken from me while I've been sitting here on this island!" Yang yelled

"We still have the largest army!" Qrow asked

"Who won't be able to eat because Salem has taken all the food from them!" Yang yelled back

"Call Neptune and the rest back. We still have enough ships to carry the rest to the mainland. Commit to the blockade. We have a plan. It's still the right plan" Sage told her

Yang stops walking, turns to Sage and Qrow

"The right plan? bullshit!" Yang yelled

Yang begins looking out to the ocean. Three dragons are flying in the sky over the water.

"Enough with the clever plans. I have three large dragons. I'm going to fly them and kill Salem" Yang told them

"Firecracker, We've talked this" Qrow told her

Yang's eyes finally turned red, and she looked to Qrow "My enemies are in Vale. What kind of a Queen am I if I'm not willing to risk my life to fight them?" Yang asked

"A smart one" Qrow replied

Yang looks over to Jaune, she walks up to him and looks at him in the face

"What do you think I should do?" She asked him

Jaune looked at her "Yang I-"

"I'm at war. And now I'm losing! I need your help" Yang told him "What do you think I should do?"

Jaune sighed and looked to the three dragons flying over the sky

"I never thought that dragons would exist. No one did. The people who follow you, they know that you made something impossible happen. Maybe that helps them believe that you can make other impossible things happen. Build a world that's different from the shit one they've always known" he told her looking back at the dragons "But if you use them to melt building and burn cities, you're no different. You're just more of the same as Salem..." Jaune said with a sigh

Yang looked at her dragons and looked back at Jaune "your right..." Yang said


	73. Chapter 2 V8 Welcome home

Nora is sitting at a table reviewing documents. it involved food storage and dust gathering for the hybrid attack. Two guards entered into the room. Nora had never worked this hard in her life.

"what is it?" Nora asked

"we have a faunas boy and girl wanting to talk the King," said the first guard

"what are their names?" Nora asked still working on the papers

"they said their names were Sun Wukong and Ruby Rose" said the guard

Nora stopped in her tracks. she looked to them and told them to bring them to her. the guards left and a couple of minutes later brought Ruby and Sun into the room. Nora is standing in front of the two and the guards left. Nora looked at her two friends. she then gave them a giant hug

"it's so good to see you! I've missed you guys so much!" Nora cried

"Nora! can't breath!" Ruby squealed

"right sorry!" Nora said as she let them go

"how did you guys get here? we heard the magical borders vert have been activated"

"yeah, but we took a bullhead here from Vacuo. how did you know about the borders?" Ruby asked

"an old woman named Maria told us, she said she also traveled with you to" Nora replied

Ruby nodded. "where's Jaune and Weiss?"

"they flew to Beacon. Jaune needed to convince Yang to help us fight the Hybrids and the dark brother"

"so, wheres ren?" Sun asked

Nora stopped and looked down, "he's dead" Nore replied

The two looked shock and saddened

"Nora, I'm sorry" Ruby said as she hugged her

Nora hugged back and then they seperated

"it's fine, Ren left something with me anyways" Nora said

Ruby looked to Nora in confusion and then Nora placed Ruby's hand on her stomach. Ruby looked in surprised and hugged Nora again. Sun figured it out and hugged Nora as well

"so what is it?" Ruby asked

"I don't know" Nora replied

"any Idea on what your gonna name it?" Sun asked

"well if it's a girl, it's gonna be Blake, but if it's a boy it's gonna be Li" Nora replied

"So, Jaune left you in charge?" Ruby asked

"He did. I hope he comes back soon. When he sees you, his heart will probably stop" Nora giggled. Sun chuckled as did Ruby.

* * *

.

Ilia and Oscar are sparring. Ilia kicks Oscar's foot out from under him and he lands face first in the dirt.

"Don't lunge, understand?" Ilia asked

Oscar nodded and pushed himself back up and picks up his sword. Oscar's ready's himself again and he attacks again. Ilia blocks his blows and backs up, Oscar follows her and attacks again, Ilia blocked it and kicks his foot out again.

"Don't go where your enemy leads you" Ilia said

Oscar nodded.

Ruby is watching the sparring session from across the courtyard. She begins to approach the two.

Ilia begins striking at Oscar while he blocks her blows. Ilia hits him in the stomach with the hilt of her sword and he lands on the ground.

"And don't-

"Don't fight someone like her in the first place" Ruby butted in

Oscar stands up and retrieves his sword. Ruby had a new Crescent rose on her back and walks closer to speak to Ilia.

"Nice sword Raiper" Ruby said looking at Ilia's weapon

"Very nice Scyth" Ilia replied

Ruby pulls it fully out and sees that the scyth looks slicker and the blade of the scyth is longer and it's now red, there is also a cross hanging from the handle. Ruby had built the Scyth slicker, but it was the same and had the same functions.

"It's been awhile since I've trained" Ruby said

"well Oscar here can use the help, even if you are a little rusty" Ilia replied

"I want to train with you. see how well I still am" Ruby said

Ilia chuckles. "very well, I hope Oscar can keep up" Ilia replied

they set their postions and were ready to attack

"I won't cut you. Don't worry" Ruby told her

Ilia smirks and raises her Raiper to a fighting posture. "I'll try not to"

Ilia strikes at Ruby who quickly sidesteps and parries the attack. Ilia attacks again and Ruby sidesteps and dodges multiple strikes and parries the attacks while smiling. Ruby strikes back at Ilia and hits her hand causing Ilia to flinch and lose her two-handed grip on her Raiper. Ilia regains composure and starts to circle Ruby. Ruby is waiting for an attack with Cresent Rose behind her back. Ilia strikes and Ruby blocks her attacks, she spins and stabs behind her back and hits Ilia in the knee causing Ilia to drop her weapon and to strike the dirt. She kicks Ruby in the stomach and sends Ruby to the ground. Ruby quickly gets back to her feet and Ilia overpowers her by hitting Ruby in the chest, Causing her to drop Cresent Rose on the ground. Ilia Tries to punch Ruby but she dodges, and Ruby draws a Raptor-Claw Knife up to Ilias throut and Ilia has a Moonston dagger drawn and almost right at Ruby's Ribs. The both stop fighting and sheathe their weapons smiling.

the two began to laugh and looked to Oscar, who was looking pale.

"I think we broke him" Ilia giggled

"Yeah..." Ruby agreed


	74. Chapter 3 V8 The March

Jaune and Flynt are walking along the paths outside of Beacon. they walked around and Jaune remembered all the things he had the others have done. He missed those days, as did everyone else.

"What do you think of her" Flynt asked

this caused Jaune to break from remembering his past. he looked to Flynt. "Who?" He asked

Flynt sighs "you know who," Flynt said

"Yang has a good heart. she always has" Jaune replied

"A good heart hm? I've noticed you staring at that good heart" Flynt Chuckled

Jaune shook his head and looked back to Flynt "There's no time for that. the Dark Brother is coming, Flynt. I looked into his eyes. How many men do we have in the South to fight him? 10,000? Less?" Jaune asked

they continued to walk around and when they neared the end of the path, Arslan is standing along the path looking at the ocean.

"Speaking of good hearts, Arslan Atlan," Flynt said

Arslan turns to looks at the two

"Ser Flynt, Lord Arc" Arslan greeted

"King Arc, isn't it? No? That doesn't sound right. King Jaune?" Flynt asked with a smile

"It doesn't matter" Jaune replied

the two chuckled at the blonde

"so, Jaune, how are you enjoying the City?" Arslan asked

"Beacon has changed a lot, Yang seems to be the choice for Queen," Jaune said

Arslan nodded "yes, she was. We chose her, Just like your people chose you" Arslan replied

"trust me if My sister had arrived sooner they would have picked her instead" Jaune replied

"I don't think so" Arslan replied "You lead a battle that you would have lost in all odd but you did it to save your people, you showed that you were a great leader. They chose you because they believed in you"

Jaune nodded

"I serve Yang because I want to serve her. Because I believe in her" Arslan said

Flynt turned to Jaune "You'll forgive me if I switch sides?" he asked

Jaune just rolled his eyes and snickered

* * *

the Children of Salem waited as the Vale army is arriving at the beaches of the Island of Beacon. Children are delivering gold and food to the Army. There are carts and men that haven't made it into the city gates yet. Hazel Reinhart was supervising the procession. a Soldier comes riding on a warthog.

"All of the gold is safely on the Boats"

"Good" Hazel replied "We need to get the last of these wagons over before nightfall. If the Dragon Queen hears about this, we won't have time for an ambush"

"With your permission, flogging stragglers have a marked effect on mobility," Said the leader of the Children of Salem, a Woman known as Fillas

"that won't be nessicery" Hazel grumbled

Fillas clearly disappointed. She turns and rides off back to the line of soldiers. Hazel turns to the trees that stand on a hill over the beach, Hazel pauses and strains to hear a noise far in the distance.

"What is it, sir?" A soldier asked

"Listen"

high pitched war cries are heard beyond the hill in the distance. Both Hazel and Fillas takes off to warn their soldiers

"ready the guns! get ready!" Hazel cried

The men jump into action and start arming themselves. The Vale army gets the formation to repel the invading horde. Vale gunners line up behind their Warthogs. The horde is drawing closer. Yangs Army comes riding over the hill with their guns and weapons ready. There are a thousand of them or more.

Hazel takes off his coat and readies to some dust. Fillas is yelling orders to the men. then that's when they heard the roar of something coming. that's when they all see it. Hazel and Fillas look to see three Dragons flying over the hill. Yang is riding on Raven and looking angry at all of them.

"Burn 'em," Yang said

Raven and the others breathe fire into the first line of soldiers. The men burst into flames and start screaming. Hazel looks on in shock. A flanking group of Yang's soldiers ride over the flames through the hole created by Drogon and start cutting men down. Fillas attempts to issue orders to the men.

"Hold the line!" Fillas orders

The main force crashes into Vale Soldiers. Men on both sides are being slaughtered. A second wave rides in.

The Vale gunners fire back and many men are killed. Yang circle's around and Raven shoots flames across the battlefield. She steers Raven again down the Beachside and Tai spews flames and destroys the boats along the road. they explode into pieces, flags and parts are flying through the air. Hazel is looking at the Boats in astonishment

A group of archers break from the main battle and follow Hazel and Fillas. they line their men up to counter the army.

"Fire!" Hazel orders

the Vale soldiers fire at Yang and her Dragons. Dia loops around shoots flames at the men. Hazel runs from the attack with some other men.

Fillas sees the dragon and began to shoot it with a dust canon. Hazel makes his way to Fillas.

"We need to Focus Fire on those Dragons!" Hazel cries

"There's another Dust Canon near the beach! get to it and let's take the demons down!" Fillas cried.

Hazel nodded and ran to the Dust Canon, but a Soldier on Yang's side with two swords charges Hazel. Hazel blocks the attacks with his Aura, Hazel then punches the man into a spike, killing him. Hazel keeps heading for the Canon and sees one of his soldiers stab a bandit through his back, he also sees some of his men running while on fire. Hazle hears another roar and looks up to see Tai above him and blows fire on the remaining men and warthogs. Hazel looks to see a gas building up and the warthogs exploded. sending Hazel flying. He gets back up to see the destruction the three dragons, as well as the army, have done in such a short time. He looks to the Dust Canon but it is taken out by flames. Hazel then looks to see Fillas still firing at the dragons but she is then shot in the heart and then shot again, she falls to the ground and dies. Hazel looks around and realizes that they have lost. He gets up and is then surrounded by soldiers, Bandits, and Huntsmen. Hazel knows he can't win. so he surrenders.

* * *

A group of Bandits is escorting captured soldiers to where Yang and Raven are awaiting the prisoners. Yang addresses the captured soldiers.

"I know what Salem and her council have told you, that I've come to destroy your cities, burn down your homes, murder you and orphan your children. That's her, not me. I'm not here to murder. All I want to destroy is the wheel that is rolled over rich and poor to the benefit of no one but the Salems of the world. I offer you a choice. kneel and join me. Together we will leave the world a better place than we found it, or refuse and die" Yang told the soldiers

A few men kneel to the ground, while most remain standing. Raven roars and moves closer to the men. now almost all the men quickly kneel while a few still remain standing. Hazel stands as well. Yang recognizes him.

"Step forward Hazel Reinhart" Yang ordered

Hazel takes several steps towards her and stands in front of the kneeling men.

"You won't kneel?"

"I already have a queen," Hazel said

"I respect that. Even if it's the Wrong Queen" Yang replied "I meant what I said. I gave you and Option, and here it is" Yang said

Raven flew down and stood behind Yang bit looked at Hazel

"Hazel Reinhart, I, Yang of House Xiao-Long, First of my name, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons, sentence you to die"

As soon as she said that, Raven draws a deep breath and begins spewing dragon fire at the man. He is instantly engulfed in flames and collapses into ash after a few seconds later. Yang nods and looks to the soldier, now all are kneeling.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune is standing on the edge of a cliff looking towards the ocean. Dia roars and flies over him with Yang on her back. Dia lands next to Jaune and walks towards him. Dia opens her jaws and roars in Jaune's face. Dia creeps closer until she is inches from Jaune. Jaune removes gauntlets and slowly extends his hand toward Dia. Dia lowers her head and allows Jaune to touch her. Yang looks to see Jaune petting Dia, She's surprised and steps down from her mount. Dia turns and flies away.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Yang said

Jaune kept staring at the dragons as they flew over the ocean, "yes, they are. Gorgeous beasts" Jaune said

"They're not beasts to me. No matter how big they get, how terrifying to everyone else, they're my children" Yang said with a smile

Jaune looked to Yang, "You weren't gone long"

she turns back to Jaune, "No, not really"

"And?"

"And I have fewer enemies today than I did yesterday"

Jaune pauses and doesn't say anything.

"You feel different about that?" Yang asks

"No, but I still don't like it..." Jaune replied

Yang turns and starts walking towards Beacon and Jaune follows.

"How many men did your army kill taking Arktown back from the Tyrian? or the Faunas you killed beyond the wall in Menagerie?" Yang asked

"Thousands I'm sure," Yang asked

"We both want to help people. We can only help them from a position of strength. Sometimes strength is terrible. When you first came here Flynt said you took a knife in the heart for your people, what did he mean?" Yang asked

"That's a story for later if you don't mind," Jaune said

Yang nodded "fine, but you better tell me later Vomit boy," Yang said

Jaune nodded his head, and they continued heading to beacon.

* * *

the Hybrid army is seen heading away from the walls of Menagerie and then they disappear as a purple smoke flows over them and they arrive in Vert. A group of riders and the dark brother are on top of an outcrop watching the Hybrid's file past him. the dark Brother peers in a direction as he feels he is being watched.

Oscar's eyes are pure green and they wash back to their normal color. He's in the office of Nora and the others are surrounding him.

"Get a message to Jaune! he needs to know" Oscar told them, Nora nodded and headed to get a message to Jaune and the others.


	75. Chapter 4 V8 Vert

within Beacon and inside Yang's throne room, sat Yang herself, Jaune, Winter, Cinder, Kali, Whitley, Weiss, Neptune, Arslan, Sage, Qrow, and Flynt. they all sat as Jaune and Yang had read a letter that Nora had sent them.

Jaune just sighed

"I thought almost everyone who we made friends at beacon with was dead..." Jaune said

Yang looked at him "I'm happy for us, but for some reason, you don't look happy, Why?" Yang asked

"Oscar saw the Dark Brother and his army marching just close to Vert's borders. If they make it past the border then we're more then screwed, we're fucked" Jaune told her

"But the borders have magic laced in them! It's kept them out for thousands of years!" Sage cried

"The Dark Brother gave humanity Magic, so he can break it," Qrow told him

"I need to go home," Jaune said,

"but you said you don't have enough men!" Yang cried

"We'll fight with the men we have Unless you'll join us," Jaune asked

"And give Beacon to Salem? As soon as I march away she marches in!" Yang yelled

"Perhaps not," Winter told them, "Salem thinks the Gods are gone, What if we prove her wrong?" Winter told them

"I don't think she'll come to see the hybrid army at my invitation," Jaune said

"So bring them to her" Qrow suggested

"I thought that was what we are trying to avoid," Yang asked

Winter shook her head "We don't have to bring the whole army. Only one soldier" Winter told them

Flynt then looked at Jaune "Is that possible?" Flynt asked

"The first Hybrid I ever saw snuck into fort Petra from beyond the Wall, and no other hybrid was there to command it, neither was the dark brother," Jaune told Flynt

"Bring one of these things down to Vale and show her the truth then," Winter said

"But anything you bring back will be useless unless Salem grants us an audience and is somehow convinced not to murder us the moment we set foot in Vale," Cinder told them "The only person she listens to his herself, but I may be able to make her listen to me"

"and how would you do that?" Yang asked

they all looked to Neptune, he looked at them and sighed, "I can smuggle you in" Neptune told Cinder

"Well, it will all be for shit if we don't have one of these hybrids," Yang told them

"Fair point. How do you propose to find one?" Kali asked

Jaune then just sighs

Arslan spoke up "With the queen's permission I'll go and take one," Arslan told them, Yang just looks at Arslan with worry, "You asked me to get Weiss so I did. Let me do this, Allow me to serve you" she told Yang

"The silver hands will help us. They know the Hybrids better than anyone" Jaune told them

"They won't follow Arslan," Flynt told him

"They won't have to," Jaune told him

"oh no! You can't lead a raid into Vert! You're King of Arktown!" Flynt cried

"but I'm the only one here who fought them! I'm the only one here who knows them!" Jaune yelled

Yang looked at Jaune with worry and anger

"I haven't given you permission to leave yet Jaune!" She cried

"With respect Yang, I don't need your permission. I am a King. And I'll be there for my people and I'll do this no matter what" Jaune told her

Yang looked angry at Jaune but Jaune stood his ground

Yang sighed "Fine...Just come back safe Vomit-boy" Yang told him

"I always do," he told her.

Arslan then stood up, "so there's the plan, but I think we should head to Arktown then head to the borders," Arslan said

"that's fine, besides we need some of our best fighters with us" Jaune replied

Two Bullheads are sitting on the platforms surrounded by two groups of men. Arslan places his sword and a case of Moonstone into the Bullhead. Sage walks down the beach and stands next to her.

"You may not believe it, but I've missed you. Nobody makes jokes quite like you. Not even Qrow" Sage chuckled

"it's was good coming back for a while, and now I have to leave again... what a bummer" Arslan giggled

Sage laughed with her. He looked to her and she looked back.

"come back safe, The Queen needs you" Sage replied

"I will, I promise," Arslan said with a smile.

Jaune stands in front of Yang, they both looked at each other with smiles

"If I don't return at least you won't have to deal with the king of ArkTown" Jaune chuckled

Yang just smiled, "aw, but I've grown attached to him," Yang said to Jaune

Jaune looked and Yang with a smile, they looked at each other without saying a word for a full two minutes. Jaune broke from their gaze

"I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, Yang" Jaune said

Yang nods at Jaune and he turns and walks to the head of the Bullhead. most of the Arc soldiers board it and the Bullheads takes off. Yang and Weiss watched as they left the beach.

* * *

Jaune, Arslan, and Flynt land in ArkTown. Jaune looks up at the Castle and sees Nora, Ruby, Sun, Neon, Oscar, and Ilia waiting for them. They get off and Ruby uses her semblance to hug Jaune, who almost falls, but he hugs back, Flynt and Neon Hug tightly, Arslan introduces herself to the others, and Sun and Jaune hug as well.

"it's good to see you Jaune! Welcome back!" Ruby said

"it's good to see you to Ruby, but we can't stay for long as you know, I'm here to pick up Sun and Nora" Jaune said

"right, why can't I come through?" Ruby asked

"same for me? I mean I had fought them as well, Besides Nora's pregnant" Ilia said

"Ruby, if the dark brother knows you have silver eyes, he'll take you out first, and Ilia, Weiss is with Yang and Nora's coming with me, so I'm putting you in charge, and the last answer is, Nora can handle herself and I'm only taking her with only to man the makeshift border the White fang and Silver hand have put up" Jaune told them

they agreed reluctantly and Nora and Sun got on the Bullhead with Jaune, Arslan, and Flynt. the second Bullhead stayed unloading all the mined Moonstone from Beacon.

.

.

.

.

Mercury, Sienna, Jaune, Flynt, Arslan, Nora, and Sun sit at a table. Jaune told Mercury all about his plan.

"Isn't your job to talk him out of stupid fucking ideas like this?" Mercury asked Flynt

"I've been failing at that job, lately" Flynt Sighed

"How many men did you bring?" Sienna asked

Jaune looks around the table.

"Not enough" Jaune replied "We were hoping you two and some of your men could help" Arslan replied

"I'll be staying behind as well as Nora," Flynt said

Mercury nods his head and he turns to look at Jaune.

"You really want to go out there again? face those things again?" Mercury asked

Jaune nods his head

"Well, You're not the only ones," Sienna said

"also seems your not the first to come back from the dead" Mercury told Jaune

everyone became confused but the raiding party walk down to the cells.

"My scouts found them a mile south of the Wall. Said they were on their way here" Sienna told Jaune

They all take a look into the cells. It is occupied by Roman Torchwick, Glynda Goodwitch, and Lyanna Blackraider.

"Roman!? Ms. Goodwitch?" Jaune cried

Roman pulls a blanket tight around himself and sits up from the table he was laying on.

"They want to go too," Mercury said

"We don't want to go, we have to. the light brother told us the great war is coming" Glynda replied

"Roman, is that really you?" Jaune asked again

Roman sits up from a dark corner.

"Hey kid, I hardly recognized you" Roman replied "They won't give me anything to drink down here. I haven't been feeling like myself" Roman chuckled

Glynda chuckled, "here we all are, at the edge of the world. At the same moment. Heading in the same direction for the same reason" Glynda told them

"Our reasons are different" Flynt told her

"It doesn't matter what we think our reasons are" she replied to him "There's a greater purpose at work and we serve it together whether we know it or not. We may take the steps but-"

"For fuck's sake, will you shut your mouth," Roman told her "Are we coming with you or not?"

"Don't you want to know what we're doing?" Sun asked

"Is it worse than sitting in a freezing cell waiting to die?" Lyanna asked

"She's right. We're all on the same side" Jaune told them

"How can we be?" Sun asked

"We're all breathing" Jaune replied

Mercury hands the cell keys to Jaune and he opens the door and lets the men out.

.

.

.

The guards open the makeshift gate and the raiding party consisting of Jaune, Mercury, Sienna, Arslan, Sun, Roman, Lyanna, and Glynda stand at the edge of the borders to Vert. There is a blizzard raging and snow blows over the tundra. Jaune looks back at the party and the men glance at each other. Roman drinks from a flask. Jaune looks back into Vert and the men begin marching into the wild. A group of White Fang pulls a sled loaded with equipment behind the raiding party. The men disappear into the white of the blizzard...


	76. Chapter 5 V8 The Hateful 8

Yang and Wiess sat around and drank together as they watched the sun set "this is what every Queen wanted huh? Or Hero wanted" Weiss asked Yang

"I don't want to be a hero. Heroes do stupid things and they die. my mother, my father, and now Jaune, they all try to outdo each other of who can do the stupidest, bravest thing" Yang said sadly

Wiess looked at Yang with a cocked eyebrow "I find it interesting that you name all these "heroes", your Father, your Mother, and even Jaune, they all followed you, all loved you as a leader but Jaune, he loves you for you" Wiess told her

"Your an idiot or just blind, Jaune's not in love with me" Yang said

"Oh, my mistake" Weiss told her and took a drink of her beer, "I suppose he stares at you longingly for different reasons?" Weiss chuckled

"if I wasn't half drunk I would punch you" Yang told her

* * *

.

.

.

.

The raiding party consisting of Jaune, Mercury, Sienna, Sun, Roman, Lyanna, Glynda and several White-Fang are ranging into Vert. The men walk through the now frozen valley filled with frozen trees. The White-Fang are pulling a sled loaded with gear and provisions. The men are climbing a steep mountain covered in snow.

Sun was walking but he was shivering and his teeth were chattering

"Are you all right?"

Sun turned to his right to see Jaune

"Never seen snow before, Lived all my life in Vacuo" Sun replied

"Beautiful, eh?" Jaune asked

"wouldn't say that" Sun said

"How do you live down here? How do you keep your balls from freezing off?" Sun asked

before Jaune could say anything Mercury came up to Suns left

"You have to keep moving. That's the secret. Walking is good, fighting is better, fucking is best"

"Though I wouldn't try to get with Arslan or Sienna, Trust me, They'll kill you before you drop your pants" Jaune chuckled

Sun Walked ahead and Jaune and Mercury were beside each other. Mercury looks to Jaune as they continue to walk.

"Ya know, Smart people don't come down here looking for the dead" Mercury told him

"well, guess that makes me crazy huh?" Jaune replied

"So, you meet with Yang huh? And?" Mercury replied

"She'll fight beside us" Jaune replied "but I'm gonna have to call her Queen after the war is won"

"You spent too much time with us and now you don't like kneeling" Mercury replied "Adam was a great man, a proud man. The king beyond the wall never kneeled. How many of his people died for his pride?" Mercury asked

Jaune nodded his head in sadness.

.

.

.

The raiding party were marching single file across the frozen tundra. Roman stops to button up his coat more. then Mercury approached him.

"Been awhile Roman" Mercury replied

"Fuck off" Roman scoffed

"I heard you were dead? Jaune also seemed pretty surprised to see you alive as well" Mercury said

"Oh I died alright, then the Blonde brought me back" Roman said pointing to Goodwitch

Mercury nodded, "Well, seems you and Jaune have a lot in common"

Roman looked to Mercury, then to Jaune and then back to Mercury.

"the kid died to huh?" Roman asked

Mercury nodded

.

.

Lyanna walked and found herself next to Jaune

"so your Jaune Arc, Roman, and Glynda have told me a lot of things about you," Lyanna told him

Jaune looked to her and gave her a small smile, "all good things I hope" Jaune replied

"Tell me? how did a Bastard become the King of the south in Vale?" Lyanna asked

"as soon as you tell me how a Headmaster of a Huntsmen school is Really the Queen of a whole country" Jaunr replied

Lyanna chuckled "Ok, Ok, you got me there, but I'm sure our Journeys not over yet. even yours"

"I've died once already, when I think about it Death just seems a bit better then what I've seen," Jaune told her

"That may be true, but it takes a strong person to keep on going despite the hardships," Lyanna told him "Like you, You're strong, but you have sad eyes"

"there's a reason for that..." Jaune told her

.

.

"Ya know I'm surprised you made it this far Sun" Arslan said

"well, It's been a long road and I've been lucky" Sun replied

"so, You and Yang's sister, when did that happen?" Arslan asked with a smirk

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Sun cried

Arslan chuckled "I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at each other, the way she wanted to go when she heard you were coming with us," Arslan told him "I've seen that look many times"

"yeah... well don't tell Yang just yet, Ruby wants to surprise her" Sun sighed

"well let's just hope you can face the Queen" Arslan chuckled

"well, Yang may be crazy strong, but so is Ruby, maybe Ruby won't let her boyfriend get hurt to badly" Sun replied

Arslan laughed "How did a crazy fucker like you live this long?" she asked with a giggle

Sun smiled "I'm good at killing people"

.

.

In the middle of the line, Jaune and Glynda are walking together.

"You look like him," Glynda said

"Who's that?"

"Your father. I suppose you favor him more than your mother"

"You knew him?" Jaune asked

"Of course I did. He was one of the most Skilled Huntsmen in our year" Glynda said "Your friend, Mercury, told me Maria brought you back, that true?" she asked him

He nodded

"Then we both serve the same god," Glynda said

"I serve my friends" Jaune replied

"They didn't raise you from the dead. the Light Brother did" Glynda replied

Jaune sighed "The light brother never spoke to me. I don't know anything about him. I don't know what he wants from me" Jaune told her

"He wants you alive"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"That's all anyone can tell me" Jaune scoffed "I don't know. So what's the point in serving a god that we don't know what he wants"

"I think about that all the time. I don't think it's our purpose to understand one thing. We're soldiers. We have to know what we're fighting for" Glynda replied "I'm not fighting so some man or woman I barely know can sit on a throne and rule"

"So what are you fighting for?" Jaune asked

"Life. Death is the enemy. The first enemy and the last" she replied

"But, we all die"

Glynda smiled and chuckled "The enemy always wins. And we still need to fight him. That's all I know"

Jaune nodded and sighed, Glynda could see that he was thinking about this a lot.

"You and I won't find much joy while we're here. But we can keep others alive. We can defend those who can't defend themselves" Glynda said

"I am the Sword in the darkness" Jaune said "that what Ozpin told me, maybe he's right, maybe he's wrong. but I know I can't die again yet" Jaune replied

"Maybe we don't need to understand any more than that. Maybe that's enough" Glynda told him

Jaune nodded "Maybe that's enough"

.

.

Glynda stops and looks into the distance. There is a steep mountain ascending into the clouds in the distance.

"That's what I saw in my dream," Glynda said pointing towards the mountain. "A mountain like an arrowhead"

"you sure?" Lyanna asked

Glynda nods her head, "yes, I'm sure"

"We're getting close," Jaune said "I can feel it"

The men start walking towards the base of the mountain and stop to set up camp for the night. they would hike the rest of the way tomarrow.


	77. Chapter 6 V8 End of the road

the raiding party had woke up to see that there was a blizzard, it was so thick you couldn't see 20 feet away. they marched through the storm and headed up the mountain to get where they needed to. the snow stuck to their hairs and their clothes. then Sun stopped and signaled the others to stop,

"what is it Sun?" yelled over the wind

"do you see it?" Sun said pointing ahead of them

Jaune looked ahead where Sun was pointing but he couldn't see anything, then the wind blew again and he saw a figure of a four-legged creature.

"what is it?" Jaune asked

"looks like a Beowulf but it's too small and sleek," Sun said

then they heard a roar. it wasn't a Beowulf nor was it an Ursa. they looked to see the figure coming at them. then it disappeared.

"Weapons!" Jaune yelled

He pulled out Croceas Mors, Sun took out his Numb-chucks, Mercury readied his sword and loaded his feet, Sienna took out her Whip and dagger, Arslan took her sword out, Lyanna pulled out her greatsword, Roman loaded his Cane, Glynda then took out her crop, and the White-Fang soldiers with their weapons. They waited and waited, but nothing came.

Glynda put her Crop away, and then a pair jaws wrapped themselves around her ribs and She was dragged into the ground.

"Ms. Goodwitch!" "Glynda!" cried Jaune and Lyanna

Jaune swung his sword at the beast but it let go of her and swiped Jaune away. Lyanna swung her Sword down onto it, making a deep gash, but it rammed her away, Roman shot at it with fire dust bullets, it roared in pain as it was set ablaze. The Beast, however, turned its attention back to Glynda and bit her foot and began to drag her away. Jaune grabbed his sword and stabbed the beast in the head and it died.

When it was all over, Lyanna and Sienna tended to Glynda and everyone else looked to what attacked them. It was a Bear. a Dead Bear. its eyes were that of a Grimm but it had brown fur and some rib bones showed.

"Monty, look at this thing" Arslan cried

"guess it's not just human and Faunas," Mercury said looking to Jaune.

they saw the bites on Glynda had dug deep into her body.

"We need to head back! Glynda's aura can't heal all these wounds!" Lyanna cried

Glynda grabbed Lyanna's hand, "n-no! we need to keep going!" Glynda cried "or else all that we came for will be nothing!" Glynda grabbed.

Jaune looked to Glynda, "are you sure?" he asked

"yes. I'm sure" Glynda told him

He nodded and they wrapped her wounds and continued to walk. they went up the side of another mountain, and that when they heard something.

Mercury stopped them and told Jaune to Follow him. they walked slowly to the edge and peeked over it, there they say a Chieftain leading a group of Hybrids in a single line.

"wheres the rest of them?" Jaune asked

"If we stick around, we'll find out" Mercury replied, "got a plan?"

"Yeah, but it's not the best one," Jaune said

the Chieftain walked and walked until it saw something. it was a small fire with blankest around it. It walked to the fire as the Hybrids stayed where they were. The Chieftain studied the fire and then Jaune and the party burst out and attacked them, Jaune swung at the Chieftain but it dodged the attack and pulled out an axe and swung at Jaune, but he blocked with his sword. Two White-Fang soldiers were killed by being stabbed by a five Hybrids. Lyanna cut the head off a Hybrid and Roman lit two Hybrids on fire, he was then grabbed from behind and pulled down to the ground, another Hybrid lifted a broken sword and raised it to kill Roman but it was cut in half by a whip. Roman then broke off the Hybrid's dead arms and then got up and smashed its skull in. Jaune dodged another swing of the Chieftain and Jaune used the opportunity and stabbed the Chieftain in the chest and it shattered into pieces and the other Hybrids dropped dead as well. All except one.

It screeched at them, they all circled the Hybrid. its Flesh on its stomach was gone, all you could see was its spine and ribs.

Mercury just looked at it and sheathed his sword. he then kicked it in the face sending it onto it's back, Sun and Arslan jumped on it to keep it down. it then made a hellish high pitch scream, Roman covered it's head and tied it's limbs together. there was a rumble in the distance. Jaune looked on the horizon to see clouds gathering and mist heading to their direction. Jaune then went to Sienna,

"get to the border and send a message to Yang!" Jaune told her

"I'm not leaving you all here to die!" Sienna cried

"go! your the fastest!" Jaune cried

Sienna was reluctant but she began to take off as the other ran as well in the opposite direction.

Jaune and the others ran as fast as they could, Sun looked back to see an Army of Hybrids running after them, he couldn't see and end to them. They kept running and they arrived at a frozen lake, as they were a few feet onto it, the Ice cracked.

"Stop!" Arslan cried

everyone stopped but they looked back to see the Hybrid army coming closer. They resume running and were heading to a small patch of land in the middle of the frozen lake, One White-Fang soldier lagged behind and he was then tackled by a couple of Hybrids. The Ice gave out and it cracked all around the Island, Luckily, Jaune, Mercury, Sun, Lyanna, Glynda, Roman, Arslan, Lyanna and the two remaining White-Fang soldiers made it to the Island.

They looked as they were surrounded around all sides of the lake.

"what do we do kid?" Roman asked,

"pry that Sienna makes it to the border..." Jaune replied

they were at the end of the road here...


	78. Chapter 7 V8 My Queen

Sienna made it to the Border and banged on the gate, she waited for it to open and she fell to her knees, Flynt and Nora ran out to her and wrapped her in a blanket,

"the others!? where are the others!?" Flynt cried

"c-c-call th-the d-dragon q-q-queen!" Sienna croaked "t-they need h-help!"

Nora looked to the guards, "get a fire going! and bring me a Warthog! Now!" Nora ordered

Nora needed to get to the nearest town and Call Yang, or else Jaune and the others are dead.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune and the others woke up to see that they were still surrounded by the Hybrid Army. Roman heard the growling of the Hybrid that they had captured, He goes to check on it and sees it's still tied up. Lyanna went to check up on Glynda to see her still asleep.

"Glynda" Lyanna said

she shook Glynda but there was no response. Lyanna saw red on Glynda's outfit and opened it up when she did, she saw that the wounds had reopened, causing her to bleed out, and thanks to the cold, she froze to death as well.

Lyanna sighed, "She's gone," Lyanna told them sadly.

Jaune and the others looked down in sorrow and Roman pulled out his flask and took a drink. Jaune grabbed it out of his hand and poured it on Glynda

"we need to burn her body. Don't want her coming back as one of them" Jaune told them

Roman nodded and pulled out his lighter and lit the Body of Glynda Goodwitch on fire. Lyanna prayed and everyone watched. Jaune walked away and looked around. He looked to see four masked Chieftains and the Dark Brother all on black whispy horses.

Arslan approached next to Jaune.

"We'll all freeze soon," She told him "hopefully not soon"

Jaune nodded and he kept looking at the hybrid Army. Arslan did as well.

"When you killed that that small group's leader they all fell"

"maybe he's the one who turned them" Jaune replied

"well if that's the case then we can just kill the other leaders and then it'll all be over right?"

"no, we need to take the hybrid back with us. Right now, Yang is our only chance" he replied

"no, there's another" Lyanna said as she walked up to them. She then pointed her greatsword at the Dark Brother.

"kill him, he turned them all, so we kill him, we end this war," Lyanna told them

Jaune shook his head, "you don't understand, it's not that simple..." Jaune replied.

Hours have passed and they kept waiting on the Island. Roman got bored and headed to the edge of the Island and looked at the Hybrids. They just stood there and waited until it was safe for them to cross and Kill them. He picked up a rock and then threw it at one Hybrid. The rock hit the Hybrids decomposing head, knocking off the jaw, Yet there was still no reaction. Jaune and the others saw this but just let it happen, they were too bored to complain.

"Dumb son of a bitch," Roman said

He picked up another rock, this one was heavier than the last one but he was still gonna throw it. He pulled his arm back and with his strength threw the rock. However, Roman aimed too high and the rock came back and it the ice, bouncing off it until it slid right to the Hybrids Feet. Roman and the others saw this and looked in Horror. The Hybrid noticed the Rock and saw that the Ice around the Island was now solid.

"Oh Fuuck" Roman said to himself

the Hybrid walked onto the ice, not falling in and heading straight for the group. More Hybrids slowly made their way to the group, Jaune unsheathed Croceas Mors, Arslan took out her dagger and sword, Sun formed his Bo-Staff, Roman cocked his Cane and took Glyndas Crop, Mercury cocked his shoes and took his sword out, Lyanna readied her greatsword and set it ablaze with Fire Dust, and the two remaining White-Fang soldiers took out their a Gun and two Moonsteel Daggers.

The Hybrids came closer and closer, Roman was not a man of waiting for a threat to kill him. So he shot the Hybrid that was closesest the rest. They Hybrid fell back and the others began to run at the group. Jaune cut one in Half, while Arslan kicked one into another one and stabbed them both, Roman hit one with the Crop and shot a couple with his cane, sending them back and making some holes in the frozen lake. Mercury Kicked two and shot and turned to stab another in the head, killing it. Arslan took out some more with her Dagger, However one Managed to get behind her and grab her, She fought with it so she could get a chance to kill it but it was no use. Then a Bo-Staff entered the back of its head and sun pushed it away, Arslan nodded at him and he nodded back, Sun kicked and hit a couple of Hybrids on the heads, causing them to go down for a while or just push them back. One of the White-Fang soldiers Shot at the Hybrids but to many came at him, he was tackled and Ripped to shreds. Lyanna Stabbed a Hybrid causing it to erupt into flames and set a couple of others on fire. Jaune grabbed the Captured Hybrid and dragged it back further into the Island.

"Move Back! Move back!" Jaune cried

The others listened and it gave them room to fight openly. Mercury stabbed one Hybrid in the chest, Killing it but he was tackled by a pack of them. He headbutted one-off and used his feet to kick off another but he was then tripped onto his back and being dragged into one of the holes in the lake.

"Help Me!" Mercury Cried

Jaune stabbed a Hybrid in the back and cut off another's head. Roman kept firing shots but he ran out of bullets, he used both Crop and Cane to hit the Hybrids back. Mercury was trying to fight his way back but was still on his back being dragged into the Lake, He looked up to see one Hybrid about to stab him with an axe but it was killed by Arslan and Sun hit the other two off of Mercury's feet. The second White-Fang soldier moved the Hybrid more back before getting attacked by two Hybrids, he killed the first one but the second one pushed him back onto a Steep edge of the Island, Jaune turned around to kill it, but when he did the Soldier was falling off the edge of the Island and into a horde of Hybrids, bringing him down and cutting him open. Jaune looked to see the new horde looking at him and trying to climb the edge. Jaune looked and moved back slowly, only to pump his back with Mercury's, the two looked at each other before resuming fighting. Jaune raised his sword up, ready to kill the Hybrids when the made their way up.

Then a huge roar was heard and Jaune ducked. Fire spit from the air and burned the Hybrids in an Instant. They all looked to the sky to see Yang Riding on Raven, with Tai and Dia flying in and burning the other Hybrids. Yang landed Raven down onto the Island and the others got on with the captive Hybrid, Jaune was holding a few backs and Arslan was about to get on. Jaune cut one in half and then sliced another head clean off.

"Jaune!" Arslan cried

Jaune turned to see them getting ready to leave, Jaune turned back to where he last saw the Dark Brother and saw a Chieftain handed him a spear. Jaune realized what he was planning. The Dark Brother threw the spear in the air and Yang and Jaune's eyes followed it as it pierced into Tai's neck. The Gold and White Dragon fell out of the sky and crash-landed into the frozen lake. It's body slowly falling into the lake. Yang was saddened to see one of her children die.

Jaune got out of his shock and Turned to the Dark Brother in anger. Jaune began to walk to him but The Dark Brother was given another spear, Jaune saw he was Aiming for Yang and Raven, He turned around and ran back to them

"GO! GO NOW!" Jaune cried

He cut his way to Yang and was almost there when he was tackled into the frozen lake by two Hybrids.

Jaune was in the frozen lake and swam up he was out of the hole to see the dragon take off into the sky and dodge the spear. Jaune got out and the cold hit him hard. He grabbed Croceas Mors and readied to fight again. Five Hybrids came rushing at him, He was about to swing when he was suddenly picked off the ground by a large claw. Dia the Dragon and rescued him and was flying him back to the borders.

The dark Brother watched as they took off. he signaled the Hybrids to form up and prepare to take out Tai the dragon's dead body.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune's eyes slowly opened and he looked around to see Yang Sitting and waiting for him. she looked at him with her lavender eyes.

"hey" was all she said

"hey" Jaune replied

He slowly sat up, he looked around to see he was inside a room, but it wasn't his. He noticed his shirt and armor was off.

"are we in Beacon?" Jaune asked

"yeah, my room," Yang told him

Jaune looked at Yang and saw sadness in her eyes. He knew how she felt about her dragons.

"Yang, I'm so sorry about Tai" Jaune replied

Yang nodded her head, "I am sad about Tai, But I was more scared I was gonna lose you" Yang told him

She moved her hand to his exposed chest and touched his scars.

"Flynt had told me the whole story about your scars and how Maria brought you back..." Yang said

Jaune nodded, "Yang" Jaune called

she looked at him

"I can't really kneel right now, but I'm glad to call you my friend. And my Queen" Jaune told her

Yang looks surprised for a while but she smiled and nodded. "I hope I deserve this" Yang replied

Jaune grabbed her hand and nodded, "you do" Jaune told her.


	79. Chapter 8 V8 agreements Volume Finale

Sage, Qrow, and Neptune stand on the deck of the Airship. looking at the now more bigger city of Vale. Sage joins Jaune, Arslan, Weiss and Arslan on the other side of the deck.

"How many people live here?" Arslan asked

"A million, give or take" Sage replied

"That's more people than the entire South crammed into that. Why would anyone want to live that way?" Weiss asked

"There's more work in the city," Sage told her

Down in the cargo hold, Roman descends down and looks at the only crate in the hold. He walks to it carefully and stops at a crate. He gives one knock, and the Hybrid screeches in a frenzy, shaking his crate prison. Satisfied that the Hybris still lives, Roman turns and exits.

"So where are we meeting?" Jaune asked

"Cinder told us to meet in the Vytal Stadium" Sage told him

Jaune nodded

Salem and Watts stand in a royal chamber.

"Why isn't she with them?" Salem asked

"I'm afraid I don't know, Your Grace. No one has seen her" Watts replied

"And the rest of them?" Salem asked

"They're on their way to the Stadium now"

"Including the Bastard?" Salem asked

Watts nodded "Yes, Your Grace"

Salem and Watts walk outside, ready to leave. Salem turned to Watts

"If anything goes wrong, kill the Dragon bitch first, then the bastard who calls himself king" Salem ordered

Watts nodded and they headed for the Stadium

Jaune, Sage, Arslan, Qrow, and Flynt walk ahead of their guards. Lyanna, Wiess, Neptune, and Roman are further back.

Vale guards approach them as they land

"this was a dangerous city" Sage said

"Maybe it still is," Arslan said

"We've been sent to escort you all to the meeting," Said the head Guard

The Lannister guards part, clearing the path. Sage nods to Jaune, who takes the lead. The Xiao-Long all move forward, followed by the rest. Roman and Lyanna with the wagon that was Holding the Hybrid managed to catch up with the rest. they loaded onto the bullheads and airships to head to the Stadium.

they finally made it to the Stadium. Roman attends to the Crate transporting the Hybrid. He looks to see the Vale Guards eyeing it.

"Anyone touches it, I'll kill you first," Roman said and he sat on the Crate, Cane in hand and pulled out a cigar and lit it. Taking a deep puff of it.

The party enters the Stadium. Salem's banners decorate the walls, and the stage has been furnished with open tents for the summit. Everyone files in, Vale Guards to the right, a small group of Southerners to the left along with the Xiao-Long Army

"I left this shit city because I didn't want to die in it. Am I going to die in this shit city?" Roman asked

"You might. But let's hope not" Lyanna said

Salem enters with Watts. Jaune and Salem exchange glances. So do Neptune and Watts. Salem then sees the Mistral army walk in and glances at Cinder. Winter, Whitley, and Penny arrive too their right with the Atlsat Army. Winter sees Qrow, Qrow sees her back and smiles, Winter smiled at her real father and was going to talk to him after this.

Salem looks around "Where is she?" She asked

"She'll be here soon" Sage replied

"Didn't travel with you?" Salem asked

"No" Sage replied

Everyone waits. Then, they hear a screech. Salem and Watts stand to watch the dragon arrive. Raven lands powerfully next to the stage and roars. Qrow turns to look at Salem. Jaune and Flynt look on as Raven roars again, lowering his head to reveal Yang on her back. Raven climbs down to the stage, and Yang gets off her. She walks to the Stage as Raven flies away. Yang and Salem eye one another as she takes her seat next to Arslan and Sage.

"We've been here for some time," Salem told Yang

Yang just glares daggers at Salem "sorry" Yang replied

Sage gets up and faces everyone

"I think we must begin with the concerns," Sage said "We are a group of people who hate one another, as this recent demonstration has shown. We have suffered at each other's hands. We have lost people we love at each other's hands. If all we wanted was more of the same, there would be no need for this gathering. We are entirely capable of waging war against each other without meeting face-to-face" Sage told them

"So instead, we should settle our differences and live together in harmony for the rest of our days?" Salem asked

"We all know that will never happen," Yang said

"Then why are we here?" Salem asked

Jaune rises and walks forward to make his case.

"This isn't about living in harmony. It's just about living. The same thing is coming for all of us. A general you can't negotiate with. An army that doesn't leave corpses behind on the battlefield. Sage tells me a million people live in this city. They're about to become a million more soldiers in the Army of the Dead"

"I imagine for most of them it would be an improvement"

"This is serious," Jaune told her "I wouldn't be here if it weren't"

"I don't think it's serious at all. If Watts has informed me correctly, you're asking me for a truce"

"Yes. That's all" Yang replied

"That's all?" Salem asked "Pull back my armies and stand down while you go on your monster hunt. Or while you solidify and expand your position. Hard for me to know which it is with my armies pulled back until you return and march on my capital with four times the men"

"Your precious capital will be safe until the southern threat is dealt with"

"and why would I trust the words of a would-be usurper?" Salem asked

"There is no way we can talk this out that will make up for the lost years" Jaune butted in "We have something to show you instead"

Roman returns, bearing the crate on his back. He puts it down, removes the chains and bars that lock it. He removes the lid, and stands back in caution, grabbing his cane. Nothing happens. He kicks over the crate to reveal the Hybrid, who charges towards Salem, screeching horribly. while the Hybrid reaches for Salem. At the last minute, Roman pulls the chain that binds it, yanking the Hybrid off of its feet. Watts and some guards stand to protect Salem. The Hybrid turns its attention back to Roman. He draws his Cane and blows off the Hybrids bottom half as it attacks him. Both halves of the Hybrid continue to move. The upper half crawls towards Roman, who slices away a forearm. Watts puts away his sword and picks up the undead arm to examine it. Jaune takes it, and with Romans lighter, lights it on fire.

"We can destroy them by burning them," Jaune told her and the arm goes limp "And we can destroy them with Moonstone. If we don't win this fight, then that is the fate of every person in the world" Jaune told Salem, pointing at the Hybrid

Jaune stabs the Hybrid in the heart with Croceas Mors, and it falls lifeless after a final screech. Salem stares in disbelief, and Yang watches. Jaune approaches Salem.

"There is only one war that matters. And it is here" Jaune told her

"I didn't believe it until I saw them. I saw them all" Yang told Salem

"How many?" Watts asked

"A Million maybe" Yang replied

"Can they swim?"

"No"

"He's right. If those things come for us, there will be no kingdoms to rule. Everything we suffered will have been for nothing. Everything we lost will have been for nothing" Salem replied "The crown accepts your truce. Until the dead are defeated, they are the true enemy"

Jaune nods in approval

"In return, the Arc-"

"Just Jaune?" Yang butted in

Salem chuckles "I would never ask it of you. You would never agree to it. And if you did, I would trust you even less than I do now. I ask it only of the Arc. I know he will keep his word" Salem smiled

Jaune looks to Flynt and Yang.

"I try to be. That is why I can't give you what you ask" Jaune told her "I cannot serve two queens. And I have already pledged myself to Queen Yang Xiao-Long" Jaune replied

Salem nods "Then there is nothing left to discuss. The dead will come South first. Enjoy dealing with them. We will deal with whatever is left of you" Salem said

she got up with her guards and army and began leaving for the Airship.

"I wish you hadn't done that" Flynt sighed

Yang got up and walked to Jaune, He turned to her as she approached

"my dragon died so that we could be here Jaune. If it's all for nothing, then he died for nothing" Yang told him

"I know! but if enough people start making false promises, words stop meaning anything!" Jaune told them

"That is a problem" Qrow stated "The more immediate problem is that we're fucked" Qrow replied

"Any ideas as to how we might change that state of affairs?" Winter asked

"I have something," Cinder said

they all looked to her

"Everyone stays here, and I go and talk to her," Cinder told them

"No, I did this I should go" Jaune replied

"She'll definitely murder you," Cinder told him "I'll go talk to her, I may be able to convince her for one last time" Cinder replied

Cinder walked with her Army to their ship and flew to where the throne would be. As she leaves, Yang walks with Jaune around the Stadium.

"You were right from the beginning. If I had trusted you, everything would be different" Yang replied

"No, it was a hard choice" Jaune replied "So, what now?" he asked her

"I can't forget what I saw in Vert. And I can't pretend that Salem won't take back half the country the moment I march South" Yang replied

"It appears Qrow's assessment was correct" Jaune replied "We're fucked"

after waiting for what seemed to be hours. Cinder along with Salem, Re-enter the stadium and Salem stands in front of them all

"My armies will not stand down. I will not pull them back to the capital. I will march them South to fight alongside you in this war. The darkness is coming for us all. We'll face it together. And when this war is over, perhaps you'll remember I chose to help with no promises or assurances from any of you. I expect not. Call our banners. All of them"

Jaune, Yang, Cinder, Kali, Winter, Qrow, Arslan, Flynt, and Lyanna begin to strategize.

"If we have Beacon fly, they'll arrive at Arktown within a day.

"And Menagerie?" Kali asked

"if you get them on as soon as you arrive, you'll make it a day later then us" Jaune replied

Qrow turned to Yang "Perhaps you should fly by yourself to Arktown Firecracker, All it takes is one angry man with a Gun. He'll see your hair and know that one well-placed bullet will make him a hero" Qroe told her

"The man who killed the conqueror," Arslan said as well

Yang looked to Jaune, who looked back

"It's your decision, Yang. But if we're going to be allies in this war, it's important for the Southerners to see us as allies. If we fly together, I think it sends a better message" Jaune replied

"I'm coming to save the South. We fly together" Yang replied

So, Later on, that day, Jaune and Yang Began to bord the Airship and head for Arktown. Jaune couldn't sleep that Night. He was thinking about her, so he decided to visit Yang. Jaune walked to her room on the Airship, He took a deep breath in and he knocks on a door. Yang opened the door and saw Jaune. Once again, Colbolt Blue met with Lavander.

Jaune and Yang never broke eye-contact. Yang let him in and as he walked in. He still never broke eye-contact. All that mattered right now was each other. The door closes. Jaune Smashed his lips with hers and Yang kissed back. Yang began to remove his shirt and Jaune undid her dress, Yang finally took off his shirt and her dress dropped to the ground, they kissed, their Tounges wrestling for dominance. they moved to the bed and kept kissing. there was no time for foreplay, so they undid their clothes and underwear. they began making love on the bed, passionately. All that mattered was Him and All that mattered was her.

* * *

.

.

.

birds caw as Mercury and Sienna patrol on the top of the border. They look out towards the Forest covered in snow. Figures start to emerge from the forest.

"I can see movement! Watch, on the tree line!" Cried a guard

Mercury and Sienna down to the tree line to see many figures emerge from the forest. A huge undead army emerges from the trees. The Chieftains are mounted, holding spears and swords made of bones. Dark clouds swirl. A horn blares as the undead army gets closer to the Border. The undead army stops, and all is still. Atop the Borders, Mercury and Sienna lookout nervously. A dragon's screech comes from the darkness. The undead dragon, Tai, flies in and spits out purple flames at the Border as he passes. Mercury and Sienna stare in disbelief. The Dark Brothers ride atop the undead dragon. Mercury and Sienna look to see the borders start to crack and they hurry down from the watchtower.

Mercury looked to Sienna "Come on! Run! Run!" Mercury cried

Guards and White-Fang flee as the undead dragon attacks. The Borders begins to buckle and fall. The stairways shake and destruct. Many fall to their deaths. The undead army watches, motionless. Mercury and Sienna manage to get to a part of the Border not collapsing, barely escape from the collapsing section of the wall. Once it has come to the ground, the undead army starts to advance. The army seems endless and includes undead Elephant Faunas, Beowulfs, Goliaths, Ursa, and even Nucklevee's. The Dark Brother leads from above, riding Tai. The undead march North...


	80. Volume 9 Teaser

Arktown is destroyed. snow covers the damage and stops the purple flames that are still lit...

.

Ruby's cape lay's in a pool of blood

**_"what was my mother like...?"_**

.

Weiss's sword stabbed into her body

**_"I wish I never went back with my father..."_**

.

Neptune's goggles are broken sitting next to Sun's broken Numb-chucks

**_"she's the reason I'm fighting..."_**

**_"I'm sorry... Ruby..."_**

.

Sage's sword is broken and his throat is slit open

**_"you can help another climb those steps"_**

.

Sienna's body hangs from a window with her Whip around her neck

**_"I'll never trust a man in blue"_**

.

Mercury's legs are broken off with blood on them

**_"He died for us! if we're not willing to do the same! we're cowards..."_**

.

Arslan's body is cut in half

**_"you asked me to rescue Weiss... let me do this"_**

.

Qrow's cross necklace hangs from his headless body

**_"We talked about this Firecracker"_**

.

Winters sword is stabbed her gut

**_"I'm glad my real father loved my mother"_**

.

Neo's umbrella glides in the wind, broken

**_"I wanted to be like her"_**

.

Romans Hat covers his face

**_"Don't let another great war happen..."_**

.

Nora's body lay's on the steps with her stomach gutted

**_"I just lost the father of my child..."_**

.

Oscar's sword and Ozpin's cane are broken and stuck in walls with blood on them

**_"I'm sorry... all of you..."_**

Velvets camera is broken and her it's in her hands

**_"I'm the last of team CFVY..."_**

.

Jaune's body is being held by the Dark Brother.

**_"I fought for everything!... and I lost everything..."_**

.

The Dark Brother drops the body of a still alive Jaune Arc and looks to the dead bodies of his friends... He raises his hands and they began to twitch and their eyes open to reveal the eyes of Grimm... they are all turned into Hybrids...

* * *

**We're steady on the blade**

Yang holding onto Croceas Mors...

Jaune covered in blood and holding the Relic of Knowledge

**But our hearts are getting tired**

Neo and Whitley killing Hybrids

Ruby and Sun waiting for the Hybrids to attack

**Can't see it through the flames**

Maria standing in front of the Dark Brother...

Ruby holding a bloody numb-chuck

**Or the ringing in our ears**

Neptune fighting Watts

Neptune and Weiss crying

**We're losing all the reasons for our hate**

Salem holding a Major character severed head

**Have we gone too far to find escape**

Jaune and Yang confronting Salem

**Lay your weapons down!**

Yang dropping to her knees crying

**Lay your weapons down!**

Jaune running after the dark brother

**Lay your weapons down!**

Ruby killing a Major character

**Don't need to do this**

Light brother appearing in Vale

**Can't make it through this**

Jaune walking through the burning city of Vale...

**Lay your weapons down**

Jaune sheathing Croceas Mors

Yang putting away Ember Celica

Oscar displaying Ozpins cane

Ruby and Sun Looking at Beacon with smiles

Roman hanging his cane and hat on a hook

**We can't fight anymore**

Jaune surrounded by hundreds of Hybrids

Yang and sage with Raven behind them killing Hybrids

Ruby and Sun try to make their way to help Neptune and Weiss

**We can't fight anymore...**

Middle-aged man and woman looking at a cabin next to a waterfall...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE BASTARD OF RWBY VOLUME 9!**

* * *

Song: Lay your weapons down - Sam Tinnesz


	81. chapter 1 V9 A Life long Lie

Jake Arc runs through a snowy forest woods, he crosses a shallow stream and then runs through the streets of the winter town. As he runs through the town, pigs squeal and chikens caw. He reaches the street and stands among a large crowd, struggling to see what is happening on the road. A man steps aside and Jake pushes through. Ruby Rose is smiling as she watches Jake run through. A large army is marching along the road and Jake continues to run alongside them. He finds a tree and climbs up it to get a good view. The army marching along the road from the winter town up to Arktown. A man's shout can be heard, and Jake turns to face the rear of the army. The large army of Yang Xiao-Long marches to Arktown. The army marching through the streets, above them the Airship carrying Yang and Jaune. A dragon roars and the villagers look up at the sky in fear. People start clamouring as Yang's dragons, Dia and Raven, fly overhead. Yang and Jaune get off the Airship and walk into Arktown with Flynt, Arslan, Sage, Qrow, Kali, Cinder, Weiss, Winter, Whitley, and Penny towards a crowd of people standing within. Oscar Pines is sitting at the front of the crowd. Jaune looks at Ruby who is standing next to him, with Sun to her left. He walks up to her and gives her a hug. Yang walks up from behind, She hugs her sister tightly and Ruby hugs back just as tight. Yang the looks at Sun

"you've been taking care of her, Sun?" Yang asked

Sun nodded"yeah, and just to let you know Yang... we are togethor" Sun told her

"glade to know that Sun. And I'm glad Ruby loves you" Yang said

Jaune looks around "Where's Nora and Ilia?" Jaune asked

"They headed to the Border" Ruby told him

"What for?" Yang asked

"The Dark Brother has your dragon" Oscar told her "He's one of them now. The Border has fallen and their marching North now" Oscar told them all

"As soon as we heard about the Border, Nora called your bannermen to retreat to Arktown" Sun told Jaune

Jaunenodded then he looked to Lord Caboose, "when can we expect your people to arrive Lord Caboose?"

"We need more Bullheads to get food out and the dust canons," Caboose said

"I'll be happy to lend you five or six," Yang told him

Caboose nodded with a smile "thank you, Queen Yang" Caboose told her

Carolina appeared out of the meeting room and she then walked to Jaune

"Your Grace," she said to Jaune "But you're not. Are you? You left Arktown a king and came back a... I'm not sure what you are now. A lord? Nothing at all?" Corlina asked

"It's not important," Jaune told her

"Not important?" she scoffed "We named you King of the Arks! And now your just a lord, Serving under a Queen we don't know!" Carolina cried

Men cheered for Carolina

"That is enough!" Jaune yelled back "Yang is My Friend! And I named her my Queen because I believe she is the right woman for the Job!" Jaune yelled

Yang smiled at what he had said, Jaune sighed and looked to them

"It was the honor of my life. I'll always be grateful for your faith. But when I left, I told you we need allies or we'll die. I have brought those allies home to fight alongside us. I had a choice, keep my crown or protect the South and my friends. I chose the South and my friends" Jaune told them

People murmur, but Flynt stood up and walks to the center of the room.

"If anyone survives the war to come, we'll have Jaune Arc to thank. He risked his life to show us the threat is real. Thanks to his courage, we have brought with us the greatest army the world has ever seen. We have brought two full-grown dragons. And soon, the Vale army will ride down to join our cause" Flynt told them

People grumble and yell out indistinctly.

"I know, I know, the South and the North of Vale haven't been friends in the past. But we must fight together now or die" Flynt told them

.

.

.

Many soldiers move around wagons full of Moonstone. One person knocks a bit out of a wagon and Oscar catches it before it hits the ground.

"Hey, careful. We need every last bit of it" Oscar told her

"Sorry 'bout that" Velvet replied

Oscar looked at her and smiled, Velvet smiled back.

"I'm Oscar Pines" Oscar told her

"Velvet Scarletina" Velvet replied

Oscar looks at one of the wagons and climbs into the back of one of the wagons. He inspects the Moonstone and looks to Velvet

"Are these the last of the wagons?" He asked

"Yes, Jaune and Yang got most of the Moonstone out of Beacon before we left" Velvet told him

"All right, let's get it all to the forges" Oscar told her "Me and the Smiths are gonna have to forge these into swords, Knifes, Bullets, any weapon we can think of before the dead come here..."

"well, at least you'll be helping us fight" Velvet replied

Oscar looked to Velvet, "well I better get going" Oscar told her

"yes, well I hope to see you later Oscar" Velvet replied

"y-yeah, me to"

.

.

.

Jaune stands next to a tree with a swing on it tree, he remembers the days where his sisters would push him on it and they'd laugh. Like nothing mattered in the world. He wished he could go back to those simpler times. Where there was peace.

"You used to be taller" came a voice

Jaune turns around to see his oldest sister, Joan standing near him.

"How did you sneak up on me?" Jaune asked her

She smiled "How did you survive a knife through the heart?" she asked him

"I didn't," Jaune told her

They both run towards each other and embrace. Once they break from their hug, Jaune looks down to see Joan's sword and scoffs in disbelief.

"Is that-"

Joan unsheathes her sword, "yeah, it's mothers"

"Have you ever used it?" Jaune asked

"Once or twice" Joan told him

Joan puts her sword away. Jaune pulls out his sword, and hands it to Joan.

"Fathers, Croceas Mors" Joan stated

"Jealous?" Jaune chuckled

Joan just scoffs. "Too heavy for me, Mothers is much lighter"

Jaune sheaths his sword and puts his hand on Joan's shoulder. He hugged her again and looked at her

"So, how are my Nephews doing?" Jaune asked

Joan giggled "there fine, but they wanna be just like you now. Jake saw your Queen's army and her Dragons" Joan replied

Jaune looked to see something in Joan's eyes, she was hiding something

"Joan? Is something wrong?" Jaune asked

Joan looked to him and she thought it was time to tell him, "There's something I need to tell you Jaune, About the day you came here to Arktown" Joan told him

"I've heard it a hundred times, I was left in the door-step of the main castle by my mother and I-"

"No, thats not the real story" Joan told him

Jaune looks confused, "Joan, what do you mean?" Jaune asked her

Joan sighs and looks at him, "the day after Father returned from Vacuo to rescue the captured Huntsmen, he had brought you back. Your mother was one of the captured Huntsmen that Father had an affair with" Joan told him.

Jaune was shocked, "A-Are you saying that everything I was told as a child was a lie? My mother is dead? And Father lied about her" Jaune said

"No, Jaune your mother's name was Shae, but I investigated with your friend Junior who is still running that bar in Vale. We looked into her more and when we hacked in what once was Beacon files that were in the old Vale council rooms, it turns out her name, her real name, Is Dia" Joan told him

Jaune stares in disbelief and he walks off. Joan let him, letting him have time to process this...

* * *

.

.

.

Salem sits on her Throne, Watts and a familiar man standing opposite to her.

"Twenty-thousand men, is it?" Salem asked

"Yes, Your Grace. A few died in transit, however," The man told her

"In any event, you are most welcome here in Vale, Captain Port" Salem replied

"We look forward to fighting on your behalf, Your Grace," Peter Port told her and he bows and exits.

Salem smirks, "We'll let the dead handle the South and whatever remains, we'll clean it up"


	82. Chapter 2 V9 Coming storm

it was early morning. Yang's army are camped outside the walls of Arktown. Bullheads and wardhogs enter the front gate. Sage, Flynt and Qrow are watching on as they walk.

"I hate to bring this up but it is a problem that we all can see. The Southerners are loyal to Jaune, not to Yang. They don't know her. The White-Fang don't know her. I've been up here a while, and I'm telling you, they're stubborn as Children. You want their loyalty, you have to earn it" Flynt said

Sage stops and thinks. He then catches up with Flynt and Qrow who continued to walk.

"I sense that you're leading to a proposal" Sage replied

Flynt nods and looks out over the castle wall.

"A proposal is what I'm proposing" Flynt replied "On the off chance that we survive the battel with the Hybrid Army, what if Vale, for once in it's whole shit history, were ruled by a just woman and an honorable man?" Flynt told them

Qrow and Sage walk forward to look over the wall with Flynt, they see Jaune and Yang standing and talking with each other.

"They do make a handsome couple" Sage said

"No, I don't remind them of an unpleasant truth" Qrow told them

"And what is that?" Flynt asked

"Nothing lasts" Qrow told them

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune and Yang walk together as men shout indistinctly in the background. Velvet walks up to Yang

"How many today?" Yang asked

"Only eighteen goats and eleven sheep" Velevet told her

Yang sighes and Jaune looks to her

"What's the matter?" Jaune asked

"The dragons are barely eating" Yang said

Yang walks off and Jaune follows her. Eventually Yang and Jaune walk up to Dia and Raven who are standing either side of a pile of bones. The dragons growl softly as they approach.

"What's wrong with them?" Jaune asked

"They don't like the Cold" Yang replied

She touches Raven's nose and Dia looks at Jaune and gets close, Yang climbs on Raven's back, smiling nods towards Dia.

"Go on, Ride her" Yang told Jaune

Jaune looks at the dragon, unsure what to do.

"I-I don't know how to ride a dragon Yang!" Jaune cried with a smile

"Nobody does. Until they ride a dragon" Yang chuckled

"What if she doesn't want me to?" Jaune asked

"Then I'm gonna miss you Jaune" Yang said with a smile

Defeated, Jaune walks around the side of Dia and then climbs on top while grunting. He manages to get on and steady himself.

"What do I hold onto?" Jaune asked Yang

"Whatever you can," Yang told him

Jaune grabs onto the Dia's horns, which Dia then proceeds to lift off. Yang watches and smiles, before leaning forwards, causing Raven to follow suit. The dragons continue to fly higher, Dia turns side-to-side causing Jaune to yell out, they flew over the soldiers outside Arktown and past Sage, Flynt, and Qrow who are standing at the castle wall, staring in disbelief as they watch. Raven flies ahead of Dia and continues higher before nosediving. Dia follows after her sister.

They continue calmly before reaching a canyon, where the dragons dive straight down, before flying along the canyon floor.

Once out of the canyon, Dia lands, so Yang instructs Raven to do the same. She lands down next to Jaune. Now dismounted from their dragons, the two walk together away from the dragons.

Jaune turns to Yang "You've completely ruined Motor-cycles for me" Jaune told her

Yang giggles and then notices a large waterfall in the canyon which flows beautifully into a stream, trees were covered in icicles and snow.

Yang turns to Jaune "We could stay here a thousand years. No one would find us" Yang told Jaune

"We'd be pretty old," Jaune told her with a smile

Yang chuckles and the two walk up to one another. Jaune wrapped his arm around Yang's waist.

"It's cold up here for a girl from patch" Jaune told her

"So keep your Queen warm," Yang told him

Jaune pulls her in and kisses her. The dragons start to growl softly causing Jaune to pull away. Yang looks to her Dragons and then back to Jaune.

"Don't be afraid" Yang giggled

They smile and continue their kiss in each other's embrace. Jaune opens his eyes to see Raven staring at them.

* * *

.

.

.

Oscar amongst some other people occupying the forge, using the furnaces to create weapons from Moonstone. Roman enters the forge

"Is Oscar here?" Roman asked

"He's here," said a woman pointing to Oscar

Oscar hears Roman and grabs a single-edged blade with a squared tip made from Moonstone. He hands it over to Roman.

"It isn't easy making a blade like that with Moonstone," Oscar told Roman

"You're saying you're good, is that it?" Roman asked

"I-I'm just saying it's a tricky material to-"

"I'm just fucking with you kid," Roman told him "Thanks a lot kid, really"

"no problem Mr. Torchwick" Oscar replied

Roman chuckled "Just Roman kid" and he left the forge

Oscar went back to work on the other things he was helping to forge. He was making a 2 new Scyth tips for Qrow and Ruby, plus Ruby's Raptor claw knife, a new hammer for Nora and a Similar Sword whip for Ilia, and double-edged spear for Sun.

"That was a nice sword you made for him" came a voice

Oscar was startled he jumped a little bit and turned to see a certain Rabbit faunas

"Thanks" Oscar replied to Velvet

Velvet walked up to him "would it be ok if I ask you to make me something?" Velvet asked

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" Oscar asked

Velvet hands Oscar a piece of paper with two claws on it that were similar to Fox's weapons, as well as a dagger that looked like Yatsuhashi's sword. The blade of each weapon would be made of Moonstone

"Can you make them?" Velvet asked

Oscar smiled "yeah, of course, no problem," Oscar told her

"Thank you Oscar," Velvet said and she kissed him on the cheek and walked away

Oscar melted into goo but quickly shook it off and went back to forging.

Oscar heads outside before being startled by a sword in his way. He stops and sees Joan staring at him. She puts away her sword and looks at Oscar

"What are you doing out here?" Oscar asked

"Waiting for you," Joan told him "I need you to do something for me Oscar"

Oscar followed her to her room where they sat down and Joan pulled out a small book

"This was my fathers Journal," Joan told Oscar "I read that Jonathan Arc married a woman named Dia Blackfyre"

"Are you sure?" Oscar asked

"Why do you ask?" Joan asked back

"The name..." Oscar began "I've heard it before"

Joan looked to him "is that something you could check? Ya know with your... Visions?" Sage asked

Oscar closed his eyes and that's when he saw them

.

_Jonathan arc and Dia Blackfyre, they stood hand in hand together, getting married in secret_

"No one killed her, He loved her and she loved him...Jonathan loved his lady Dia...And millions died because of it...And Jaune..."

_Oscar looked back and saw the scene again_

_Dia whispers to Jonathan "His name is Rhaegar Blackfyre. If Anyone in Salem's council finds out, they'll kill 'em... you know they will...You have to protect...Promise me, Jonathan...Promise me..."_

"He's never been a bastard...He's the heir to the Vale Throne"

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune blows out a candle and stands back to look at his father's painted glass monument. He sighs and hears a man grunting and a thud. He walks around the corner to see Oscar and Joan.

"Joan? Oscar? What are you doing?" Jaune asked

"I'm sorry, I know I'm not supposed to be down here, but she dragged me with her" Oscar told him

"Were you hiding from me?" Jaune asked them

"Yes/No" they both said

"What's wrong?" Jaune asked

Joan looked to Oscar and nodded

"Jaune, I had Oscar use his Semblance or power or whatever it is to follow father the day he went to rescue those Huntsmen in Vacuo," Joan told him

"It turns out that I had already seen your mother before when Ruby's mom gave me her semblance," Oscar told him

"What are you talking about?" Jaune asked

"It turns out your mother and our father were married in secret," Joan told him

"Can we talk about this later, right now we need to end this war" Jaune told them

"But we need to! This is about the Vale Throne. And about being a ruler" Joan told him

"I gave up my crown. I'm not King in the South anymore" Jaune told them

"I'm not talking about the King in the South. I'm talking about the King of Vale!" Joan cried

Jaune stops immediately, pauses and turns around.

"Oscar and I worked it out. I told him about your mother's name and he told me he had heard that name from Ozpin and that Summer woman. He then remembered the first vision he had, which was Father talking to Dia Blackfyre, a member of the Royal family who ruled Vale" Joan told him "You've never been a bastard. Your real name is Rhaegar Blackfyre, the true heir to the Vale Throne. I'm sorry, I know it's a lot to take in" Oscar told him "You're the true king. Rhaegar Blackfyre, first of His Name, Protector of Vale, all of it"

Jaune takes a couple of steps back whilst breathing heavily. He looks back to them

"Yang is our Queen" Jaune told them

"She shouldn't be," Joan told him

"That's treason," Jaune sternly told her

"But It's the truth! You gave up your crown to save your people. Would she do the same?" Joan asked

meanwhile, a cloaked figure rides a motor-cycle. The cloaked figure rides the horse up to the stable and dismounts as men around shout indistinctly. She removes her hood and Neo's face is revealed. She sighs and look's around the courtyard before Whitley catches her eye. Neo stares at him in disbelief...

* * *

.

.

.

Mercury and Sienna with a group of others walk into one of the damaged castles to find it deserted. Sienna walks in first. Suddenly everyone screams as they find Nora and Ilia and others

Ilia pulled out her Moonstone Dagger "Stay back, she's got red eyes!" Ilia cried

"I've always had Red eyes!" Sienna cried back

Everyone pauses and lowers their weapons.

"Did you find anyone?" Mercury asked

Ilia and Nora lead Mercury and Sienna through a large hall, faintly illuminated by some unbroken lights. When they reach the far wall there is a man impaled on the wall.

Nora gasped "that's Lord Caboose" she cried

"It's a message. From The Dark Brother" Sienna told them

"His army's between us and Corktown. We're on foot" Mercury sided

"No, we took Bullheads here. So we'll get there before the dead" Ilia told them

"Let's just hope The Dark Brother doesn't come fir-"

Caboose starts shrieking, the four backed up, Nora shoves her own Moonsteel dagger in the body, killing the corpse. The shrieking stops.


	83. Chapter 3 V9 Jenny of Oldstones

Jaune looked to his friends and looked to the table with the layout of Arktown on it.

"We can't beat them in a straight fight," Jaune told them

"So, what can we do?" Neo asked him

"The Dark Brother made them all. They follow his lead. If he falls getting to him may be our best chance"

"If that's true, he'll never expose himself," Winter told him "He knows he needs to stay alive if he wants to see whatever he wants till the end"

"So, how will we find him?" Yang asked

"Simple, Let him come for these" came a voice

they turned to see Maria, holding three of the four Relics. She drops them on the table.

"He wants to destroy everything his brother created, what better way to do that then to destroy Humanity's greatest weapon, one's that can summon his brother"

"We'll put them in a middle of Arktown," Jaune told her "but we need people guarding them," Jaune said

"I'll wait there, I may be old but I still know how to use a dust gun," Maria said

"We can't leave you alone out there" Ruby cried

"She won't be," Flynt told her "I'll stay with her," Flynt told them

"So will I," Neon said "we'll take a couple of soldiers and surround all the roads leading to the middle of town"

Cinder nodded "We'll hold off the rest of them for as long as we can"

"When the time comes, Sage and I will be on the walls, to give you the signal to light the trench," Qrow told Cinder

Winter looked worried for Qrow. She was going to confront him tonight.

"The Dragons should be able to give us an edge," Kali said "If they're in the field, they're not protecting the Relics. We need to be near them. Not too close, or The Dark Brother won't come. But close enough to pursue him when he does"

"Will Dragonfire stop him?" Yang asked

"I don't know. But it's worth a shot" Jaune told her

the Room fell silent

"We're all going to die," Mercury said

They all turned to him and looked at him, Mercury looked back to them and had a nervous smile

"But at least we die together," Mercury told them

Jaune sighed and looked to everyone "Let's get some rest" Jaune told them

and everyone begins to leave the library.

* * *

.

.

.

The fire-place of the hall is lit. Two wooden chairs sit facing it, occupied by Qrow to the left of the fire and Winter to the right. They both drink, Winter drinks wine while Qrow drinks from his flask.

"It's time's like these where I wish my mother were here," Winter said "I remember the day where she would sit in front of the fire and-"

"-Sing to you" Qrow butted in

Winter looked at him surprised, "how did you know my mother would sing to me?" Winter asked him with a smile.

Qrow nodded with a smile, "I remember everything when I visited your mother in Atlas, the dress she wore to balls, the first time she and I went on a mission"

"You and my mother? on a mission?" Winter asked with a smile

"Yeah, I remember the day clearly to" Qrow began "I came to Atlas on a mission from Oz a year after I graduated from Beacon. She was in a grey Atlas uniform and she had her saber strapped to her back, She and I were tasked to work to find the Winter maiden. we ran into some trouble and she saved my ass from being turned to Beowulf dinner. She helped me up and we continued to look for the Winter maiden for about three to four months" Qrow finished

"You must have got to her know her really well in that time" Winter replied

"I did," Qrow said, taking another drink

the room went silent. all that was heard was the crackling of the fire and the wind pouring of more wine from Winter.

"I know about you and My mother Qrow," Winter told him

Qrow looked to her and chuckled a little bit but it sounded broken to her.

"It must be pretty disappointing, finding out that I'm your father. A drunk that can't even keep his friends alive" Qrow sobbed

Winter got up from her chair and kneeled in front of Qrow and looked up to him

"did you love my mother Qrow?" Winter asked

Qrow looked to her and nodded

"when you found out I was born, did you care about me?" Winter asked

Qrow nodded, "wanted to take you and your Mother away with me, to Vale, forget about this war with Salem. I just wanted to start a family" Qrow said

Winter nodded and a tear welled up in her eye, "then I'm proud to call you my father" Winter told him

Qrow got up and hugged his daughter. Winter enjoyed the hug of her father.

they sat back down in front of the fire and that's when the door opened to reveal Penny and Whitley enter the hall

"Oh! sorry if we interrupted something your grace" Penny said

"No, you're fine, what are you doing here anyway?" Winter asked

"We were just looking for somewhere warm to-"

"To contemplate our imminent death," Whitley told them

"You've come to the right place then kid" Qrow smiled

"Join us," Winter told them

they pulled up two more chairs and sat next to each other. Whitley took a glass of wine and drank with them. The door opened once again to see Flynt and Neon enter the hall.

"Well, what do we have here?" Flynt asked with a smile

"Ser Flynt, join us," Penny said

"That was the plan, but I'm not here for a drink just here for the fire," Flynt said

He and Neon pulled up a chair and sat near the fire as well.

"I figured I could wait to die freezing out there or wait to die nice and warm in here," Neon told them as well

they waited by the fire drinking and getting warm as well as telling their stories of where they've been and how they came to be here...

* * *

.

.

.

A bowstring creaks as an arrow is fired. It hits its target next to two other arrows previously shot. Velvet was using her holographic camera and shooting arrows from a hologram crossbow. She lowers it and picks up another arrow. Oscar enters and stops to see Velvet, he watches from a doorway. She fires another arrow and turns as Oscar begins to walk up to her.

"Velvet, I have what you wanted," Oscar said

Oscar hands her the weapons she had asked him to make. she picked them up and looked at them and then to Oscar and smiled

"thank you Oscar" Velvet told him

"no problem" Oscar smiled back

Oscar turned and was about to leave

"hey Oscar?" Velvet asked

"yeah?" Oscar asked turning back around

"I know we've only known each other for a week but... If I do die there's something I want to do before" Velvet told him

"and what's that?" Oscar asked

Velvet didn't respond with words, instead, she smashed her lips into his, she inhales sharply as she pulls Oscar in and starts kissing him again. They start undressing each other while still kissing. She pushes Oscar on a bail of hay covered by blankets as she takes off her top. Oscar looks at her slim figure and Velvet gets on top of him, Oscar now only wearing his boxers looks to her eyes.

"I've never done s-something l-like this before," Oscar told her

She smiled, "Me neither," she told him and she kissed him again and Oscar kissed back with the same amount of passion.

* * *

.

.

.

Everyone sits around the fire still. Flynt is by the fridge looking for more wine or beer.

Winter looked to them all and sighed, "We'd better get some rest" Winter told them

"No, let's stay a bit longer!" Qrow told her

Flynt then walked past him, "We're out of Wine and Beer" Flynt told him

Flynt sits back down with Neon.

Qrow looked around "How about a song? One of you must know one" Qrow said "Flynt?"

Flynt chuckled "You'll pray for a quick death"

Qrow looks to Neon

"Sorry, I never sung in my life" Neon chuckled

Qrow turned to his daughter "Winter?"

"Weiss is the singer, not me," Winter told him

"same for me," Whitley told him

"Mmm" Qrow replied and he sat back.

_**"High in the halls of the kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghosts, the ones she had lost and the ones she had found and the ones who had loved her the most"**_ Penny began to sing, they all looked to her

* * *

**_"The ones who'd been gone for so very long..."_**

Ruby and Sun are sleeping in a bed with Sun's arms wrapped around Ruby, they didn't know it but they both were faking with the other. they couldn't sleep. not when the battle was gonna be coming soon

* * *

**_"She couldn't remember their names. They spun her around on the damp old stones"_**

Weiss and Neptune sat together and ate and talked, like old times

* * *

_**"Spun away all her sorrow and pain. And she never wanted to leave..."**  
_

Oscar sleeping on the Hay with Velvet cuddled on top of him, they were covered in a horse blanket

* * *

**_"Never wanted to leave..."_**

Arslan leading the Xiao-Long Army outside of Arktown, she looked to see Sage looking worried for her, he was carrying his sword. She nodded to him and walked off.

* * *

**_"Never wanted to leave..."_**

Joan looked outside to see the army getting ready, she looked to her two sleeping children hoping they make it through the night.

* * *

**_"Never wanted to leave..."_**

Roman and Lyanna looked at one another and held hands

* * *

**_"Never wanted to leave..."_**

Nora led the civilians to the basement of Arktown

* * *

**_"Never wanted to leave..."_**

Yang looks to see Jaune in the tower where the stained glass windows of his family were held with their statues. He looked to the statue of Dia Blackfyre.

Yang walked up to him "the statue looks familiar, who is she?"

Jaune looked to her and sighed

"Her Names Dia Blackfyre" Jaune said

"my aunt?" Yang asked

Jaune looked to her, "Raven's sister? she was Raven's sister!?" Jaune cried

"No, No, She was Ruby's mom's half-sister, Making her my aunt by marriage," Yang said

"Oh... I see..." Jaune said

Yang looked to him and saw something was wrong, "Jaune" Yang called

Jaune looked to her, Yang grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She looked to him in the eye and Jaune looked to her

"what's wrong?" she asked

Jaune looked to her and sighed, "did you know that she was part of the Royal family?" Jaune asked

Yang nodded, "I had found some records of Dia's family in Ozpins office when I took Beacon back," Yang told him

Jaune nodded, "I found that out too. Joan made Oscar use his semblance to follow my father, turns out he knew who Dia was..." Jaune told Yang

"So she was protected by an Arc, just like the first King," Yang said, "why does it matter?"

"It wasn't just that... Dia loved my father... and he had loved her" Jaune told her "My father had an affair with her and she became pregnant" Jaune told her

"Jaune? what are you trying to say?" Yang asked she was beginning to worry

"They were married in secret. After the Faunas Rights war, she had a son. Salem would have murdered the baby if she ever found out, and Dia knew it. So the last thing she did, was give it to her Husband, Johnathan Arc, to raise as his bastard"

"Jaune wha-"

"My name. My real name is Rheagar Blackfyre, Son of Dia Blackfyre and Johnathan Arc. First of my Name and Heir to the Vale Throne"

Yang froze, she was shocked, but she looked to him, "that means, that you are the last Blackfyre, you could have the Vale throne if you wanted to" Yang told him

"that's the problem, Yang..." Jaune began

He looked to her and got down on one knee and looked to her. She looked down too him.

"I LOVE YOU!" Jaune told her "I don't want the throne! I don't want a crown! and I don't want to rule! I want you too! You've done better at it than I ever could lead"

Yang looked to him and cried

"I want to Help you rule! I want to help you!" Jaune cried

Yang looked at him, Jaune stood up.

"Will you marry me?" Jaune asked

.

.

.

.

* * *

In an icy haze, the mangled legs of a dead horse trot forward before stopping. A Chieftain Hybrid sitting upon the dead horse and the entire army of Hybrids standing in a line upon their horses revealed. They see the faint glow of Arktown in the distance.


	84. Chapter 4 V9 Darkness is here

Qrow, still shivering, walks through the dark passageway, passing many soldiers. He emerges in the courtyard, which is full of activity in spite of the darkness. Men chatter as they prepare. He stops short, cut off by Atlas bots, marching double time.

"Look to the wall! Look to the wall!" Cried Ilia, Commanding some Southern Soldiers

Qrow walked past them and then looked to see Sage ready to lead soldiers in the charge of the dead.

"Get down to the Basement!" Cried a soldier

Carolina Church appears behind him, directing her men. He then walks past Cinder, then leaves. Arslan walks somberly through the busy courtyard. She picks up a bag and slings it over her shoulder. Oscar walks past with Velvet next to him. Arslan pushed by Neptune, who held a dust rifle in his hands and his sword to his side. Warmed by their fires, men stand in anticipation, eyes scanning the darkness. Ruby delivers a bucket of Clips and strings of bullets for guns. Joan stare's into the darkness. She looks worried. Her eyes turn upwards in response to hearing Raven's screech. The two Dragons fly overhead.

A company of Branwen warriors double march to join the formation. The entire Tribe stands at attention in disciplined rows and columns. Ahead of them stands a line of Dust Canons and mounted machine guns by their side. A large amount of Atlas Soldiers line up with warthogs, and Motor-cycle, they are now waiting, Guns aimed forward to the South.

The southern men also stand at the ready, fronted by Ilia and Oscar. Arslan stands in command of the Xiao-long army. Mercury and Sienna lead the White-Fang force. The Whitley and Penny push their way to the front to join them. Cinder readies her Maiden powers. A nervous Sun arrives next to Neptune. Winter looks over the walls of Arktown.

Neptune looks over to Sun, "You took your time" Neptune told him

Sun nodded, "Ruby made me promise to see this through alive, she wouldn't let me go until I did" Sun replied

Qrow mounted a motorcycle and waits, seasoned and determined. The wind blows and the darkness reveals nothing.

Jaune walks by Raven and Dia. They growl. He joins Yang to survey the great army that waits in front of Arktown. The moon shines through the clouds above.

Weiss joins Joan as they see the Branwen tribe in the warthogs and motorcycle, lead by Qrow, start their engines and begin to drive forward, yelling wildly. Weiss and Joan exchange a look.

Yang and Jaune watch the charge. The Branwen charge pulls far away from the rest of the forces. Atlas soldiers load the dust bullets into the Mounted machine guns and Dust canons. They shot the dust canons like meteors over the heads of the charging Branwen. Qrow rides among the Branwen. The snarls of the undead army precede them. Suddenly the two armies are upon one another, the ferocious undead emerging from the darkness, massive in size and in numbers. the Branwen tribe is surprised by their sudden confrontation with ghoulish Faunas elephant giants.

Yang and Jaune watch the Tribe swarm around their darkened foes. Giant shots of fire dust continue to rain down, landing just beyond the mounted fighters. Yang's eyes are wide in horror

Whitley looks to the soldier's firing the mounted guns, "Cease fire! Cease fire!" Whitley ordered

Slowly the guns and canons stop and the fire dwindles until most are extinguished. The distance sound of battle gives way to the whistling wind. Arslan, Neptune and Sun look on. The lights become sparser still. Penny squints to make out the movements in the dark. Then the last of the fires disappear. Ilia and Oscar exchange a worried look. Roman scans the horizon. An eerie quiet takes hold, save for the sound of the wind. Mercury ponders. Weiss and Joan watch silently. The wind carries the sound of a few motors. Arslan listens. Ilia watches for more signs of the Branwen tribe. Oscar looks on nervous. A warthog rides past them all with three men in it. Sun is beginning to feel scared as they begin t hear nothing again. Five Branwen women run past, retreating on foot, followed by Qrow rides from the darkness along with more Branwen soldiers. Sienna and Mercury looks carefully at Qrow for more information. He is exhausted and hopeless, eyes unfocussed.

Yang is horrified. She turns to find her dragons and help her people. Jaune grabs her arm and stops her, reminding her of the plan.

"The Dark Brother is coming. We need to wait, Yang" Jaune told her

Yang shrugs off his grip. She looks Jaune in the eye, "The dead are already here! we need to help now" Yang told him

She walks back to mount Raven. The dragon roars and take's off...

* * *

The army looks worried.

Ilia and Oscar listen to the whistling wind.

Sun is on edge.

Mercury and Sienna stand tense and ready.

Whitley grips his sword.

Roman takes a breath.

In front of the Xiao-Long army, Arslan's face twists in anger.

Neptune puts on his helmet.

The wind blows stronger...

A soft patter becomes a rumble of running feet as the undead army starts to boil forth the darkness, running at full tilt...

.

.

Once visible, they come in like a tidal wave!

The army takes their braced battle stance, guns pointed forward. The army of Hybrids crashes over them, shrieking and snarling. They stab and slice the army as they barrel through. Mercury and the Sienna, stand just off to the side with the southern army. They marvel at the sheer force and number of the undead. Then undead wave reaches them as well. Ilia, Oscar and their company brace for the coming onslaught.

"Stand your ground!" Ilia cried

The undead crashes into them at full speed and the battle is joined. Oscar begins to fight, Cutting and killing some Hybrids with Ilia by his side. Lyanna swings her flaming sword. The undead land gruesome blows to the Army. Cinder begins to burn more hybrids and making glass weapons with fire spouting from them. Mercury shoots and kicks the hybrids as well as cutting hybrids all over the place. Ilia is knocked off her feet by a speeding Hybrids and is trapped in a crowd of the undead. Oscar notices her and leaps to help. He pieces the Hybrids that tackled Ilia and throws them aside. Just then, The dragons above shoot forth a wall of flame as they dive past, disintegrating the hoard of Hybrids. Oscar looks up at the dragons.

Yang, Riding Raven, ascend as the inferno below them burns. Yang surveys the battle from above as she looks for her next line of attack. However, the rush of Hybrids continues. Sienna dispatches some of them. Behind him, Raven and Dia breath crossing walls of fire. Jaune rides Dia above the devastation they have unleashed, taking stock of the battle

Neptune stabs a mouthless Hybrid. Raven then spews forth an arc of flame. Dia joins in. Weiss and Joan take in the power of the dragons, and the enormity of the undead army.

Jaune and Yang fly side-by-side, away from Arktown. When the plain meets the woods, Jaune sees the mounted hybrid Chieftains. He and Yang exchange a look and then dive towards their enemy.

The Chieftains notice the approaching dragons. Suddenly, a ferocious gale of blowing snow rolls out from the woods, enveloping Jaune and Yang. Jaune loses his bearings and flys to remain aloft, Yang, however, rips through the undead below with Raven's fire, then struggles against the great storm.

Weiss and Joan do not like the way the battle is going.

Sun grunts as he dispatches another hybrid. Behind him, Neptune and Arslan fight their own foes. The arctic blast from the woods reaches them, and visibility worsens. Sienna and Sage kill more hybrids but the blizzard hits them.

Ruby, Neo, team RNZ and NDGO with Maria guard the three relics. The snow blast reaches them and their company and creates a whiteout.

Qrow turns around and rides back through the ongoing fight, dismembering a hybrid with one great swing, then another.

Roman kills three hybrids and then gets sliced on the rib, he tunrs and kills the hybrid, his face is bloodied and he looks exhausted.

Qrow pivots but a hybrid tackled him from behind, and he falls off his motorcycle, He rolls to his feet and continues to battle.

Nearby, Ilia grunts as she cuts through her assailants. She tries to catch her breath, but a Hybrid attack before she can.

Sun's berserk attacks are brutal and effective, but he is also out of breath.

Whitley is overwhelmed by three hybrids and gets tackled but is saved by Mercury.

Oscar pushes away the Hybrid that tries to take him down.

Lyanna and Roman also fight in the fray.

A Hybrid leaps through the air and wraps itself around Oscar, he tries to shake it off, another Hybrids tackles him. He shouts and slays an undead fighter.

Whitley circles behind him, but is taken down by another leaping Hybrid.

"Help! Help!" Oscar cries as he struggles to push off the Hybrid.

another hybrid jumps on Oscar, pinning him to the ground on his back.

he fights with all he has to stop the undead's blade from forcing into his skull.

Penny saves Oscar by stabbing the hybrid through the back, his sense slow as exhaustion takes over.

"get up!" Penny cried, she grabs Oscar and pulls him to his feet.

"thank you," Oscar told her

Whitley kills the Hybrid on top of him and goes to Penny and Oscar

As Oscar regains his strength, Penny is stabbed from behind, a sword sticking out from her chest, Oil spews from her mouth as she gasps and staggers.

"No!" Whitley cried as he ran and kills more Hybrids around him

Oscar grabs Penny and slowly lowers her body to the ground.

Oscar gets up and slits open a Hybrids stomach.

The two boys kill more and more hybrids.

More Hybrids charge in and Sage kills four in a row with his sword. Cinder burns more and more, but she becomes exhausted.

Sun jumps off the heads of two hybrids and shoots four, killing them.

Soldiers begin firing the dust cannons and mounted guns, but they are quickly dragged away and killed...

* * *

Weiss walks down the steps to the Basement. Above her, the heavy door closes and is locked by a guard. She joins the crowd of women, children and elderly who are huddling in it, along with Nora.

.

.

.

The wind howls.

The clouds of snow hanging in the air.

Dia with Jaune on her flies through.

Jaune holds on to the powerful dragon as they crash through snow-covered treetops. Dia regains control of her flight. Jaune gasps for breath. He looks behind him at the peril they escaped.

Suddenly, Raven with Yang on her, appears from the snow cloud in front of them, on a collision course. The dragons bank to avoid one another. Yang grunts as she is nearly thrown from her Dragon. Jaune strains to check that Yang is safe as the dragons pull side by side.

The dragons struggle to fly against the wind and snow.

The two dragon riders are constantly tested by the unpredictable and jerky flight. Once they have settled, Yang looks down through the blowing snow to take in the battle. The undead army continues to surge forward with inhuman stamina. she gasps in horror

.

Mercury looked upon the battle as he finished killing a hybrid, another rushes him and he shoots it head off, He looks to see that they are being overwhelmed

"Fall back!" He cried "Fall back!"

A Hybrids stumbles as it tries to attack Mercury from behind. He raises his weapon and delivers a powerful overhead strike. Sienna saw almost most of her White-Fang soldiers be slaughtered. Oscar and Whitely began to grow tired. Cinder was close to fainting, never had she fought like this before.

"Fall back!" Mercury cried once again

Any remaining fighters of the living heard and rushed back to the walls of Arktown.

Kali stands with her soldiers. She hears the cries from over the walls of the retreat

"Open the gate!" She cried

Her men run to the gate. Four soldiers remove the crossbeam and open the mighty gate. The injured and weary army rushes in noisily.

"Keep moving, fast! Keep moving!" Kali told the running men

Arslan watches as the army retreat through the gate. The Hybrid battle with the Dragon army nearby.

She looks to her men "Protect the retreat!" She cried "don't let a single one through!"

They fend off the ferocious attacks for the undead.

"Stand your ground!" Arslan cried

Men continue to pour through the gate, Sounds of the battle beyond ring through the blasts of wind and snow.

Maria sits pensively with Ruby. Above, they can see Dia fighting to hover before the dragon lands heavily on a tower. Jaune looks around, he sees the Soldiers rush towards the gate.

"Grab your weapon now! Guard those barricades! NOW!" Kali cried

Near the gate, Ilia tries to maintain some control of the rushing crowd. She ushers Oscar and Whitley into the courtyard. Nearby, Roman takes command of those near him. Arslan and now only a quarter of her men are left, they run towards the gate.

The Hybrids continue their slaughter of the army as men run, everyone flees in great numbers to the gate. The endless waves of undead continue. Soldiers run as fast as they can towards the gate. Mounted guns shoot through the air above them. Mercury takes down a Hybrids with a mighty blow.

The snarling undead wrestles through the wooden palisades.

Winter takes careful aim and shoots a Dust pistol, Killing three Hybrids pursuing the Qrow. He turns around in surprise, looks up to Winter and smiles, then back at the felled creature.

They manage to close the gate, the Hybrids still rushing to them, and banging on the gate.

hearing the sounds of what sounded like an ocean of undead beginning to pile up and hack at the gate. Kali saw this and grabbed some of her men,

"We need to protect the gate!" She cried

her men nodded and they went to hold the gate closed

Ilia walked up the walls and to see the Hybrid army, she looked to Winter

"Light the trench!" Ilia told her

Winter nodded and threw a dust crystal into the trench, It fell and landed on the wood, and She shot at it, but only managed to kill a Hybrid. She shoots again but there misses, she shoots a third time but with no avail.

"Fuck!" Winter cried

She shot once again and this time hits the fire dust crystal and the trenches shoot up in flames, creating a wall of fire, instantly killing any Hybrids in and around the trench. Ilia and Winter cheered but then Winter turned to her men

"Focus all fire on the Hybrids that are on the walls!" Winter ordered

the men did as they were told and began shooting at the Hybrids that made it past the trench before it was lit

Roman continues to pant as he watches the ferocious undead army. The seemingly endless undead army continues to surge forward, snarling and growling. For a split second all seemed fine. Until in the distance, they saw purple flames in the air and heading straight for them...

* * *

.

.

.

The Dark Brother arrived at the walls with Tai and shot flames upon the side of Arktown, Destroying some mounted guns and blasting buildings apart, he then flys to the front and hovers in the air, however, the glow of the flaming trench alerts Yang and her fly back to Arktown.

The Dark Brother sensing this, flys away and waits for her later.

Ilia and Winter watch as Yang directs Raven to incinerate a swath of undead beyond the flaming trench.

Some Hybrids squirm and crawl out of the trench, engulfed in flames. Menagerie soldiers march past Oscar, Whitley, Sienna, and Mercury, who fight to catch their breath. Ilia looks beyond the wall of flame, She sees the Hybrids motionless and staring. Winter looks to see this too.

"what the hell are they doing?" Ilia asked herself

The Hybrid army stands motionless behind the flaming trench. One Hybrid steps calmly forward into the trench, falling forward. Then another joins him, and another still. They pile on top of one another at a quickening pace. Ilia watches as the Hybrids sacrifice themselves, one by one. He realizes that they are forming a bridge of corpses. Other groups of Hybrids tumble into the trench, building other pathways with their bodies. Ilia and Winter watch in horror and Ilia turns to the mounted guns

"Man the walls!" Winter cried

The first wave of undead forge across the corpse bridge. Soldiers hustle to obey the command. Sage looks up, then moves to action. Flynt grabs Neon and they head to help their friends and drags him towards the battle.

Soldiers fire arrows at the approaching ghouls. The undead pours across the corpse bridge and begins to attack the walls.

Jaune watches the onslaught as the Hybrid army restarts their siege. Hearing flapping above, he looks upwards and sees the reanimated corpse of Tai hovering, with the Dark brother riding him. Tai lets out a shriek, and Jaune spurs Dia and they fly.

The undead reaches the exterior wall of Winterfell and pressed themselves against in, en masse. Flaming arrows zip down from the ramparts.

"They're against the wall!" Cried a soldier

Flynt and Neon sprint through the yard. Sage runs up the stairs to the ramparts, ushering soldiers to take a position. The three made it atop and looked down at the horde.

They are piling on top of one another, creating a ramp for others to ascend to the top of the wall.

They snarl and scramble with relentless energy. The three stand ready to kill as the Hybrids they crest the wall.

Neon takes deep breaths as he looks down, wide-eyed, at the relentless ghouls.

The undead climb and strain.

They are approaching the top of the wall.

The highest Hybrid grabs a chain and pulls itself over the wall.

Neon cleaves him in two with a mighty swing, she stabs another in the face, and it topples away with a high pitched shriek.

Soldiers grunt as they slay the climbing Hybrids, one by one. Oscar, Ilia, Whitley, and Winter defend their perches. A Hybrid successfully leaps onto the wall and tackles a soldier. Sage dispatches it with a left-handed swing. The undead start to overwhelm the defense, crawling their way onto the wall. Cinder does her best to battle them back. One soldier gets pulled over the wall and tumbles into the undead mass below. Cinder is stabbed in the back, she turns around and burns her attackers, she is then stabbed again and she falls, Cinder thinks about the last woman she had seen as the Hybrids stab her again and she dies...

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hybrids begin pouring across the flaming trench. There is no end in sight to the Grimmified dead. The Living army, or what remains of it, shoot and stab the undead as they hiss and growl and they crawl over one another with unflagging battle lust.

Sage looks to see a climbing Hybrids on an empty side of the wall, he slices it, hitting it to the floor. He looks to see the Hybrids completely Overwhelm the wall defenses and sees more coming up

"They're coming up!" He cried "get away from the walls!"

Whitley struggles with two Hybrids, while Ilia goes on a mighty charge across the wall, sending bodies, beams, and snow tumbling to the courtyard below. Whitley struggling with the two hybrids is then saved as Ilia finally reaches him, and liberates him from his captors. They fight side by side.

"Look out!" Whitley cried

He pushed her aside and slays they Hyrbid about to attack Ilia from behind. Ilia takes down another cresting the wall. Qrow fights for breath, recovering from the ferocious battle. A growl makes him look up, just in time to see a Hybrid that leaps down onto him. They struggle, and another Hybrid joins in. before they could kill him they are taken out by two clawed hands, they fall dead and looks to see Velvet has saved him

"you alright!?" She asked

Qrow takes a deep breath before nodding, "I'm fine" he replies

The two then make their way to the wall to help.

Just beyond, the Hybrids break through the wooden rail as they leap down into the courtyard below.

The battle commences in the courtyard as Hybrids pour down from above.

They overwhelm the soldiers once again.

Some mindlessly impale themselves on the stakes of the defensive soldiers.

Soldiers in the courtyard fight back while archers above unleash flaming arrows into the courtyard.

Neo, Lyanna, and Roman join the fray, Weapons in hand.

However, more pour into the courtyard faster than the soldiers can dispatch them.

Velvet uses her claws to slice the head off of a Hybrids as it charges. She runs down the walkway and slashes another, she expertly counters and gores a few more, she fights her way up a stairway, dispatching Hybrids with skill.

Sun fights on and notices Neptune shuddering in the corner, He kills a Hybrids charging at his friend and then turns back to him

"Neptune! Neptune!" Sun cried

Neptune hyperventilates in his trance-like state.

Velvet continues her assault and meets up with Oscar. She spins, strikes, blocks, and kicks, destroying Hybrids left and right. She looks back at Oscar, who marvels at her skill.

Moonstone bullets rain down as more Hybrids rush the wall.

the Hybrids leap into the yard, tackling anyone they could.

As Neon takes a look at the battle, a wooden gate behind her explodes into shards.

A Grimmified Elephant Faunas stand there, bigger than any human and other faunas there.

It charges at Neon and bats her away.

She lets out a sharp scream as she crashes into the corner of the wall.

A horde blocks the stairway below Velvet. With no other recourse, she leaps, tumbling on top of the undead before taking a hard landing below them, Oscar follows as they dodge the attack of a Hybrid and scurried away on all fours. As they tried to exit the stairwell, they are pushed into a wall, Velvet hitting her head. Oscar noticed she was a little dizzy and grabbed her hand. still dazed, she regains her feet as more Hybrids attack.

The undead Elephant Faunas swings its mighty club back and forth, sending soldiers flying across the courtyard. Some land on the spikes, impaled on impact.

cradling her stomach, Neon struggles to find her feet.

The undead giant unleashes a devastating blow that sends a clutch of men flying through the air.

Neptune remains frozen and panting. Sun kills a Hybrid and then looks back to Neptune once more

"Neptune! We need you!" Sun cried

Sun was then grabbed from behind and pinned to the ground, He raises his arms as a Hybrid bites his gauntlets on his forearms. Another approached and Sun uses his feet to keep it at bay

"We can't beat them..." Neptune whimpered "We're fighting Death... We can't beat Death..."

Above them, Velvet and Oscar leap from the wall onto the roof of a courtyard building.

Oscar begins to roll out of reach of a leaping Hybrid, who bounces down the roof and into the courtyard below.

Sun looked back to his friend as he continued to struggle.

"What about Weiss! Don't let them kill her! don't let them take what you love away!" Sun cried

Neptune, still breathing heavily, looks to his friend. He thinks of his team and of Weiss. He sparks to action, Shooting the two Hybrids on his friend. Sun gets up and grabs his Numbchucks. The two look to each other and nod before going to help Oscar and Velvet.

Neon finds her feet, panting and in great pain.

Her face is streaked with blood.

She can hardly breathe and it feels like needles in her skin.

Neon lets out a battle cry and with her sword in hand, charges the giant Faunas. The giant Faunas turns to meet her assault, he reaches down and grabs her by the chest, the grip chokes the breath from Neon. He squeezes harder and her ribs crack. He raises her up to his face, taunting her as he crushes the life from her. Blood pours from her mouth as she pants for breath. The one-eyed giant growls at her and draws her closer. Neon yells in pain, she frees an arm to stabs the undead giant in his good eye with her dagger. The two fall to the ground and Neon's strength leaves her.

She dies.

She wonders about Flynt.

.

.

.

Above them, the Dark Brother flies on Tai through the swirling clouds. The undead dragon roars, behind them, Yang and Raven are in pursuit followed by Jaune and Dia. The clouds of snow and gusting winds slow the pursuit.

Yang and Jaune fly higher, breaking the clouds to find the moon's illumination.

Their dragons hover. Yang scan the skies for a sign of the Dark Brother.

An eruption of purple flame bursts from the clouds below Jaune. Jaune steers away as the flames as the Dark Brother and Tai fly directly upwards. The dark Brother turns his dragon to Yang, belching purple flame at her. They try to speed upwards and away. But the Flames hit Raven and burn yangs leg and her left-side gauntlet. Yang feels the heat of the fire and removes her gauntlet.

Meanwhile, Jaune and Dia tailspin out of control and they fight to regain control of their path.

Tai unleashes another purple blast.

Raven weaves an evasive path while Yang holds on for dear life.

Then the Dark Brother and Tai turn away and fly to the ground.

Jaune and Dia finally stem their downward spiral.

They come to a hover next to Yang and Raven and look again for signs of the Dark Brother. They exchange a glance, then direct their dragons to dive back into the clouds beneath them.

.

.

.

The injured Velvet, Oscar, Sun, and Neptune sneak their way through a quiet passageway. She opens a heavy door and enters a dimly lit house. they look to see that they are somewhat safe. so, Oscar and Velvet pause to catch their breath, Sun sits down and sighs, Neptune goes to the kitchen to look for something to drink. He finds a whole gallon of water and begins to drink it. Velvet then hears some footsteps, She gets up and looks around, She goes upstairs and looks through the rooms, but finds nothing. Neptune stops drinking the gallon of water and walks to the living room where Oscar and Sun are.

Before he could enter, a Hybrid tackles him to the ground, and with a shard of wood, stabs him in the shoulder.

Neptune kicks it off and crawls backwards into the hallway, Oscar and Sun rush to save their friend and Oscar quickly kills the Hybrid.

Velvet walks down to meet with them, The windows are then busted through as Hybrids began breaking their way into the house, they run up the stairs and out a window where they see that the house is surrounded by a small mob of Hybrids.

In the courtyard, Arslan, Mercury, Sienna, and Winter continue to fight the undead horde, Winter using her Maiden powers, uses it to make multiple glyphs of Beowulfs and Ursa's to attack the Hybrids.

Neo, Now on her hands and knees, blood droplets fall from her facial wounds, look to the slaughter of the men around her.

She sees she surrounded and is then grabbed by a Hybrid over the wall, dragging her by her hair.

She struggles to break free as more run to her, She closes her eyes and waits for her death, only to be blown away by an explosion of fire dust.

She looks to where the explosion was from to see Whitley, alongside Roman and Lyanna, as they make their way to her.

Her relief is interrupted as she feels a sharp pain, she looks down to see a kitchen knife poking out her ribs, she looks behind her to see the rotting flesh of a Hybrid. It takes the blade out and then goes in for a second stab but is shot by Roman.

She falls to her knees and spits out some blood before being picked up by Whitley.

"I'm not letting anyone else die tonight," Whitley told her

She looks at him and smiles.

They carry her away from the disaster.

.

In the basement, distant snarls echo through it. The women and children look around, nervously. Weiss looks at the stairwell leading to the Basement as the snarling sounds echo down. A sudden clank surprises everyone. Weiss walks forward as soldiers begin to pound on the distant door to the safe Basement. The growls become louder.

"Open the door! Open the door!" Cried a guard on the other side of the door

the Guard begins to scream in pain...

* * *

.

.

.

Whitley, Neo, Lyanna, and Roman walk through a dark hallway of a guard tower. Lyanna's flaming sword lights the way.

Hybrid snarls can be heard in the distance.

They approach each corner with great caution.

A door at the end of the hallway crashes down and two figures fall to the floor, they see a Hybrid stabbing a guard as more and more join in. Lyanna and Roman begin to Fight with the Hybrids that pour into the hallway as Whitley pulls Neo to her feet.

Suddenly, a Hybrid stabs the arm and another stabs it in his hand, Lyanna looks to see Roman and kills the two Hybrids, but she is then stabbed on both shoulders and she falls to the ground, Roman weakly lifts his hands up in pain and shoots the Hybrid off.

"You guys ok!?" Whitley cried

Lyanna shook her head, "we need someplace to hide until we can heal" She told him

and without warning, a hybrid stabs Roman in the ankle and he grunts in pain.

Lyanna slams her foot on the arm of the Hybrid, breaking it off and she puts Roman's arm over her shoulder and they begin to limp away with Whitley and Neo. they hear more growling and look to see more Hybrids run after them

"RUN!" Roman cries

Whitley runs the best he can with Neo on his back. The slow-moving Roman and Lyanna, kick and fight with the Hybrids who catch up to them. Whitley turns down a hallway to see a room, he runs to it with Roman and Lyanna slowly behind them, they are still killing Hybrids as they limp away, but more and more begin to pile in the hall.

"Go Inside! NOW!" Roman cries

He stops to hold off the advancing undead. Lyanna looks back with dismay.

Attracted to the sounds of battle, more Hybrids shamble from many passages. Lyanna pulls Roman behind her, She surges ahead to pin a wight against the wall, It stabs her in the gut and Other Hybrids crash into her. Roman picks up his cane and comes to her aid. A mass of undead hustling down the hallway. The two begin to retreat back to Whitley and Neo.

"We've gotta go!" Roman cried

However, Lyanna falls and Roman falls with her as the Hybrids run at them, However Whitley, using his Glyphs, picked up Lyanna and Roman and ran them back to the room. Whitley then moved a shelf in front of a door. They sit down as the Hybrids bang in the door and then chopping at the door. The four wait in despair.

* * *

.

.

.

everyone in the middle of town hears the Hybrids snarling in the distance. Everyone readies their weapons. Maria sits by the three relics with a moonstone dagger in hand.

"Here they come!" Ruby cries "Make every shot count!"

Shadows move among the trees. The snarling grows louder and the Hybrids charge out of the woods, frenzied and in great numbers.

Arktown, Still surrounded by a moat of fire, continue to burn where Raven and Dia laid waste to the undead. The Dark Brother and Tai swoop down. The dragon breathes a powerful Purple flame that destroys a great turret of the city wall and they speed across. The Dark Brother looks backwards to savor the damage, allowing Jaune and Dia to intercept them. Dia manages to grab Tai and clutches Tai in her claws, and the two dragons engage in a mid-air melee of claws and fangs

Ruby and the other teams unleash bullets and swings at the charging Hybrids.

Just above them, Dia and the undead Tai battle, flying jerkily towards the ground.

They bite and rake one another with massive claws, slicing great wounds into each other. Tai clamps his jaws on the neck of Dia and sinks his teeth in. Jaune struggles to hold on, as The Dark Brother readies a javelin. Tai rips his jaws away, purple flame boiling in his mouth.

He bites at Jaune, who twists to evade the massive jaws.

Plumes of purple flames puff from Tai as the dragon continues to snap and bite. Entangled, the dragons spiral downward.

Then Yang and Raven sweep in, taking Tai in his claws as she flew past.

The Dark Brother falls from his perch atop the dragon and plummets to the ground.

Jaune with Dia, still spiraling out of control holds onto Dia for dear life.

Raven chomps deeply into the neck of the undead Tai with a crunch.

Meanwhile, Dia reaches the ground with incredible and tries to transition from flying to running but the velocity is too great, and the dragon ends up sliding on its belly, throwing Jaune to the ground.

Jaune tumbles to the ground hitting a couple of rock and broken metal.

he slowly gets up, but he feels pain on his ribs and sees a small wooden spike in his thigh.

He gathers himself, groaning and panting and he hears Raven and Tai roar above him.

he goes back to check on Dia.

The courtyard is filled with piles of bodies. Mercury, Sienna, and Qrow fight on. Sage kills more and more that try to hurt him and his men, he hears Raven roar above them, He feels drawn up and looks to Yang.

Raven hovers above Arktown. Yang looks down at The Dark Brother. He stands in a field below them, looking up and seemingly unharmed by his fall.

Yang looks at him in anger,

"BURN HIM!" Yang cried

Reven Unleshes forth a blast of flame that envelops The Dark Brother. She looks down with Anger as Raven Continues.

Just below them, Jaune limps towards the Flames.

Raven then ceases her attack and Yang watches the fire dissipate below her.

Jaune gets as close as the heat will let him.

The flames start to clear, revealing the Dark Brother, confident, unhurt and unphased.

He stares up to Yang, smirking at his invulnerability, both Yang and Jaune are stunned.

The Dark Brother creates a javelin beside him.

Yang immediately spurs her dragon to flee and The Dark Brother throws the javelin, which misses by inches as they turn and fly away.

Satisfied, The Dark Brother strides through the smoldering and burning ground towards Arktown.

Jaune sees this and draws Croceas Mors and runs after Him.

The Dark Brother walks calmly toward his target.

Alerted by Jaune's footsteps, the Dark Brother turns to see him.

Jaune pauses as The Dark Brother plants his feet and spreads his hands, beginning what Jaune had feared.

Jaune ran faster, however, he has too much ground to cover.

The eyes of the undead soldiers between them begin to open, their eyes turning the color of Grimm.

Still fifty yards away, the slain soldiers sit up, then stand.

Jaune gets within ten yards of the Dark Brother before the newly risen Hybrids block his progress completely.

Jaune looks behind him to see soldiers resurrected as undead warriors.

Mercury, Sienna, and Arslan continue to fight the undead, yelling and grunting as they dispatch their foes, they pause, as the slain soldiers around them rise to their feet.

Flynt pants for breath as the new undead rise in near silence.

Winter and Qrow look on in horror.

Nearby, Oscar and Velvet with Neptune and Sun do the same.

The wind whistles and the undead clumsily take their feet.

Nearby, the eyes of Neon Katt, Cinder Fall, Penny Polendina, Kali Belladonna, and Carolina church begin to pop open, showing red irises, both piercing and lifeless.

The Dark Brother stands motionless and menacing.

Jaune gasps for breath as The Dark Brother turns his back to him and walks away.

Meanwhile, the crowd of the undead closes in slowly around Jaune.

With no other option, he hacks at the undead that surrounds him... but he can't fight them all.

* * *

.

.

.

The Hybrid Cinder attacks Qrow, with her new sharp nails, She stabbed him in the ribs, but Winter stabs her in the head.

Kali approaches Ilia, who is stunned to see her in such a state, but Ilia takes a breath and attacks what was once her queen.

Penny makes her way to Oscar and Velvet who looked horrified, Neptune shot at her and she was set ablaze.

Neon limped her way to Flynt, who cried as he had seen her, With no other choice, he stabbed her in the head.

ending her suffering.

But that wasn't the only undead the Dark Brother brought back.

The Buried in the basement begins to rise to, Including the corpse of Lie Ren.

They begin to break their coffins and the residents of the basement look on in fear...


	85. Chapter 5 V9 Darkness falls

The undead continues to rise in the courtyard. Just beyond the wall, Hyrbids march towards the gate, weapons were drawn.

Weiss hears rustling and scratching behind her. She turns her head and gasps when a skeletal hand breaks through the wall. A dried-up corpse twists out its tomb and wriggles onto the floor, snarling. Nora looks up at the disturbance. The corpses get to their feet. Behind the crowd, another wall starts to crumble. People stand and begin to scream in panic. Another corpse wriggles out of its tomb. The women and children flee. Nora looks to see that one of the corpses that has come back is Lie Ren. She didn't want to see her husband like that. She ran to the other side. Weiss, having her rapier with her, summoned Glyphs of Beowulfs to attack the hybrids. One woman falls in the panic and is dragged back into the dark catacomb. Weiss turns to see that they are coming from both sides...

Ruby, Maria, Team's NDGO, BRNZ, and some Southern soldiers expertly take down the charging Hybrids with both Moonstone weapons and Fire dust. They are successfully fending off the onslaught, but the Hybrids are getting dangerously close.

Jaune, Killing some of the Hybrids that surround him, tries to push his way through, but there are too many of them, then a gust of flame sprouts behind him and he ducks and shields himself from the heat. The Hybrids shriek and chitter as they collapse and die in the inferno. Jaune catches his breath and looks up to Yang with Raven, hovering above. The mighty dragon continues to spew forth hits flame breath. Jaune squints as he peers into the destruction of the flames. Raven sets down heavily behind him and roars.

"The Relics! we need to stop him!" Jaune cried to Yang

"Go!" Yang shouted, "I'll take it from here!"

Jaune runs towards Arktown, tracing a path through the walls of flame that still burned. Behind Ravne, more undead run at full speed. Yang watched as Jaune makes his way to Arktown, and doesn't see the new assault until they are leaping on her dragon. They swarm on the Dragons tail and flanks. The dragon shakes and whips most of them off, but those that hang on stab mercilessly into the hide of Drogon. The dragon roars and screeches as the frantic stabbing continues, Yang grunts as she tries to stay on Raven in spite of her contortions. She is thrown to the ground while the Hybrids continues to swarm over Raven

"NO!" Yang cried

The dragon labors and takes flight, with great effort. The swarm of Hybrids loses their grip as the dragon flies higher.

Yang then watches as Hybrids crash into the ground in front of her. They are bloodied and broken, but unphased by the traumatic wounds. They snap their attention onto her. She walks backward in fear. One gruesome, pale Hybrid charges her but is decapitated by Sage at the last second. He grabs Yang up and leads her away.

Jaune has reached the courtyard. A constant stream of bodies pours down from the walls above. He struggles to walk through the mounds of bodies that cover the courtyard floors, he passes both Mercury and Sienna, who continue to battle the awful horde of undead. Jaune staggers onward to tackle a greater purpose. He passes Flynt who lied propped against another mound of bodies, frenetically stabbing the Hybrids who cling to him. Jaune hacks through an attacking Hybrid and looks backward as Flynt screams, desperate and panicked. Jaune turns his back on his friend and continues forward, meeting the attacks that try to stop him. Sienna twirls her whip in a deadly whirlwind of precision. Arslan releases guttural grunts and screams as she cuts through her foes. She is dangerously close to being overwhelmed, but Jaune does not pause. He enters a passageway, where the battle continues is close quarters. He dispatches those that try to stop them and dodges the debris that falls from above. He stumbles, buried momentarily, but regains his feet and lurches through an iron gate that he slams shut behind him. Hybrids slam against the portal, hissing and grabbing at him. The gate holds fast, and Jaune walks away further down the hall.

Ruby pants as she takes a few paces backward, notches a flaming bullet shoot from behind her. She loads another clip into her rifle, but the Hybrids are starting to get the upper hand, killing the southerners and getting closer to the Relics. Ruby reaches for another clip, but her bucket is empty. She bats down one Hybrid with his scythe, but is tackled by another, She squirms away, as it charges again. Maria yells as she raises a spear that impales the oncoming Hybrid. Ruby stands and looks at Maria with thankfulness. She switches to hand-to-hand combat with her Scyth.

Sage leads Yang through the burning wreckage of the battlefield outside the walls. He chops down a Hybrid Xiao-long soldier. Yang picks up a sword she sees on the ground. Sage gores another two, and then the undead start to run at them from all sides.

The reanimated corpses in the basement shriek as they attack the women, children and elderly in it. Women scream as they are clawed and chewed by the desiccated undead. Weiss does her best to protect those who she can, but to many are felling. Nora looks to see her and Lights some of the Hybrids on fire, The Corpse of Lie Ren runs to Weiss, But before Weiss could do anything, Nora, with a Moonstone dagger, stabs him in the neck. Crying as the body falls to the floor

Jaune continues his progress towards the center of town. Oscar, Velvet, Sun, and Neptune struggle against the overwhelming numbers of the undead. Winter and Qrow struggle as well. Sage and Yang Defend off their attackers among the burning rubble by the trenches. One Hybrid stabs Sage in his side before Yang kills it. Sage staggers to his knees but regains his stance. The fight continues. Ruby and Maria fight with all they have, slaying undead as they set upon them. But then the Hybrids stop rushing to them. Ruby and Maria pause and look to see them. Finally, The Dark Brother has reached the Center of Arktown and he walks calmly towards the two.

Sage and Yang fight off more and more Hybrids. One of them slashes a deep into Sage, while another cuts Yang's abdomen. Sage Kills his attacker but is then stabbed in the back of the shoulder. Yang kills it off and she is then cut on the cheek, but she kicks it way before slicing it in two. As fires rage nearby, Mercury loses his footing as he fends off the Hybrids, he falls down the body's and into the courtyard, he kills as many as he can on his way back up. Ilia has her back against the wall as the undead overwhelm Her. Arslan screams as a Hybrid bites her shoulder. Oscar sniffles as he leans exhausted and helpless on a pile of his fallen comrades.

* * *

The Dark Brother walks closer to the two. Ruby looks at the Dark Brother, who stands motionless at the end of the aisle created by his followers.

"Ruby" Maria said

Ruby turns to look at Maria, as the old woman has a sad look.

"grow into a wonderful huntress," Maria said

A single tear falls from Ruby's eye, and he looks down. Maria then pushes Ruby out of the way and charges the Dark Brother. In a single motion, the Dark Brother grabs her and takes the Dagger out of her hands and impales Maria through the gut.

"MARIA NOOOO!" Ruby cried

Maria looks up at the Dark Brother's expressionless face and breathes on last time before dying. The Dark Brother shifts his gaze to Ruby. Ruby, filled with anger charges at him with her speed but when she is right in front of him, he slaps her away like a fly and the Reaper crashes into the wall, falling unconscious. The Dark Brother walks slowly towards the Relics, wanting to destroy the only thing that can summon his brother. The Dark Brother reaches back to unsheathe his weapon from its shoulder scabbard.

He is about the grab the hilt of his sword, Jaune appears, leaping through the darkness at the Dark Brother's back. The Dark Brother turns and blocks Jaune's sword with his own. the Hybrids begin to close in on Jaune but the Dark Brother orders them not to. Jaune Faces the Dark Brother once again. Jane swings at him and the Dark Brother moves to the side, and cuts Jaune's ribs, Jaune falls to the ground and sees the Dark Brother throw his sword at Jaune, but he rolled away as the sword pierced the ground. Jaune gets up quickly and rushes at the Dark brother, and swings at him, but misses. The Dark Brother then kicks Jaune to a Pillar and Jaune falls, dropping Croceas Mors. The Dark Brother then summons a bow and arrow and as soon as Jaune stood up, He was shot in the leg with a purple arrow. Jaune fell to his knees but picked up Croceas Mors, ready to strike as soon as the Dark Brother was in range. The Dark Brother walked to Jaune and Before he could strike at the God, he grabbed Jaune's sword hand and broke it, making it fall to Jaune's. The Dark Brother Stared down at Jaune, who was bloody and broken. He summoned another sword to kill the Human, but Jaune picked up Croceas Mors with his other hand and threw it past the Dark Brother, and from behind, Yang appeared and stabbed Right into the Dark Brothers back! He stumbled forward and Jaune took out his Moon Stone Dagger and stabbed the Dark Brother in the throat.

"That's for everyone you killed!" Jaune cried and took the dagger out of his Throat.

The Dark Brother made a horrible high screeching sound and he shattered into purple smoke. One by one, the rest of the Hybrids explode into shards. The crowd of undead that surrounds Jaune, Yang, Ruby, and the Relics, fall over, lifeless as rag dolls.

The undead pyramid the Hybrids used to scale the wall collapses. The waves of the undead fall down. When the undead collapse, Sage falls to his knees

"I'm too wounded, Aura won't heal these wounds," he said to himself

he fell to the ground, his sword to his side, "it was an honor fighting with you all..." and with those last words, Sage Ayala Died.

Mercury, Sienna, Arslan, Qrow, Winter, Flynt, Oscar, Velvet, Sun, and Neptune are stunned. They look out at the lifeless mounds of friend and foe.

Whitley, with Neo, Roman, and Lyanna, walk out of the room, dumbfounded at their sudden escape from sure death.

Weiss and Nora stand motionless. some of the undead have turned into piles of dust and bone fragments.

The War against the Dark brother was over. The Human's and Faunas have won.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yet The Blood War was yet to be finished...**


	86. Chapter 6 V9 dredful day, joyful night

Sage's body lies on an unlit funeral pyre. Yang, Arslan, and Neptune mourn over his body. Arslan leans down and kisses him gently on the forehead. She then whispers something in his ear.

Ruby and Oscar weep over Maria's dead body, her hand's placed on her chest. Ruby steps back and gives Maria's body her Rose pin from her chest and secures it on.

Jaune, Yang, Winter, and Lyanna stand amidst the remaining soldiers, some of whom bear torches. Ruby joins the crowd a bit further down, next to Sun, Oscar, Velvet, and Qrow. In front of the crowd sits scores of funeral pyres in a grid. soldiers stand at intervals with more torches. Ilia returns to the somber crowd, joining her friends. Mercury and Sienna obediently in mourning. Jaune then steps forward to address those assembled.

"We're here to say goodbye to our brothers and sisters. To our fathers and mothers. To our friends" Jaune began, he looked to all those who had died in the battle.

Kali, Penny, Cinder, Maria, Sage, Neon, Team BRNZ, NDGO. All those that gave their lives

"Our fellow men and women who set aside their differences to fight together and die together so that others might live. Everyone in this world owes them a debt that can never be repaid. It is our duty and our honor to keep them alive in memory for those who come after us and those who come after them for as long as men draw breath. They were the shields that guarded the realms of men. And we shall never see their like again..." Jaune finished

Soldiers and White-Fang hand torches to Jaune, Yang, Winter, and Lyanna. They fan out to various pyres in the field, joining their fallen comrades for one final visit: Oscar and Ruby to Maria. Whitley, Weiss, and Neo to Penny. Roman and Lyanna to Cinder. Flynt to Neon. Jaune, Ilia, Mercury, and Sienna to Kali. and Yang, Neptune, Arslan, and Sun to Sage.

Jaune looks at Yang. As one, they ignite the pyres. Yang watches the flames spread under their fallen friends, then she turns away. The living return to the crowd and the flames rise higher. The air fills with a cloud of thick black smoke.

The victory feast is somber and quiet, even though the hall is filled to capacity. At the head table sites Jaune, Joan, Yang, Winter, Lyanna, and Ruby.

In the crowd, Whitley looks around. He turns back to the table where Roman eats hungrily, and Whitley takes a drink.

"Have you seen Neo?" Whitley asked him

Roman stopped eating and looked to the white-haired boy, "You can still smell the burning bodies, and that's where your head is at?"

"I just want to thank her for-"

"I'm sure you do"

Whitley shakes his head "Look, it's not about that!"

"Of course it's about that" Roman told him "Why shouldn't it be? The dead are dead. You're not. Simple as that" and Roman takes a deep gulp of his wine.

Joan looks at Yang with concern. wondering if Jaune had told her about his mother.

Oscar and Velvet looked to each other with few sad smiles

"I wanna thank you for saving me," Oscar told her "I would be dead if you hadn't shown up"

Velvet nodded "it's no big deal. I was glad that through that Nightmare I had you by my side" Velvet replied.

* * *

As the night continued, the mood has lightened. Merry crowds laugh and enjoy themselves. The wine and beer flow freely. A server places a plate of wine on the table in front of Flynt and Ilia.

"Is this really the time to be drinking?" Flynt asked

Ilia looked to him, "We fought dead things and lived to talk about it. If this isn't the time to drink when is?" Ilia sked

Ilia pours wine for Flynt and herself. Flynt watches, a bit nervous. They clink glasses and drink together. The celebrations are becoming raucous. Roman takes the entire pitcher of wine from a servant as she passes.

Qrow looked to Oscar, who was looking into the fire. Qrow walked up to him and sat down.

"You in there Oz?" Qrow asked

A Green aura covered Oscar and then he turned to Qrow.

"it's good to see you again Qrow," Ozpin said

Qrow nodded, "Yeah, Its good to see you too" Qrow chuckled

"This war is almost over, and soon, my task will be complete, and I will leave for the after-life," Ozpin said

Qrow looked down sadly, Ozpin noticed this and he as well frowned.

"I will miss you Qrow. You were the bravest man I have ever meet in this Era" Ozpin told Qrow

A tear rolled down Qrow's face, "I'm gonna miss you Oz" Qrow told him

Ozpin smiled and looked back into the fire, "As will I, my friend. As will I"

* * *

Mercury and Jaune are chugging from their cups full of Wine. they were surrounded by Mercury, Sienna, Neptune, Sun, Ruby, Nora, and Joan.

"You have to drink all of it Jaune!" Sienna laughed

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Joan cried to her brother

Jaune put his cup down and took a deep breath, "I can't!" Jaune laughed "not in one go!"

"Go on Fearless leader! I believe in you!" Nora cried

Mercury finished his drink and slammed it down on the table, they all cheered and Mercury patted Jaune on the back

"Come on! We have to celebrate our victory!" Mercury cried

Jaune chuckled "Vomiting is not celebrating Merc"

"Yes, it is" Mercury replied

Everyone laughs again. Mercury then holds up his cup in salute and turns to Yang

"To the Dragon Queen!" Mercury cheered

Everyone in the hall cheers. Yang gives a fake formal bow as she had just put on a magic trick.

"And to Jaune Arc! The hero of Remnant!" Yang cheered

Everyone stands and cheers again, even louder. Mercury pours himself another glass of wine and tips the back into his mouth and drinks yet again. He roars, and both Sienna and Jaune smile. Mercury continues to spur on the drunken revelry nearby. The hall is abuzz with Joy.

* * *

Oscar, Velvet, Whitely, Roman, and Lyann are playing a drinking game.

drunkenly, Velvet turns to Oscar "Your turn" she told him

Oscar looked back to her and thought hard, "Um... let me think... You are an only child?" Oscar asked

"I told you I was" Velvet giggled

"You didn't" Oscar laughed

"I did! you know I did!"

"I surmised it!" Oscar laughed

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" Roman cheered

Humorously scoffing, Velvet drinks, She looks to Roman this time.

"You watched gangster flicks as a child" Velvet asked

Roman sighed but he chuckled and took a drink. Lyanna laughed as did Whitley,

"that explains the clockwork Orange style" Lyanna chuckled

"HEY!" Roman cried

The four laughed, again and again, they continued to ask questions about each other, until one of them would pass out drunk.

* * *

Mercury is drunk and vociferous as he celebrates with Jaune, Sienna, Ruby, Yang, Joan, Nora, Sun, and Neptune. Flynt and Ilia then joined in

"I saw him riding that Dragon!" Mercury chuckled

"We all did Merc" Ilia scoffed

"No, No, I saw him riding that thing!" Mercury said pointed to Yang

Jaune, sitting behind him, shakes his head and laughs, Yang becomes a little embarrassed, but giggles. Jaune takes a drink as he listens.

"That's why we all agreed to follow him" Mercury began "That's the kind of man he is!"

Yang notices the praise that Jaune is getting. She watches closely. Mercury then throws his arm around Jaune's shoulder.

"He's strong enough to befriend an enemy and get murdered for it!" Mercury cried again

Yang continues to observe the praise that Jaune is receiving.

"Most people get bloody murdered, they stay that way! But not this one! He comes back and he keeps fighting. Here, Menagerie, and then back here again. He keeps fighting! He keeps fighting! He climbed on a fucking dragon and fought. What kind of person climbs on a fucking dragon? A madman or a king!

Yang grows happy about the praise Jaune is getting. She remembered that boy on the steps of his house, Then he was a Bastard, but now. Now he is a Hero. Her hero. The crowd cheers and Jaune looks at Yang, the two smile at one another with a loving look. She toasts him with her glass. Yang looks at the drinking game between Oscar, Velvet, Roman, and Lyanna. She looks back at Jaune and Mercury. She then looks to see Winter, Qrow, Arslan, drink and talk about how they fought. Yang was glad that this feast had happened. because she didn't know when it would be like this again.

* * *

Whitley searches for Neo. He enters a passageway away from the festivities. He is startled by an arrow that pierces the wall just in front of his face. He turns to see Neo holding a bow. He raises both hands in surrender and enters.

"Don't shoot!" Whitley cried

Neo puts her bow down and smiles at him. He walks to her and Smiles back.

"It's nighttime, it's freezing, and everyone's celebrating. You should be celebrating with us" Whitley told her

"I am celebrating" Neo replied "just in a different way"

She launches the arrow at a makeshift target tacked to a barrel. She picks up another arrow.

"Yeah..." Whitley said

Neo put her bow down and looked to him again. She looked at him with a bigger smile.

"what?" She asked, her tone was playful

Whitley grabs her quickly and kisses her. She kisses back. and they stop to take some air.

"You're beautiful, and I love you, and none of it will be worth anything if you're not with me. So be with me" Whitley told her

Neo was stunned but smiled. He looked to her,

"will you be with me and see where the road takes us?" Whitley asked

Neo smiles and kisses him, "As long as we both try," Neo said and kissed him.

* * *

As the night ended, Yang went to her room. She changed into her PJ's and was about to go to bed when there was a knock at the door, She got up and opened it to see Jaune. He tired or drunk or maybe both.

"Are you drunk?" Yang asked

Jaune looks at her for a minute,

"No" he replied

Jaune stands and stumbles a bit, and he laughs at himself. Yang gave him a raised Eyebrow with a disappointing smirk

"Only a little" Jaune said

Yang lets him in and he sits on her bed. Jaune looked at her and saw that she was still sad about Sage.

"I'm sorry about Sage, He seemed like and good man" Jaune told her

"He loved me," Yang told him

Jaune looked at her with surprise

"I couldn't love him back. Not the way he wanted. Not the way I love you" Yang told him

Yang looked down to Jaune and she kissed him, gently at first, but their passion builds and they start to undress one another while still kissing. Yang took off her shorts and then her undershirt, Jaune removed his armor and his shirt, and thats when Yang saw his stab wounds again. He turned to her and saw that she was looking at his scars. She walked to him and touched each and everyone scar.

"You got these scars" Yang began and looked up to him "All for us. All to do the right thing" yang said

Jaune grabbed her hand and looked at her in her beautiful lavender eyes.

"We can live together, You and me. Forget who I really am, and forget everything about my past. Right now all that matters is us" Jaune kissed her "and our future"


	87. Chapter 7 V9 Salems Message

a map of Vale with pieces. Two Arcs represent the Southern Vale Army, A flaming heart represent the Xiao-Long Army, A Snowflake represents the Atlas Military. The war council consists of Yang, Jaune, Winter, Qrow, Arslan, Weiss, Neptune, Roman, Lyanna, Whitley, and Flynt. The mood in the room is tense.

"Half of our forces are gone," Jaune told them

"But we still have a bigger army, and more Airships" Neptune said

"That doesn't matter. The Wolf Company has arrived in Vale, courtesy of Arthur Watt's fleet. The balance has grown distressingly even" Winter replied

" But when the people find out what we have done for them, that we saved them-" Weiss began

"Salem will make sure they don't believe it," Yang told her "We will hit her hard. Root and stem"

"The objective here is to remove Salem without destroying Vale City," Qrow told her "I watched the people rebel against their Kings and Queens when they were hungry, and that was before this Blood War started"

"He's right" Lyanna replied "Give them the opportunity and they will cast Salem aside"

Jaune moved his piece's around the walls of Vale. While moving Yang's personal piece to the beaches.

"We'll surround the city. If her fleet tries to ferry in more weapons and food, the dragons and Atlas's Airships will destroy them. If the Vale army and the Wolf Company attack, we'll defeat them in the field" Jaune told them

"Once the people see that Salem is our only enemy, her reign is over," Arslan said

Yang nodded, "All right, let the men rest for a day or two. I will be heading back to beacon" Yang told them

"half of the Atlas fleet will go with you" Winter said pointing to Whitley and Weiss "I and the rest of the army will stay south with the Arc Army"

They nodded dismissed the meeting. Yang would leave that night, after spending one more night with Jaune. No Sex. Just them and a movie.

The day has come. The Atlas and Southern Armies were preparing to head to beacon to meet up with Yang and then begin the attack on Vale. Ilia gets on the Bullhead, while Jaune begins to pack, both Mercury and SIenna approach him

"You're not gonna ride the dragon south?" Mercury asked

Jaune shakes is head, amused. He walks to meet them half-way.

"Dia needs to heal. She doesn't need me weighing her down" Jaune replied

Sienna scoffs, "You weigh as much as two fleas fucking" Sienna told him

Jaune laughs, and looked to his two friends.

"I'm taking the Faunas back to Menagerie, We've had enough of Vale" Sienna told him "We also need to lead the remaining Faunas back at Menagerie with the Belladonna family gone"

Jaune looked down in sadness. Ghira died in the battle of Beacon, Jaune killed Blake, and Kali died in the battle of Arktown.

"This is the south of Vale, you know. And you guys are welcome to stay" Jaune told them

"It isn't home. We need room to wander. I'll take them back as soon as the winter storms pass. Back where we belong" Mercury told him

"Same could be said to you," Sienna told Jaune "you were you there. You loved it in Menagerie"

Jaune sighed. "I wish I was going with you," Jaune told him "But I want to stay here, with her"

Mercury and Jaune hug. He then moved to Sienna and hugged her as well. Sienna looked at him

"You've got the Faunas spirit in you," Sienna told him

The two head back into Arktown. Jaune turned to walk but sees Ruby and Sun. He then walks to meet them, Jaune gives Ruby a huge and feels a small pump on her stomach, He surprised by her baby bump. She looks at her belly, smiling. Sun nods to confirm that she is pregnant.

"Yes, well, the nights have been getting longer and-"

"I'm sure he knows how it happens Sun" Ruby said with a smile.

Jaune looked surprised

"If it's a boy, we want to name him Jaune," Ruby told him

Jaune looked a little stunned and felt happy but he also hopped the baby wouldn't have his luck

"I hope it's a girl," Jaune said with a half-smile and they parted ways. Jaune got on to his Bullhead had begun to leave for Beacon.

* * *

.

.

.

Day's before Jaune left for Beacon, The Xiao-Long fleet sails the around the Island of Beacon City. Weiss and Neptune stand together on deck. Weiss discreetly holds Neptune's hand. He looks down at their hands and they smile at another. Arslan watches the ocean taking in the site that is vale just across the ocean. Meanwhile, Qrow, along with Whitley and Neo sit and talk

"Think of the past year. The war, the murder, the misery. All of it. Just to ask god questions" Qrow sighed

"Yes, all of it for that, and we're hoping that when we summon the light brother, he will let us live" Neo scoffed

"you don't think he will?" Whitey asked

"No" Neo replied "he wants us to be at peace with each other, no more wars, no more greed, nothing. And Humans have always had those things, Without it, we wouldn't be what we are today"

Qrow nodded, "your girlfriends right. Humans have both bad and good qualities, its what makes us human, and not mindless things that obey a command" Qrow told him

Whitley nodded in understanding, "but still, even if there is bad in us, there is good. surely he will see and focus on that" Whitley replied "Right?..."

Raven and Dia fly overhead, with Yang riding on top of Raven. They soar over the sea, enjoying themselves.

Suddenly, a huge bolt pierces Dia's chest. She screeches in pain as Yang is baffled and horrified. Rhaegal struggles to continue flying. Another bolt plunges into her chest, and a third pierces her neck. Blood spurts and the mighty dragon falls towards the sea. Arslan races to the deck, in time to see the Dragon plunge into the sea just off the side of her ship, Dia disappears below the foamy splash.

Yang looks down in horror. Another giant bolt zooms just above her head. She ducks in surprise and looks up to see the Vale Army fleet appear from behind Beacon itself. Watt's looks at his new invention, which he has dubbed, Dragon Slayer. Watts mans one of the ten Dragon Slayers. His crew repositions the huge weapon for another shot. Rage takes over Yang as she guides Raven to dive towards the Ships of Vale. Watts patiently waits for his shot. The Vale fleet let loose of many bolts, forcing Yang and Raven to veer away from her attack dive.

Watts watches Yang fly away, but he decides on a better course of action, he smiles as his men reposition his weapon towards the vulnerable Xiao-long ships.

Watts takes aim with a menacing smile. He lets loose the bolt with a grunt. The other ships follow suit, sending off a brutal assault The volley of giant bolts takes apart the Targaryen ships. GREY WORM is knocked off his feet by the devastating force of impact. The sea spurts over the railings as the massive bolts destroy the hull. Whitley moves away from the attacking side and is nearly impaled by a bolt. He falls backward with a grunt and he quickly swivels back to his feet and changes direction. Neo and Qrow dodge more bolts as they head atop the ship. A mighty bolt screams through the air in front of Arslan and destroys the railing on the far side of the deck. Arslan tries to walk towards the stern of the ship, but the dangerous bolts continue relentlessly, causing devastation and carnage. With no other options, Arslan jumps overboard to escape.

"Go! Go!" Qrow yelled to Neo

They ran again and jumped overboard as well, nearly getting killed by another bolt. Neptune Tackles Weiss down as a Bolt launches and lands right into the part of the ship where they were standing. they quickly got up and Neptune looked to the Vale Ships, as they fired more. Neptune ran to the other side of the Ship with Weiss.

"Get ready to jump!" He cried

"I thought you were scared of water!" She cried back

"I'm more afraid of dying!" Neptune replied

Before they could jump, a bolt passed right in between them, causing them to let go of one another as Neptune fell into the ocean and Weiss fell back on the deck of the Ship. Neptune rose from the ocean to see the Ship that Weiss was on, get completely destroyed by the bolts

"WIESS! NOOOO!" Neptune cried

Xiao-long soldiers help drag their comrades through the surf and onto the shore. They cough and gasp. Neo and Whitley lie on the shore with Whitley coughing uncontrollably. Arslan pants as she walks onto the shore. Neptune staggers to the shore and desperately looks around for Weiss

"WEISS!? WEISS!?" he yelled

Neptune runs back into the water, his eyes scanning the ocean's surface for his love. Whitley manages to stop coughing and looks to Neo

"where's Qrow?" He asked

Neo looked around and saw that the man was nowhere to be seen

* * *

.

.

.

Salem, in her throne room, looks out to the City of Vale. Watt's entered the room.

"Was our message was well-received?" She asked

"and you're certain about the dragon?"

"I saw it sink beneath the waves myself" Watts smiled "The glory is yours, my queen"

She nods, "when this is all over, the world will finally be mine, and nothing will stand in my way" Salem replied

"She's coming for you" Watts replied, referring to Yang

"Of course she is. Keep the gates open. If she wants to take the castle, she'll have to murder thousands of innocent people first" Salem smirked

Salem gets off her throne and see's both Weiss and Qrow, hands shackled.

"So much for the Dragon Queen" Salem chuckled as she walked past them.


	88. Chapter 8 V9 Qrow

Yang lays down the Grimm figure on the war map.

"We will storm the city, my queen. We will kill your enemies. All of them" Neptune said

"It'll be another 3 or 4 hours before Jaune and his men arrive. In the meantime, demand that Salem surrender. Offer her life in exchange for the throne. If there's a chance to avoid the coming slaughter, we should make the effort" Arslan told Yang

"Speaking to her won't prevent a slaughter" Yang replied "But maybe it's good the people see that I made an effort to avoid a battle, and Salem refused. They will know who to blame when the sky falls down on them"

Yang and Neptune exit the room and Arslan just looks down in sadness, as do Whitley and Neo.

* * *

.

.

.

Yang, Neptune, Whitley, and Neo stand in front of the walls and the gate into Vale. Atop the gate, Salem, Watts, and Peter Port look down upon them. Qrow and Weiss stand with them, bound and very scared. They are flanked by a long line of Dragonslayers, loaded, manned and ready. The small company of soldiers on Yang's side is vastly outnumbered by the mounted guns and soldiers of the Vale army.

The gate rattles and Port walks out. Yang and Neptune step forward to meet him. They come together half-way.

"Ms. Xiao-Ling" Port greeted

"Professor," Yang said with anger in her voice

"Queen Yang demands Salem's unconditional surrender and the immediate release of Qrow Branwen and Weiss Schnee

"Queen Salem demands Yang's unconditional surrender" Port replied "If she refuses... One of them will die... here and now" Port said with a bit of sadness

"She was your student" Yang cried "your student! and you would let her die!" Yang cried to him once more

Port looked down, "we all have to do things we don't like" Port sighed

Yang's eyes turned red, "then I hope to see you dead when the battle begins professor," Yang said.

Port looks up to Salem and Watts and nods before leaving. Salem looks at Yang and smiles. She looks down at her as Yang looks at her with her red eyes, glowing with more hatred then her friends have ever seen.

"You have made your choice, Yang Xiao-Long" Salem announced "I hope you're ready to live with it"

Salem nodded to Watts who brought up Qrow and put him on his knees while looking at his niece.

"If you have any last words, now is the time," Salem told him

Qrow looked down to Whitley and Yang, "Be a good Queen Firecracker, make all of team STRQ proud, and Whitley tell your sister her dad loves her and that I wished I had watched her grow up, that I wish I could have been her dad for all my life" Qrow said with sobbing following him.

Horror and disbelief appeared on the faces of Yang and Whitley. Salem smiles as she looks to the Watts, who steps forward, drawing a hard-light dust sword (think of Velvets weapon and a lightsaber mixed). Watts raised his sword in the air...

"guess my luck finally caught up with me..." Qrow said to himself softly

and Watts brought the sword down and sliced through Qrow's neck. His head and body fell from the top of the gate to the ground below. Yang turns away, unable to watch. Her face twitches and she begins to breathe raggedly. Atop the wall, Salem looks down, satisfied. Weiss softly cries as she looks down at Neptune for help.

Winter heard about her father's death and cried. she didn't understand why now of all times, that whatever god was up there would allow him to be killed, Just as he was beginning a happy life. Whitley looks to his eldest sister and looks at what is in his hand. It was Qrow's necklace. He composed himself and headed to Winter

Winter, hearing footsteps, whipped away the tears and looked to the door to see her brother.

"what is it Whitley?" she asked

He walked to her and opened his hand. Winter looked to see Qrow's cross necklace.

"This was all He had back here at Beacon" Whitely replied

He hands the necklace to her. Winter looks it over, masking her pain, She then undoes the chain and puts it on herself.

.

.

.

Neo stands near the Docks, watching as a Bullhead Lands. Jaune gets off the Bullhead, Followed by Ilia, Flynt, and Winter and walks from it to her.

"The army?" Neo asked them

"Just crossed. They'll be at the walls of Vale in two days" Jaune replied, "How is she?"

"She hasn't seen anyone since we returned. Hasn't left her chambers, hasn't accepted any food" Neo replied

"She shouldn't be alone" Jaune cried

"I understand you're worried for her, but she just lost her Uncle and one of your friends has been taken by Salem" Neo replied "We both know what she's about to do"

Jaune Pauses, he looks to Neo,

"You don't know that"

"I do know. I've seen people be changed because of loss. How much has she lost Jaune?" Neo asked

"AS MUCH AS I HAVE!" Jaune yelled "and that's her decision to make. She is our queen" Jaune replied,

"that doesn't mean we have to agree with burning down a huge populated city!" Neo cried

"and why not!? we know that civilians have been taken to a safe place while the entire vale army is in the city!" Jaune yelled, "what do you want from her!?"

"I want her to make the right decisions! If we burn vale to ash there will be no home to go back to Jaune" Neo cried

"I want the right ruler on the Throne, Neo, and Yang is the best option at that, and I'll help her" Jaune told her

"so you're taking a gamble on this? you're hoping to flip a coin in the air and hope it lands on what you want?" Neo questioned

Jaune sighed, Neo looked at him, "I don't know how her coin will land... But I'm quite certain about yours Jaune"

Jaune looks at her with shock and horror

"what? you think Joan only told Oscar and you?" Neo asked

Jaune shook his head and pulled back "I don't want it. I never have" Jaune told her

"do you know how many men and women would kill for your position? how many would betray their friends for a crown?" Neo asked him "Seeing as how you don't want it, you not wanting the fame or the glory anymore, you will do the right thing. Like you always have"

Jaune shook his head and began to walk away before turning back to Neo

"She is my queen. _Now and Always_"

Jaune continues to walk on, alone and Neo sighs.


	89. Chapter 9 V9 Battle for Vale

The camp is busy as the forces prepare for the battle ahead. Jaune, Ilia, and Flynt pause a few yards from the shore. approaching them is Arslan.

"She wants to attack now, your thoughts?" Arslan asked him

"Whenever she's ready, I'll fight," Jaune told her

Arslan nodded and walked away. Jaune, Ilia, and Flynt turned to talk with some soldiers about the plan of breaching the Wall of Vale. Arslan continues to walk and head to Yang's tent but she is then stopped by Neptune

"Arslan... I need to ask you a favor" Neptune told her

Arslan sighed "I'm not gonna like this favor, am I?"

Neptune nodded

* * *

.

.

.

It is a quiet and beautiful morning. The Fleet of airships and battleships sits in silence. The Dragon-slayers are fully manned as they wait for the battle to commence. Watts strides to the foredeck of his ship while the soldiers behind him load the mounted guns and Dragon-slayers. His eyes scan the far distance, looking for a sign of enemy forces.

"Be Alert!" Watt's ordered

within the walls of Vale city, a stream of citizens rushes back into their houses as Vale soldiers march double time in the opposite direction. citizens close their windows and the people below take shelter in their homes, one man grabs his wife and picked up his child. In a doorway, A woman soothes her infant as the crowd hurries past and her daughters carry their belongings inside. Inside the city, Neptune was cloaked to hide his face and he looks around to make sure he's not being followed.

The Wolf Company march out of the city in their warthogs, as they stand at attention.

Port's eyes are fixed on the distance, where he can clearly see the Arc forces stretch across the gate.

The battered and snarling Arc Soldiers are crowded together. Behind them, the Xiao-Long army and the Atlas Military stand ready.

Behind them stands Jaune, Flynt, Ilia, Arslan, and Winter. Whitely and Neo join them with a very important message.

"If you hear the bells ring, they've surrendered. Call off the men" Neo told them

they all nod and wait for the signal.

From her palace, Salem walks to the window and surveys the city. In the far distance is the wall where her loyal forces are stationed and the great plain beyond where the Enemy forces wait. Behind her are some soldiers and a guarded Weiss stand.

Masses of the city continue to move through courtyards, gates, and walls to find any sort of protection. The crowd chatters as they churn towards the gate. Among them, Neptune becomes frustrated at the slow pace. He brushes past many people and makes his way to the palace

The shouts of the people have reached Salem's ears. She looks down, soberly.

Watt's paces while his men look to the sky. Something in the sun catches his eye, and he shields his eyes as he looks directly at it, and then Raven emerges from the blinding sun, diving through the sky towards the fleet. The Ships react to the attack.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Watt's cried

The soldiers fire all of their weapons at Yang and her dragon Yang tells Raven to turn and the two manage to dodge the bolts and dust fire and continue their steep dive. Watts has lost the dragon in the sun once again. the two soar above the fleet. With a roar, Raven manages to levels many ships, even managing to blow one up in front of Watts. Raven flies past with unbelievable speed and she destroys another ship before turning back for a second round.

"FIRE!" Watts demands

None of his soldiers are responding, so Watt's rushes to a Dragon-Slayer and aims and the Dragon, but he is too late. Raven destroys another handful of ships as well Watts own, but the evil genius manages to survive and swims to shore.

Yang ushers Raven to continue the rest of the fight to the city wall. The Dragon flies to the City at a rapid speed. The Vale soldiers ready the Dust Canons at the beast. They start to aim but they are too late. Yang and Raven swoop up and engulfs the wall and its Soldiers in a great burst of flame. They all turn to ash in.

in the front gates of Vale, all is quiet. The two forces are still in their standoff. Port stands with his army facing Arslan, Jaune, Flynt, Ilia, Winter, Whitley, and Neo, all of them standing in front of their armies. Arslan and Ilia take one step forward, reacting to something no one else has sensed. Jaune looks to them wondering what they are doing until he hears something in the wind, A horse whinnies and the wind picks up, carrying the sound of great wings flapping. Everyone turns their heads, trying to locate the rising sound. Port tries to find where the noise is coming from, he turns as he realizes where it's coming from but too late. The gated wall behind the Port and his Army explodes in an enormous fireball, destroying a huge section of the wall and consuming dozens of soldiers. Port is knocked blasted away by the blast as most of his army is scattered.

Now was their chance, Arslan and Ilia charge, followed by the Atlas Military on their Warthogs and the Arc Army riding alongside them as well. Vale soldiers and Wolf Company scream in agony as they burn. Still stunned by the force of the blast, Port pulls himself up on his hands and knees. He sees the charging Armies. He finds his feet and plants them into the ground, he takes out his Ax/Musket, some of the Warthogs ride past him, then a knife flew right at him, he blocked it, only to see what looked like a whip hit his shoulder, he looks to see Arslan and Ilia side by side, Jaune and the others catch up with them and see them eyeing one another

"the rest of you go, we will handle him" Ilia told them

They nodded and the followed their army as Ilia and Arslan prepared to fight Port. the three take a fighting stance. Ilia makes her move first, Poer switches to his musket and fires off at Ilia, she uses her Aura to shield her but she is pushed back, Arslan then charges at him, Port blocks her sword with his musket and then switches to his Ax, slicing her stomach, and he then shot her back with the musket.

The two got up and charged together. Arslan used her knife and threw it at the man, he side-stepped only for Arslan to pull on the knife's string and bringing it back to him, the knife stabbed in his leg and Port grunted in pain, Ilia then shot off her Rapier strait at Port. The Professor blocked it with his Ax and pulled the knife out of his leg and he stood up, but he was punched in the face by Arslan, he backed up and then was kicked in the stomach by Ilia, the two switchings back and forth, attacking Port.

Despite his Huntsman training, he wasn't as young or as agile as them.

He shot off at Arslan, the bullet managing to hit and go through her shoulder, she backed up in pain and fell on her back, Ilia looked back only to be hit with the musket and she fell to the ground, Ilia looked up to see Port swing down his Ax at her, Ilia, backed up and missed the first swing, but port raised it up again and swing down a second time, Ilia grabbed her Rapier and blocked the strike, Port raised it again and struck the Rapier harder, causing it to break, Ilia looked in shock, Port took this chance and swing down again, Cutting off Ilia's left hand. Ilia screamed in agony as Port went to raise is Ax again he was stabbed in the back by Arslan.

Port fell to the ground, coughing up blood, and looking to the walls of Vale.

"I was protecting the city, I never wanted to fight my students, but I had a choice..." He told them "Save the city and its people, or let it all burn..."

With those final words, Port dropped dead.

Arslan knew what the man meant, and swore to give him a proper burial.

She signaled a Warthog to stop and take Ilia to get medical attention back near the camp.

They took Ilia and Arslan continued with the raid of the City.

Meanwhile, the three armies ran and scattered through Vale, Killing any Vale soldiers that attacked, Everyone firing their weapons. Above, Yang with Raven flies along the wall and destroys another part of the Wall. Salem listens to the sounds of destruction - the rumbling explosions and the screeching roar of Raven.

Arslan walks through the battlefield, stunned by the carnage. In the distance, more Arc soldiers rush towards the battle. All of them killing anything that stood in their way, Shooting off the dust rifles and throwing explosives into buildings, The City was burning, and Arslan had helped.

A guard approached Salem, but Salem stopped him from whatever he was about to say

"All we need is one good shot," Salem told him

"But your grace, The Dragon-Slayers have all been destroyed! The Fleet is burning, the gates have been breached!"

"Our men will fight harder than any Huntsman ever could. They will defend their queen to the last man" Salem said with a snarl "I was the one who took Vale, I made it fall, but it won't fall today" Salem said

She looked to the battlefield once again.

Winter leads Jaune, Flynt, Neo, and Whitley along with the force of each armies soldiers through the charred and burning streets of Vale. Bodies are strewn everywhere. A Vale soldier tries to set upon Flynt, but he shoots the man in the chest. Other soldiers make futile attacks that are quickly dispatched by Jaune and Neo. the streets begin to become empty and clear. As they make their way closer to the so-called palace of Salem, Winter, Flynt, Jaune, Neo, and Whitley reach a crowd of Vale soldiers, they all stand in front of their own mixed armies, facing the Vale soldiers. The two sides take a measure of each other, neither making a move.

Arslan passes through a burning wall, making her way among piles of charred bodies. Ahead of her, she sees some soldiers clear the streets. Beyond them is the bell tower.

Neptune runs through the streets and alleys until he reaches a sewer line and opens it up and begins to make his way through the underground to get to the palace.

Salem continues to survey the battle, she looks down to see Vale Soldiers look up to Yang riding Raven and diving towards them. Raven roars and the panic ensues as the soldiers begin to run, desperate and terrified.

"Run! Run! Come on!" cried one soldier

Then Raven lands on top of a building and roars at the soldiers who are trapped before her. all becomes quiet, Jaune and the leader of the Vale battalion stare at one another. The leader of the soldiers hears the powerful roar. He seems to lose faith as he looks at the men around him. He drops his Rifle in surrender. The rest of the battalion follows suit, the message spreading through the troops behind him.

"Ring the bells!" He commanded

Raven snarls as Yang listen to the people below. Salem listens to the cries from below, stone-faced. Arslan waits for a reaction to the people's cries, she looks up to where Yang and Raven are perched. Salem now begins considers her options, Yang waits and listens, she is getting more anxious. The bell near the keep remains still. Arslan stares at the bell, pleading with her eyes. It sways and begins to ring, Arslan thanked the gods that the bells rang. Jaune hears the one bell ringing. It is joined by another, and another still. He looks up and sighs in relief.

Salem slowly closes her eyes in defeat. Her face remains expressionless.

Arslan looks over as Raven roars. The bells become a chorus across Vale. Her eyes are fixed on Yang and her dragon as she waits for her to react. Yang sits on Raven, she breathes deeply and her face twists with anger. She looks towards the palace, she thinks of all that she has suffered and endured and lost. Bells clamor as the Fleet burns in the far distance. She tries to choke back her rage, but she cannot. She spurs Raven and they Fly straight for the palace. Jaune is distraught, staring in disbelief at Yang's response to the bells.

Salem watches as the Dragon flies towards her...


	90. Chapter 10 V9 Only us

Raven unleashes her fire on the palace, decimating the surrounding buildings around it and consuming the soldiers. Buildings collapse under the inferno, and soldiers disappear as the raging fire consumes them. Arslan breathes shakily as she watches helplessly.

JON watches from afar. The Vale soldiers turn at the sounds of destruction, Winter breathes deeply, cold vengeance in her eyes. At the back of the battalion, an eruption of flames destroys a building and sends soldiers scattering, Winter begins to ready her saber to attack. The leader of the soldiers spins quickly to face Winter and Jaune, knowing the terms of surrender have been breached. Before Jaune can speak, Winter charges with her saber and stabs it through the man's chest and he falls, dead. Jaune's attention snaps to the ground in front of him, he hesitates, but Arc men act first, screaming a battle cry as they launch themselves at the Vale soldiers. Jaune is frozen, as his men begin to decimate the soldiers, Jaune then comes to his senses. He grabs the man closest to him and pulls him back.

"No! Get back! Get back!" Jaune cried to his men

The Arc soldiers pour around him as he manages to stop a handful. Winter turns her head toward Jaune, staring with a look of fierce disapproval. However, the Arc men begin to run more into the battle

"NO! Don't! Get back! Don't fight! they surrendered!" Jaune cried

Both Flynt and Neo help Jaune to stop his army, their efforts are fruitless. Winter stares coldly at them. Vale soldiers attack Jaune and he is forced into battle. Winter turns to join the fray. Jaune defends and attacks the Vale soldiers coming at him, realizing he has no other choice but to fight. The Vale soldiers are overwhelmed by the invading army. Winter attacks with brutality and rage, letting forth an uncharacteristic scream. Her eyes are filled with hatred.

Raven still lays waste to the palace, trying to bring it down onto Salem's head.

Jaune shambles forward, helpless to stop the carnage. The Arc Soldiers continue to sack the city. He is overwhelmed by the wild carnage and his inability to stop it. He snaps to as he sees one Arc soldier drag a Vale woman soldier into an alley to rape her. The woman falls to the ground and tries to crawl away. The soldier continues his assault. Suddenly, Jaune grabs him from behind and pulls him off the woman, holding the soldier against the wall with his left hand and brandishing his sword. The soldier is surprised and confused. They exchange a look. The soldier looks at his intended victim and becomes defiant. Jaune stabs the soldier, and he collapses to the ground. Jaune then looked to the female Vale soldier

"Find somewhere to hide," He told her

The woman flees. Jaune reels his head back and catches his breath.

Salem continues to watch as Raven keeps trying to burn down the palace. The mighty dragon flies directly towards the keep. Below, the soldiers run in fear. Raven then sets fire to a palace tower, Finally destroying part of the palace.

* * *

.

.

.

Neptune reaches part of the sewer where it leads to a beach right behind the palace. A row-boat sits on the shore, just as Arsan promised. He starts to walk into the cave secret entrance but is stopped by a voice behind him.

"Dragonslayer" came a voice

Neptune turns to see an exhausted Arthur Watts walk his way onto the beach, and he spits out some seawater.

"you hear that? That's the sound of a city dying. It's over" Watts told him

"for you maybe, but I still need to get in there," Neptune told him

Neptune starts to leave, but Watts draws his hard-light dust sword behind him.

"It may be over but I still have a job to protect Salem and get her out of here," Watts said

Watts swings his sword wildly at Neptune, who dodges the strikes, stumbling against a boulder. Neptune pulls out his sword just as Watts brings down a powerful overhead swing that Neptune blocks. Neptune runs further into the cave while Watts runs after him. Neptune turns around and swings at Watts but he jumps back and counters with his own attack, slicing Neptune across the chest. Neptune staggers against the rock. Neptune strikes back, knocks away Watts's sword with a blow, and tries to slice Watts, but the man grabs Neptune's arm and they begin to fight over the sword. Watts elbows Neptune in the face and jerks him off balance. Neptune drops his sword. Watts used this and grabbed Neptune again and threw him into the rock. Neptune, feeling a bit dizzy, turns to Watts and tackles him, the two fall to the ground. Neptune tries to land a punch but Watts avoids it and headbutts Neptune back onto the wet sand. Watts gets on top of Neptune and chokes him as Neptune tries to push him away. Neptune then knees him in the balls and pushes Watts to the side. Neptune spits up blood as he crawls towards his sword, but Watts grabs Neptune's foot and pulls him back. Neptune kicks Watts and grabs his sword and gets up, but Watts then pulled out a small blade hidden in his coat and stabs Neptune in the ribs and then stabs him a second time. Neptune grunts and pants and they both fall back. Neptune crawls back, away from Watts, then rolls onto his back, gasping.

the two pant in exhaustion. Watts is drenched in sweat and blood covers his mouth.

Neptune wheezes, helpless. He looks down at the beach. His sword is far from him. He rolls onto his stomach and crawls towards it. Watts sees that there is still some fight in Neptune and he drops his head, sighing. Neptune reaches his sword, but Watts stands above him and plunges his knife into Neptunes's side once again. Neptune grunts but he kicks Watts's leg, causing the man to fall onto the ground. Neptune reaches his sword and stands up just as Watts backed up on to a rock to get back up, Watts turns around only to be stabbed through the stomach. Neptune pushes his sword in further, pinning Watts against the rock and he steps back. Watts grabs the blade with both hands and pulls it out.

"you... son of a... bitch..." Watts coughed as blood leaked from his wound

Neptune grabs his wounds and starts to make his way back into the cave. Watts twists his head to watch Neptune leave.

"But I got you!" Watts cried with a bloody smile "I got you Dragonslayer! I fucking got you!"

Neptune walks into the mouth of the cave and into the lit passage beyond.

"I got you!" Watt's chuckled, he then stared up to the sky, "I'm the man who killed The Dragonslayer! I'm the man that killed Neptune Vasilias!" Watts laughed for the last time as he slowly bled to death.

Weiss sits in a cell guarded by one soldier, the palace continues to shake around her. Weiss could hear Raven's roar overhead. suddenly the guard in front of the cell is stabbed and drops to the floor dead.

"hey snow angel," Neptune said weakly

Weiss turns and sees Neptune propping himself up against the bars. Her face brightens as she stares at him with disbelief. Neptune grabs the keys and opens her cell, she hugs him and she sobs, she holds him tight, panting. Neptune looks at her as tears fell from his face. Weiss then sees the blood coming from his side

"You're hurt! what happened!?" She cried

"It doesn't matter..." He told her

The room shook as a huge brick fell from the ceiling

"What's going on out there!?" Weiss cried

Neptune shook his head, "I don't know, I heard the bells ring but I think Yang is trying to bring down the whole palace"

"then we need to get you out of here! quickly!" Weiss cried

More of the palace tumbles down. Neptune leads Weiss back to where he entered through.

Outside, Yang and Raven were able to destroy certain parts of the palace, she just wanted to leave the main tower so that only Salem would be left. She kept burning down portions of the palace as well and attacking its courtyard. Soon there would be nothing left of Salem or anything she did.

Arslan walked to the palace to meet up with the others, but as she walked she saw homes burned down, pictures of families ruined, even cribs and toys of children broken. She looked around to some of the dead bodies, knowing that they may have families as well. Arslan hoped in her heart that this would be the last of the bloodshed, the last War.

Neptune and Weiss continue t make their way to the cave entrance. Sounds of destruction echo through the halls.

"This way," Neptune told her

They turn to the tunnel Neptune used but when they reached it, they saw that the tunnel has collapsed. He looks for another way out, but the other tunnels are blocked as well. Weiss watches as he tries to climb the debris in front of one of the tunnel entrances, seeing that it was useless, Neptune walks back to her. The two began to know their fate, Neptune embraces Weiss as she weeps, behind them, part of the tunnel collapses.

"It's all right... it's all right..." Neptune told her, trying to reassure her.

A large chunk of ceiling falls behind them.

"Not like this... I don't want to die like this..." Weiss cried

Neptune grabbed her head and lifted it to look at him, "Don't look away, Look at me, ok? Just look at me..." He told her softly "Nothing else matters, Only us..."

They hold on to one another. Behind them, the cavern begins to collapse. The ceiling gives way in a wave of destruction that falls their way. They kiss one last time, as the ceiling falls on top of them...


	91. Chapter 11 V9 The End

The Battle was won, Most of the Vale soldiers surrendered and were taken as prisoners. Salem was now in chains and waiting for Yang to arrive. A group of Atlas soldiers went back to Beacon to collect the four relics to summon the Light Brother, and he would pass judgment over both Salem and Remnant.

Arslan walks silently through the burned and destroyed city of Vale. Everything is covered in ash and soot, small fires continue to burn as well. Her eyes look to the sky as flakes of ash float in the air. She passes piles of brick and broken beams, and small fires that speckle the devastation. She passes the prone body of a blonde female soldier, the first of many charred and incinerated corpses. She does not pause and keeps walking. A man comes towards her, shambling in a state of shock. His bare chest is streaked with soot, and his pants are in tatters. She looks back as the man passes. The whole of the man's back is burned away severely. Arslan continues forward, eventually meeting up with Jaune, Flynt, and Neo. She looks to see Jaune is in a state of shock as he contemplates what has just happened. They continue to walk with some Arc soldiers behind them.

As they get closer, they see Atlas soldiers stand at attention behind a line of kneeling prisoners. Winter paces in front of them.

"I am Queen Winter White, and I sentence you all to death," She told them

Before any of them could be killed, Jaune approached them

"Winter!" He yelled

Jaune and the others arrive with their army behind them. Jaune comes face-to-face with Winter

"It's over," Jaune told her

"These men are my prisoners. It is not over until I say it's over!" Winter yelled

"They're on their knees, they surrendered," Neo told her

"They're still breathing," Winter said

"Stop this! Look around you! We won..." Arslan said somberly

Winter didn't listen and she draws her Saber, but Jaune grabs hold of her arm to stay him. The Atlas soldiers point their guns at Jaune, and Arc soldiers respond by drawing their weapons to defend their King.

"Easy! Easy!" Flynt cried

Winter and Jaune continue to stare each other down. Winter then lowered her saber and put it away, she ordered her men to put them in a house and let Yang decide their fate. Jaune thanked her for sparring them, but she just walked away.

Winter and Atlas soldiers search the wreckage for any sign of Weiss. Ash flakes continue to fall like snow.

Whitley enters the cellars. He climbs a pile of rubble and comes upon a pale hand, half-buried amongst the bricks. Whitley kneels, as he touches the hand in grief. He begins to take away a single heavy brick and tosses it aside. He moves a second brick and then a third. Weiss's body starts to become visible and Whitley begins to sob, painfully. He fights back the tears, and begins to work again. After a few bricks, his sobs overtake him. Still mostly buried corpses, Weiss lays with Neptune holding onto her. Whitley cried more and smashes a brick repeatedly in frustration. He props himself up to look at his sibling and her lover. He sobs again.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune, Winter, Yang, Arslan, Neo, and Flynt with Salem walking in front of them in chains. Yang held the Relic of destruction, Jaune held the relic of Creation, Winter held the relic of Knowledge, and Arslan held the Relic of Choice. They walked into the throne room and while it was huge, it was empty.

"so what do we do now?" Flynt asked

"We put them in a circle and pray for the Light Brother," Yang said "it was how Ozpin described it to me before we left"

The four holders of the Relics set them in a circle and called and prayed for the light brother to come. Te Relics began to glow yellow, and the blinding light flashed from them, it was so bright that even the armies saw it from outside of the palace. A pillar of light shined down on the Palace and they saw a golden orb fall into the Palace.

Inside the Orb shined and it began to take the form of a man with deer antlers, his whole body covered in golden light, his eyes nor his mouth was visible. He stood in front of the throne and saw the seven humans that had summoned him

"it seems you have brought the Relics together, does this mean you are ready to accept my Judgment?" The Light Brother asked

Yang stepped forward, "we are, but we also ask you to pass her Judgment," Yang said while pointing at Salem

"Very well," The Light Brother said.

He looked closely at the six humans and saw each of their experiences, their feelings, their desires, their truths, and their lies. He looked to them all again, and he looked to Salem, seeing what she had done with her time after she was cursed, what she did to others.

"I have seen what you have gone through, You all have flaws, yet I see peace in all of you," He told them,

He then pointed to Jaune, "you have always tried to do what was right, even if it meant giving your life and killing those closes to you. For that, you have passed"

He then looked to Yang, "I see the protectiveness from you, I see that you always cared for those around you, though you may have done things you regret, you never once looked back and wanted to move forward. You pass"

The Light Brother looked to them all, "you all have gained and lost so much, and yet you continued to fight" He told them "I see now that Maybe it was us who were wrong, if we had never left, none of you would have gone through this. I and my Brother have made a mistake, and as for that, I will do your world a great deed for my sin"

Jaune stepped forward, "what do you mean?" he asked

"I shall leave your world, I will leave it in your hands, no longer will we watch over or rule you. Your kind has done a good job so far, you all put away your hatred to fight a common enemy" He finished

He then walked to Salem, "you shall leave this world and head to the afterlife, along with the Wizard" The Light Brother told her

He touched her and Salem's Grimm features disappeared and then her body slowly turned to gold petals. He then looked back at the six humans.

"I wish you all luck in the future, may the world you build after this war brings long-lasting peace," He told them, He began to glow again and he rose up into the sky and he was gone.

The Judgment was past and the Blood War was over. It was the beginning of a new age, and of a new world of peace.

Yang then looked to Jaune, and kissed him, he smiled at her and kissed her back

"what was that for?" Jaune asked her with a smirk

"Yes," Yang replied

"what?" He asked

"Yes, I will Marry you, Jaune Arc" Yang told him

Jaune smiled and a tear formed in his eye, for once, he felt as if things were indeed going to get better.

* * *

**17 Years later**

**Northern Vale**

Oscar sat at his desk in Beacon, Now the headmaster of the Hunter academy. After the war, he had attended Beacon himself and 1 year after he graduated, he became the youngest Headmaster in Beacon. Before becoming headmaster, he married Velvet Scarlatina, and she gave birth to their oldest child, Coco Pines, and just last year they had triplets, Fox, Ozma, and Penny Pines, and now Oscar and Velvet were expecting their fifth child. 'Oum please don't let it be triplets again!' Oscar begged to himself when he found she was pregnant again.

The reason he was a bit stressed was that he would be bringing new batch of students into the school. He looked to his Vice-Headmaster, Sun Wukong.

Suna Ruby had gotten married six months after the war had ended, and three months later, Ruby gave birth to their son, Jaune Wukong. This year, Ruby had announced that she was pregnant again and they found it was going be to be a girl, Ruby had already decided to name the baby, Maria.

"So Sun, I hear your son will be joining us this year?" Oscar asked

Sun chuckled, "yep, Jaune's coming here, He has the personality of his mother but my good looks"

Oscar rolled his eyes and smiled, "I hope to see him in action"

Sun nodded, "Just you wait! Jaune's gonna kick butt at initiation!" Sun cheered

As the Bullheads landed, a teenage boy with black hair in a pony-tail and a tail curled behind him, he wore a hood just like his mothers although his cloak was white as well as his Armor was a mix of white and red and attached to his back was two short Scyths, This Was Jaune Wukong, the Son of Sun Wukong and Ruby Rose next to him was his best friend (and secret crush) Tsubaki Valkyrie, A teenage girl with orange hair and dressed in green and orange Mistrailian clothing, with a wakizashi behind her and a knife strapped her boot.

"Can you believe we made it! Were finally at Beacon!" Jaune cried

Tsubaki nodded, "yes, it's quite amazing to be here" She replied

It had always been Tsubaki's dream to attend the school that her father fought so hard for. Jaune saw the look on her face and placed his hand on her shoulder

"hey, I'm sure your dad would be proud," He told her

Tsubaki nodded, "yeah," She said with a smile.

As they walked to the entrance of Beacon, They noticed a female Rabbit Faunas with Avacado eyes and another girl with Pink and white hair mixed, Jaune and Tsubaki knew that this was gonna be the best and Hardest years of their lives!

.

**Southern Vale**

In Arktown, Joan Arc, Now in her late 40's was still Queen of the town, Her son had become a hunter just like his Uncle and was now one of the best fighters in Southern Vale. She had a lot to do after the Battle with the Dark Brother, with many houses wanting to take advantage of the situation and to take Arktown, But with the help of her new Queen, she managed to fight back and wipe them out. Nora Valkyrie was now the Arc's most trusted friend and house. Nora had grown so much and she could be very strick when she wanted to be, but was still that fun-loving girl that her friends remembered, however, she had never married after the death of Ren, she knew she could never love someone as much as she did him.

Nora walked up to Joan as she was filling out some papers for a supplier of food to head to the city

"Jaune! He's in the South!" Nora beamed

Joan looked to her and then back at the papers, "I know he sent me a text on my scroll" She replied

"WHAT!? You knew and didn't tell me!?" Nora cried

"Well he's here on vacation, it's been 4 years since Jaune and Yang had time to relax, Right now the council is doing Yang's responsibilities," Joan told Nora

Nora understood, Yang Being Queen and Jaune being King took a lot of their time, Yang managing over a whole kingdom, while Jaune was in charge of the military. and she was sure the Council wouldn't let Yang down.

The Council was a group of people who would only be chosen by the Ruler of Vale. Right now the Council consisted of 5 people. Joan is one of them, the other four were, Arslan, Flynt, Oscar, and Ruby.

"Well at least tell him to stop by!" Nora begged, "I haven't seen him since the Wedding" Nora said

Joan chuckled, "I will," She said

In Atlas, Winter ruled as one of the greatest leaders Atlas has ever had. With her rule, Winter had made peace with Menagerie and outlawed any version of Cruelty and mistreatment to the Faunas in Atlas. Winter had given birth to a son, Qrow White, who had become a specialist just like her. Winter was married to a Huntsman man from Vacuo, who was a leopard Faunas, She had never been more in love with anyone. She was happy with her life and she would make sure nothing would break the peace that they had.

In Menagerie, Sienna ruled a fair and just kingdom, She had married Mercury 2 years after the war was over. after 3 years of marriage, Sienna gave birth to twins, Shai Khan and Coal Khan, they both had the grey hair of their father as well as the features of their mother. they had just graduated from Their own Huntsmen academy in Menagerie, Belladonna Academy.

Ilia had become the General of their army, She had a new hand, of course, it was advanced Atlas tech, where it could change into a blade. Ilia had adopted a young bat and Lion Faunas, Veronica Nightshade and Luke Pride.

Vacuo was being ruled by Glenda Torchwick, the daughter of Roman Torchwick and Lyanna BlackRaider. Roman and Lyanna wanted to settle down after almost 10 years of ruling Vacuo and their daughter had told them that she would rule the kingdom fair and just as her mother did, A year later, Glenda was pronounced Queen. Roman and Lyanna settled down on a village outside of the city and lived a peaceful life. Roman laughed at the Irony of his life, he always wanted an exciting life, but now we wanted a boring life.

* * *

**Southern Vale - Small Cabin near the ocean**

A Blonde man, with his hair in a pony-tail that reached down to his shoulders, was sound asleep with a baby girl in his hands. This was King Jaune Arc, and in his arms was Elizabeth Arc, his youngest daughter. Yang had entered the house after letting her four other children play in the yard. Yang had given birth to five beautiful blonde children.

The oldest was Avon Arc, who was like his mother in every way but when the time called for it, he was like his father, always doing the right thing.

The second oldest was their daughter Vernal Arc, much like her namesake, she the "troubled" child, she would get into fights as well as pull pranks on her siblings, even managing to be just like her grandmother and namesake and being able to steal almost anything.

Their Third oldest was their son Ross, Ross was nothing like his parents, in fact, he was very much like his Aunt Nora, he was wild and almost impossible to keep down.

The fourth child, Blake Arc, was more of a mix between Jaune and Blake herself, Even looking up to her deceased Aunt.

And last was Elizabeth, who was still just a baby, she was the only one with two different eye colors, one being Lavander and one being a light crystal Blue.

Yang approached her sleeping husband and nudged his shoulder, "Jaune wake up... wake up Jaune," Yang said as she nudged him,

Jaune slowly opened his eyes and saw his wife standing over him. He smiled as he slowly lifted Elizabeth into her mother's arms and Jaune sat up and stretched. "What time is it?" Jaune asked her

"it's 3:00, The Kids are out playing, Can you watch them while I but Elizabeth in her crib?" Yang asked

Jaune nodded, "yeah," he said

Before leaving out the door, he kissed his wife on the lips with a quick peck and smiled at her, Yang smiled back as she walked to the room to put the sleeping Elizabeth down. Jaune walked out the door to see his kids talking while playing in a circle, but once they heard the door open to see their father they rushed and hugged him. Jaune hugged them back and looked to them,

"were you all good for mom?" Jaune asked

they all nodded with toothy grins, Jaune nodded with a smile. he sat down on the porch and looked to them as they sat down with him

"Dad, we hear one of your stories?" Avon asked

Jaune looked at him, "Which one? The Silver eyed Warrior? The Tale of the Relics? or the great secret?" Jaune asked

"how about a new story? one you never told us before" Blake told him

"yeah! a new story!" Ross said with glee

Jaune looked at them and wondered what story he should tell them. That was until he knew the story he should tell them

"Ok, I got one," He told them as he cleared his throat "there once was a Bastard child, He was left on the doorstep of his father's home..."

.

.

.

.

.

**_THE END_**


End file.
